Forget Me Not
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are attacked and when Blaine wakes up, he thinks he's fourteen, not Kurt's husband. I know it's been done but... It's something i couldn't get out of my head. Please read and review Updated! Rating raised for language UPDATED!
1. Prologue

_I know that this has been done, but this is my take on it. I don't own anyone that you recognize. Please review! _

Kurt wasn't crying, he honestly wasn't sure his body had the liquid required to cry any longer. Blaine was lying in a hospital bed, and it was his fault. If he hadn't leaned in for a kiss, those bastards would have never known they were a couple, and they wouldn't have attacked them, and then they would be at home, instead of in the hospital. Well Kurt had been released 12 days before, Blaine was still there, in a coma, they had kicked him in the head and the doctors didn't know if he would wake up. Burt had begged to come to New York, but honestly, Kurt didn't want him to see them like this, didn't want him to have to see the aftermath of a hate crime. The bruises on Kurt were only just beginning to fade, and it still hurt to move certain ways, and Burt had been spared this when Kurt was young, and he wasn't going to have to witness it now. Blaine parents of course hadn't cared, though they did tell him to keep them updated, which was more than they had done after the Sadie's Hawkins dance when Blaine was 14. Cooper had been there for Blaine, he was the first person to ever be there for Blaine, 100% of the time, Kurt had been the second. When Kurt called Cooper, Cooper said he was going to get the first flight out of L.A. but Kurt had told him unless something changed there was no point in him flying out there, Kurt would call him as soon as there was something to report.

They had been married 5 years, together 10, and they had begun talking about starting a family. Kurt needed Blaine to wake up, he needed Blaine to be ok, so they could start a family, so they could grow old together, so he didn't have to be alone. Sleep had almost captured Kurt when a soft groan from the bed had him launched to his feet, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"DOCTOR!" Kurt cried, as he stared at Blaine face, willing those hazel eyes he loved so much to open. "Blaine, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me, Honey?" Slowly caramel colored eyes and Kurt's body found more moisture to cry as he wiped them off his cheeks, smiling in relief.

"Am I dead?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse and broken from lack of use.

"No," Kurt chuckled softly, "You are just fine." Blaine looked his over confused,

"Then why is there an angel holding my hand?" Kurt would have laughed and called his husband cheesy, but Blaine seemed to genuinely believe he was some kind of stranger.

"Blaine, do you-" Kurt's words caught in his throat as he swallowed hard and continued, "Do you not know who I am?" Blaine looked at him oddly and shook his head 'no',

"Should I?" Who knew two words, both so simple, could shatter a person's heart in a million pieces.

_I know it's short. I plan to update by tomorrow, maybe tonight if I can, but the next chapter will be much longer. Please review. Thanks._


	2. Remember me?

_Ok chapter 2! Again I don't own anyone. To Pan: One of the most brave people I have had the pleasure of knowing. And to his boyfriend, who is they type of partner I hope to be like one day._

"**Love is a great thing, yea, a great and thorough good. By itself it makes what is  
>heavy light; and bears evenly all that is uneven" –Thomas Kempis<strong>

"I'm Kurt, Sweetie, your husband," Blaine eyes widened and he jerked his hand out of Kurt's hand, looking around desperately for some sort of answer.

"I don't have a husband! I'm fourteen years old!" Blaine screeched and Kurt took a few steps back, his hand covering his mouth as he let the doctor take over.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, it's all right, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked as Kurt fought the tears as Blaine looked terrified, and he could do nothing to comfort him.

"I'm in the hospital, those guys attacked us." Blaine grew quiet and the doctor looked encouraged, but Kurt, who knew his husband better than anyone knew what happened when Blaine was fourteen, what guys attacked him.

"The Sadie-Hawkin's dance," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him confused,

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kurt inhaled a shaky breath and he pressed his lips together to keep more tears from falling.

"You told me," he whispered and just took the unknowing look Blaine gave him.

"Do you know year where in," the doctor asked, looking into his eyes with a light.

"2008," at this reply, though the 'I'm fourteen' comment should have told Kurt this was bad, he wasn't quite ready for that,

"What the hell, Doctor!" Blaine looked up at him, pushing down the butterflies in his stomach, now was not the time to be ogling this man. "How could this happen?" Kurt asked, searching the doctor's face for answers.

"It's not that rare with these types of injuries. Care to speak in the hall?" Kurt nodded, dumbly, looking at Blaine who actually looked fourteen, his eyes wide in confusion and fear.

"You want me to get someone to stay with you, just until I come back?" Kurt asked, not wanting to leave Blaine alone if he didn't want it. But Blaine shook his head, and he knew fourteen year old Blaine had been much more self-reliant than 27 year old Blaine was. Because his Blaine had people to help him, fourteen year old Blaine, just had himself, and Cooper.

"But you are coming back, right?" Blaine asked, sounding like a kid who just wanted to be loved, Kurt had heard it before, when they had been together a year and a half and his father had told him he and Blaine's mother were moving to Rome, and he was welcome to stay at the Hummel's until they came back… and they hadn't known when that would be.

"Yes, I'm coming right back," Blaine seemed to be mildly comforted by the answer, and wondered why he would rather have the stranger next to him than his own parents, who were unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen.

He followed the doctor out of the room and immediately slammed his fist into the wall, growling in pain when the wall didn't give.

"I know this is less than ideal-"

"Less than ideal?" Kurt asked in an octave that made dogs howl, "My husband thinks he is fourteen FUCKING years old! I think it's a little more complex than less than ideal!" He didn't want to completely scream at the doctor and run the risk of Blaine over hearing and thinking he was a violent person, but he just wanted to yell. "Now tell me how to fix this," Kurt demanded and the doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid there is no simple solution, as horrible as this sounds, you are going to have to wait this out."

"WAIT THIS OUT!" Kurt screeched, clenching his jaw to keep himself from punching the doctor in his. "So there is _nothing_ I can do?" He breathed deeply, glancing back toward the room, wondering if this situation could get any worse.

"I'm sorry, this type of injury requires time to heal, and to warn you, there have been cases, though few, that the patient never regains his memories," oh, that's how. "One thing that concerns me though," the doctor began as Kurt scoffed,

"Good to know there is just one."

"Why hasn't he asked for his parents? If he thinks he's fourteen I would think they would be the first person he'd ask for." Kurt chuckled humorlessly,

"His parents haven't given a damn about him since he was out of diapers, and maybe even before that." Kurt headed back into the hospital room, whether he remembered him or not, he was not about to abandoned Blaine. Their vows had said 'for better or worse,' and this was just the latter part of that.

"Hey, told you I'd come back," Kurt said, smiling softly as he approached the bed. Blaine smiled sadly and looked up at Kurt,

"You really do look like an angel." Kurt nodded,

"You tell me that all the time." Blaine looked uncomfortable for a moment before biting his lip and taking a breath,

"What year is it?"

"2020," Kurt replied, his body practically screaming to go grab Blaine's hand, but he didn't. Blaine's eyes filled with tears for a moment but then he fought them back, Kurt had forgotten how good he had been at that. After years of being together, Blaine had let his guard down a bit, he hadn't pretended to be so stoic, but it appeared that all that work had been erased.

"And gay marriage is legal in Ohio?" Blaine asked, more surprised than just questioning, Kurt chuckled lightly,

"No, not yet, we are in New York, Hon-" he cut himself off and bit his bottom lip, Blaine didn't seem to mind though.

"You mean I made it?" There was so much hope and _happiness_ in Blaine's voice that Kurt couldn't resist reaching forward and grabbing Blaine's hand, and was relieved when Blaine looked at the linked hands interestedly, before letting them remain together.

"Yes, you made it," Kurt agreed. "You are a rather well known music producer for Sony," Kurt reported, deciding to keep it fairly simple for now.

"I thought I would be a lawyer like dad," Blaine murmured, his voice dropping at the word 'dad'.

"No, after you met me, you stopped trying so hard to be something you weren't," Kurt answered.

"And what is that?" Blaine asked, a bit of anger in his voice that Kurt knew was false to cover up nerves and pain.

"Perfect," Kurt answered. Blaine paled slightly and he looked away from Kurt, biting his bottom lip viciously.

"So I failed," Blaine whispered, Kurt shook his head sternly,

"No, Blaine, you succeeded and excelled, you are smart, talented, handsome, and loved, so loved." Blaine looked at him in disbelief, and it caused Kurt physical pain to see Blaine so unsure.

"Was Zach ok?" Blaine asked softly, knowing it had been years, but he didn't remember.

"Yes, he wasn't hurt as badly as you were, he was just bruised and cut up. You had a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a burst blood vessel in your eye," Kurt felt odd telling Blaine something that had been told to him by the person he was retelling it to.

"Did he ever talk to me again?" Blaine asked, his hand still gripping Kurt's tightly, Kurt's hand had been the one thing that made sense since he woke up.

"Yeah, he never blamed you, though you guys did lose touch after you transferred to Dalton," Kurt reported.

"Dalton?" Blaine asked, his mind trying desperately to find these words familiar, to remember Kurt and their lives together.

"Mmhmm, it's a private school that had a zero bullying policy, well it did when we went there," Blaine heard the slight anger in Kurt's voice, he wasn't sure how he knew that's what it was, he was sure no one else would have recognized it. "It's where we met," Kurt said softly, a fond smile on his face.

"Was it love at first sight then too," Blaine slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized he had revealed something that shouldn't have been revealed at a time like this. Kurt blinked slowly at him before nodding, a small smile on his face,

"It took you 6 months to tell me, but, yeah, it was love at first sight, as cheesy as that is." Blaine studied the man for a moment before deciding that even if he never regained his memories that he wanted to fall in love with him all over again.

"How did we meet?" Blaine asked, he probably should be asking about his family, about Cooper, who more surprisingly, didn't seem to be around either, but as Kurt's eyes looked into his, and all Blaine could see was love and worry, no one else really mattered.

"I was spying on the glee club at Dalton, badly I might add," Blaine chuckled lightly and saw, to his pleasure that his laughter caused Kurt's face to brighten. "And there were people all heading to one place, so I got the person's closest to me attention, luckily for me that was you."

"So we met in high school?" Blaine asked, he never really believed that high school loves lasted far past that, so he was impressed.

"You were a sophomore, I was a junior, but in a way, you were more of a mentor to me. You had survived your bullies, I was still in the middle of it, you let me know that I wasn't alone, that I didn't have to be a victim. You told me that prejudice is just ignorance, you saved me that day," Kurt said smiling softly.

"I sound smart," he said, causing Kurt to laugh and Blaine decided he loved seeing Kurt laugh.

"You are," Blaine blushed but smiled and chuckled.

"So… my parents never got over it huh?" Kurt's face fell and he tugged at his bottom lip nervously,

"They are better, not as accepting as we would like, but, they came to our wedding." Blaine's eyebrows raised in surpise,

"They did?" Blaine stared straight ahead for a moment before turning back to Kurt, "I never expected to get married in the first place so I guess I didn't expect then to come either." Kurt smiled quietly, "Why are you with me?" This question took Kurt completely by surprise,

"I'm sorry?"

"You are gorgeous and I'm not even close to being in your league," Blaine reported, ducking his head quietly.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt leaned forward; grabbing Blaine's other hand in his. "Look at me," he demanded and slowly Blaine looked up into the stunning eyes of the man who clearly loved him so much. "You are the most sexy, handsome, incredible man I have ever met in my life, you were gorgeous when I met you when you were 16 and you have only gotten more amazing." Kurt wasn't used to the more self-hating Blaine. He, of course, knew that Blaine had had trouble with self- acceptance and confidence, but it was strange to hear such clearly derogatory words coming from his partner's mouth.

"Can I see?" Blaine asked softly and for a moment Kurt didn't realized what he was talking about. Then it clicked that Blaine wouldn't know what he looked like at 26.

"Oh um… sure," he looked around for a mirror, finding a small hand mirror in the bathroom. "See," he held the mirror up to Blaine's face and instantly shock flashed on his face. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened,

"Totally in my league." Blaine looked up at him, still amazed before smiling, touching his face uncertainly. Stubble that would have not been able to grow when he was 14 peppered his face, his jaw was much more defined than what he remembered, once his eyes found his hair in his reflection though he groaned and his hands flew up to it, attempting to flatten it out. Kurt laughed, taking the mirror away, "You don't wear gel in your hair anymore, thank God." Blaine looked up at him, his lip curled with disgust as he continued to try to control his hair. "You can't win, let the hair be the awesome jungle that it is," Kurt teased, remembering very similar actions that Blaine had when he was 18 and Kurt begged him to not put the gel in it.

"How can you possibly think it looks good this way?" Kurt blinked at the repeated question from so many years ago. Of course that answer had included some awesome sex, this one couldn't.

"Helmet hair doesn't look good on anyone Blaine, just let the hair be free to live," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine's hands away from pulling on his curly hair, "Leave it alone." He loved this person, even with a fourteen year mind, it was still the person he loved.

"Boys!" A voice cried out, causing both men to jump as they looked to the hospital room entrance.

"Dad-" Kurt began but Burt pulled him into a hug and before he could continue he moved onto Blaine, pulling his son-in-law into a desperate hug. Blaine was surprised to say the least, not so much that a stranger was hugging him, but that this man seemed to love him very much.

"God, kid, I was so worried about you, when Kurt told me you guys had been jumped I—" Kurt flinched as he saw Blaine's eyes widen in panic.

"We were jumped?"

_Hey let me know what you think I could change, if anything. But please please review! It's mid-term week and I am in university so… I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up by this weekend. I'm going to try tho. _


	3. Leave me alone

_Ok this story went on an emotional rollercoaster, both during the drafting and the final. I still don't own anyone. I hope you like this. The next chapter will be longer… I think. Much love to my neverland angels xoxoxo_

Burt looked between them, Blaine's face contorted in a mixture of fear, hurt, and anger, while Kurt just looked angry.

"Dad," he growled, shaking his head, looking at Blaine. "I was going to tell you, I just thought it would be a lot to take in considering you just met me," Kurt replied.

"Just met-?" Burt began, but Kurt interrupted,

"He doesn't remember anything past the Sadie's Hawkins dance." Burt gasped,

"Oh God," Burt looked at Kurt,

"What happened?" Blaine voice was sharper than Burt had heard it in a very long time, Kurt knew he hadn't had to use it in years because he hadn't need to put that mask up in so long. Kurt sighed softly,

"We were walking home just talking and I leaned in and we kissed and next thing I know-"

"Why would you kiss me where people could see?" Blaine hissed angrily, taking every word Kurt had prepared to explain out of his throat. "In public, don't you know what a stupid thing that was to do?" Burt opened his mouth but Kurt quickly stopped him,

"Blaine, this isn't Lima in 2008, we're in New York 2020, we act that way all the time, we just kissed in front of the wrong people. There is nothing wrong with what we did," Kurt claimed.

"Apparently there is," Blaine bit, Kurt inhaled deeply, knowing that this was a lot to handle, still he wasn't used to Blaine speaking to him this way. "You could have gotten us killed," Kurt swallowed hard, but it was too late, the lump was already there and the tears were already stinging the corners of his eyes. Kurt knew _his_ Blaine would never say that, _his_ Blaine would have said 'screw um,' and pulled him down into a kiss until Kurt didn't blame himself anymore. But this wasn't _his_ Blaine, this was a boy who had been attacked and bullied and rejected for being himself, and Kurt could nothing more than ache for his husband to return.

"Blaine, please understand…" his voice was cracking and hoarse as he tried to explain, but Blaine just shook his head,

"Can you leave me alone, please." Blaine cut him off, looking down at his hands.

"Blaine, I-" Blaine's face jerked up to look up at him,

"LEAVE!" Kurt nearly jumped back, Blaine didn't yell at him, he was the yeller in the couple. Blaine changed the tone of his voice when he was angry or hurt, not the level of it. Burt gently took Kurt's arm and started leading him out of the room,

"I'll be…" Kurt paused, looking desperately at the fourteen year old minded version of his lover, "If you need anything, I'll be in the waiting room." Kurt turned back to leave when Blaine called him back,

"Kurt," his voice was quieter and almost shy and Kurt looked back at him readily. Blaine met his eyes, they were scared and upset, "Do you know where Cooper is now? Is he… okay with…" he motioned to himself and then half-heartedly at Kurt, "This." Kurt stared at Blaine, had his Blaine ever doubted that Cooper loved him? Had the physically fourteen year old Blaine wondered how Cooper would react to his coming out? Blaine was Cooper's favorite person in the entire world; it had always been that way.

"He's been calling every day to check on you," Kurt almost said 'us' but he didn't want to upset Blaine further. "I'll call him,"

"Good." Blaine replied shortly, looking back down at his hands. Kurt wanted nothing more than to grab his face and force him to look at him, but that might not be the best idea. Instead he just pressed his lips together and motioned for his father to follow him out of the room. Once they got to the waiting room, Kurt pulled in a shaky breath, Burt gently put his hand on Kurt's shoulder,

"Are you ok, kid?" Kurt shook his head and buried his face in Burt's neck, whimpering out sobs,

"What was I thinking? I saw those guys, I saw them, but I kissed him anyway." Kurt cried as he clung to his father, Burt rubbed his back comfortingly,

"And he kissed you back." Kurt's cries softened and he murmured questioningly and Burt pushed him back to look into his face.

"You kiss him and your husband kissed you back, and you were right, you weren't doing anything wrong." Kurt inhaled a trembling breath as Burt wiped his face with his thumb only for the tears to run over Burt's hands.

"Blaine would disagree with you," Kurt muttered, but Burt shook his head,

"Blaine thinks he is a fourteen year old boy who is from Ohio who remembers that when he tried to be himself, he got the shit kicked out of him."

"Again…" Kurt whispered. "I begged them to stop," Kurt whimpered, "I _begged _them. They just laughed, and called me a fairy" Burt flinched, that wasn't the worst F word the boys could have been called, but he hated it as well. "I would have done anything they wanted, _anything,_ if they would just stop kicking him." Burt held a sobbing Kurt against him tightly as he lowered them onto the couch. "I thought they were going to kill him, and I couldn't do anything about it, they wouldn't listen." Burt knew the reason Kurt couldn't do anything was that he was getting just as beaten as bad Blaine had been, but he knew there was nothing he could say to convince Kurt of that fact. They had kicked Blaine in the head, whether accidently or on purpose, neither Hummel knew, but since they hadn't done it to Kurt and the men had ran in a panic when Blaine went completely limp, told them that it probably wasn't the plan to take it that far. Burt knew that Kurt was already mad at himself and worried about Blaine beyond the emotional capability of even his normally extraordinarily strong self, but he hated to see Kurt so broken and desperate. "I wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive me, even if he does remember," Kurt said softly, though the tears had ended, it would seem that the self-deprecation hadn't.

"If that's what you think of your husband, you never should have married him," Kurt pulled back, slightly surprised, and partly hurt.

"When he gets his memory back, he will blame himself so much more, and you know it." Kurt sighed tired, but couldn't debate him, " And he will remember, Kurt, and when he does you are going to have to convince him you don't hate him for what he just said in there." Kurt closed his eyes, he knew his dad was right,

"I need to call Coop." Burt nodded,

"Want me to go check on Blaine?" Kurt paused, biting on his bottom lip before nodding,

"Thanks."

Blaine knew he had taken his feeling out on someone who didn't deserve it. Kurt had been nothing but comforting and kind to him since he opened his eyes twelve years in the future, with a man he'd never seen before, or at least a man he couldn't remember every meeting before. A man who claimed to be his husband, who smiled at him like he loved him, who seemed to want nothing more than to make Blaine feel better, but Blaine didn't want to feel better. Blaine just wanted to scream, he wanted his brother, he wanted to look at a person he'd supposedly married and recognize him. He wanted to either remember his life or he wanted to be in a fourteen year old body again. This body felt more comfortable than he remembered his teenage one being, but that one was more familiar, and if he had to think like a fourteen year old, he wanted to at least look like one. This body seemed to know something was wrong, it seemed to be aching for something in particular, and Blaine had no idea what.

"Is the dragon back in the cave?" Kurt father's stuck his head in the door, and guilt filled Blaine, he'd been so vile to this man's son in front of him, how could he look so amiably toward him? Shouldn't he hate the boy who had made his son gay (as his own father would claim Zach had made him) and who wasn't good enough for Kurt?

"You're Kurt's father?" Blaine asked shyly, wondering if he was about to get yelled out, not that he hadn't earned it.

"That's me," Kurt's father agreed, entering the room more fully. "Might as well be yours too, you spent more time at my house since you were 16 until you headed off to college too, than you did with your parents." Kurt's father smiled, though it was sort of sad. "I'm Burt, call me Burt," Burt commanded and Blaine nodded, fully intimidated by this person, whether or not that was supposed to be the case.

"Hi, Mr. Burt," Burt shook his head but chuckled,

"Too polite for your own good, kiddo." Blaine looked at him confused and he smiled and pulled up a chair next to Blaine, Blaine shifted away slightly, not knowing how to take him. "I was hoping since you couldn't remember when you met me you'd call me Burt, I think 10 years is long enough for you to drop the Mister, but apparently it was engrained in you."

"You don't hate me?" Blaine asked softly, licking his lips, nervously, something else that hadn't changed.

"Why would I hate you? You're like my third son," Blaine eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I consider you my son anyway, regardless of the incestualist implication, that's what Kurt calls it," Burt said laughing. Blaine couldn't stop himself as he too grinned. "Ah! There it is," Burt said, smirking, Blaine looked at him unsure, "I knew that smile was in there somewhere." Blaine smiled again and blushed as he looked down at his hands. After a moment of quiet, Burt letting Blaine gather his thoughts, knowing he was about to say something.

"So we're close?" Blaine asked bashfully, Burt chuckled lightly, putting his hand on Blaine's knee, ignoring when he tensed slightly.

"You lived with us for a year, I swear, Carole, my wife, loves you more than she loves Kurt and her biological son, Finn, you'll meet him later. His wife…Rachel," Burt shook his head, but Blaine could see the affection, "She's Kurt's best friend and a lot to get used to, but you can handle Kurt so she shouldn't be a problem."

"Handle Kurt? He seems really quiet to me," suddenly clear pain flashed in Burt's face and he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Kurt is one of the strongest, bravest, driven, stubborn persons you will ever know, you love that about him, but since you've been in the hospital he's… he's a different person." Blaine sighed softly,

"I wish I could remember." Burt nodded in agreement,

"Me too, BB, me too." Blaine stared at Burt when he used that name and Burt smirked,

"Cooper called you that in front of Kurt he asked what it stood for, he calls you that when he wants you to know how much he loves you, and I picked it up from him, Carole calls you BB too," Blaine blushed once more and Burt smirked.

"Blaine," the first voice he'd heard when he woke up murmured into the room and Blaine's head snapped towards it. His eyes were red, and his skin was blotchy and his eyes were full of uncertainty and Blaine's heart broke, for some reason he knew Kurt should never wear that expression around him. When Blaine didn't answer Kurt walked in a little further, "Cooper will get here day after tomorrow, something came up at his work that he couldn't put off, he feels really bad, but, he's the boss, nothing runs without him."

"I hope you didn't tell him that, the boy's got a big enough head as it is," Burt asked, Blaine could hear the teasing and Kurt smirked,

"No, that was for your ears only." It was becoming clear to Blaine that he and Cooper were members of this family. The way Kurt talked about Cooper told Blaine they were close, close enough to joke about Cooper and close enough for Burt to know Cooper well. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, concern leaking through even through the hesitation.

"I'm fine." Kurt shook his head,

"It's been a long day," understatement of the century. Well it may have been, Blaine couldn't remember.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel," the doctor greeted, Kurt stayed back out of the way, still looking nervous and dejected.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, noticing how Kurt's eyes lit up slightly at that acknowledgement.

"Other than your memory your body is recovering nicely, you can go home tomorrow," the doctor stated as he looked at the chart.

"Already?" Kurt asked, "He just woke up from a nearly two week long coma!"

"I can speak for myself," Blaine bit, regretting it once Kurt flinched and nodded apologetically.

"Your body is healed, other than superficial bruises and cuts, but nothing that won't heal in a week or so. You brain seems to be fine,

"Other than the fact that he can't remember 12 years of his life," Kurt retorted, slight anger in his voice. Blaine looked at him, but this time, Kurt just looked at the doctor expectantly.

"I know it may seem like that is something more time in the hospital can fix, but the best thing for him might just to be go back to a place that is familiar to him, to 26 year old him."

"Him is right here," Blaine growled,

"I'm sorry, but considering your state of mind, your husband will have to make the decisions."

"I'm not an invalid, I'm just… fourteen," Blaine sighed angrily, folding his arms over his chest.

"You think taking him home would be best? There's not chance he'll get worse?" Kurt asked quietly, the doctor shook his head,

"No, he's as bad as he'll get."

"That's a relief," Blaine bit but Burt raised an eyebrow and he looked back down at his hands, Burt was right, he was acting like a jerk.

"Thank you, doctor," Kurt said, nodding politely as the doctor left the room.

"I am not a child, Kurt," Blaine said angrily,

"Could have fooled me," Burt replied, but Kurt sighed softly.

"I know you're not, but for now, just let me help you, please," he pleaded. Blaine glared at him before rolling over onto his side, facing away from the Hummel men and pouting like a proper teenager. He heard Kurt let out a sound close to a whimper and he was sure he was about to cry, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to apologize, he was sick, and scared, and he just wanted to be alone. It's how it always was, how Blaine liked it. Of course, if only he could convince himself to believe that himself, maybe someone else would believe it too.

_Love Burt. Love him a lot. Please review if you love Burt. Cooper… should be in the next chapter, but I make no guarantees. Reviews are like crack, support my addiction. _


	4. Cooper

_I don't know how I feel about this chapter. The next chapter is Kurt and Cooper talking so... I may include more of what happened during the attack, but maybe not. And eventually, though if it's in the next chapter or not I can't tell you... Blaine will ask more questions. Hope you like this chapter. I don't own anyone._

Beyond sharp words and stand-offish behavior, Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since the day before day, and that didn't change, even as Kurt signed the discharge papers. Burt had left to go get the apartment ready, then he had to go back to D.C., making Kurt promise him that he'd call every night and update him. Kurt would glance up at him every few seconds, only to find Blaine still staring straight ahead, arms crossed and Kurt shook his head. He wondered if this is what it would be like when they had a child, he really hoped not.

"How long are you going punish me for this?" Kurt asked softly, not looking at Blaine as he asked, but rather continued to fill out paper work.

"I deserved to know," Blaine replied without a hint of kindness to his voice. Kurt looked up at him to find him glaring,

"I wasn't hiding it from you! I just hadn't gotten around to telling you, I thought we had bigger problems than that!" Kurt sighed softly, realizing he'd raised his voice, "Sorry." Blaine watched him for a moment for going silent once more and staring straight ahead. "Look, can we just…" Kurt paused, pressing his lips into a tight line. "Can we just tolerate each other for a while, I'm taking you home today, and you can't hate me forever," Blaine looked at him once again.

"I don't hate you, I just… I don't know you, I know that hurts you, but I can't help it," Kurt nodded as he looked down, blinking back tears. "The past two times I have woken up in the hospital it has been because someone didn't like how I lived my life, or in this case who I choose to love. I think the world is sending me a message," Kurt looked at his husband, shocked.

"You don't believe that. You can't possibly think that the universe is punishing you for being who you are," Blaine shrugged half-heartedly. Kurt forgot that Blaine was angry at him and walked up to him and grabbed his face gently, but firm in his hands, "You are exactly who you are supposed to be, we love each other and most of the time it is fantastic. You are my home, you are everything I want and everything i need, they can do whatever they want, I will still love you. Nothing anyone does can change that for me," Kurt refused to look away from Blaine's eyes, trying to force him to see it the way Kurt did.

"Looks like you're good to-oh," Blaine pulled away quickly when the doctor entered and Kurt sighed in annoyance and turned away from Blaine, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something." Kurt and Blaine both shook their heads and Kurt motioned for the doctor to continue, "As I was saying, looks like everything is clear, once you finish the paperwork, you can go home." Kurt smiled gratefully at the man,

"Thank you, doctor." He held out his hand which the doctor took, smiling gently,

"You are lucky, Mr. Anderson-Hummel," the doctor looked past Kurt to Blaine, "Most partners don't handle crisis as well as yours has. And yours is more severe than most." Blaine blinked unsurely, but nodded as the doctor turned to leave, Kurt inhaled and picked up the paperwork once again,

"Let's get this filled out so we can blow this joint." Blaine studied Kurt as he continued to write and circle, it wasn't fair, neither of them deserved this.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

"Oh finally," Kurt let out a moan of relief when they entered the apartment. Blaine was taken aback, it was a stunning flat, decorated to perfection, tasteful and classy, and Blaine had to hold back a smile. "Let's take your stuff to the bedroom, I'll sleep in the guest room for the time being,"

"Fine," Blaine replied curtly. Kurt shook his head and just walked back into the bedroom, and Blaine assumed Kurt didn't care whether he followed or not. He chose not to and looked around the room, the walls were creamed colored and the furniture was navy, the crown molding was nothing short of breath taking. The floors were dark hardwood, a gorgeous oriental rug lay proudly in the middle of the room, Blaine wondered how much Kurt paid to have an interior decorator come in.

"I'm starving, you want me to fix something," Blaine jumped slightly as Kurt reentered the room.

"Yeah, but I want a shower first," he admitted. Kurt nodded,

"You can take a shower while I cook, I'll fix your favorite, that ok?" Blaine looked at him a moment, his eyes narrowing,

"What's my favorite?"

"Peanut chicken with pan tai noodles," Kurt claimed, though now that he thought about it, that probably wasn't his favorite when he was fourteen.

"I don't remember ever having that, but whatever," Blaine said unimpressed. Kurt nodded,

"Bathroom is second door on the right, the bedroom is connected and your causal clothes are in the second drawer." Blaine headed in the direction Kurt told him to, and he blinked back the burning in the back of his eyes. He was in a strange place, with a virtual stranger, and as beautiful as the apartment may be, and as understanding as Kurt was, Blaine was so out of his element and he just wanted to go to the house he grew up in, with his parents ignoring him and his guitar sitting in the corner.

Once in the shower he let the tears flow, why did it have to be him? He wouldn't wish it on Kurt or anyone really, but this would be the second time, that he knew of, that he had been beaten up because of his sexuality. He understood why when it was after the Sadie Hawkins Dance and it was a bunch of ignorant, high school boys, but this was 2020, Blaine would have thought times would have changed, that people would have changed. He stayed under the water, letting it beat down on him until his fingers were pruned and he felt like Kurt would come check on him soon if he didn't get out. As he got out of the shower and saw himself in the mirror he gasped, he had filled out nicely, he had to admit. His abs were defined and cut, his arms were toned without being overly muscular, though he wasn't as tall as he would have liked he didn't hate what he saw. He immediately set out to find the hair-gel, surely he had kept some, but after searching through every single drawer in the bathroom, he found none and groaned as he toweled dried his curly hair.

He easily found the bedroom, which may have been even more beautiful that the living room, and quickly found his 'casual clothes' as Kurt had called them. He pulled on a pair of 'NYU' sweatpants and a plain white, slim fitting tee-shirt. Just as he was heading off to find the kitchen, a knock came at the door, he stood back, waiting for Kurt to answer. As soon as Kurt did, Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, he started forward, but stopped short when Cooper pulled Kurt into a fierce, familiar, welcomed hug.

"How you doing, Kurtsy?" Cooper asked, Blaine didn't miss how Kurt held Cooper tighter and shook his head before pulling back. "You look like crap," Kurt apparently smiled, because Cooper smiled for a second before his face fell again. Blaine could see the silent conversation that was happening as Cooper nodded at whatever Kurt's eyes had told him, "Where's the hobbit?"

"Right here," Blaine said softly as he walked out of the hallway. Kurt took a step back, and this was apparently unheard of as Cooper looked at him concerned and sad.

"Oh BB, the things you manage to get into," Cooper pulled him into a hug and Blaine let out a sob at the feeling of his brother's arms around him. They were just as strong and comforting as they always had been and Blaine collapsed into them, feeling Cooper grunt as he was solely supporting his brother's weight before carrying him over to the couch. Blaine inhaled Cooper deeply, he was wearing a different cologne than he used to but the overlying smell was still Coop. "Blaine you have to breathe," Cooper whispered, only then did Blaine realize he was heaving in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I-I wi-i-s-s-h th-i-s-s h-ha-d-dn-n't h-h-a-ap-pen-n-ed" Blaine sobbed and Cooper shushed him gently,

"I know Baby Boy, I wish that too," Blaine flinched violently, leaning deeper into his brother when he felt something being wrapped around his back. He looked back, almost angrily, but faltered when he saw it was only Kurt, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. He blinked rapidly for a moment before reburying his face in Cooper's chest. He could feel Cooper looking at Kurt and shaking his head,

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes," Kurt whispered, the hurt and pain clear in his voice. This time Cooper nodded and it was only then that Blaine realized that a delicious smell had permeated the apartment. It must have taken at least another ten minutes before Blaine was ready to sit back and actually look at Cooper. It had obviously been twelve years, Cooper had the beginnings of wrinkles, not badly, but they were there just the same. He had scruff on his cheeks and jaw though whether that was normal or just from traveling to get there, Blaine wasn't sure. He was wearing jeans and a black teeshirt, his hair was cut shorter than it had been when he was twenty four and it was graying slightly, but only enough to make him look more distinguished.

"Feel better?" Coop asked and Blaine nodded, smiling softly, "Good, then you need to stop being such an ass to Kurt." Blaine was taken aback, he hadn't expected a scolding, "Whether you remember or not, that man is your husband, and he has worried himself sick over you, and I think you need to quit acting like any of this is somehow his fault."

"Cooper I-" But Cooper just shook his head,

"You were both jumped and Kurt nearly got himself killed trying to save you." Blaine looked up at Cooper confused, he hadn't heard anything like that, and Kurt didn't appear to be that hurt. "According to what Burt told me, the doctor said, at one point they almost pulled his arms out of the sockets because he was struggling so hard to get to you. They kneed him in the chest to stop him from moving and if it had been an inch higher it would have hit his heart and killed him, luckily I think he just has a nasty bruise. So you need to quit treating him like he's the one who did this." Cooper always did have the ability to make him feel more guilty than anyone else on earth, and he hadn't known Kurt had gotten hurt that badly. "When you remember him Blaine, you are going to hate yourself for treating him this way, he won't blame you, but you will never forgive yourself."

"Lunch is ready," Kurt called from kitchen, and Blaine stomach rolled, he still sounded hurt.

"Come on, Kurt's cooking is the best," Cooper grabbed his arm and hoisted him to his feet, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder, smiling softly at his brother.

In the kitchen Kurt gulped hard when Blaine entered, and once more Blaine wondered how he knew that meant Kurt thought he was about to be hurt.

"Divorce my brother so I can marry you," Cooper said as he entered, Kurt face softened and he chuckled softly,

"You say that every time I cook for you, the answer is still 'No'. I refuse to marry a straight guy."

"Insinuating that if I did swing that way, that you _would_ leave him for me," Cooper teased and grinned at Kurt, who rolled his eyes but smiled. Blaine liked it, when Kurt smiled.

"No, I told you when you asked when I was 21, I like curly hair better, and I've seen you naked and Blaine is...well-" Kurt played back and Blaine stared at Kurt who had just hinted that he was better endowed than his brother. Wait, Kurt had seen Cooper naked? An unfamiliar heat burned in his stomach, he wasn't even sure what it was, only that he didn't like that Kurt had seen Cooper without clothes on.

"Okay, first of all, the water was cold, and secondly..." Kurt had an entertained smirk on his face as he put the plate of noddles on the table.

"Excuses, excuses," Kurt sung, "How does it feel, Coop? Knowing that despite your brother is two inches shorter, he is two inches longer than you..."

"If you hadn't just gotten out of the hospital I would kick your ass Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Cooper claimed. Kurt merely looked back at him,

"Ha, you could try." Were they always like this? And if they were, how did Blaine stand it? He didn't remember being in love with Kurt, but his gut twisted at the way Kurt and Cooper were with each other. "Water okay, Blaine or..." Kurt asked, his voice softer than it was when he was talking to Cooper. Both Cooper and Kurt must have noticed Blaine's scowl, for Kurt was looking his hands shyly and Cooper had raised his eyebrows warningly,

"Water's fine, thank you." The 'thank you' seemed to take Kurt aback as he nodded slowly, but then Cooper moved forward,

"I got it." Kurt was about to protest but Cooper just looked at him and Kurt sighed, letting himself be helped.

Once the waters were sitting on the table, the boys all sat, the beginning of the meal was filled with awkward silence, that is until Blaine bit into his chicken.

"Oh my God!" He flat out _moaned, "_This is the best chicken EVER!" Kurt and Cooper both laughed, and Blaine looked up at them confused, his mouth full as he asked, "What?" This made them laugh harder, Cooper harder than Kurt but Kurt still looked more amused than Blaine had seen him before. "Seriously what?" Cooper shook his head,

"Nothing, you are just... acting like Blaine again." Blaine looked at him, was that an insult or a compliment? And were those tears in Kurt's eyes?

_Reviews are like crack... support my habit. Thank you :)_


	5. Missing him

_Ok this chapter went a little differently than i meant for it to, but that's ok it's still most Kurt and Cooper talking so... There is talk of a bashing, though it isn't graphic, but be aware of that fact. I don't own anyone in this story. This is dedicated to Stormy and Pan, who impress and amaze me everyday. You both are beautiful people and I hope I can be half as compassionate and caring as you two. _

Blaine found it absolutely impossible to fall asleep. He'd never been able to during the first night in a strange bed, plus it felt wrong being in this bed, it was Kurt's bed, well his and Kurt's bed, but Kurt wasn't there, so it felt empty. Which was odd considering Blaine couldn't remember a time when he had ever shared a bed with anyone.

Cooper was still there, Blaine was unsure where he would sleep, probably on the couch. After lunch, Blaine spent most of the day relatively quiet, watching as Kurt and Cooper interacted, they acted like brothers. Cooper included him as much as he could, of course, but he had missed so much, that it was ridiculous to think he felt like he fit in. So he sat quietly as Kurt and Cooper reminded him over and over that whether he remembered it or not, life had happened. They hadn't talked much about Kurt and Blaine as a couple, talking more about Cooper, which was fine with Blaine, he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that his heart skipped a beat whenever their names were put together in a sentence. But it still hurt when Cooper would make Kurt laugh at something that happened five years ago, that Blaine wanted so much to remember, but he just couldn't.

He sighed angrily as he rolled over on the bed, this was insane. He threw the covers off his legs and started toward the kitchen, freezing when he heard voices. It was nearly 2am, what were they doing still awake, how was Kurt not exhausted?

"-Understand it," Kurt's voice said. "He wakes up to who he thinks in a stranger, only to find out he's married to said stranger and that he'd been attacked...again, oh and it's been twelve years. No, I get that it's frustrating, I just..." Kurt inhaled deeply, "I just wish he would look at me, you know?"

"You mean with that sickeningly adorable, lovestruck puppy look, that he hasn't lost in ten years?" Cooper asked, Blaine moved forward carefully, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but wanting to be able to see the two of them.

"Yes, that," Kurt agreed, "And the look he gives me when I'm being a drama queen, the look he gives me when he thinks I'm being cute, or sexy. The look he gives me when he's tired, or sad, or happy... None of them exist in this _person_," Kurt spat the word person like it was poisonous. "I have loved him since I laid eyes on him, and I still love him, even like this, I just wish he could see how much it hurts me," Kurt wiped his eyes and Blaine tried to make himself smaller at the visible pain on Kurt's face. Cooper already had his arms around Kurt's shoulders and he pulled him closer to him,

"He will, he will get his memory back and spend the next twelve years making all of this up to you." Kurt smiled sadly, but didn't reply so Cooper continued, "You two are that disgustingly sweet couple that everyone hates because they know they will never be like that." Blaine pressed his lips together, thinking of everything this was doing to Kurt, everything _he_ was doing to Kurt. "And you have both been through far too much for this to do anything but make you two anything but even stronger," Blaine smiled at his brother's words, he was describing the love he'd always hoped to share with someone.

"How much can we go through without breaking though?" Kurt whispered leaning into his brother in law. Blaine flinched, he didn't remember Kurt, but that didn't sound so great either. Not that Blaine could blame him, it wasn't the easiest thing to handle, and he certainly hadn't made it easier.

"Don't talk like that," Cooper soothed as he rubbed Kurt's shoulders, "Blaine's heart would break if he could hear you say that."

"Well Blaine's not here is he?" it wasn't a snap, it sounded like pure heartbreak but that could have been because Kurt was too tired to be angry.

"You're right, that Blaine in there is not your husband," Cooper agreed. "But that's why you have me, Rachel, Finn and your dad, when you need us." Kurt groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes viciously,

"God, I wish it were that simple. Just call you or Dad when things get hard, but I am not 10 years old anymore. I live in the real world. And my husband is the one who needs somebody, and I said for better or worse, so... here I am. And I will be until Blaine files divorce papers." Cooper smiled, crinkling his nose, a trait that had been genetically passed by their mother, and he kissed Kurt's hair,

"Oh kid, I don't like to think about what would have happened if Blaine had married someone else." Kurt chuckled,

"Your best man speech wouldn't have been nearly as interesting." Cooper laughed,

"That speech should go in the United States Archives."

"Blaine didn't speak to you for a month, Coop." Kurt reminded him, a tone to his voice that Blaine really wanted to hear more of.

"He just didn't understand the point I was trying to make," Cooper claimed, Kurt just laughed.

"Oh he understood, but talking about walking in on us having sex in front of a room full of relatives... might not have been your best idea." Kurt smirked, "Personally I thought it was hilarious, but I'm just like that. I think if it hadn't been our wedding night, I would have slept on the couch for laughing with you." Cooper laughed,

"I don't think I have ever have I seen a couple so completely whipped by each other, it's usually one or the other, but both of you are trained like attack dogs." Kurt looked around exaggeratedly,

"And which one of us is getting laid every night?" Cooper shoved Kurt playfully but they were both laughing softly.

"Touché," Cooper said, smirking. Blaine got the feeling it was going to be a while, and not wanting to miss anything, he sat down on the floor, his legs criss crossed.

"Question," Kurt said, not waiting for Cooper to nod before beginning, "Did you ever have a hard time with Blaine being gay?" Blaine's heart sped up and he gulped hard as he waited for his brother's answer.

"No, why?" Cooper asked almost sounding insulted.

"Right after Blaine woke up, after he'd decided he hated me, he asked me how you were with all of this. Knowing you now, I am surprised he even had to ask that." Cooper sighed softly and Blaine's stomach dropped,

"My father."

"Ah," Kurt nodded.

"Dad had it so beaten into Blaine's head that if he wasn't exactly everything he wanted his sons to be, than we were failures and scum of the earth. I mean, he still treats us like that, but when Blaine was fourteen, and came out, woo. I still don't know where he got the guts, to this day,"

"He is made out of some seriously tough stuff." Kurt bragged on his husband, Cooper smiled,

"He'd have to be to put up with you."

"Fuck you," Kurt laughed, pushing Cooper's shoulder.

"No, but seriously, I would be in the closet if I were gay, what Blaine did took _balls, _he still won't tell me how Dad reacted."

He kicked the crap out of him," Kurt reported and Blaine gasped, he never wanted Cooper to know that, for the reason that Cooper was reacting then.

"WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL THAT-," Kurt just looked up at him.

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, "It was 13 years ago, there is absolutely nothing you can do about, trust me, when I found out I asked my dad if he could pull some strings and get Mr. Anderson blacklisted and/or have him die mysteriously. And I honestly think he tried, but-" In that moment, Blaine didn't know what he loved more, that his brother cared that much or that he had married a person who had tried to have his father blacklisted over a bloody nose and some bruises. Cooper inhaled angrily but sat back on the couch,

"That bastard still won't admit that Blaine has made something amazing out of our screwed up raising. God forbid Blaine think Dad loves him, I am so glad he found you and your father, I don't want to think about what he'd done if he hadn't."

"Awww aren't you adorable when you're being all sweet and sappy," Kurt teased, but there was no missing the affection and gratuity in his eyes.

"Jerk," Cooper said with just as much love as Kurt had spoken with. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Kurt sighed heavily,

"I miss my husband."

"I know, I miss him too, but he'll be back, I don't think Blaine would risk your wrath if he didn't." Kurt chuckled quietly at Cooper but didn't seem to be any less upset. "What happened?" Cooper asked softly, almost as if he wanted to give Kurt the option of pretending he hadn't heard it. There was a moment of heavy stillness before Kurt spoke,

"We were walking home on 25th street. We'd gone out for a date night," Kurt looked down at his hands almost shyly. "I saw the guys, five of them, I saw them but didn't think anything of it, I can't count the number of times we have walked those blocks. Nothing had ever happened before, it's Manhattan, for god's sake." Kurt laid his head back on the couch, Cooper let his shoulders go only to move their sides closer together. "But when we walked back, we were talking and laughing and he said something cute, I don't even remember now, and I kissed him, we were pulling apart when we heard them yell "Fags" at us. We both kept walking, trying to pretend we hadn't heard them, but then one of them moved in front of us and said, "Hey we are talking to you." I don't remember what we said, it was all such a blur. I just remember two of them grabbed me and two of them grabbed him and then it's just a bunch of flashes of him getting kicked and punched. And then they-" Kurt's voice cracked horribly, but he continued, "kicked him in the head, it wasn't on purpose I don't think, they freaked out and ran right after they did it but... he wasn't moving." As Blaine listened he realized something, Kurt didn't remember, or at least hadn't said what happened to him. He claimed it was all a blur, but how do you not remember nearly getting your shoulders dislocated or getting kicked in the chest. "And i remember he kept screaming for me, and trying to get to me, but..." hiccuped sobs started to come out of Kurt's chest as he buried his face in his hands, even as he allowed Cooper to pull him into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault, Kurt, you know that don't you?"

"I couldn't help him," Kurt cried, "I tried, but I couldn't stop them." Cooper shushed him soothingly, only to have Kurt wrap his arms around Cooper's neck and practically wailing in pain.

"You're going to wake him up, Kurtsy," Cooper whispered and almost immediately all sounds coming from Kurt ended, even though he still had tears streaming down his cheeks. "And you didn't help him, because you were getting it just as bad as he was," Kurt shook his head not believing Cooper, but then Cooper grabbed Kurt's shirt and pulled it up. Kurt gasped at first at the action but once he saw what Cooper meant for him to see, he was quiet. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's torso, just under Kurt's chest, where you can feel your ribcage part, was a deep, black and purple bruise. It was the size of a melon, it seemed to be barely healed, even two weeks later. There were several other bruises that were scattered on Kurt's chest and stomach, but they were almost all nearly healed, just a day or so away from being gone. But the bad bruise, if Blaine didn't know any better, he would say Kurt had just gotten it. "Do you remember that? Do you remember trying so hard to get to him that they kicked you in the chest? Did you know that if it had been an inch higher it would have killed you?" Kurt gulped hard, shaking his head,

"I don't remember." Blaine heard the words, but still couldn't make himself look away from the discoloration so vivid against the pale skin of his husband. Blaine blushed as his mind called Kurt that, even if that's what they were. Kurt's skin was beautiful, it looked smooth and flawless, despite the bruise. It reminded Blaine of a white porcelain vase his mother had-used to have, Blaine wasn't sure.

"Well it happened, you wouldn't stop trying to get to him so they slammed a knee into your chest. That's why you couldn't help him, that's why the police thought you were going to die before they could get you to the hospital." Blaine listened in horror, They thought Kurt was going to _die? "_I didn't tell Blaine that part," Cooper admitted.

"Good," Kurt murmured softly in reply, pulling his shirt back down to cover himself. "Not that he would care right now anyway, but when he gets him memory back, I don't want him to know that."

It didn't matter to Blaine that he didn't have his memory, he felt like he was going to vomit. Kurt. The angel that was beside him when he woke up, how had he treated him like he had, when all he had done was love Blaine so fiercely, that he'd nearly gotten killed. Blaine stood slowly, just in case they noticed him, and went back into the bedroom. He hadn't deserved what happened to him, but Kurt hadn't either, and Blaine had made him think that he hated him. Well he was going to fix that.

The next morning, Blaine set the alarm to wake him up before anyone else, though he wasn't sure when Kurt normally woke up, he knew if Cooper didn't have a reason to get up, he wouldn't. So Blaine set the clock to wake him up at 630, and he headed into the kitchen. Kurt was still asleep and Cooper was asleep on the couch, Blaine was thankful that not only was Cooper a heavy sleeper, but that kitchen was far enough away from the living room that Blaine could work without waking him up. He searched the fridge and found the ingredients he was looking for. Eggs, flour, blueberries, milk, which luckily was not spoiled, plus some bacon, he only hoped Kurt wasn't vegetarian. He had the bacon made and had fixed two pancakes when he heard Kurt inhale sharply. He turned to look at him and he couldn't hold back a soft smile. Kurt was adorable when he was sleepy, his eyes slightly droopy, his hair a complete mess, he was just the cutest.

"Uh-" Kurt began, looking away from Blaine quickly, only for his eyes to widen in surprise at the breakfast on the stove. "Oh, you didn't have to do that!" Kurt claimed, going forward carefully, sort of like Blaine imaged someone would approach a strange animal, unsure of whether it was friendly or mean.

"I know, but I felt like..." Blaine paused, was a simple apology and breakfast going to fix all the hurt he had caused this person? Probably not, but he had to start, "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have treated you the way I have, and I'm sorry." Kurt blinked slowly before looking at what was on the stove,

"My favorite," he whispered. Blaine looked at him surprised, before looking back at the pancakes,

"Really?" he asked, his father had always hated his pancakes, but it was the only breakfast food he was good at cooking.

"Mmhmm, you make the best pancakes in the world, though, I don't know how good you were at it when you were 14," Kurt smiled almost playfully and Blaine blushed and smirked softly. Kurt inhaled deeply when Blaine looked away, gathering his thoughts and emotions as Blaine flipped the pancakes before turning back to him.

"I was hoping today that-" Blaine cut himself off, he wasn't sure if Cooper was sticking around or not.

"That what?" Kurt encouraged him, practically tiptoeing closer to him, though still keeping a large margin.

"I was thinking maybe if you told me about our life, maybe it would help me remember." Kurt nodded slowly, Blaine had said 'our life', he wanted to know about _them_.

"I can do that," Kurt agreed, smiling softly, his blue eyes shining with hope for the first time since Blaine first work up.

_This also ended more abruptly than I would have liked, but I needed to ended so that the next chapter is more about them... please please review xoxo_


	6. Pictures of the past

_Thank all of you much for all of the reviews :) the more reviews I get the faster I tend to be updating so... *wink wink* I don't own anyone in the chapter either. Please please review! Hope my neverland angels are doing well, this is dedicated to them. *heart*_

"Thank you somuch, Coop," Kurt whispered into his brother in law's shoulder.

"Promise me you'll call me if you need me, I hate leaving you alone to deal with this," Cooper replied, pulling away to look at Kurt, before looking past him to see Blaine.

"I've dealt with him for years, i can do it for a few more," Kurt smiled at Blaine who smiled shyly back. Kurt had awoken to the smells of Blaine's pancakes and he had thought for a moment that the attack and the memory loss had been a nightmare and he was about to go to find his husband, shirtless and singing in the kitchen like he usually did on their mornings off. While he had found Blaine in the kitchen, it wasn't his husband, and his heart broke again as he remember not only did Blaine blame him, but there would be no sleepy morning greeting and kisses. Then Blaine had surprised him and apologized and the pancakes were as delicious as they had always been. Kurt decided, at Blaine's request of them talking, that it would be all right for Cooper to leave and give them a chance to talk, and Kurt desperately hoped that talking about it would jog Blaine's memories.

"I know, just know I'm gonna stick around the city for a bit, I've been needing to head into the office here anyway,"

"Thanks." Cooper then pulled Blaine into a hug, lifting him off the ground, causing Blaine to groan, but he laughed softly.

"You're mean to Kurt again, and I will come back and lock you in a cellar until you remember everything." Blaine pulled back surprised before looking at Kurt who was shaking his head,

"Was he this protective of me when we first started dating?" Blaine asked, but Kurt and Cooper met eyes and chuckled,

"No, he's always liked me best." Kurt claimed, Cooper winked at him before hugging Blaine once more.

"Really?" Blaine whispered softly and Cooper pulled away, and Kurt stared at Blaine.

"No!" Cooper said, mildly horrified, "Shit, I had forgotten how sensitive you were." He looked up at Kurt who looked concerned and slightly angry at Mr. Anderson, who he knew was the reason for Blaine's insecurities. Insecurities that Kurt had spent several years wiping away, the same time Blaine was fixing Kurt's self doubt. It would appear that all those nights of convincing Blaine he was worth every bit of love Kurt was giving him were as forgotten as everything else.

"We pick on each other, Blaine, but your brother would kill me if he thought I had somehow hurt you," Cooper nodded but smiled softly at Kurt.

"Lucky for both of you, Kurt would rather die than hurt you so..." Blaine looked over to Kurt who smiled softly at him, Blaine was seeing just how lucky he was to have found someone like Kurt, at fourteen he hadn't known a person that could love him so unconditionally even existed.

"Ok, I'll see you boys later, call me," he said more towards Kurt than Blaine, but Blaine understood.

Once Cooper left there was a few minutes of silence, not an uncomfortable, but not exactly a comfortable one either. Finally Kurt took the plunge, now unsure as to whether he'd made a mistake by letting Cooper leave.

"We can start with photo albums, if you want, just flip through and if you have any questions..." Blaine nodded, glad Kurt had, had the nerve to speak first.

"Can we start as far back as you have?" Kurt nodded and lead Blaine to the bedroom, and reached into a bookcase that Blaine had admired before. "This apartment is so beautiful, you must have spent a fortune on decorating it," Kurt smiled proudly.

"No, actually, I decorated it before we had a fortune to spend, of course a few things have been added, but this bookcase, I got at a thrift store for 10 dollars and fixed it up." Blaine stared at Kurt, his mouth gaping open, Kurt chuckled and showed him two photo albums.

"These are some from the first summer after we started dating as well as some glee competitions."

"Glee? I was in a glee club?" Kurt once again smirked,

"You were lead singer of the glee club."

"Well what about you? I feel like based on your voice, you would have an amazing singing voice," when Kurt blushed, Blaine decided he very much like that look on him, it was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin.

"Well I'm a countertenor so..."

"A _true_ countertenor?" Even with a fourteen year old brain, Blaine knew that was rare.

"Yes, our duets were the best in the club," Kurt claimed, the blush still on his face and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Sing for me?" Blaine requested, Kurt hesitated, biting his bottom lip,

"How about we go through these, then I'll sing for you." Blaine nodded, unsure why Kurt wanted to wait, but he just let it go. Kurt had to think of a song that meant the most to them, something that could possibly make a difference. He opened the first photo album and the first picture was a candid picture of him and Blaine, sitting on the couch at Burt's house, their hands were linked and they were grinning at each other.

"Wow, you look young," Blaine claimed, causing Kurt to chuckle,

"So do you." Blaine then remember he looked 26, and he smiled embarrassed, but Kurt spoke, saving him from feeling worse.

"This is my dad's house, we were just watching a movie, Carole took this," he explained. The name Carole was familiar, that's right, Burt's wife,

"Your stepmom, right?" Kurt smiled at him, nodding,

"Yeah, she's great, she's crazy about you." Blaine blushed, remembering what Burt had told him,

"How did my parents react to you?" Kurt's face fell for a moment before smiling softly again,

"I'm not their favorite person, but you have made it clear on several occasions that if they made you choose that you would choose me." Blaine studied Kurt, there was a softness to his face when he talked about that, about his husband choosing him over his parents. He was breathtaking, that hadn't changed, even when Blaine had been upset with him. "Your mom likes me fine now, your father tolerates me," Blaine sighed,

"He will never be satisfied with me, will he?"

"No, Honey, probably not," Kurt admitted, he flinched slightly when he realized his slip of tongue, "Sorry," he said quickly. Blaine studied him for a moment, tilting his head slightly,

"Honey? I never thought that would be my pet name." Kurt looked up at him surprised, he didn't seem upset at all. "I was picturing more along the line of 'Baby,' or 'sweetie,'" Kurt smirked,

"Those are mine," he claimed. They met eyes for a moment and butterflies flapped mercilessly in Blaine stomach, as those stunning blue eyes looked at him like he was special. "Those and angel, you call me that a lot too," Kurt said, looking away shyly.

"That fits you well," Blaine blushed, looking away, but not before he saw Kurt smile. "So, Carole is your step mom, where is your real mom?" He regretted asking the question as sadness flashed in Kurt's eyes, he didn't like seeing that on that face, whether he caused it or not. It made him want to protect Kurt from everything that could possibly cause him pain.

"She died in a car accident when I was eight," Kurt stated, turning back to the book shelf, pulling down what appeared to be a much older album. He flipped to a clearly memorized page of the book and held it out to Blaine. Kurt didn't have to point her out for Blaine to know exactly who Kurt's mother was, they had the same eyes and sweet expression.

"She's beautiful, you look a lot like her," Kurt smiled and nodded,

"Thank you." Blaine looked back down at the picture and gasped when he realized the young man standing next to the woman was a younger Burt,

"Whoa," Blaine said. Kurt leaned over his shoulder, much closer than they had been since he woke up, to look at what Blaine was seeing.

"Oh yeah," Kurt chuckled, "That would be my dad," he looked at Blaine's face, who was turning to him and suddenly the were barely an inch apart. Kurt pulled away quickly, clearing his throat as he did, inhaling deeply. Blaine could tell he hadn't wanted to, he'd been more comfortable that close to Blaine than he had been in a while, and if Blaine thought about it, so was he. He felt right to be in that close, intimate space with Kurt, but he wasn't sure how to say that to Kurt, so he just looked back at the book, flipping to the next page. A small face looked up at him from one photo, he was grinning from ear to ear, with chocolate pudding all around his mouth. There was no mistaking that cherub, who could be no older than 3.

"You were so cute," he cooed, blushing when he realized he said it aloud, but as he looked up at Kurt he smiled to see he was blushing far more.

"I'd forgotten that was in there," he tried to take it back but Blaine held it out of grasp.

"No, I want to see all the embarrassing pictures of you," Kurt looked at him, taking aback, the mischievous smile that was on Blaine's face and the twinkle in his eyes belonged to his husband and it took Kurt a second to respond.

"Well I guess it's only fair since I've seen the pictures of you naked covered in purple paint." Blaine gasped and snapped his head up to Kurt who had his eyebrow cocked and an amused smile on his face.

"Cooper?" Blaine asked, Kurt nodded in confirmation, Blaine huffed,

"If he were still here I'd kick his ass." Kurt chuckled,

"You tried the first time he showed me, but he used me as a shield." Blaine rolled his eyes, but they both knew it was all in affection. "Plus there were the pictures of you running around without a diaper, just a teeshirt," Blaine blushed pink, but Kurt just smiled at him before pointing out a picture of Kurt wearing his mother's heels, wearing _nothing _but his mother's heels. "In my defense I was two," Blaine laughed, looking at the kid, who was grinning proudly at the camera, no shame in who he was or what he was doing. As he flipped forward in the book until Kurt was around 10 and that pride was no longer there, Blaine wondered what had stripped it away. He also noticed that after he was eight there were far less pictures of Kurt, they started up in abundance again when Kurt was around 16. Then almost every pictured feature him, or a black girl, Kurt introduced as to him as Mercedes, or another white girl, Rachel, his sister in law, Blaine remembered.

"You were prom king?" Blaine asked once reaching the prom photos. Kurt chuckled,

"Prom Queen." Blaine's face jerked up in horror, but Kurt shook his head causally, "Just a hateful joke, but you helped me to see that it didn't matter what they did, they couldn't hurt us as long as we had each other." Blaine studied the picture, they looked very happy to be together, even at 17 and 16. Kurt was stronger than anyone Blaine could remember ever meeting, he carried himself with confidence and grace and Blaine could easily see why he was married to him. After a while Kurt pulled down a white photo album, hesitating before looking at Blaine who looked up at him confused, "Do you think you're ready for our wedding pictures." Blaine gulped but nodded, knowing this was probably the pictures that he would remember if nothing else. The first picture took his breath away, they looked so happy.

"That was a good day," Kurt whispered, his smile sad as his fingers gently touched his husband's lapel in the photo. The picture was a close up of their faces, both glowing, leaning into each other. The next was further away, it was them kissing tenderly, Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck and Kurt had his arms around Blaine's waist, it almost didn't look posed. There were several that made both of them smile, including one where Kurt was holding Blaine bridal style, looking into each others eyes.

Once they got to the family photos however, things changed. Well not Kurt's family, they were all happy and loving, but at Blaine parents, Blaine flinched

"Could they be anymore tense?"

"Could we?" Kurt replied and Blaine noticed the severe difference in how Kurt and Blaine were standing, he didn't think a stranger wouldn't have realized they were a couple if they'd looked at it. But then Blaine saw it, their hands, linked firmly between their uptight stance and he smiled and pointed it out, liking that, that observation made Kurt beam and nod. Blaine sighed,

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised, when I came out my dad told me I was just confused and my mother told me maybe I could have the gay prayed out at this camp." Kurt shook his head and turned the page to have something to do with his hands,

"I know." Blaine suddenly wanted nothing more than to lean into Kurt, to feel him, his comfort and warmth. Almost as if Kurt heard his thoughts, Kurt looked up at him and scooted closer to him so that their shoulders were touching, Blaine found himself smiling. He may not have been able to remember WHY this felt so right, he just knew that it did.

_Too fast? Let me know what you think :D i love reviews. Thank you so much for reading! OH and Mr. Anderson will show up next chapter MWHAHA_


	7. Mr Anderson

_This got long! I don't own anyone. I don't make a dime. Please review! much love to neverland angels *heart* and a special thanks to Twostepper for giving me ideas :D_

The next morning Kurt laid awake in bed, alone, and he inhaled deeply, only smelling himself, causing him to flinch. It seemed after 7 years of living together that his scent should never again be without Blaine's. Still he woke feeling infinitely better than he had the night before. He and Blaine had spent the entire day before talking about their life, and Kurt had gone to sleep feeling more a teenager in the middle of a first love than he has since he was 17. Blaine was no longer treating him badly, in fact, he was acting like his Blaine again, and he felt like he could finally breathe properly again. He went downstairs to fix breakfast, wondering if french toast was Blaine's favorite breakfast when he was fourteen too. It would be another thirty minutes before Blaine would come downstairs, his hair was soaking wet and plastered to his head, Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it with you and your hate of your hair?" He had asked Blaine about it when he was 18, but Blaine had just said 'I just think it looks better' Kurt knew that wasn't the real reason, but he had also seen the look in Blaine eyes that told him that he didn't want to talk about it.

"My dad always said my curly hair made me look like a idiot, I guess I just never let that go, even when I came out." Kurt started at him horrified, he knew Blaine's father was a jerk, but to say something like that to a child, to your _own_ child, Kurt wanted to kill him.

"Your hair is sexy and adorable, and no, I will not give in and buy you some gel," he smiled softly when Blaine poked out his bottom lip and pouted. "So cute," Kurt cooed quietly, not seeing Blaine blush at hearing what Kurt had said.

"French toast?" Blaine asked, looking to see what Kurt was cooking.

"Oh yeah, um-do you like french toast?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, their faces inches away once more as if their bodies were magnetically attached to one another.

"Uh- I haven't had any since I was like five, well that I remember," Kurt nodded understandingly and flipped over the bread. Blaine stared at him, he wasn't dressed up, he was wearing sweatpants and a white teeshirt and he still managed to look like something out Vogue. He had a strong, cut jaw which hadn't been shaved yet and carried stubble that sent shivers down Blaine's spine and he had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch, but he didn't.

"Would you do me a favor and pour some orange juice?" Kurt's voice broke him out of his trance and he looked away blushing, hoping Kurt hadn't seen him staring. He got the juice from the refrigerator, "glasses are in there." Blaine followed Kurt's pointing finger and took out two cups, setting them on the table before carefully pouring out equal amounts of orange liquid. Kurt's fingers wrapped around the glass at the same times Blaine did. As if they had been shocked, they both pulled away, looking hesitantly at each other before Blaine swallowed and picked the cup up and offered it to Kurt. Kurt smiled softly and took it, their hands touching once more, but time Blaine smiled shyly and felt his ears grow red. "Thanks," Kurt said, taking a sip as Blaine took his own, looking down at the juice,

"No problem."

The french toast had caused Blaine to release completely inappropriate sounds of pleasure. Kurt had just watch him amused, wondering if Blaine realized how he sounded, or his his mind was just that innocent. His hair had dried and was once again a wild forest of curls that Kurt loved. They chatted about nothing of great importance, how they slept, what they wanted to do that day, nothing that made them talk about feelings or the memory loss. They were washing up the dishes, Blaine was washing at his own insistence, while Kurt dried them, when suddenly Blaine looked down at the sprayer in his hand before looking up at Kurt. He didn't know what made him do it, it could have gone so horribly wrong, but he took the chance and quickly and almost unnoticeably sprayed Kurt's shirt. He quickly acted like he hadn't done anything, looking back at the dishes. There was a moment of silence before he looked back at Kurt whose mouth was gaping open.

"You did _not_ just do that," Kurt asked, seeing the impish sparkle that he always loved to see in his husbands eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Blaine claimed, failing to hide a smile.

"Mmhmm," Kurt said calmly, drying a bowl before reaching forward and filling it with water.

"Kurt..." Blaine warned but it was too late, Kurt dumped the water on Blaine's head, laughing happily,

"Oh that's how it's going to be." Kurt screamed as Blaine took the sprayer and aiming it right at his face.

"My hair," he cried, dodging the next spray, taking the towel in his hand and snapping it at Blaine's butt, giggling when Blaine yelped.

"Oh Hummel, you are about to get it," soon the kitchen was the sight of a water battle that left both boys and the floor and walls soaking wet. Nearly thirty minutes later they laid panting and chuckling on the damp floor.

"I can't remember the last time we had that much fun together," Kurt giggled. Blaine sat up on one elbow, looking down at him, confused,

"How come?" From what Cooper and Kurt had said, his and Kurt's marriage was nearly perfect,

"No time, I mean, we both have high profile jobs and everyday life, we have date night every Thursday, but... usually when we have time alone we just want to relax and be together." Kurt explained, smiling softly up at him, making sure he knew he had nothing to worry about. Blaine paused for a minute before leaning over Kurt, for a second both of their bodies leaned toward each other but then Blaine shook his hair out, spattering Kurt with the water, causing him to squeal once more before laughing once again. "You are a puppy, you know that?" Blaine chuckled before lying back on the floor,

"We have to clean this mess up."

"You started it, you can clean it up," Kurt replied.

"Hey! You are the one that dumped a bowl of water on my head," Blaine defended.

"Yes but only in retaliation to what you did first," Kurt replied, smirking smugly. "Besides I'm older, so... seniority,"

"Senior is right," Blaine teased under his breath, but Kurt heard of course.

"Oh really," suddenly Kurt rolled over straddling Blaine's hips, he grabbed Blaine's hands, holding them over his head. "Could a senior do this?" Blaine suddenly brought his legs up and wrapped them around Kurt's torso and pulled him down to the floor, gaining the upper hand and crawling on top of Kurt using his body to pin him down. He grinned at Kurt before noticing that Kurt looked nearly in tears, his entire body was underneaths Blaine and their faces were mere inches apart.

"I"m sorry," Blaine yelped as he got off Kurt quickly. Kurt sat up slowly, knowing that if Blaine was _his _Blaine, that, that position would have lead to something more. He ached for Blaine to want him like that again. He knew it wasn't Blaine's fault, but it hurt regardless,.Little things, not going for the kiss that he normally would, not grabbing his hips and hugging him sweetly from behind, he missed those more than anything.

"No, it's my fault," Kurt quickly remedied, "I shouldn't have started it." Blaine bit his lip hesitantly, he had wanted nothing more than to press their lips together when he had been _so _close to Kurt. His beautiful blue eyes shining widely up at him, his cheeks slightly red from exertion, and it would have been so easy. His first kiss, with this gorgeous, sweet, caring, compassionate person, it was all Blaine had ever wanted. He was about to go for it, leaning in when the door bell rang, Kurt let out a little grunt of annoyance as if he had known what Blaine was about to do and was not happy about it ending. Blaine deflated in disappointment, slowly standing, his clothes heavy and saturated.

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt's voice asked, sounding shocked, Blaine face jerked toward the door and looked around the kitchen in horror. It was disaster.

"Kurt," the tone in his father's voice was distain and arrogance and it made Blaine want to vomit. "Been swimming recently?" Kurt gasped in surprised, apparently he'd forgotten that his clothes were wet.

"Oh no, um... Blaine and I got into a-" Kurt cut himself off, knowing how foolish he would sound. Blaine wanted to melt into the wall that he had pressed himself back into, he didn't want to see his father, especially not like this. "Come on in, make yourself at home and I'll go get Blaine and change and we'll be back in a minute." A moment later Kurt found Blaine pale and trying to make himself as small as he possibly could. "It's ok, Blaine," Kurt went to him, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. Blaine flinched, not because he didn't want Kurt to touch him, but because he was scared and didn't want to be there. Kurt knew this, apparently, and didn't remove his hand, but instead put the other on the other shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes.

"He's not going to hurt you, because I'm not going to let him, we'll go put some dry clothes on, and talk to him for an hour or so. I'm sure he just wants to check up on you," Kurt reasoned but Blaine shook his head,

"He's here to see if me losing my memory had made me straight."

"Has it?" Kurt asked, as if seriously wondering,

"No," Blaine replied, if his desire to kiss Kurt had been any implication.

"Ok then, come on, I promise, I won't let him do or say anything to hurt you," and though it made no logical sense, Blaine believed him.

Once they were dry they sat in the living room, the tenseness made it difficult to breathe.

"I see you are still not putting gel in that rats nest on your head," Mr. Anderson said, his words and tone making his disapproval perfectly clear. Blaine's hands immediately flew up to his hair in a vain attempt to tame it. "I think-" Kurt cleared his throat sharply and the two men glared at one another. Kurt must have won because his father didn't finish his statement. Blaine sunk deeper into the couch, feeling like he was a child, and maybe he was, fourteen had always felt to old to be so intimidated by one's father, but his stomach was in knots and he wondered if he still felt like this at 26. "I just thought I'd stop by, see how you were after..." Mr. Anderson let the statement hanging and Blaine swallowed hard, his body tense and folded into himself.

"I'm fine, Cooper left yesterday," Blaine murmured. Mr. Anderson's face changed into something that had seemed to have inhaled sour milk.

"That's nice," there was so much falseness in the older man's voice that Blaine couldn't stop himself from just staring at him. Did he not realize that Cooper was his son? How do you use that tone of voice with about your child? Blaine promised himself he would never treat his own children like that, he would use his father as a model of how not to parent. "So is it true that you can't remember anything past the age of fourteen?" Kurt really didn't like the clear hope in Mr. Anderson's eyes. Hope that his son wouldn't remember his life.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is being beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance," Blaine admitted quietly,

"So this would be the third time you were attacked for your lifestyle choices." Blaine's eyes flew up to Kurt who looked like he was about to kill Mr. Anderson.

"Third?" Blaine squeaked softly, wondering if Kurt was purposefully keeping these things from him, or it was to protect him.

"Oh, you haven't told him?" Mr. Anderson asked, the smugness on his face made Blaine see that Mr. Anderson was the one aiming to hurt Blaine, Kurt was just trying to make this situation as easy as possible.

"You know why I haven't, and this is the second time someone has dropped something like this on him before I decided how to tell him. So I would appreciate if you would not say things like that." Kurt clenched his teeth before looking at Blaine who looked close to tears, it was never going to end.

"We were all right" Kurt claimed, sitting next to Blaine on the couch, watching carefully for signs that Blaine didn't want him near. "And it wasn't about you, it was all about me, but they never touched you." Blaine looked up slowly into his eyes and Kurt's eyes were concerned and sad and Blaine nodded slightly, Kurt wasn't lying. "I'll tell you more about it later," he whispered softly, not letting Mr. Anderson hear.

"-kay," Blaine replied softly, wishing Kurt would take his hand, but he knew Kurt wouldn't, he didn't want to upset Blaine. Blaine was about to take the incentive, but before he could his father spoke,

"How much have you told him?" Blaine didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there,

"Whatever he's asked. We looked at photo albums yesterday, including our wedding pictures." Kurt smiled quietly at him and Blaine smiled, Kurt didn't treat him like he wasn't there, he never felt invisible to Kurt. Mr. Anderson sighed heavily, he'd already lost, he knew that.

"I'm sure you did," he said sharply, looking at Kurt who had to fight rolling his eyes.

"Why did you attend the wedding?" Blaine said softly, looking at his hands, not meeting his father's face.

"I didn't have a choice," Mr. Anderson said, looking up at Kurt who was scowling at his angrily.

"What do you mean?" Blaine glanced between the two men, Kurt who was frowning and Mr. Anderson who looked sickly amused.

"I believe blackmail is the correct term," Mr. Anderson said looking at Kurt who looked at Blaine, who was looking at him.

"You blackmailed him?" Blaine asked softly, Kurt sighed, shaking his head,

"I knew you wanted him to come, so I may have twisted his arm a bit."

"Did I know that?" Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head shyly, Blaine smiled softly, "I love that you would do that for me," Blaine whispered, causing Kurt's mouth to drop open and Mr. Anderson to look furious. He knew that if Kurt hadn't been there, his father would have treated him like the trash his father believed him to be. But Kurt was keeping him safe, just like he had promised.

"How's mom," Blaine asked, still not quite brave enough to look at Mr. Anderson.

"She is heartbroken," Kurt raised his eyebrow, daringly, but Mr. Anderson continued. "Both of her children abandon her and you go down the path of damna-"

"I have told you not to speak that way in my home," Kurt bit.

"Is that what you think this is, a home?" Mr. Anderson scoffed,

"More of one than you ever built." Kurt replied with no fear and Blaine couldn't help but be in awe of the man who seemed completely unbreakable.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Anderson growled, and instantly Blaine decided he couldn't let Kurt be the only one with a spine.

"Dad," he whispered softly, unsure of what he was pleading for, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Blaine, I know you don't understand what is happening, but I just want you to realize that you have a new chance at life. You don't have to choose this one," Kurt was suddenly on his feet,

"How _dare_ you!"

"You have done nothing but hurt him. You think those men would have looked twice if he had been kissing a woman? And this certainly isn't the first time your lifestyle has caused him consequences!" Mr. Anderson yelled, now on his feet as well,

"I know you have a difficult time understanding this, but I LOVE your son, and nothing you could do could change that!"

"Getting bashed in the head might do it!" Kurt was silenced with those words and he quickly found Blaine who was fighting back tears, clearing his father had been merely pretending to tolerate him.

"He thinks he's fourteen years old," Kurt said, this time much quieter. "He's already confused and scared, do you think you can not make this harder for him?" Blaine looked up at Kurt who almost looked as defeated as he had the day Blaine had yelled at him so much.

"I'm not confused," Blaine whispered, both men looked down at him and he shook his head. "I'm gay, Dad, I have been for as long as I can remember." Kurt looked down at him proudly and Blaine couldn't resist smiling at him. Mr. Anderson shook his head sneering at his son in law.

"Well done, Kurt, you've brain washed him quite nicely,"

"Why can't I just be in love with him, Dad? Why does it have to be that something had been done to me?" Blaine asked so quietly that Kurt was surprised Mr. Anderson could hear him.

"Because it's WRONG, Blaine! It's disgusting and unnatural," Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he ran out of the room, cursing himself for showing such weakness.

"Are you happy?" Kurt bit angrily, going over to the door and holding it open, "Until you can speak to him with the respect he deserves don't ever come back here." Mr. Anderson took his time leaving, when all Kurt wanted to do was get to Blaine, to make sure the damage wasn't completely irreversible.

Finally he was able to slam the door behind Mr. Anderson before bolting to the bedroom, but Blaine wasn't there and a sickening pit settled in Kurt's stomach. Fourteen, when Blaine had been fourteen he'd released his angst in a very dangerous way. "Shit!" Kurt ran into the bathroom to find Blaine slumped in the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Blaine," he said softly, looking for razors or blood, but finding neither.

"He still hates me, 13 years have passed and he still hates me," Blaine said miserably, why did his father have such an effect on him? Why was he still seeking the bastard's approval. A sweet, gentle hand brought his face up tenderly to look into his angel's eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to have you for a son," Kurt claimed, "You are amazing and he hates himself for not making you a piece of shit like he is, that's all." Kurt sat in the floor and shifted his body so that it was inviting Blaine into his embrace, an invitation that Blaine accepted curling into his arms. "Why were you in the bathroom?" Kurt's tone told Blaine that he already knew about Blaine's scars, the fear in Kurt's voice told him it broke his heart to think he would be doing it again.

"It was the first room I got to," Blaine replied honestly and there was a moment of silence before Kurt laughed in relief, hugging Blaine closer to him.

"Don't scare me like that, "

"Sorry," Blaine replied, relishing the feeling of Kurt nuzzling affectionately into his hair. He didn't think Kurt realized he was doing it. Then his mind remembered something Kurt had said during his father's visit, something that didn't sit well with Blaine. "What did you mean when you were talking about the second attack and you said 'they didn't touch _me_'." He felt Kurt tense slightly before sighing,

"I was hoping you hadn't caught that." Blaine pulled away slightly, looking up at him, he smiled warmly at Blaine and Blaine felt more at home than he ever had before.

"Ohio was even less forgiving than New York..." Blaine suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to hear this story anymore.

_MWHAHAHAHA. Yep i just did that. Hope you enjoyed this story. It didn't flow as well as i would have liked. Please review. much love to all my readers xoxo_


	8. Central Park

_This is not as long as I would like for it to be, nor is it as good I want it to be... but here it is. Love all my readers SO much. I always am a poor college student and therefore do not own anyone that you recognize_.

"We were at the mall," Kurt began, they hadn't moved from their position on the bathroom floor. "It was the summer after my freshman year of college, and we were just hanging out, we were actually leaving to go home and they were outside of the exit. There were7 guys standing there, I only knew one of them, he was guy who had seen me with one of our friends on Valentine's day the year before and had outed him, Nick was his name." Blaine burrowed deeper into Kurt's arms, the words safe and home went in a continuous loop in his mind. "Anyway, since they were going nowhere with their lives they hung out on a regular basis at the mall," Blaine smirked at Kurt's words. "We were just holding hands really, I mean we kinda reek of love, that's what Finn says anyway," Kurt fought the urge to lean down and place a kiss on Blaine's lips. "And they yelled out at us, so original, those bastards, like we hadn't heard "Hey fags" before." Blaine flinched and Kurt felt his body tense and he realized what he'd done, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot," fourteen year old was far more affected by that word than his Blaine was. Blaine nodded, still holding his body tightly, preparing himself for what Kurt was about to tell him. Kurt could have kicked himself when he didn't feel Blaine relax back into him, and figured it would only get worse once he continued the story. "You know what, forget about it, it's not important," Kurt tried to release Blaine but Blaine clung to him,

"No, tell me, please." He knew a lot of the good times from yesterday, now it was time to hear the not so good stories.

"Are you sure, it didn't affect out relationship or anything," Kurt promised, but Blaine nodded, wrapping Kurt's arms back around him. "Ok, but stop me at any time," Kurt requested, Blaine nodded once again and waited. "So anyway, they yelled at us and we both got nervous, especially once I recognized him and told you who he was." Kurt watched Blaine carefully, looking for any sign that he should stop. But Blaine remained fairly calm, "We tried to ignore them and kept walking to the car." Blaine gulped, he felt like he knew were this was going. "Nick got in front of me and we stopped, before we knew it they had surrounded us," Kurt hadn't told this story in a long time. "Nick said something like, 'i was talking to you', and of course me and my big mouth had to speak and I said, 'Oh sorry, I don't speak caveman.'" Blaine let out a chuckle at his witty partner, and Kurt smiled, his Blaine had laughed too. "He, of course, got mad and got in my face, trying to scare us, he did, but we didn't show it," Kurt nudged him playfully. "Then they pulled me away from you and they circled you to keep you from getting to me," Blaine winced, breathing shallowing. "Blaine," Kurt felt the quickened breath, but Blaine counted to ten and his breathing slowed.

"I'm fine," he whispered, though he felt as if Kurt let go of him in that moment he would have curled into a fetal position and sobbed. Kurt hated the mask Blaine was able to put up, he hated that his father made him this closed off. Kurt carefully brushed back Blaine's curls, inhaling slightly before opening his mouth,

"I know you don't understand this, but I love you more than anything or anyone else in my life. We have a beautiful life together, and I don't want you to ever feel like you haven't achieved everything you wanted to." Blaine looked up at him and his eyes were bright blue and kind, warm, and so full of love that it took Blaine's breath away. How had he found someone that was so willing to put up with all his flaws, who was willing to take care of him when he couldn't even remember Kurt, let alone specifics such as his favorite color or food or restaurant, movie, song...everything a husband should. He didn't deserve this man. "Anyway, Nick and one of the other guys started yelling at me and calling me names, you kept trying to get past them, but you never did, thankfully." Blaine shook his head softly, wondering if Kurt had always been selfless. "I stood up to them and got punched in the face and stomach for it," Blaine didn't realized he was doing it but he turned his face into Kurt's chest, inhaling deeply. "Then they started kicking me, I remember hearing you screaming my name. They finally stopped when security drove by, they ran and you came over to me, the security guys didn't stop once they realized we were a couple," Kurt admitted. Blaine winced, hiding his face, but Kurt knew anyway, "I was fine, had a split lip and a sore stomach and side for a while, but I didn't go to the hospital, despite you begging me to."

"Why wouldn't you go?" Blaine asked, unsure how to handle his desire of holding Kurt and never letting him go.

"I'd had worse, I was bullied a lot in high school so... bruises were pretty par for the course for me,"

"That's horrible," Blaine muttered." Kurt smiled softly,

"It brought us together, so I'm not complaining," Blaine smiled, remembering what Kurt had told him the day before on how they met. "I have an idea, but if you aren't

up for it, I'm fine with staying here," Blaine looked up at him questioningly, "How do you feel about going for a walk and hanging out in Central Park?" Blaine smiled,

"I love that, that is a possibility for us." Kurt chuckled,

"It was my favorite thing to do my first year when I was here alone, I'd go and just feed the squirrels."

"Like some creepy homeless guy?"

"Ok first of all, Jim was not creepy and second of all he became one of your favorite people in the city once you met him." Kurt teased, chuckling as Blaine blushed, "So what do you say?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, safe safe safe still being repeated in his brain.

"Sounds like fun," Blaine agreed, smiling as Kurt lit up, as long as Kurt was with him, there was nothing to worry about.

Central Park was everything he'd imagined. True it was just a park, but it was beautiful and welcoming, and was quickly becoming his favorite place as well. He was trying to look everywhere at once and his head was turning faster than he could absorb, but he didn't care. Tree. Bird. Bench. Person. Family. Statue. Fountain. Kurt. Kurt was grinning at him, his puppy was back.

"What?" he asked, realizing that Kurt was staring at him with a vibrant smile on his face.

"Nothing, you just-I"m glad you like it here," Blaine smiled at him and Kurt decided the only thing he was missing was panting with tongue half out to truly be a dog.

"KURT!" He practically squealed and ran over to the statue of Balto, grabbing Kurt's hand to pull him along. Kurt was surprised for a moment and nearly stumbled as Blaine jerked him toward his Blaine's favorite statue in the city. Kurt joked it was his cousin and that's why he liked it so much. "He's sooo cool, isn't he?" Blaine bounced slightly, his hand still grasped in Kurt's.

"Yes, he's amazing," Kurt agreed. Suddenly something ran into Kurt's leg, falling backward with an 'oof'. They looked down to see a little girl, looking back up at them.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked, holding out his hand to help her up, she couldn't have been older than 6, with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she got to her feet, "Sorry for running into you." She looked at them, smiling.

"That's okay," Kurt promised then he looked up, she was far to little to be alone. "Sweetie, where is your mommy or daddy?" The little girl looked back the way she came and bit her lip shyly,

"I don't know, they wouldn't go where I wanted to so I went by myself." Kurt looked at Blaine who looked concerned as well,

"Okay, what's your name?" Kurt asked,

"Gabby," she replied.

"We need to find your parents, they are probably worried sick about you," Kurt claimed, holding his hand out to her, which she took smiling up at him. "I'm Kurt, and this is Blaine," Kurt motioned to Blaine who waved and smiled at the little girl, who grinned back.

"Are you his husband?" Gabby asked Blaine, and for a moment Blaine was taken aback that someone so small would expect that of two guys.

"Yes, we are," Gabby nodded,

"I thought so, you were looking at him with a princess look." Gabby explained.

"A princess look?" Blaine asked, taking Gabby's other hand as they headed back the way Gabby had come, Kurt scanning the area for people who looked distressed.

"Yes, the look that a princess gets when she sees her prince for the first time. It means she loves him," Blaine blushed and even Kurt's cheeks flushed slightly.

"GABBY!" A yell came from around the corner and Gabby looked down shyly, she knew she'd be in trouble. They had walked a ways, following Gabby's directions of where she had come from, Kurt was grateful she was from New York and wasn't lost as well as away from her parents. She seemed rather used to the situation in fact.

"Mommy," she replied just as a frazzled looking woman came around the turn.

"Oh thank you God," she whispered as she scooped Gabby into her arms. "Don't you ever run away from us again, we were worried sick," she scolded.

"Sorry Mommy," Gabby said, hugging her mother back. Once the woman finally released her daughter, though she picked her put and carried her on her hip, she turned to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine tensed and moved his body closer to Kurt, waiting for the yells of slurs and claims of perversion.

"Thank you so much," the woman breathed instead. "How can I repay you?" Kurt shook his head,

"I'm just glad we found her before she got too far away." The woman held out her hand,

"Well thank you, she's a wild one, but I didn't think she'd run away the moment we looked up." Kurt smiled,

"Kids, one minute there the next gone," the woman chuckled,

"Do you two have any of your own?" Blaine stared at her, how did she know they were together, and she sounded so casual about it.

"No, but we hope to soon," Kurt replied before flinching slightly, he hadn't told Blaine they had put in their application at the adoption agency just before the attack. But thankfully, other than the widening of his eyes, Blaine didn't say anything.

"Well nothing ages you or keeps you young quite like having kids," Kurt laughed with her before Blaine looked at Gabby,

"You be careful, stay with your parents next time, even if the Balto statue is way cooler." Gabby giggled and her mother groaned,

"I should have known that's where she would go. You would think it was her best friend," Kurt laughed,

"Oh I know what you mean, whenever this one goes missing, that's the first place I look." He nudged Blaine playfully as he blushed scarlet, the woman laughed.

"Well we need to go find you Daddy before he gets the FBI on the phone," Kurt smirked and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you again, both of you, so much." As they waved the woman and her daughter away, Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand in his, causing Kurt to look down at them surprised. The other times has been spur of the moment, unconscious events but this was deliberate.

"They didn't care," Blaine reported. "Gabby didn't look at us weird and her mother treated us like any other young couple." Kurt smiled,

"Most people don't care, it's just those few that try to make out lives miserable." Blaine nodded, smiling softly as he blushed when Kurt repositioned their hands so that their fingers were intertwined. Blaine had always wondered what it felt like to be in love, if it always felt like there were butterflies flapping in his stomach and if his heart would always feel like it was trying to escape to get to Kurt. If so, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to feel any different.

There you go. Please please review!


	9. More Stories

_I am so sorry, this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be :( but I still hope you like it. I don't own anyone in this story. Much love to all my readers. xoxo to my neverland angels. Please review please please please._

The next morning Kurt was circling his fingers around the rim of his coffee mug in a way that Blaine somehow knew meant he was nervous.

"What's wrong," Blaine asked, reaching out to take his hand and stop him from fidgeting so much. They were both looking at their joined hands, still not completely sure of the action.

"I was wondering, would you be up for some visitors?" Kurt asked quietly, "Other than Cooper and your father, I mean." Blaine tilted his head slightly and nodded,

"Who?"

"Finn and Rachel, my brother and sister in law," Kurt said, before looking up at Blaine, "If you don't want to it's fine, I want you to be comfortable." And when it was just them, it was comfortable, Blaine didn't feel like he was quite so lost when he was with just Kurt.

"Sure, maybe talking to them will help my memory," Kurt smiled at him sweetly, squeezing his hand.

"They'll only stay a little while," Kurt promised. Blaine nodded, swallowing hard and hoping that Kurt didn't notice,

"Do they like me?"

"Yeah, they are both crazy about you," Kurt promised, his smile almost sad that, that would be the first question he asked, that he had such insecurity about himself that he had to ask if people liked him, that he cared so much that they did. Blaine smiled shyly and looked back down at their linked hands, they fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. "They'll be here for lunch, so we need to go grocery shopping, you want to stay here or-"

"I want to come with you," Blaine quickly interrupted him, despite not liking going out into the world, being in the apartment without Kurt seemed worse. Kurt tenderly stroked his knuckles with his thumb,

"Ok, we'll go together." Blaine appreciated that Kurt didn't make him feel like he was damaged, or like he wasn't capable, to Kurt he was still a partner, an equal.

"I don't understand," Blaine claimed looking down at the tofu that Kurt had bought for Rachel. "It doesn't even _look_ like meat, how can they claim it's a substitute?"

Kurt laughed at him as he drained the tofu of the water it had been package in,

"I don't get it either, but it's not that bad when cooked correctly."

Blaine looked at him like he was insane,

"I will take your word for it." He claimed, shuttering in horror at what was now being chopped up. "What can I do?" He asked, wanting to do something that put a dent in making up for everything that Kurt was doing for him.

"Mmmm," Kurt glanced around at what he would have to fix, "Could you cut up the onions, you've always had more tolerance to them than I have." He smiled at Blaine and Blaine felt the butterflies flap even harder, was this how he'd felt when he met Kurt the first time, or was this just because he knew Kurt was his husband. It only took a few slices before tears trickled out of his eyes at the burning from the onion and he sniffled softly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Awww, poor thing," Kurt cooed, and reached up gently with a tissue and dapped Blaine's face and delicately wiped under his eyes. "That better?" Kurt asked, his voice quieting when he realized how close they were and how he may be making Blaine uncomfortable. Blaine could smell Kurt, a smell his brain went rather wild at and his heart sped up at sensing the mixture of musk and vanilla.

"Y-yeah," Blaine stuttered, inhaling deeply, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice. Kurt pulled away, pressing his lips together, concerned that Blaine was inwardly panicking, though he didn't seem to be too afraid. "So Finn is Carole's biological son, right?" Blaine asked, trying to get everyone straight in his mind.

"Yes, she loves you best though," Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled in remembrance that Burt had said the same thing,

"Burt told me that." Part of Blaine wasn't sure if it was the truth or if it was just an inside joke. Kurt grinned at him,

"Who can blame her really, you are far more of a brown noser than me and Finn." Blaine was taken aback and for a moment he was hurt by the words, but then he noticed Kurt was still chuckling and he decided to play back.

"Well might as well use my charm and good looks for something," Blaine claimed.

"Oh believe me they have been well used," Kurt smiled, he loved that Blaine's personality wasn't that different at fourteen than it was at 26.

"How did your Dad and Carole meet?" Kurt looked at him, that was something he really hadn't hope to have to explain to Blaine.

"I introduced them," Kurt said quickly, hoping that was enough, but knowing Blaine, it wouldn't be.

"Aww how sweet," Blaine said, smiling softly. Kurt felt guilty making Blaine think he had been selfless in that match making. Just then the doorbell rang and Kurt sighed softly in relief and headed to answer, leaving a mildly confused Blaine behind. He followed Kurt a moment later, reaching the room just as Kurt opened the door, only to watch Kurt being attacked by a small jewish looking girl who practically knocked him to the floor in her force of the hug. Kurt had warned Blaine that Rachel was 'enthusiastic', he could see what he'd meant.

"Rachel, I have a bruise on my chest that still hurts like hell so could you-" Blaine flinched, he and Kurt still hadn't talked about it, but Kurt seemed to realize his slip of tongue as his eyes flashed to Blaine who was looking back at him. Rachel detached herself quickly, gasping,

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, I forgot!" When had she been told? Blaine wondered, wondering if the hurt he was feeling was from Kurt thinking he had to keep this from Blaine or if it was from the guilt of knowing how hurt Kurt had gotten.

"It's fine," Kurt motioned subtly to Blaine who looked shyly down at his feet. "Finn!" Blaine looked up just in time to be lifted off his feet by a giant, instinctively letting out a cry of surprise and fear. "For God's sake Finn, we were recently JUMPED!" Kurt yelled and Blaine was put down as if he'd suddenly grown spikes. Blaine panted as his heart pounded as his mind flashed back to being held back while Zach was punched and then getting his own hits and kicks.

Kurt was instantly in front of him and grabbed his hand,

"Bb, honey, are you ok?" Blaine launched himself in Kurt's arms, safe. Remember, you are safe with Kurt, his mind reminded him as Kurt's hand soothingly rubbed Blaine's back. "Finn doesn't always use his brain, Sweetheart, but he would never hurt you," Kurt promised as Blaine's breathing regulated, inhaling Kurt as deeply as he could, refusing to let the tears that threatened to come fall.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I wasn't thinking," Finn's unfamiliar voice said.

"Clearly," Kurt bit angrily. Blaine didn't like that Kurt was upset with his brother because of Blaine's weakness.

"No, I'm fine," he whispered, pulling away from Kurt, but he didn't let go of his hand.

"You don't have to lie, they can come back later," Kurt promised.

"No, it's okay, I swear," Blaine replied, looking at Rachel and Finn who stood awkwardly to the side. "Sorry for that, guys, drama queen," Blaine berated himself, but Kurt squeezed his hand and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I was just excited to see you were okay," Finn said embarrassed. Blaine looked at Finn for a moment,

"You are really tall." Suddenly Kurt laughed, followed by Rachel and before they knew it they were all laughing, and Blaine didn't feel so out of the loop this time.

After they had eaten they sat on the couch talking and laughing, Blaine sitting close to Kurt, but keeping a distant so that Kurt wouldn't feel like he had to hold Blaine or cuddle. Rachel and Finn however had no problem snuggling, Rachel was practically in Finn's lap and Blaine wondered if he were normal if he would be like that with Kurt.

"So are you decided when you're going back to work?" Rachel asked, and Blaine instantly realized he forgot that Kurt would have a job, and he felt like crap for not knowing what that job was.

"Whenever I'm up for it and Blaine gets sick of having me around," Kurt replied, smiling softly at Blaine who couldn't imagine ever being tired of Kurt.

"What about-" Rachel began but Kurt glared at her, quickly interrupting,

"I said, I will go when I am up for it." Blaine looked at Kurt confused, but Kurt just smiled warmly at him and gave away no hint of what he was thinking.

"Kurt that is such an opportunity," Rachel claimed, obviously not understanding that he was avoiding revealing something to Blaine.

"Rachel, I am a grown man, I can make my own decisions, I know what I am doing, so if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you respected that." Rachel looked hurt for a moment before pouting back in Finn's arms who was not getting into it.

"What is she talking about?" Blaine asked softly, maybe it was none of his business,

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded, unsure of whether Kurt was just pacifying him or if he really intended telling him. The rest of the day was spent talking about their past,

"And you would be the only girl that ever made Blaine consider his sexuality," Finn chuckled. Rachel instantly moaned in embarrassment and covered her face while Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Did you really have to bring _that_ story up?"

"What?" Blaine asked, feeling like he had no blood in his face, "I questioned being gay?"

"No," Kurt took his hand comfortingly, clearly seeing the panic on his face. "You were drunk, it was a stupid game of spin the bottle and you landed on Rachel and it felt good, but all it took was a sober kiss to remind you that you were in fact gay."

"I bet my dad loved that," Blaine muttered, looking at his hand that was not linked in Kurt's.

"I don't think he ever knew," Kurt replied, Blaine nodded in relief and moved closer to Kurt.

"It was only a day or so, Blaine," Rachel promised, smiling softly at his brother in law.

"Was I dating Kurt at the time?" Blaine asked, hating that he could have possibly hurt a boyfriend like that, especially a person as kind and giving as Kurt seemed to be.

"No, though he wished you had been," Finn replied, earning a smack on his arm from Rachel and a glare from Kurt.

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt who sighed heavily,

"Do you remember when you woke up and I told you it took you six months to realize you'd fallen in love with me?" Blaine nodded softly and Kurt smiled, "It was then, about three months after we met, I was in love with you before you figured out that you were in love with me."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said looking down at his hand but a warm hand touched his chin gently forcing him to look back at Kurt's face.

"Don't be," Kurt said, "In the end it didn't matter, you figured it out, and that was what is important." Blaine nodded, wanting to kiss Kurt for being so understanding and sweet.

After Finn and Rachel let Blaine decided he had to bring up what job Kurt was giving up.

"What do you do for a living?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt's shoulder raised and fell with a heavy sigh,

"I am an actor." Blaine's eyes widened,

"Really!" Blaine cried, grinning. Kurt chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah, stage actor, mostly, I've done a few commercials to pay the bills."

"Looks like that is not a problem anymore," Blaine motioned around their nice apartment. Kurt nodded,

"Yeah, we do pretty well."

"What are you giving up because of me?" Blaine stopped letting Kurt avoiding, Kurt turned to him, sitting down across from the table.

"Nothing," Kurt claimed, Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt exhaled, it amazed him how he couldn't fool fourteen year old Blaine anymore than he could his Blaine. "It was role that was fairly covenanted, I got it," Kurt shrugged, that role had been a role of a lifetime, he would have been set for the rest of his life off the fame of this role, but Blaine was never to know that.

"How long will they save it for you?" Blaine asked, it was important to Kurt, he could tell, but Kurt wouldn't say anything.

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly,

"Who can you call to find out?" Blaine asked,

"Blaine-"

"No. This attack isn't going beat both of us, just because I can't remember doesn't mean I don't care. I want you to see how long they'll hold it for you, and if they are still going to let you come back, you are going back tomorrow."

"I couldn't go back tomorrow even if they let me," Kurt explained, "I have to go shirtless at one point during the play and-" he cut himself off, flinching.

"The bruise?" Blaine guessed, Kurt sighed and nodded. "Can-" He didn't have the right to ask Kurt to show him anything.

"It's nothing special," Kurt answered, "Just a bruise, I've had plenty of them."

"You got it from them, right?"

Kurt nodded smiled softly,

"You haven't changed all that much, you still see right through me." Blaine blushed and smiled bashfully. Kurt had missed the person that knew him better than anyone, the person that could see how he felt with just a look. The person in front of him wasn't him, but if he squinted he could see the person he had become and could possibly become again.

_The next chapter will take a rather surprising turn. Stay tuned!_


	10. Leaving him

_I feel like this chapter is a little bit all over the place. But I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. I don't own anything, anyone, or the song in this chapter. Much love to all my readers xoxoxo._

**_True love means that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be-Nicholas Sparks_**

"-That simple!" Kurt's voice woke him up the next morning, and Blaine decided it was absolutely his favorite sound to wake up to. "LIsten to me, you may be my manager, but _he_ is my husband, whether he knows it or not and I will always choose him. Always," Blaine froze as he listened to Kurt speak, he was talking to his manager about the play. Nearly a minute passed of Kurt listening to what she had to say and Blaine watched Kurt, who was pacing around the kitchen, oblivious to his presence. "Give me a month Meg, one month and if he hasn't gotten his memory back by then-" There was a second of pause where Blaine could almost hear Meg say 'then what?' Kurt responded in a way that shocked Blaine, but when he thought about it, he knew it probably shouldn't have. "Then I guess they'll have to give the role to someone else." Blaine took a step back, Kurt was giving up this for him, because he hadn't gotten his memory back, because he was damaged. "Oh don't be such a tyrant, it's not a good look on you," Kurt replied to whatever the woman had said, but then Kurt chuckled softly, "Yes, I'm fine." Blaine realized for the first time, that Kurt was shirtless and the bruise, though it was slightly more purple than black that it had been since Cooper was here, was still very prevalent and Blaine really didn't like it, he felt like it was a stain on a priceless work of art. Plus he felt like it shouldn't be there in the first place, he should have done something during the attack to stop it from being there. "Oh I think it adds character, I mean... all porcelain could use some color from time to time," Kurt laughed, and Blaine understood that laugh. He understood using humor to hide the hurt of being marked for who you are, he just didn't use it around Kurt, because he felt like he didn't have to. Then Kurt turned his back completely on him and Blaine gasped softly, how had he missed that. He didn't think a back like that was possible if it wasn't carved out of marble. The muscles were defined and perfect, every move Kurt made, moved muscles and Blaine wondered what on earth he had done to earn that as his life partner. "Well it's not like we're having sex every night, I'm still sleeping in the guest room," Kurt stated, leaning against the counter. "Because he still thinks he's fourteen, and even if he did think he was in love with me again, I couldn't do that to him." Blaine frowned slightly, he didn't like how Kurt was making it sound like being fourteen you couldn't be in love or make decisions like have sex. "Because he wouldn't do it to me if the roles were reversed, he would respect me for as long as it took, and I intend to do the same." Blaine stared at him, where did his complete selflessness come from? Had Burt raised him to be that way? Or was it something he'd been born with? He heard Kurt sigh heavily, "Ask away," Kurt offered, clearly however, the question was one he didn't like. "That is not something I can answer, it's hypothetical and therefore has no basis in reality." Meg spoke again and Kurt reached up and shoved his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "Yes. Ok? Is this what you wanted to hear? If Blaine had his memory, I would come back to work tomorrow, but he doesn't, so I'm not."

No, not if Blaine had anything to do with it.

Blaine rushed into the bedroom, grabbing his cellphone, which he hadn't used, but Kurt had kept charged for him if he did want it. He scrolled down his contact list, quickly finding **Coop**, he pressed SEND and waited, praying that his brother would answer.

"Blaine?" Cooper's voice came anxiously on the other line, and Blaine's stomach plummeted, he could do nothing without causing them worry or pain, "Blaine, are you ok?"

"Where are you?" Blaine asked, biting his bottom lip nervously,

"I'm at the office, do you need me? Are you at the apartment?" Cooper asked, Blaine could hear him shuffling things and he knew Cooper was gathering his things to come that minute.

"No, no, I'm fine, calm down," Blaine demanded, not wanting Cooper to panic.

"You sure?" Cooper asked, and Blaine heard him settling back down,

"Yes, I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay, go ahead," Cooper said, waiting patiently. Blaine inhaled deeply, blinking quickly,

"He's giving up this role because of me, he said that if I didn't have my memory back by the time they got tired of waiting for him, that he'd give up the role. It's important to him, Coop, I can tell, but he's willing to just let this go because I'm screwed up."

"Blaine," Cooper began, his voice now soft and affectionate, "You are adorable." Blaine was taken aback by his brother's words, he didn't see anything cute about this situation.

"I don't-"

"He loves you, BB," Cooper claimed, Blaine frowned, what did that have to do with it. "He loves you more than he loves anything else in the world, and he didn't have to think twice about putting you first. It's the kind of person he is, it's one of the reasons I don't understand how you got him in the first place, but that is not the point," Cooper chuckled softly while Blaine smiled sadly. "Look, nothing you could say or do could convince Kurt to go back before he wants to," Cooper claimed, "I can talk to him if you want me to, but I'm telling you, he's even more stubborn than you are."

"What if he didn't have to worry about me," Blaine said softly. There was a long silence before Cooper voice spoke with a tone that Blaine had never heard ANYONE speak before.

"I swear to god Blaine Tiberius Anderson-Hummel if you hurt yourself I will come to the afterlife and drag you back then KILL you! How can you even think of doing that to Kurt-" Cooper was yelling at this point and Blaine was shaking his head forgetting that his brother couldn't see.

"No, no, no" Blaine finally managed to speak, "I don't mean..._that_ I just meant, maybe come live with you a while, you know, let Kurt get a break from worrying about me. I'd totally understand if you don't want me around, but..."

"It's not that I don't want you around, BB, it's that I think that it would break Kurt's even further if we so much as suggested that." Cooper explained, not wanting to think about the face his brother in law would make if he knew Blaine was talking about this.

"He shouldn't have to take care of me, he deserves better," Blaine replied, hating how much his heart ached at the thought of being separated from Kurt, but if Kurt could be selfless, so could Blaine.

"He doesn't look at it as taking care of you," then Cooper paused, "Well he does but not in the way you're thinking, he always said you two cared for and protected, and saved each other, it's not like a husband and wife where one of you is the primary giver, you two have the best marriage I've ever seen and he would die for you, and you would die for him."

"I'm not trying to hurt him, I'm trying to help him, we don't know how long I'll be like this, maybe forever, and he doesn't need to look after a moody teenager, so I have to leave."

"No!" A cry from the doorway caused Blaine to whip around faster than probably should be humanly possibly. Kurt stood there a look of horror on his face. "Please, no," he whispered and Blaine felt like he was about to burst into tears.

"I'll-" his voice broke before he swallowed and tried again, "I'll call you later," he ended the call with his brother and looked at Kurt, who looked like a scared kitten.

"Don't leave me," Kurt pleaded, walking forward cautiously, unsure of how Blaine would react. Blaine just hung his head,

"I don't want to leave you, but you were willing to turn down that role for me, I heard you talking to that Meg woman about not going back to the role if I didn't get better, and I may not get better, and you don't need to give up something that means that much to you, and I know it does, don't pretend it doesn't." Blaine said quickly when Kurt tried to interrupt.

"I do care about that role," Kurt admitted, "But I care about you far more."

"That's not fair to you," Blaine claimed,

"It's not about what's fair." Kurt replied, his voice softening realizing that Blaine didn't want to leave because he didn't like it, but because he was doing his usual self sacrificing. "It's about how I feel, and you will always be my top priority, whether you are 14, 26, or 100, it doesn't matter, I love you, I'm not stuck with you or doing something I don't want to."

"You told her that if I had my memory you'd go back to work tomorrow," Blaine reported, Kurt sighed, his husband was nothing if not hard headed.

"But you don't have your memory,"

"So you're not going back," Blaine finished, biting his bottom lip. Kurt gently pulled Blaine's face up to look at him,

"You going to Cooper's is not going to change that, if anything it would make me worry more." Kurt sighed when Blaine shook his head, jerking his head out of Kurt's hands. "Ok, I'll call Cooper, and if you really want to go with him I won't sto-" Kurt's voice cracked but he continued, "I won't stop you, but I just need you to know, I am crazy about you," he repeated what Blaine had told him so many years before. Blaine smiled softly and nodded, looking up at him,

"I just don't want you to resent me." Blaine admitted, surprised when Kurt, shirtless Kurt, pulled him desperately into his arms, holding him as tight as he could.

"Never, I could never, would never, ever, resent you, for anything," Kurt breathed in his ears, Blaine could feel the tears dripping on his shirt and he wondered if Kurt could feel his. After a couple minutes of holding each other Kurt pulled away, "Give me your phone," he requested, holding out his hand. Blaine did as he said and Blaine almost instantly regretted it as Kurt's eyes filled with tears, those eyes should never look so sad.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower," Blaine offered and Kurt nodded as Blaine walked away. And Kurt made one of the hardest calls he'd ever made in his life.

"Hey," Cooper said softly as he answered the phone.

"Hey Coop," Kurt greeted, gathering his tears and pushing them back. "I know this is a lot to ask but can Blaine-" a hiccup of a sob came out of Kurt's throat but he held back the rest and continued, "Can he come stay with you? I don't know how long and I can't really conceive why, but I am going to let him do what he thinks he needs to do, if it's all right with you."

"Kurtsy, are you sure about this?" Cooper asked,

"No," Kurt croaked, "But I don't know what else to do," he whimpered, fighting back the sobs but losing the battle to let the tears break free.

"Can I be honest," Cooper asked, Kurt nodded before remembering that Cooper couldn't see but that didn't seem to be necessary, "I think he'll be back by tomorrow if he comes tonight." Kurt let out a soft sob, "He loves you, he just doesn't know what it is yet," Cooper explained. "I can come get him after work if that is ok," Kurt let out a soft 'ha',

"You make it sound like he's a kid caught between two divorced parents." Cooper chuckled,

"Well if you would divorce him and marry me..."

"No, it still my answer," Kurt replied smiling,

"One day, Kurt Anderson Hummel, one day you will be Kurt Anderson-Hummel-Anderson." Kurt laughed,

"I might as well be that anyway for as much as I we talk. Sex is the only thing missing."

"That can change," Cooper teased,

"Ok straight boy, how about we not talk about having sex with my husband and your brother in the next room." Normally Kurt wouldn't have cared if Blaine walked in, he knew that Kurt and Cooper were just this way, and knew that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, but he wasn't so sure fourteen year old Blaine would.

"Yeah your probably right," Cooper replied, sighing softly. "You need to go back to work, Kurtsy, I know what you're thinking, but even if Blaine was there and doesn't get his memory back he's always been able to take care of himself. Unfortunately our parents saw to that,"

"Just because he had to take care of himself when he was actually fourteen, doesn't mean he should now."

"So I'll see you at 5:15," Cooper replied, knowing he couldn't argue with Kurt, the stubbornness that he and his brother possessed only rivaled each other.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, ending the call.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

Blaine was miserable, Cooper observed as he watched his brother push the food from one side of the plate to another.

"It's because you miss him," Cooper explained what he knew his brother didn't know how to request.

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked up at him, tilting his head questioningly.

"That heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach that makes you want to throw up," Cooper said knowingly. Blaine blushed biting his bottom lips, wondering if he was that transparent. Cooper chuckled softly at him, "Does looking at him make your heart rate speed up?" Blaine nodded, his eyes wide, "Do you have butterflies in your stomach when he's around?" Blaine gulped,

"Uh-huh," he breathed.

"Do your palms get sweaty and you feel like your can't get enough air?"

"What does it mean?" Blaine squeaked, Cooper chuckled at the innocence of the teenage minded man.

"You're in love with him, Blaine, your mind may not know what it is, hell it's possible even your soul is confused, but your body, your body knows exactly what Kurt is to you."

"You wouldn't think I would miss someone I met just a few days ago," Blaine murmured, but Cooper shook his head,

"Something like you two have... doesn't go away just because part of your brain isn't working right. The memories are there, Blaine, he is there, you just haven't found him yet."

"I just want to be near him, all the time..." Blaine explained, still unsure of why and if he felt this way all the time.

Cooper chuckled,

"You always have, ever since you met him, you're like a puppy following him around." Blaine blushed once again and knew Cooper wasn't lying, he could feel it. "BB, your life and relationship hasn't been peaches and cream, but I would give anything to have half of what you have with him." Blaine stared up at Cooper, he was still single, was he holding out for his own Kurt? Blaine thought about the look on Kurt's face as he'd followed Cooper out of the door, those heartbroken, sad eyes, his bottom lips being bitten viciously by his teeth, the edges of his eyes red as he held back tears, had he let them flow once the Anderson brothers were gone? How had Blaine left him? He'd thought Blaine was never going to wake up after the attack, only to discover when he did that he didn't remember him. Blaine had pushed him away, yelled at him, _blamed _him, and Kurt never even considered leaving his side.

"Coop," Blaine whispered, Cooper smiled softly and nodded,

"I'll take you back in the morning." Blaine smiled at him gratefully, finally realizing what his brother had known all along.

Blaine was practically running up the stairs, leaving Cooper behind as he got to the apartment as fast as he could. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the key Kurt had given him, telling him it was his apartment too, and he could come back any time he wanted. He opened the door, not particularly trying to be quiet but it would seem Kurt didn't hear him as he heard the sound of singing coming from the bedroom.

**_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_**

**_All your life_**

**_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_**

**_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_**

Blaine froze as his eyes fell on Kurt, he was standing part in his closet, shifting through clothes, his voice clear and strong despite the tears on his face and the redness in his eyes. He was without the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, how had Blaine walked away from that? How had he not seen it, why did this seem to be the first time he'd ever laid eyes on Kurt. And Kurt was _his_.

**_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_**

**_All your life_**

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_**

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..._**

Suddenly Kurt turned and saw him standing in the doorway and a soft gasp came out of his lips.

"Blaine," he breathed almost as if he didn't want to shatter this if it was just an illusion. "I thought you were- uhmmp" He was cut off when Blaine grabbed his waist and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, Blaine didn't know what came over him, he just knew he had to do it. The kiss was closed lipped and not rough or needy, it was innocent and gentle, everything a first kiss should be. When they separated a few seconds later Kurt looked surprised, but smiled at him, "What is it about you and that song?" Blaine looked at him confused and Kurt just chuckled, "I was singing that 10 years ago when you realized you loved me."

"I guess you should always sing this song," Blaine answered, blushing when he realized what he'd said. Kurt hummed softly and pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing together,

"Are you okay?"

Blaine let out a soft laugh,

"I am now." Kurt laughed and pecked his lips quickly before pulling away, he tried to pull completely away but Blaine held him close, "I hope our first kiss was that good." Kurt smirked and nodded,

"Yeah, I think it was."

"Should have known," Cooper's voice was what caused Blaine to let go of Kurt, though Kurt just chuckled winking at him.

"You're just jealous," Kurt teased but Cooper shook his head.

"Just accustomed, there's a difference,"

"Can we talk?" Blaine's voice said softly, looking at Kurt. Kurt glanced at Cooper who nodded and Kurt smiled at Blaine, nodding.

"Call me if you need anything," Cooper offered.

"Thanks Coop," Both Kurt and Blaine replied, chuckling when they realized they'd answered in sequence.

"Gag," Cooper joked, but he grinned as he waved goodbye. Kurt turned to Blaine who was biting his bottom lip, and refusing to look in Kurt's eyes,

"That bad, huh?"

"What? No!" Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's hands, only to have Kurt lead him to bed,

"Easy, I was kidding," he soothed. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"I want you to go back to work," Blaine stated, "And I want to be there every night." Kurt smiled,

"We can do that."

_You might all think I should have drawn out the angst a while longer. But I didn't want to so... Please review! Next chapter will be up soon. _


	11. Becoming addicted

_I don't own anyone in the story that you recognize. This chapter isn't as good or as long as I want, but I literally had to force it out as my muse had no desire to help me at all. Hope you enjoy it regardless. _

Kurt watched as Blaine cooked lunch, his stomach twisted. He loved Blaine, and now Blaine loved him back, but Blaine thought he was mentally fourteen. Kurt was mentally 27 and he felt like he was somehow taking advantage of his husband, who had turned beaming at him, only to see the conflict on his face and his own fell.

"What's wrong? Blaine asked, approaching Kurt slowly, unsure of if there was something he could do something to fix it.

"Come here," Kurt pointed to the other chair at the table. Blaine walked over to him like a man on the way to execution and Kurt smirked, taking his hands in his own, tugging him down softly. "You haven't done anything wrong, Honey," he promised, then he bit his bottom lip. "You think you're fourteen Blaine," Blaine looked at him confused but nodded, "I'm 27." Blaine opened his mouth to stop where he felt like this was about to go, "I don't want to take advantage-"

"You aren't!" Blaine cried and Kurt smiled sadly, rubbing Blaine's knuckles affectionately.

"I know you don't feel that way, but that's the situation," Kurt replied, kissing the back of Blaine's hand quickly. "If you were as physically young as your memory is, I'd be put in jail," he chuckled lightly.

"I'm not too young to know I love you, and that you love me," Blaine replied softly.

"I know, It's not about that, I just don't feel comfortable..." he paused, his teeth bothering his bottom lip, "I can't be physical with you like this."

"Not even kisses?" Blaine asked, his voice betraying his disappointment. Kurt chuckled, groaning,

"I feel like I'm 17 again and you're more comfortable with sex than I am." He sighed softly and leaned in, pecking Blaine's forehead, "Let's wait for a while, until we see about your memory, okay?"

"But they're just kisses, please, I mean I'll behave, I promise I will," Blaine whined, leaning closer to Kurt.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Kurt muttered under his breath, hoping Blaine didn't hear him.

"Kuuuurrrrrtttttt, I love you, and you love me, age is just a number," Blaine claimed, Kurt shook his head, smirking softly. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips softly,

"I love you so much, that's why I just can't." Blaine pouted, poking out his bottom lip, Kurt cupped Blaine's chin with his hand and sighed softly, "You're such a puppy."

"I just, we can cuddle though right, that's allowed, right?" Blaine begged, he considered actually whimpering but decided acting even more like a kid would do nothing for him in this situation.

"Yes, Honey, we can cuddle," Kurt smiled widely, loving that whether he was fourteen or 26, Blaine loved to cuddle.

"I don't see why we can't kiss though," Blaine stated, but paused when Kurt's eyes saddened. This was hard for him, he was the one who had to see his husband everyday and know he couldn't touch him the way he wanted. "I'm sorry," Blaine said begrudgingly, but the relief in Kurt's eyes made it worth it.

"Thank you," he smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand softly. "So you still want to go with me on Tuesday to work?" Blaine's eyes brightened and he nodded happily,

"Yes!"

Kurt grinned and pulled him into a sitting hug, holding on tightly,

"Thank you, for making me go back."

Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt,

"Thank you, for being here through all of this. It would have been so much easier for you to send me back to Lima or whatever..." Kurt put his finger gently on Blaine's mouth,

"That's not how I look at it," he claimed. "You mean everything to me, and I can't just 'send you to Lima'." he put finger quotes around the last words, "I will be here under the day that you die Blaine, and maybe longer if I can somehow pull that off." Blaine giggled and squeezed Kurt's hands,

"How did I get someone like you?" That was really the first time Blaine had asked about it. They'd talked about how they met but really not about falling in love as much.

"You are just you," Kurt replied, "You're flaws are as beautiful as your strengths." Blaine blushed, looking at his hands,

"I'm not that great, I am a coward." Kurt had to admit he was surprised at that statement, Blaine had always said he was hated that he'd run after the Sadie Hawkins dance, he didn't know he'd felt this way before that.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked, fighting his instinctual reaction to pull Blaine into his arms and kiss him senseless until he forgot everything but Kurt.

"I knew I was gay when I was eight, I was too much of a coward to tell anyone until I was thirteen. I could never stand up to my father when he tried to tell me I was going through a phase,"

"I was five when I knew, sixteen when I came out, am I a coward?" Kurt asked,

"No!" Blaine cried, "You are amazing."

"So are you," Kurt replied.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

Kurt was glowing, and Blaine decided Kurt was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen when he was beaming, his eyes lit up, and his smile spread across his entire face.

"This play is so well written, it's going to something special, I'm not sure what yet, but it is going to be an event when it opens," Kurt grinned.

"Well with you as it's star, of course it is,"Blaine replied, Kurt let out a soft chuckle,

"You've never seen me act, I could be terrible."

"I know you don't get a leading role on broadway by being terrible, and from what I've heard of your singing ability, they are damn lucky I made you come back," Blaine teased. Kurt chuckled and let Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"I'll make sure to thank you in my Tony speech," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at what he considered to be an absurdity.

"You'd better," Blaine replied, completely serious, and for a moment Kurt was taken aback. He stared at Blaine who kept walking, often looking up at the building around them. Blaine hadn't been joking as Kurt had been, Blaine, even thought it wasn't fully hisBlaine, believed in him. "What?" Blaine asked, confused, Kurt just smiled at him softly,

"I'm glad some things about you haven't changed." Blaine tilted his head in interest but Kurt just pulled him along, toward the theater.

As they entered several voice cried out 'Kurt' in happiness and excitement. Kurt grinned and greeted them just as happily, his hand only separating from Blaine's when an actress threw her arms around Kurt's neck.

"I was so worried for you when I heard," she muttered over his shoulder. Kurt pulled away, smiling softly at her,

"It'll take more than some homophobic bastards to get rid of me." Blaine bit his lip nervously, he didn't like to think about what could have happened to them.

"Blaine," the actress squealed when she saw Blaine and hugged him just as enthusiastically as she had Kurt. Blaine tensed for a moment but then just hugged her back until Kurt's voice finally broke the girl's hug, as she met Kurt's eyes in confused she looked back at Blaine and she gasped in horror, "Oh fuck me, I am so sorry, I forget, I was just so relieved you were ok..." Blaine shook his head,

"It's fine, I just have no clue who you are, I'm sorry," he said softly, making sure Kurt was nearby.

"I'm Mckenzie, but people I like call me Mackie, so call me Mackie," Blaine smiled softly and accepted the hand that had been stretched out to him.

"Nice to...meet you," he ducked his head in embarrassment but Mackie smiled widely at him,

"Nice you meet you too, Sweetie." Blaine smiled at her before looking at Kurt who smirked and winked at him, and Blaine decided he would like Kurt's friends if they were all like Mackie. Unfortunately they weren't.

"Hey lover," a man came up to Kurt with a smirk that Blaine had a desire to smack off his face. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to the man, who was undeniably gorgeous, and shameless as his eyes dragged over Blaine's husbands body as if it was there for him.

"Only your lover on stage, Henry," Kurt responded, his voice heavy with annoyance, but when Henry hugged him, Kurt hugged back, until Henry's hand dropped down to Kurt's ass and groped it. Kurt jerked away,

"Stop it, you know how I feel about that," he hissed.

"I know what you've said but that doesn't mean that's how you feel," Henry said cheekily.

"Why don't you try it again and we'll see how you feel when my foot slams into your cock," Henry clearly knew Kurt's words weren't just talk and he took a step back and for the first time saw Blaine.

"Oh, hello," he didn't seem to think he had anything to fear from Blaine, well he'd just have to fix that. "I heard about your condition,"

"A condition that does not include deafness or blindness, if my clear view of your hand on my husband's ass was any implication." Blaine started forward, but was quickly intercepted by Kurt who delicately put his hand's on Blaine shoulders.

"Come on, Honey, there are a few other people I want you to meet," Blaine grumbled, still glaring at Henry even as Kurt led him away. He finally turned to Kurt when a kiss was placed on his lips, "You don't have anything to worry about," Kurt promised. Blaine nodded, but it was already there, the insecurity that he wasn't good enough for Kurt. "Henry is just a flirty guy who hits on anything with a pulse,"

"Does he grab everyone's asses too?" Blaine wasn't sure if he had the right to be as upset as he was, but he couldn't help the heat in the pit of his stomach.

"No, he's only done that once before, I was not happy that time either," Kurt explained.

"He's in the play too," Blaine said, unsure whether he was asking or stating it, Kurt answered anyway.

"Yes, he plays my character's secret lover," Kurt admitted. Blaine sighed heavily,

"Of course he does." Kurt chuckled softly and brushed his hair back out of his face,

"Mackie plays my wife."

"I'm fine with that, she didn't grab you," Blaine grumbled. Kurt opened his mouth to say something else but his name was called once again and people who had missed Kurt descended on the couple. Blaine didn't say much of anything unless directly spoken to, he preferred to watch Kurt, who looked so happy.

"All right guys, rehearsal," the director called out, ending the chatter that was going on.

"You wanna hang out in the dressing room or would you rather sit in the audience?" Kurt asked, motioning toward his dressing room, but Blaine wanted to see Kurt act.

"Would anyone mind if I sat in the audience?" he asked, blushing slightly when Kurt beamed,

"No, no one will mind."

"I would," Henry replied biting, the director, Michael rolled his eyes,

"No one cares what you think, Henry." Kurt chuckled and he took Blaine's hand and led him out into the audience,

"You promise you don't mind?" Blaine asked shyly, maybe Kurt wanted him to be surprised on opening night or something.

"No! I always perform better when you're here," Kurt said, grinning when Blaine blushed, smiling back happily.

"All right love birds," Michael said, causing Blaine to blush brighter and Kurt to roll his eyes, motioning for Blaine to go sit and he started back toward the stage. For a moment Blaine started to follow him, before catching himself but he'd been caught, "Oh kid, you're hopeless." Blaine looked over at Michael, the director smirked at his star's partner, "Memory or not, that boy has got your heart on a string." Blaine pressed his lips together before looking toward where Kurt had just disappeared to,

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Blaine replied softly. Michael chuckled,

"You two are a rare thing, that's never a bad thing." Blaine smiled at him and then Michael nodded his head to call him over, "You can sit next to me." Blaine obeyed and sat next to him, he liked Michael, he still didn't like Henry though.

Blaine couldn't tell if he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt when he was on stage because he was Kurt, or if Kurt just had such a presence on stage that there was nowhere else to look. He decided it was a little bit of both.

"Incredible, isn't he?" Michael whispered to Blaine who didn't take his eyes off his husband as he answered,

"Yes." Blaine watched the play and knew exactly why Kurt thought it was going to be an event, it was amazing. He watched Kurt kiss Mackie without any jealousy or anger, but he knew eventually Kurt was going to have to kiss Henry and that, he was not ok with. However when it reached that point, Kurt turned to Michael, even as Henry leaned it,

"Hey Michael, can we take a break, my chest is killing me." Blaine let out a soft sigh and but then realized what Kurt had said, and without permission stood and rushed over to where he knew he could get backstage and waited until Kurt walked off stage to run up to him.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, he couldn't remember Kurt ever mentioning the bruise on his chest, which he thought was nearly gone, hurting before.

"I'm fine," Kurt whispered, "I just needed a break, Michael doesn't give breaks unless it's a good reason." Blaine kissed his lips delicately,

"You'd tell me, right? If you really were hurting?" Blaine asked him, relishing the feeling of Kurt's hand cupping his cheek gently,

"Yes, sweetheart, I'd tell you." Blaine had never really thought he'd be much of a pet name person, but whenever Kurt called him some term of endearment Blaine's heart sped up and the butterflies in his stomach flapped harder. Blaine wondered what he normally called Kurt, did he call Kurt just one pet name, or like Kurt, did he use an array of names. He felt like if he called Kurt anything, it would be 'Angel', no other nickname fit Kurt better.

"Okay, just making sure," Kurt chuckled lightly,

"My protector." Blaine blushed but smiled softly, Kurt wasn't teasing him, there was more affection in his voice than Blaine had ever heard in his parents voices and probably even Cooper's. Blaine wondered if as a 26 year old he was addicted to Kurt as fourteen year old Blaine was becoming.

_Awww isn't Blaine cute? Please review xoxo_


	12. Nightmares

OH THIS CHAPTER! I HAAATTTTEEEEEE THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry, it took me so long to update, it was like pulling teeth trying to get even this little bit out. I hope the next chapter flows much easier. It's a lot of angst mixed with fluff. I don't own anyone you recognize. Please please review.

He could hear the bones cracking and the pain shot through his nerves as if they were on fire.

"Please, please," he whimpered, he'd gotten past yelling and screaming, now he was just begging for it to end. The words they were throwing at him were ones he heard everyday, they were ones ever his father yelled at him. He opened his eyes and saw Zach still fighting against them and he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for it be over. Blaine could remember the first time he had even been called a fag, he was 7 and he didn't even know what the word meant. He had been called that because he had said yes when a girl asked him to play dress up.

Tears poured down his face as the kicks became more and more brutal, he just wanted to go home. He didn't deserve this.

They had approached them after the dance as they left waiting for Zach's father. Both boys had stepped back,

"You fags think it's ok to flaunt yourselves?" One of them spat as another reached for them and got his hand around Zach's arm. Blaine turned to run, like the coward he was, but they had reached him first and pulled him down, and he fell with a cry, before trying to get back to his feet, but he knew it was too late, they were already kicking him. He could see the panic on Zach's face and wondered if it looked as bad as it felt. The boys who had Zach were shoving him, but nothing compared to what they were doing to him.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice called out to him. Blaine's head snapped up and it wasn't Zach being pushed and roughed up, it was Kurt, a young Kurt, 16 or 17 if Blaine had to guess.

"Kurt," he moaned softly, trying to gather the strength to stand and fight, but even though the guys who had been beating him had left him alone, it felt like he was glued to the ground. "Kurt!" he called out again as they shoved Kurt to the ground and one of them stepped on his chest, on his bruise, causing Kurt to cry out in pain. "No! No, not him, take me, leave him alone," Blaine begged, his own pain fading as Kurt was beaten, blood covering his face and clothes. Kurt looked at him, tears in his eyes and suddenly they kicked him in the head and he fell unconscious. "Nooooo!" Blaine screamed.

"-Kurt!" he gasped as he sat up in the bed, soaked in sweat, looking around desperately for Kurt, for his hopefully healthy, un-hurt husband. It took him a moment to remember that Kurt wouldn't be in that room, that Kurt was sleeping in the guest room. He jumped out of bed and ran into the room, looking in before actually entering. Kurt was asleep, snoring almost unnoticeably, except for the silence in the room. He was beautiful, no blood, not bruises, not a blemish to be seen. "Kurt," he whimpered out, blinking back tears as the fear and desperation of the dream hit him. Kurt's eyes flew open, almost before he was awake, as if it was a physical reaction to his name being called, he turned the side lamp light on, finding Blaine's face after both of them adjusted to the light in the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice full of concern and comfort, as he waited for Blaine to say or do something. Blaine blushed as tears started falling down his cheeks,

"Can I sleep with you?" Kurt's eyes filled with love and sweetness and Blaine didn't wait for an answer as he crawled into the bed, latching onto Kurt like a baby monkey.

"A nightmare?" Kurt asked casually and Blaine didn't know which was worse, that Kurt said it that way so Blaine wouldn't have to feel like a child, or it happened a lot and Kurt was just used to it.

"Yeah," Blaine answered softly, leaning deeper into Kurt's arms when they wrapped around him soothingly.

"Your father or Sadie Hawkins?" Well Blaine guess he had his answer about whether or not they happened a lot.

"Sadie Hawkins," Blaine whispered, his face buried in Kurt's neck, allowing the scent to remind him that he was safe, and that Kurt was okay. "It was Zach at first, it was happening just like it had happened, but then..." Blaine's voice got caught in his throat and he felt Kurt's lips on his forehead,

"I'm fine, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Am I a bad person? Is there something I'm being punished for?" Part of Kurt wanted to scream that Blaine believed that, that someone had done something that convinced Blaine that he and not the world, had something wrong with them.

"No, you are a beautiful person and don't you let anything convince you otherwise," Kurt promised. Blaine let out a soft sob and snuggled closer to Kurt, he still hadn't quite figured out how this person made him feel so safe and like there was no bad in the world.

Kurt couldn't help but flinch and he just prayed that Blaine didn't feel it. He didn't think he would ever get used to being this close to his husband but not being able to be himself. There was no leaning down and kissing his lips and making the pain disparate, there was no peppering his face with soft but desperate kisses that made Blaine forget. There was nothing he could do.

"Please don't let me go," a soft whisper, that Kurt wasn't sure he was meant to hear, came from Blaine.

"I know you don't remember our wedding, but during one dance, where there could have been a war going on outside and we wouldn't have looked away from each other, we promised each other that our lives were no longer our own. That your life was mine to protect and take care of, and mine was yours. So I wouldn't let you go, even if you said you wanted me to, I know you, and I know when all you need is just to know that you are loved. And you are Blaine, I love you so much." Blaine let out a sob, never in his best fantasies, did someone love him this much. Never did they care more about his well being than even his own, it was wonderfully overwhelming.

"I love you," Blaine said and it sucked all of the breath out of Kurt. Blaine had said it earlier but as more of a means to an end, this time it was said as if... well as if he meant it. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's tousled hair, taking a moment longer than he should have to breathe in the familiar scent. "Would you sing to me?" Blaine asked quietly, Kurt could hear his voice shaking and he held him tighter, soothing him by dragging his fingers through his hair.

I know you think no one knows you

But you don't know

You think you've got nowhere to go

your not alone

I know they just won't let you be,

they push and pray

Don't run away

You can't be anyone else,

you've got to be yourself

You can do so much more than survive

There's something your so afraid of,

you refuse to see

If you caught a glimpse of what your made of,

you would be free

I know you know

You can't be anyone else,

you've got to be yourself

You can do so much more than survive,

try living alive

"What's that from?" Blaine whispered, his words slurred as sleep tugged harder at him.

"An actor called Anthony Rapp," Kurt replied.

"Mmmm," Blaine replied, snuggling deeper into Kurt's chest, "Keep me safe from Queen Mab's nightmares?" Kurt hummed softly,

"Always." Kurt didn't know exactly how long after Blaine fell asleep that he followed, but he finally felt whole.

The next chapter will be longer (I hope). I also don't own the song. You should look it up though it's AMAZING, it's called living alive by Anthony Rapp. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Coffee Shop

_I am so sorry this took me so long, it's finals in college and I haven't had the chance..._

_I want to thank my lovely Meg for helping me out A LOT with this chapter. Love your face!_

_And I am dedicating this to Kyle and Stewart, who make me believe in true love again._

_If you recognize a person in this story...then it means they are not mine. Enjoy!_

Kurt inhaled deeply as he woke up, though his eyes still didn't open. He just felt. He was unbelievably warm, his body meshed with Blaine's. Strong, familiar arms were holding him as close as they possibly could, tight and comforting around his waist. The scent that overwhelmed all others was the scent of his husband's hair and skin. It only took him a second to remember what had happened the night before, but he decided to be selfish a while longer and he snuggled closer to Blaine, his arms tightening around Blaine's torso. He felt Blaine's lashes fluttering against his own cheeks and his chest constricted at the familiarity of waking up like that, of being held like that, of not feeling alone.

He barely breathed for nearly half an hour, just allowing himself to feel loved for the first time in nearly a month. But it seemed that all things had to come to an end and he felt Blaine's eyes open and he felt Blaine inhale sharply and separate their faces and Kurt waited for the warmth in his arms to pull away...except, it didn't. Blaine looked at the seemingly still asleep Kurt, for several moments before he put his face back next to Kurt's, their noses brushing. Kurt felt Blaine's hand leave his waist and he nearly moved to keep it there until he felt the hand on his cheek. Blaine used the pad of his thumb to stroke Kurt's cheek bone delicately and Kurt could have cried, but that would have given him away and ended his heaven. After several seconds Blaine's fingers moved to touch his forehead and jaw as if memorizing the structure of Kurt's face. Blaine's finger drifted down to Kurt's neck and caressed the flesh just below Kurt's ear, the spot that made Kurt helpless. He let out a gasp at the sensation and Blaine pulled away as if he'd been burned.

No, no, no, Kurt mentally begged as he remained as still as he could, hoping Blaine would take it as just an involuntary sound and not stop completely.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly and Kurt realized it made him a terrible person that he didn't answer, but he just pretended to continue to sleep. A minute passed before Blaine relaxed back and he sighed in relief and put his hand back on Kurt's waist, burying his face in Kurt's could have laughed in relief but instead he just laid there, letting Blaine curl into him. "Tell me how I got you, tell me why you would fall in love with someone like me," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hot skin and Kurt opened his eyes in disbelief. Blaine's eyes widened as he realized Kurt had heard him, and possibly felt him earlier and he started to move away from Kurt but Kurt held him firmly.

"Because you are so amazing, so much better than I deserve," Kurt claimed. Blaine started to shake his head but Kurt attached their lips suddenly and he heard Blaine squeak in surprise before responding happily. It took Kurt nearly 8 seconds to remember himself and he pulled away, earning a whine of displeasure from Blaine. Kurt chuckled softly but sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, we agreed we wouldn't do that."

"You agreed," Blaine pouted slightly and Kurt smiled softly and shrugged in slight agreement.

"I have an idea," Kurt suggested, not calling Blaine out on his touching, "You wanna go out for breakfast? There's this great coffee shop just down the street," Kurt said, noticing that neither of them were moving to get out of bed, or letting go of each other.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Blaine smiled shyly, his stomach flopping in a way that had become normal to him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly, "After last night?" Blaine nodded,

"Yeah, I mean if I don't let go of your hand all day, don't be worried."

"We don't have to go out, we can stay here, I'm off today," Kurt immediately offered, his hand running back and forth across Blaine's side, almost mindlessly.

"N-n-no," Blaine stuttered, causing Kurt to freeze realizing he was distracting Blaine.

"Sorry," he muttered as Blaine studied him.

"Did we ever break up?" Kurt looked at him alarmed,

"No, we never even took 'a break'" he air quoted the last two words. "We've fought," he let out a hollow laugh, "We've had some memorable battles, but in the end, other than a few nights on the couch, our love is so much stronger than any anger we've had for each other."

"Good," Blaine replied, smiling.

Two hours later they were walking hand in hand down the block, talking comfortably. Both men could sense a change, they didn't know what the difference was, they just felt...closer. They talked and laughed as they walked down the street, to anyone passing by they appeared to be a normal couple and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"In here," Kurt motioned to a small coffee shop door that Blaine had been too absorbed in Kurt to notice where they were. The door read 'D.J.'s grind' and Blaine could tell instantly that it was a local place, it was far too cozy and quaint to be chain. Blaine went in first, blushing when Kurt held the door for him and bowed playfully. As they approached the counter, Blaine saw the barista light up at the sight of them and relief filled his eyes and he was unsure of why.

"Oh, we have been so worried about you two," he claimed, coming around the counter and hugging Kurt tightly.

"We're tough, Matt, gonna take more than that to get rid of us," Kurt claimed, hugging the man back as Blaine watched uncertainly.

"Hey, Blaine," Matt said hesitantly, apparently he knew Blaine's 'situation' and he held out his hand, "I'm Matt, this is your and Kurt's favorite coffee place so we see each other a lot." Blaine smiled and nodded, taking his hand,

"Nice to- meet you," he hated saying that to people he was obviously supposed to know. Matt however, same as Mackie, smiled and went back around the counter.

"What'll it be today?" Before Blaine could open his mouth Kurt spoke,

"Grande non-fat Mocha and medium drip." Blaine looked at Kurt, maybe he shouldn't have been surprised but,

"You know my coffee order," he whispered. Kurt smiled warmly at him,

"Of course, I do," a moment passed before they both realized Blaine didn't get the reference. Suddenly though Kurt's eyes moved passed him and widened in surprise.

"What the hell is it with you and running into us at coffee shops?" Blaine turned to see a man, taller than both him and Kurt, he was incredibly attractive, but there was something about him that made Blaine's stomach churn and he had the overwhelming urge to punch the guy in the face.

"Guess it's just meant to be," the man chuckled lightly turning to him, "How are you, Blaine?" Blaine didn't know what came over him but he glared harshly at the man and turned back to Matt who snickered as he fixed their coffee.

"Guess even without his memory he knows what you did," Kurt said, sounding rather smug if Blaine did say so.

"Oh come on, I've apolog-" the man realized what Kurt said and froze looking at Blaine, "What?"

"We were jumped a month ago and he doesn't remember anything past being fourteen."

"And yet he still hates me?

"Guess it was just meant to be," Kurt replied, cheekily. Blaine glanced back at the man to see a mischievous smirk, one that sent shivers, (though Blaine wasn't sure they were bad shivers) down his spine.

"So Blaine, has Kurt told you all about the fun times we had at Dalton?" The man crooned, Blaine looked at Kurt, almost in a panic, Kurt looked mad,

"Sebastian." That was a warning tone, Blaine knew that, he didn't know how, but he knew Kurt was not messing around. Sebastian, apparently knew that too, and he held up his hands in surrender,

"You know I'm only messing around." Kurt shook his head firmly, taking Blaine's hand, the butterflies in Blaine's stomach flapped,

"He doesn't." Kurt's reply was simple, but it bothered Blaine, he still couldn't remember anything, not a single thing from before Sadie Hawkins. The memories had to be there, because the feelings were there, whether he knew what those feelings were or not.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian claimed, smiling apologetically at Blaine, "So are you guys okay? Other than Blaine's memory." Blaine studied Sebastian for a moment, he was indeed gorgeous, but there was an arrogance about him that seemed completely faked.

"Yeah, physically we're fine," Kurt replied, his tone going back to kind and comfortable, and Blaine turned into him, their hands still linked.

"I'm glad," Sebastian said, and he sounded genuine. "Did they catch the guys at least?"

"No, um-" Kurt's grip tightened, "No, they got away." This time Blaine turned completely into Kurt, moving up against him, his chest leaning against Kurt's arm. Kurt turned to look at him and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and Blaine moved even closer to Kurt, now his torso against Kurt's side. "It's okay, they can't hurt us anymore," Kurt promised. Blaine shivered, despite the warmness of Kurt's body.

"Memory or not, he still knows who his other half is," Sebastian said admiration in his voice. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's temple,

"Yeah, thankfully they didn't take that away."

"If I couldn't, no one can," Sebastian said teasingly. Kurt rolled his eyes but he was smiling and so Blaine felt like maybe this person wasn't so bad, but something about him still made Blaine watch him out of the corner of his eye.

"Here you go guys," Matt called to Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks," Kurt said, grabbing the coffees, handing Blaine his. Blaine took a sip and suddenly something hit him, it wasn't a memory, but it was an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness and anger.

"You hurt him, didn't you?" Blaine snarled at Sebastian, Sebastian looked at the couple taken aback.

"How did you-" Kurt began but Blaine shook his head,

"I don't know, just a feeling, what did he do?" Kurt looked at his partner and took his hand, squeezing comforting,

"He didn't get the chance, you jumped in front of me, and took the slushy yourself, ended up nearly blind for it." Kurt reported. Blaine's mind skipped over the part where he himself had been hurt,

"YOU TRIED TO BLIND HIM!" Blaine yelled and lunged at him, but secure hands around his waist pulled him back, even as Sebastian moved back mildly alarmed. "I- He is- What the fuck did you do?" Blaine growled, even as Kurt put himself psychically between the two men.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt said calmly, running his hand up and down his side comfortingly. Blaine almost instantly felt soothed, he wasn't sure why that calmed him almost immediately, but it did and he exhaled, Kurt smiled warmly at him. "I was fine, you had to have surgery, but you were eventually fine too,"

"Why would he try to blind you?" Blaine asked, his voice concerned and soft even though he was glaring at Sebastian as if trying to murder him with his eyes.

"Because I had a thing for you and Kurt was in the way," Sebastian said, instantly realizing that was no the right thing to say when Blaine tried once again to run past Kurt and get to Sebastian. But Kurt grabbed him once more, pulling him close against him,

"Sweetheart, calm down, it happened a long time ago, we were fine, he didn't break us up, okay? He was just a jealous kid, he apologized and we forgave him," Kurt explained, brushing Blaine's hair back carefully.

"You could never be in the way, you are my destination," Sebastian snorted back a laugh, causing both men to glare at him, he held up his hand in surrender,

"I just never knew it was possible for Blaine to be even more cheesy than he is at 26." Blaine blushed and shrunk back in embarrassment and shame but Kurt kissed his lips gently,

"Sebastian, I may be able to hold him back from kicking your ass, but you say something like to him again, and no one will be able to stop me from turning your face into minced meat."

"Calm down, gay face, I'm done," Sebastian promised,

"Really, craigslist?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, "You really want to go there?"

"Craigslist? That's the best you can do?" he sighed heavily, "You were so much wittier as a teenager."

"Fuck you. Is that witty enough for you?" Kurt asked, and despite the laughter on both taller men's lips, Blaine looked on in horror. It took a moment for Kurt to realize Blaine looked conflicted between distress and anger, "No it's fine, honey, we've always been like this, we grew up a long time again, we're over it." Blaine looked Sebastian up and down daringly before leaning into Kurt. Sebastian watched the two closely, the way they were so comfortable with each other, the way they always were, the way they always had been. Their bodies were drawn to each other like the other was keeping them on the earth, it was sickening.

"You have time to sit and talk?" Sebastian asked, Kurt looked at Blaine who smileded at him, Kurt deserved to have some time with people his "own age".

"A few minutes, sure," Kurt agreed, motioning to a table with four chairs.

"I have to run to the bathroom," Blaine whispered to Kurt, his hair tickling Blaine's face. Kurt smiled at him and motioned to the back, left corner,

"It's back there." Blaine nodded and stole a quick kiss from his partner's cheek and headed back, aching the moment they were apart.

Sebastian watched as Kurt watched Blaine until he was out of sight,

"So how are you really?" Sebastian asked. Kurt sighed softly, taking a sip of his coffee,

"It could have been worse, he could have died." He spoke as if he said the words too loud it would happen.

"I just don't know how you haven't punch a hole in some concrete; I'd be pissed!" Sebastian claimed, leaning back to drink his own coffee.

"I am pissed, don't think I'm not, but..." he paused, "Punching things isn't going to help me."

"Might make you feel better," Sebastian suggested. Kurt smirked,

"Other than that I mean."

"Well honestly it looks as if you could just use that; you look exhausted," Kurt smiled at Sebastian,

"Always the charmer." Sebastian chuckled, and nodded,

"Haven't lost my touch, and if you get tired of babysitting, you know where I live." Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed,

"You are completely shameless, Sebastian Smythe." He looked down at his coffee before looking back up at Sebastian, "I have another problem, George Piccino keeps calling."

"Blaine's boss?" Sebastian asked, Kurt nodded, "Doesn't he know about Blaine?"

"Of course he does, but he can't keep telling the press 'no comment' forever. Blaine is well known, he promotes, he makes appearances then all of a sudden, nothing. They may be obnoxious, but the press isn't stupid, and it's only a matter of time before they show up at the theater asking questions and I'm not sure I'm ready for that, I know he's not ready."

"He's stronger than you are treating him," Sebastian stated, "Explain the situation, hell I bet he could come up with something to tell the press."

"I'm not putting that kind of pressure on him," Kurt replied instantly.

"Oh no, by all means keep it all on yourself until you collapse, that'll be just the thing to help Blaine." Sebastian answered, he for one had never been quite as...delicate around the couple. Kurt scrubbed his face with his hands before leaning back to look at Sebastian, "But can I just say, I am so jealous." Kurt looked at him confused,

"Your husband loses his memory and he still loves you more than anyone has ever even considered loving me." Kurt softened in sympathy, Sebastian was a player, but he secretly longed for stability and love, even if he found it nearly impossible to wait for. "And have you seen how he looks at you? Like you are the best thing on earth...I used to think it was just because you were his first love, but he is genuinely, completely, in love with you, no matter the situation. It's disgusting, Kurt! No one should love another person as much as you two love each other." Kurt chuckled, reaching out to clap Sebastian's shoulder,

"I hope you find that too, Sebastian." Sebastian smiled softly that the other man could see him so clearly, he and Blaine were the only people who could do so, he'd always wondered why.

"Sorry," Blaine said softly as he sat back down, a small smile on his face. He took Kurt's hand, and intertwined their fingers. Kurt smiled at him and let Blaine lean into him like he wanted, wrapping his arm around Blaine chest as Blaine's back pressed halfway on Kurt's own chest, their fingers never separating. Blaine had overheard part of their conversation, he liked that Sebastian saw how much he was in love with Kurt, that he didn't just brush it off because he was mentally fourteen. Maybe Sebastian was so bad after all, then again, he could remember anything, so that may chance once he got his memory back. But for now he was content to be cocooned in Kurt's embrace as he and Sebastian talked about work and politics. They tried to include Blaine as much as they could, but Blaine was happy just to listen, oddly, he felt more at peace than he had since he woke up, he was in love, and it was with the man he was always meant to be with. And if he could only remember... Blaine felt like life would be perfect once again.

T_hat doesn't sound ominous at all does it? hehe. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to shake things up again...duh. Finals are in full swing so I will probably be a couple weeks before I can update again. Much love to all my readers! Please review xoxo_


	14. The puppy and the puddle

**_This chapter just turned out to be a big old pile of cheese. I don't own anyone in this story that you recognize, I am just playing in someone else sandbox._**

**_Dedicated to Kyle, who is more wonderful than he knows and stronger than he realizes. And to Meg, who makes me realize how lucky I am to have a friend like her. xoxoxo to both of you._**

Kurt was doubled over in hysterics as Blaine screamed from on top of the kitchen table.

"Get it, get it, get it, OH MY GOD killlllllllllllllllll it!" Kurt couldn't kill the offender, he could barely breathe through his laughter. "It's HUGE! Kurt! Get it! It's going to bite me," Blaine screeched swatting at the air beneath him like a crazy person. Kurt continued to giggle as he walked over to the trespasser and delicately scooped it up in a piece of paper, not killing it.

"It's a spider, Blaine, not a monster," Kurt teased as he walked to the window, opening it and letting the spider out onto the window pane. Blaine glared at him, even as he slowly climbed off the table.

"It could come back in the house and crawl into our bed and into my ear and lay eggs in my brain, is that what you want?" Blaine asked overly dramatic, but Kurt hadn't heard anything past 'our bed'. It had been ten days since Blaine's nightmare and ever since they had slept in the same bed. Part of Kurt felt guilty and like he was taking advantage of Blaine's fears, but the other part of him, the larger part just loved waking up to Blaine's arms around him to put an end to it. "-Okay?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked, blushing upon realizing that he hadn't been paying attention, but Blaine just chuckled, and smiled shyly, apparently not minding.

"I said that the spider could bite me and I could die," Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, Blaine hated spiders, and he never let Kurt forget it.

"That spider was completely harmless," Blaine didn't look convinced and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "And I'll protect you, so you have nothing to worry about." Blaine looked at his partner, no one had loved him the way Kurt loved him. No one had listened to his fears as a kid, no one had known exactly what he needed when he needed it, not even Cooper. And how many people would take care of him the way Kurt had, knowing that it could be months, or years, if ever, until Blaine got his memory back, and Kurt wasn't going anywhere. Blaine could stop himself when he leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips softly, Kurt had gotten used to Blaine kissing him, thought he stopped it before it got to hot and heavy. He also knew Blaine's desperate need to feel loved, to not get pushed away for showing his feelings, something that his mother and father had always done.

"I love you," Blaine breathed as he pulled away. Kurt smiled and nuzzled their noses together causing Blaine to blush,

"I love you too." Kurt's phone chose that moment to ring, causing him to groan in frustration as he looked down at the caller ID, it was Blaine's boss. "Hello, George," he greeted him, realizing he would have to eventually tell Blaine. Blaine tilted his head questioningly, Kurt hadn't mentioned anyone named George to him before, "If he had, he would have called you." Kurt sounded tired and annoyed as he talked to the man, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue at the phone, causing Blaine to laugh, not caring that he didn't have the full context. "You think I don't know that, I am the one that has to watch out for paparazzi everywhere we go," Blaine looked at Kurt surprised, he had never noticed Kurt looking out for cameras, but then that was probably because he didn't want Blaine to worry. Kurt sighed heavily and it was moments like that, that Blaine wanted to remind him what it felt like to be a teenager again, without the weight of the world of his shoulders. "Okay, I'll think of something and call you later," Kurt ended the call and smiled sadly at Blaine, "You want to go for a walk?"

An hour later found them in Central Park, hand in hand, both silent, Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to begin.

"There is something I haven't told you," he admitted quietly. Blaine felt his stomach sink, "George, the guy I was talking to earlier..." Blaine nodded in acknowledgment, "He's your boss." Blaine blinked slowly, he kept forgetting that he had a job. "You are a very well know music producer Blaine, you would go to parties and make appearances, and so it's understandable that the press and even people you work with who haven't been told anything past you are taking an extended leave of absence, are starting to ask questions. It's been over a month, and we need to think of something to tell them. George has just been saying you needed personal time, he hasn't said anything beyond that, but they aren't going to wait much longer before they start showing up at our apartment." Blaine could practically feel the exhaustion and concern billowing off Kurt, he didn't like it, he wanted Kurt to always feel happy around him, and even if he wasn't the cause, he knew he wasn't doing anything to make it better.

"Why can't we tell them the truth?" Blaine asked, shifting their hands from merely holding each other, to their fingers being intertwined. Kurt smiled softly at the change before answering,

"Honestly, I don't want it out there that we were jumped. It's no one's business and I'd like to keep them in the dark about our lives as much as I possibly can. But we can tell the truth if you want." Blaine shook his head,

"I just don't want to make it anymore stressful for you than it has to be." Kurt leaned in a kissed his cheek, tenderly,

"I'm fine." It was a lie and they both knew it,

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Blaine sung quietly. Kurt sighed softly and smirked, still unable to get anything past him,

"You are here and healthy, I can think of worst things I could have had to be dealing with right now." Kurt replied, and for a moment Blaine thought he saw tears, but as quick as they came they were gone, so he couldn't be sure.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured, getting Kurt to turn to him, "I'm sorry I can't remember, I wish you could have your husband back." This time the tears got free and Blaine quickly wiped them but Kurt grabbed his wrist, not letting him pull his hand away from his face.

"I have him still," Kurt whispered, "Yes I miss that you don't understand our inside jokes, and I wish you could remember what I told you the day before we were jumped, but we are both here and that is all I need. I don't just love you because of the ten years we've spent together; I love you because every single day you teach me something new. I love that you are re-learning things like it's the first time and you aren't bitter, you're excited. I love that you still take my hand and still kiss me, even though you can't remember why you want to. I love that even though you can't remember, you still choose me." Both men had tears running down their cheeks, "That night when you went with Cooper, I thought I had lost you, I thought you would go and find someone else to fall in love with and I would lose my best friend and partner in one blow. I was so scared you would realize that you had picked me because I was the first person who came along."

"Please don't tell me you really believe that," Blaine begged. "God, from the second I woke up and saw you..." he shook his head, "I only remember being fourteen but I don't need to be twenty-seven to know we were meant to be, I promise."

"You're twenty-six," Kurt corrected, smirking shyly, laughing when Blaine pushed him playfully. Suddenly, even thought neither of them had noticed the darkening clouds, a smack of thunder boomed and the sky opened up with vengeance. "Ahh!" Kurt squealed covering his hair, Blaine just laughed, tilting his head up and letting his face get soaked. "You are a freaking puppy," Kurt said, but he couldn't fight the smile at the light on Blaine's face. They ran over to a tree where the rain was barely getting threw and Kurt tried in vain to fix his hair. He looked up at the street which wasn't far away, "Come on, let's run and catch a cab," Kurt said, walking to lead Blaine to the street, but Blaine shook his head.

"No, let's play," he motioned over to a puddle that had formed in the couple of minutes that it had been raining.

"Are you out of your mind, we are grown men, we are not going to splash in the puddle." Kurt scolded, but Blaine just giggled, taking his hand and pulling him toward the water.

"Come on, we can't get any wetter than we already are, where is your sense of adventure?" Blaine asked, his eyes bright and excited,

"I must have left it at home," Kurt replied, only half trying to pull away from Blaine.

"Well I have enough for the both of us," Blaine claimed, smiled widely. Kurt groaned, but it quickly turned into laughter when Blaine jumped as big as he could into the puddle, causing the splash to hit Kurt. Then Blaine grinned impishly and swiped his foot so that it was like he was kicking a soccer ball and Kurt cried out indignantly as he got even more soaked.

"Oh you are gonna get it now," he ran and jumped into the puddle too, getting Blaine even wetter, but they both just laughed. They jumped and slashed each other for nearly five minutes before a police officer walked by and glared at them disapprovingly and they stopped, still laughing gleefully. Kurt chuckled and panted as he sat down on a bench, it was still raining hard, but neither of them cared anymore. "That was more fun that I have had in a long time," Kurt admitted, grinning at Blaine whose face fell slightly.

"You work too hard," he stated, "Plus now that you're having to look after me..." Kurt smirked,

"You make it sound like I hate my job and like being with you is a burden. I love my life, just sometimes it's nice to be goofy now and then, I forget that, thank you for reminding me." Blaine beamed and nodded, "Now come on, let's go home."

"We could walk," Blaine suggested, for a moment Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, but then he remember they were already drenched anyway.

"Yeah, it's only 20 blocks," Kurt chuckled, sarcastically, but Blaine grinned and nodded, his wet curls bouncing.

"Exactly."

When they reached the outside of their apartment, Blaine tugged Kurt's arms gently, keeping him from going inside.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain," Blaine reported bashfully. Kurt smiled at him and cupped his cheeks, making their eyes meet, Kurt kissed him, deep and long, though fairly chaise. They pulled away and continued to stare at each other, they both looked like drowned rats, but they were both practically glowing with happiness,

"There might be another thing about you losing your memory that is a positive," Kurt said, licking his rain wet lips. "I have fallen in love with you all over again."

**_Okay, gonna be honest, this chapter was meant to be angsty, but it got really sweet. Guess my heart just can't handle the angsty knowing what is coming up on Tuesday *Sob* please please please review! Hugs and kisses to all my readers._**


	15. Other guys

_Ok gonna be honest, this story is going a bit of a different direction than I thought it would. It's also not nearly as long as I wanted. It will be over faster than I thought it would too. I don't own anyone or anything in this story that you recognize._

Thank you Meg, for helping me with his chapter. *heart*

Blaine had his hands clinging to Kurt's arm as he grinned up at him,

"I have the most talented, beautiful, incredible, sweetest husband ever." Kurt rolled his eyes, but giggled happily

"And I have the corniest, cheesiest, dorkiest," Kurt kissed his lips quickly, "most romantic husband ever." Blaine clapped his hands childishly, causing Kurt to laugh again. Blaine decided that was officially his favorite sound in the entire world, especially if he was the cause for it. Previews had started for the play and so far Kurt and the play had gotten only rave reviews. Blaine had seen the play before, as he always insisted on going with Kurt to rehearsal, but there was something different when Kurt knew he was performing for an audience. It was as if he was brighter than the spotlight that was on him. It was nearly midnight now that the play and everything was over for the day, and they were heading out for a bite to eat at their favorite restaurant.

Since the rainy day in the park Kurt felt like he was once again a teenager in love with his first love. He had always loved Blaine more than he thought possible, but after ten years the puppy love had faded, but now it was like he was being reminded of every little thing that had caused Kurt to fall in love with Blaine in the first place. Blaine, though he still stayed as close to he could to Kurt, was no longer clinging out of fear or discomfort, but more of just the physical need and want to be as close to his partner as possible. He didn't know whether the love he felt for Kurt was the love he'd felt when he was mentally 26 or not. He decided it probably wasn't, as much as he loved Kurt there were things that they had gone through to together that Blaine couldn't remember that would have made their love completely impenetrable. But as Kurt smiled sweetly at him and Blaine's heart sped up and his stomach flipped over, he made up his mind that it didn't matter, he was in love with this man, and time or mental age, had no effect on it.

"You know what we could do," Kurt suggested, bringing Blaine out of his thoughts, "We could get dinner to go and go home and snuggle on the couch and eat it." Blaine knew Kurt had to be exhausted, Blaine didn't know how he hadn't collapsed. Between rehearsals and previews, worrying about Blaine, worrying about what the press would be saying about Blaine, keeping Blaine's boss happy with updates, Kurt had little to no time to truly take care of himself.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine agreed, snuggling with Kurt was one of his favorite past times. Kurt smiled and linked their fingers together, bringing them to his lips and kissing Blaine's softly. Blaine blushed like a fourteen year old on a date, but Kurt didn't call him out on it, he merely smiled at him and walked a little closer to his partner.

Blaine had been asking more questions about their lives together, more everyday questions. Like what time did Blaine have to get up for work, what was his favorite part of his job, why did they still live in the same apartment they'd bought where they couldn't afford better as they could now. And Kurt answered every question honestly and would offer some information of his own. Well there was one thing that Kurt hadn't told Blaine that his husband used to call him, something that was only between them, and hadn't started until they had moved into their apartment in New York together. He'd kept it a secret because he knew if Blaine called him that, then his husband was back. Even if it was ridiculous to think that, that would be the thing that cause Kurt to realize it, but he knew he couldn't have fourteen year old Blaine call him that, it would hurt too much.

"You want the pasta rustica?" Kurt asked as the restaurant came into view. Blaine nodded as he looked around, there weren't very many people on the streets, just a few out for a late dinner or like Kurt getting off work.

"I think I'm going to hang out, out here, while you go inside," Blaine stated. Kurt looked at him slightly surprised, Blaine had gotten better about not going everywhere with Kurt, but this was a bit of a step.

"Okay," Kurt smiled, "I'll just be a few minutes," Blaine nodded and gave Kurt's hand an extra squeeze before he pulled away and went inside. Blaine sighed, he loved this city, he couldn't imagine living his life anywhere else. Though that could possibly be because he'd never lived anywhere else other than Lima, but still, there was a life and energy to New York that left Blaine tingling. He walked a little ways from the restaurant so that it was still in view, but he was no longer right outside it.

"Hey there, gorgeous," a voice cooed. At first Blaine ignored it, because how could they possibly mean him. But then there was a man next to him, looking at him like he was a slab of meat, waiting to be devoured.

"Are you talking to me?" Blaine asked,

"I don't see anyone else around here as sexy as you." Another guy came up to him and Blaine's heart quickened as he realized they were larger than him, which was hard to do but, he knew there was no way he could get away from them if he needed to.

"Oh-um..." Blaine looked up at them, they were attractive, tall, one had brown eyes and the other had green. "Thanks, but I'm actually taken," he said, expecting that to be enough to deter his unwanted suitors. Instead they just chuckled, it wasn't mean or dangerous sounding, they just sounded amused.

"That's the oldest line I've ever heard," the first one replied. "I'm Mark," he smiled, and it was a nice smile.

"I'm Tony," neither of them seemed like they would hurt him, but he could smell alcohol on them, and he knew that was never a good thing.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I really am taken, my husband has just gone inside Joe's to us dinner, so if you'll excuse me," Blaine started to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back, his body hitting against the wall. The force and now fear, caused him to release a cry,

"Now you don't have to be an ass about it, we aren't going to hurt you," Mark said. Blaine scoffed, unwilling to let the two men see how scared he truly was,

"Yeah, because pulling me back and slamming me into a wall didn't hurt." Tony actually looked guilty at that but he still continued,

"Sorry, it's just we don't see guys like you everyday, and we were looking for a good time." Suddenly the smell of alcohol was overwhelming as Tony got right into his face. "So what do you say, handsome, you up for a threesome, we live just down the street." Suddenly there were hands, hands brushing against him in places that not even Kurt had touched him yet. He let out a whimper that they must have taken as a good thing as two more hands joined and started rubbing up and down his chest. _No, no, no this couldn't be happening, he didn't want this. Where was Kurt? He wanted Kurt._

"Please," he breathed and once again their drunk or at least buzzed minds took that as a good 'please' and then there was hot breath on his neck and his eyes filled with tears, couldn't they see that he didn't want this.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Another voice hit him and as he focused on what was happening Kurt was now pushing his way in between him and the two men, pushing Mark so hard that he launched him backwards and he barely managed to stay on his feet. Suddenly an image flashed in his mind Kurt was much younger, wearing a blue coat and a scarf, and then there was a guy pushing Blaine backwards, he was much bigger and was wearing a red and white letterman's jacket. Fear rose in Blaine's stomach but it wasn't anywhere near the fear he'd just felt. But then Kurt was once again between them, shoving the bigger boy back with force that he hadn't expected.

"You have to stop this!" Kurt yelled, panting slightly as he stood protectively in front of Blaine. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew this boy was Kurt's bully, he knew that he had kissed him, he knew that Kurt was scared of him.

"Blaine!" Kurt was in front of him, his eyes wide with panic, grabbing both sides of his face. "Blaine, are you okay? Talk to me," he begged. Blaine blinked several times before looking at Kurt who sighed in relief, "Oh thank God, I thought you'd check out for a minute there." Blaine studied him for moment before speaking,

"Who is Karofsky?" Kurt snapped his head back to him, his eyes even wider than before.

"W-what?"

_Please review! And teaser for next chapter: Kurt drinks a little bit too much. xoxo to all my readers_


	16. Too much touch

Don't hate me or this chapter as much as I hate this chapter. It was a you know what to write. Sorry if it seems strained and forced. Please review anyway. I don't own anyone you know.

"Who is Karofsky?" Kurt snapped his head back to him, his eyes even wider than before.

"W-what?"

Blaine shook his head slowly, trying to clear it and figure out what exactly he had seen, what had been real and what exactly had been possibly imagined. Mark and Tony were gone, and the only ones on the street were Kurt and Blaine, Blaine didn't remember when he fell to the ground, his knees curled up to his chest. Kurt was kneeling in front of him, his eyes filled with panic and worry, and as always, an overwhelming love.

"I think I just got a memory back," he breathed softly, reaching out almost blindly as he stared past Kurt. Kurt took him in his arms, brushing his hair back soothingly. "His name was Karofsky and..." he had kissed you. He looked up at Kurt, Kurt had told him they were each others first...everything, including first kiss, but in the memory, he knew Karofsky had force kissed Kurt. This knowledge left a burning in the pit of Blaine's stomach that told him that even 10 years later, he wasn't over what he knew had been done to Kurt that day. "He kissed you," he finally said aloud. Kurt sighed softly, "But I thought you said I was your first kiss." Kurt bit his bottom lip, before climbing to his feet,

"You were," Kurt responded, "I'll explain it when we get home, okay?" Blaine stared up at him for a moment before nodding in agreement and accepting the hand that was being offered. "Are you okay?" he asked as they started walking, "Those guys didn't hurt you, did they? I mean other than what I saw?" Blaine didn't know that Kurt could grip his hand so tightly, but he just held on, part of him wondering who had been more scared by Mark and Tony. Blaine knew he had Kurt, Kurt didn't have the Blaine he wanted. "I'm so sorry, I should never have let you stay out there by yourself, I wasn't thinking," Kurt muttered and Blaine looked at him, half expecting to see tears, but instead he saw only guilt.

"No, this isn't your fault, I wanted to stay outside, you were just letting me be independent for once." Blaine replied, "You are in no way to blame for this." Kurt shook his head, not saying anything else, but Blaine knew he hadn't agreed with him. It had taken Kurt over a month to forgive himself for their attack, which had been in no way his fault, Blaine wondered if Kurt blamed himself for everything. He knew he blamed himself for his father's aneurysm when Kurt was 16, telling Blaine that if he hadn't argued with him that day, or if he hadn't put added stress in his life by being gay, that maybe his father would have been okay. Well no one could cause an aneurysm, the way no one could cause hate filled men to attack them, or cause two drunk guys to be extra flirty, but that didn't seem to be Kurt's logic.

Once they were home, Kurt put the food, which Blaine hadn't even realized had been brought home, in the refrigerator, neither of them were much in the mood to eat.

"No, they didn't hurt me," Blaine responded, speaking for the first time since telling Kurt it wasn't his fault. Kurt sighed in relief and grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass. Blaine watched as Kurt chugged the wine, Blaine didn't think people did that in real life, he thought that was only done in movies. Kurt looked at him once the glass was drained and he sighed quietly before sitting down at the kitchen table, where Blaine was already positioned.

"If you count kisses as just two people's lips connecting then you were actually my third, but I don't count kisses that way." Kurt pour himself another glass of wine, this time though he only sipped, "You want a glass?" Blaine wondered if Kurt was buzzed already or was just forgetting that Blaine was mentally fourteen. But he'd always wanted to try wine and he figured his adult body could take one glass without getting drunk.

"Yeah," he smiled softly, not realizing until he reached for the wine glass that he was still shaking from what happened earlier, the memory had put that at the back of his mind. Kurt exhaled and continued,

"You were the first kiss that truly meant anything to me, Karofsky was my bully, he's now actually a friend of ours, but his kiss was NOT wanted or returned. My first kiss was a girl, and she was just a way to, at the time, I thought, make my dad happy. I didn't really enjoy it and I certainly didn't feel anything with her, though I love her to death, she is now happily married to her wife, Santana, we are friends with them too." Kurt reached over and grabbed his hands, "When you kissed me, I swear Blaine, it was like nothing else in the entire world existed, like everything else was gray and we were the only things in color. That is why I count you as my first kiss, you were the first one to mean anything, your kiss changed me, it was perfect." Blaine smiled softly as he took a sip of the wine, he was pleasantly surprised that he liked it, it was sweet without being overwhelming and had just a bit of kick at the end. Kurt was finishing his second glass and starting on his third, Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. His father had been a mean drunk, had verbally abused him harsher than usual and had come very close to physically abusing him.

"Kurt..." Blaine began, but when Kurt looked at him he saw, Kurt's expression was softening, he was relaxing and his eyes were no longer swimming in guilt, and Blaine remembered, Kurt was his protector, not his villain. And he was an adult, an adult who deserved to not have to walk around on egg shells around his own partner. "Thank you for saving me tonight," he smiled softly at Kurt who smiled weakly back,

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, but... I'll always save you." Blaine smiled and fully believed Kurt's words, there was no way he couldn't.

"What happened to the promises of cuddling that you made?" Blaine said, motioning to the couch, Kurt looked at him, concerned,

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that? I mean after what happened earlier, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You could never make me uncomfortable," he promised, smiling as Kurt leaned over and kissed his lips softly,

"I love you," Kurt whispered, heading over to the couch. So Kurt wasn't drunk yet, but it was clear that he wasn't far off and apparently, a buzzed Kurt was an affectionate Kurt. Blaine shuttered to think that he was a drunk like his father, mean and violent, he wondered if he and Kurt had ever gotten drunk together and if they had, how were they together. As they got on the couch, Kurt instantly opened his arms and Blaine happily settled into them, relishing the strength of them as they cocooned him as if guarding him from all forms of harm and danger. Kurt finished his third glass and was officially drunk, drinking as fast as he had, on an empty stomach... instant clingy Kurt, not that Blaine was complaining. "I came out of Joe's and saw those guys on you," his word were slurred slightly, but his eyes and tone were gentle. "And all I could think was that they were going to hurt you, and a part of me died, to think that I had yet again let you get hurt again."

"This is not your fault, Kurt, two drunk guys with a hearing problem are to blame for what happened tonight, not you," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's arms as they held him close. "I didn't even think for one second that you let them do that or that you somehow didn't stop it. You did stop it, they didn't get anywhere because you stopped them, you pushed them off of me with a strength that I wouldn't have expected you to have. But then I wouldn't you have the strength to push Karofsky off of me either. Twice Kurt, you've saved me twice that I can remember, and I can only imagine how many other times that I can't. When do I get to save you?"

"You saved me the day we met," Kurt breathed. "I was days away from ending my life, I couldn't take it anymore, and then I met this brave, gorgeous, compassionate boy who showed me that not only was I not alone, but someone actually cared." Blaine blushed, as Kurt continued, "I know now it would have killed my dad had I done that to him, but... I was so tired, so beat down that I didn't think there was anyone that would have cared, I got really low. And then someone offered me their hand and said 'my name's Blaine' and it was like... forgive my corniness, but it was like a light had been offered to me in a world of darkness. I don't believe in God, but if I ever did, it would have been in that moment. In that moment I could have believed that God sent you to me to remind me that life is worth living." Blaine tilted his head back and connected their lips, as always innocently, no open mouths or tongue, well usually. Suddenly Kurt had flipped them over and his arms held Blaine securely under him. "I love you," Kurt breathed, and Blaine completely melted, melted into the strength that was his husband as he let himself be shown how important he was, to at least one other wasn't long until both men started to pant and Blaine was surprised, but not at all put off, he'd wanted this for a while, but Kurt always stopped himself, so what was different about now? Then Blaine tasted the alcohol, and he remembered, Kurt was at the very least tipsy and that made him more affectionate. Kurt's lips traveled down to Blaine's neck... Oh GOD yes. Kurt chuckled and it took Blaine a moment to realize he'd said it aloud. He whimpered in embarrassment but Kurt pulled away and looked down at him, kissing his lips softly, "I love when you lose yourself." Blaine was pretty sure he blushed scarlet but Kurt either didn't see as he had gone back down to his neck, or he didn't care. Blaine never knew it could feel like this, like everything was right, like this was exactly where he was meant to be.

Then Kurt's hands appeared and began tracing his body, humming softly as he felt the familiarity he had missed for so long. Blaine tensed as Tony and Mark's hands entered his mind once again. Unwanted hands searching for sacred parts. And just like Tony and Mark, Kurt's hands traveled south of the border set up by Blaine's pants and Blaine let out a cry. He didn't push away, he didn't' say 'no', but he wished Kurt would stop. He wasn't ready for this, he thought he was, but he just wasn't, but he didn't think he had the right to ask Kurt to stop. Kurt wanted this, no, he needed this, and Blaine would have to swallow his own fear and panic and deal with it, because he was Kurt's husband, and Blaine was sure that written somewhere was something about one's duty to their husband, so Blaine would push through. He let out a whine when Kurt's hands ghost over the front of Blaine's pants and though Blaine didn't think he sounded distressed, Kurt stopped. There was a moment of pause, almost as if Kurt was gathering his thoughts before he pulled away from Blaine's skin to look into his face. Blaine looked back and almost instantly regretted it as Kurt's face crumbled with grief and guilt. He detached from Blaine as if Blaine had caught fire, and was panting softly.

"Oh God, I am so sorry," Kurt whispered, tears filling his eyes. It was then that Blaine noticed the wetness on his face and he quickly, and embarrassed wiped away the tears.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm the one who couldn't handle it," Blaine muttered, blaming himself. Kurt turned toward him, reaching out his hand and Blaine cursed as instinct pulled away from the hand. The one hand that had never hurt him, the hand that had cupped his cheek to comfort him, the hand that held his own to lead him when he had no idea what he was doing. "Kurt..."

"No, I understand, I am so sorry, I forgot myself. That's not a good enough excuse, I should never have drunk that wine, I just-"

"Are an adult with every right to drink and every right to touch your spouse freely, I'm the one to blame since I couldn't..."

"You're are fourteen," Kurt said softly, almost more to himself. "I should never forget that you are mentally unprepared for anything like that; ESPECIALLY after what just happened with those two guys. FUCK! How could I be so stupid!" This time Blaine went forward and grabbed Kurt's hand, but Kurt pulled away. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted, I'll sleep in the guest room." Before Blaine could beg Kurt not to, the taller man had gone down the hall and the door had shut. Blaine bit his lip, he wanted Kurt, it was all he wanted when those other guys were touching him, it was all Blaine had wanted for weeks, and now...

As he curled in the bed, Kurt and his scent surrounding him, tears fell down across the bridge of his nose and into his ear, but he didn't wipe it, he knew more would fall. Yes, Kurt had gone a little too fast, but Blaine wanted them to go back to just an hour before, when everything had been perfect. When their love for each other had been the only important thing in the world. He could only hope he hadn't just ruined it for himself for the rest of their lives. Both men cried themselves to sleep that night, both for different reasons and the same reason. Kurt was practically drowning in guilt, while Blaine was wallowing in loneliness, but they were both crying for their need of the other.

Oh the angst. WTF? I don't know where that last part came from, don't know that I like it. Please review and let me know! Much love to all my readers xoxo


	17. Resentment

This chapter went a COMPLETELY different direction than I planned. But okay. Please review. Hope none of you are looking for a pick me up cuz this chapter isn't it. Don't own anyone you've seen on glee, they are Ryan's...lucky bastard.

Blaine watched Kurt from his place at the kitchen table. Kurt was subdued and shockingly quiet, as he had been for the past four days. Four days since he had gotten it in his head that he had nearly raped Blaine, though in Blaine's mind that is not what happened, but there was no convincing Kurt of that. Blaine didn't believe that Kurt would have taken it that far, even if he hadn't noticed Blaine's distress when he did. Kurt had drank a little too much, but he was no rapist.

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly, hating how Kurt was punishing both of them. Kurt slowly looked up at him, his eyes still full of guilt and sadness, "Please stop beating yourself up," he begged. "I'm over it, I am not emotionally scarred, I'm not scared of you, or your touch." Kurt flinched at the word, before jumping in surprised when Blaine appeared behind him. "In fact, I'm desperate for it," Kurt shut his eyes and swallowed hard, reminding himself that Blaine didn't mean to sound as sexual as he did, he meant to sound like a lost puppy, needing attention, something Kurt wasn't sure he could risk giving, not after what had happened.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better. I screwed up, and we both know it," Kurt replied.

"No, you think it and I just miss you. I know I don't feel even half of what you did when I woke up and I pushed you away, but even the little bit that I am feeling right now, sucks." Blaine replied, reaching for Kurt's hand only to have Kurt turn toward the meal that he was making, in almost a natural way that no one else would have thought anything of, but Blaine knew was Kurt's purposeful way of not touching him.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, but then Kurt spun around and Blaine gasped softly in surprise.

"It was always me drawing the line when we first started dating. It was always me that wasn't ready, it was always me that wanted to wait. And you respected that, you waited even thought you wanted more. But when the tables turned and it was you that wasn't ready," Kurt turned back away, "I couldn't return the courtesy.e"

"God," Blaine cried, "I had no idea you could be such a drama queen." Kurt looked at him with an expression that Blaine couldn't name, he knew it wasn't hurt or anger, but he had the suspicion, 26 year old Blaine had seen it before. "I have had FAR worse done to me than what happened the other night. My father has beat me up, I have been jumped...twice! I just wanted you to slow down, I never wanted you to torture both of us by treating me like I'm diseased."

"Tears don't say to me, 'slow down'." Kurt replied, Blaine groaned in frustration.

"You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Kurt once again pulled away when Blaine tried to take his hand and Blaine considered just grabbing his face and forcing him to see that he wasn't damaged, that he wasn't afraid, that he wasn't forever changed.

"I know what it's like to have unwanted touch forced on you. No, mine wasn't as bad as what I did, but..."

"You can't compare what Karofsky did to what you did! He was your bully. You are my HUSBAND! And I love you and I overreacted, kinda like you are right now."

"You didn't overreact! You had every right to panic. You had been molested by those guys on the street not two hours before and then all of a sudden I am doing the same thing. Which is worse because you trusted me!"

"Trusted? My trust in you is not past tense, Kurt, I have never trusted anyone more than I trust you, ever.

"Well there is your first mistake," Kurt muttered. Blaine opened his mouth to continue the argument, but a song interrupted them,

"Free Credit Report dot com...slash savings." Kurt groaned softly and reached for his phone and the tone started to repeat.

"Now is really not the best time, Coop," Kurt answered.

"Hello to you too," Blaine heard Cooper answer. Kurt sighed and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, can I have my sweet, funny, nice brother in law back instead of the bitch that has answered the phone." Cooper responded, Blaine frowned at Cooper calling Kurt a bitch, but Kurt just rolled with it.

"The bitch is all that you get right now, so unless you want me to hang up on you, what do you want?" Blaine had never heard Kurt speak to anyone like that and he was a little taken aback, and all he wanted to do was fix it, to make Kurt feel better.

"Well I was going to invite you to dinner tonight, but now I'm thinking maybe that's not the best idea." Kurt exhaled heavily,

"You know, now is really not a good time." Then it hit Blaine, Kurt and Cooper were close, close enough to speak to each other like brothers and still be close when the conversation ended. Cooper could help Kurt see that it wasn't his fault.

"No, I want to go," Blaine said loud enough that he knew Cooper heard him too.

"Are you-" Kurt began but then sighed and nodded, "What time?"

"6:30." Cooper replied. "Is everything okay, Kurtsy? I mean other than you sounding like you have a serious case of PMS," Kurt shut his eyes and exhaled,

"Yeah, I'm fine, we'll see you at 6." When Kurt ended the call he looked at Blaine who smiled softly back at him.

"Maybe Cooper talk some sense into you, since you won't listen to me," Blaine admitted his plan. Kurt growled in annoyance,

"Blaine, you are mentally fourteen, which means maybe you don't understand the significance of what I did to you." Blaine whipped around, scowling deeply,

"You think a fourteen year old doesn't know whether they have been raped or not?" Kurt was obviously taken aback by Blaine's fierceness. "You think just because I am young that doesn't mean I don't know when I want or don't want something? I love you, damn it! And maybe I wasn't ready for what you did the other night, but if the roles were reversed and I did that to you, would you consider it rape? WOULD YOU?" Blaine wasn't entirely sure why he was suddenly so angry, but he just had the feeling that Kurt knew something he didn't, when he leaned back on the counter and swallowed hard. "Oh god... I did something like this before...didn't I?" Kurt shook his head,

"You didn't know any better, I did."

"What happened?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking as his mind went through worst case scenarios, all of them leaving him nauseous.

"We went to a gay bar, we were 16 and 17, and you got drunk and handsy and...we argued and we apologized the next day," Kurt explained as if he were talking about the weather.

"What are you not telling me?" Kurt sighed,

"Can't we just wait until you get your memories back?"

"And if that never happens?" Blaine retorted.

"Then life goes on," Kurt said, rolling his eyes along with Blaine and that terrible come back. "Look we were young and stupid and at first I thought it was great, but then I realized I didn't want to do it when you were drunk and had been..." He cut himself off and Blaine saw him mouth a curse word. "Do you remember Sebastian?" Blaine nodded, "He was the one that had invited us to the bar, and you spent most of the night dancing with him and I was upset and jealous." He bit his lips hesitantly, "I'm glad we didn't do it that night, but we got over it, because Sebastian didn't matter and you knew you had made a mistake."

"So why is it so hard for you to grant the same mercy to yourself as you did to me?"

"I've already told you why, you were 16, I'm 27, I don't get a free pass." Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him close, Kurt's arms moved to go around his neck, before being forcibly shoved down.

"There. See that," Blaine refused to let go of Kurt, even as he struggled. "It's instinct, I know it is, because I have it too. It was your instinct to touch me, to want to have sex with me. It's why it only took me a couple of weeks to fall back in love with you. It's an instinctual need with us, we need each other." Blaine knew exactly what he was doing as he breathed on Kurt's neck, watching as Kurt fought every fiber of his being to not respond. "Please don't be mad at yourself for following your instincts, we are like animals." Suddenly Kurt ripped out of Blaine hold,

"Maybe animals can fuck whenever they get the urge, but we can't." Kurt stormed off, leaving a surprised, speechless Blaine behind him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

When 5:30 rolled around, Kurt still hadn't spoken to Blaine or forgiven himself, though Blaine did apologize for what he had done earlier and making it harder on Kurt. If Blaine asked him a question he would nod or shake his head, but offered no words or opinions. When they started walking to subway, Kurt would reach out and grab his sleeve to guide him when he felt Blaine getting confused, but otherwise no touch or comfort was offered. Blaine didn't know it was possible to be as frustrated as he was, it was like being a child again when his parents only spoke to him when they felt it absolutely necessary.

"Look we can't completely ignore each other at Cooper's, he's going to know something is wrong." Blaine tried, but Kurt shrugged, but spoke for the first time since lunch time,

"He already knows."

"And what exactly are we going to tell him?" Blaine asked,

"Whatever you want to."

"You are infuriating, Kurt, I'm trying here, and you are treating me like a non-person! Is this what it's like to have a moody teenager? Because I'm not sure I ever want to experience that if it is!" Blaine had turned away from Kurt, but if he hadn't he would have seen the complete devastation on his face at his unthoughtful words. Even if he still didn't know that they were waiting to hear from the adoption agency. The rest of the trip was silent and when they finally reached Cooper's door, Kurt turned to him, grabbing his arm,

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to hurt you, but I have never been on the other end of having to wait until someone is ready to move further. I hate that I have to tiptoe around you with that when we have been sexually active for 9 years. I hate that I feel like some kind of pedophile because I know you are fourteen, even if your body is the body of my 26 year old husband. And I miss being with him. I miss the touching and kissing and the talking. Especially that. I miss being able to talk to my husband about anything and everything. And I love you, I do, but you aren't him." Blaine looked at Kurt and felt like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. He was trying so hard to be what Kurt wanted and needed, but he couldn't be, not until he got his memory back. And if that never happened, then Kurt would stay with him out of obligation and he would resent Blaine, like it seemed he was already starting to.

"Well, this is a surprise," a voice hit Blaine like a pile of bricks and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?" Blaine's voice quaked, he couldn't handle this right now, he really couldn't.

"Cooper invited us to dinner, he didn't tell us you would be here," his father word 'us' was the first time he realized his mother was with him.

"Hello, Mom," he greeted her weakly.

"Hi, Dear, it's so good to see you," she hugged him tightly.

"Which would explain why you called in to check on him so often," Kurt spoke for the first time in a biting tone that told then all he didn't approve. Mrs. Anderson nodded,

"You're right, I should have at least called, I have no excuse other than being scared of what I would hear." Kurt let out a dry laugh before shaking his head, could this night get any worse? Of course when you have that thought, it usually does.

"Hey guys," Cooper opened his apartment door, gulping hard when he saw the look of fury on his brother in law's face. "Come on in."

Dun-du-duuuuu...How's that for a cliff hanger? Lol much love to all my readers. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. I need to also update my Criminal minds fic, which has an even worse cliff hanger than this one. So be patient with me my lovelies I will be back soon xoxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

_Ooh this came out fast. I hope you like it. It got a bit sapper than I intended but...hope you enjoy please review! I don't own anyone you know from the show.  
><em>

Kurt made a clear stance that he was not going to leave Blaine's side, even when Cooper asked him if he could help him in the kitchen. Instead Kurt's brother in law got a glare that would have sent an evil dictator running for his life. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stood in front of them, Blaine grateful that even though Kurt would rather have his husband, that he wasn't leaving Blaine when Blaine needed him. Blaine had claimed he would be fine if Kurt left him, but he was relieved that Kurt shook his head and took his hand. Blaine tried not to make it look obvious that he was clinging to his partner, but after what he'd just been told about not being good enough for Kurt, he didn't need to hear the same thing from his father. Hearing it from Kurt was bad enough, but maybe Kurt didn't resent him quite as much as Blaine thought as Kurt held his hand tightly, almost as if defying the Anderson's. Mr. Anderson glared at them, but Mrs. Anderson just looked at them nervously.

"So how have you been, Dear?" Mrs. Anderson broke the tense silence, Blaine smiled softly, remembering his upper class manners, and nodded.

"I'm fine, Mom, how have you been?" The three Anderson's made small talk, and Kurt sat silently, going over and over in his mind what he had said in anger and frustration to Blaine. It had been building for weeks, he thought he had it under control, but clearly he didn't. Now he had made Blaine believe that he didn't love him, but he did, he was in love with fourteen year old Blaine, as wrong as that might have been, but Blaine was not his husband. He was not the person that could tell when Kurt needed sleep by the mere speed of his blinking. He was not the person that had stayed up with Kurt holding him when he had a nightmare about his father's death. He was not the person that could smile at Kurt and make him believe everything was going to be fine, even when they both knew it wasn't.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight, Kurt, especially considering you are usually the one with the opinion," Mr. Anderson said bitingly.

"Paul," Mrs. Anderson said softly, trying to deter any argument that would be started.

"I just thought I'd let you both catch up with Blaine, I didn't see any need for my input," Kurt said calmly, he wasn't going to be the one to start something, if he could help it.

"That's never stopped you before," Mr. Anderson replied.

"Dad," Blaine said before looking down at the floor, realizing he probably shouldn't have spoken against his father.

"It's okay," Kurt replied, smiling gently at Blaine, "Nothing I haven't handled before." Blaine opened his mouth to ask what he meant but at that moment Cooper came out of the kitchen announcing dinner. He took one look at Blaine and knew something was wrong, well other than the fact that his parents were there. He lingered a moment with Kurt and Blaine, Kurt fully wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as if Blaine needed more protection from Cooper than he did from his parents. Cooper decided he deserved that.

"Kurt, I-" Cooper began but Kurt scowled at him and he stopped,

"You and I will talk later." Blaine felt that the day that Kurt spoke to him in that tone, he would cry for hours, Cooper looked pretty close. Blaine couldn't decide why Kurt was so mad at Cooper for inviting his parents, maybe it was that he didn't tell him, maybe it was that he knew how much Blaine hated being around his father.

Dinner started out silent, the food wasn't bad, it wasn't anywhere near as good as Kurt's, but it was still good.

"This is good, Coop," Blaine stated, "Kurt's is better but..." he teased, causing Cooper to chuckled softly and even pulling a smirk out of Kurt.

"Why do you think I propose to him all the time, I'd love someone who could cook as well as Kurt to cook for me all the time." Cooper replied and for a moment they forgot the parents were in the room and they were almost comfortable with each other.

"At least Blaine has self control, if it had been you I married you'd weigh 400 pounds," Kurt teased back, his anger waning slightly. Cooper snorted,

"If I lived in Manhattan all the time I'd weigh 400 pounds because I'd be at your house every night." The three laughed softly until they looked up at saw the fury on Mr. Anderson's face and they all instantly became tense and in Kurt's case, pissed.

"So Blaine," Blaine jumped at his father's voice, and Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand, which had gone instinctively to his lap. "When do you think you'll be going back to work?" Kurt and Cooper snapped their faces to Mr. Anderson, not believing that he would ask such a thing.

"Dad, for God's sake, he can't remember being past fourteen, do you really think he'd go back to work before he gets his memory back?" Cooper asked, mildly horrified at his father's behavior, even though he knew Kurt and Blaine was used to it.

"Well a man is supposed to provide for his fam-" Kurt's eyes widened at Mr. Anderson's slip of tongue, he had never called him and Blaine a family.

"We are doing fine, Mr. Anderson, I make enough money for us to live comfortably," Kurt didn't like talking about the kind of money they had in front of Mr. Anderson, as he always thought they should do better, even though they were doing just fine, even without Blaine working.

"You'd never know from that piece of crap of an apartment you two play house in," Mr. Anderson said cruelly. Kurt shut his eyes for a moment and whether it was to calm himself or to hide his hurt, Blaine didn't know, all he knew was that he saw red.

"We aren't 'playing house' Dad!" Blaine practically yelled,

"You watch your mouth, Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Anderson shouted and Blaine lost all of his fight and sank back in his chair, feeling five years old under his father's glare.

"Dad, this is my house, and you will not speak to Blaine that way," Cooper said, his tone holding no command as Kurt's had when Kurt made a similar statement over a month before.

"And he is my son," Mr. Anderson replied.

"Son, not punching bag," Kurt bit, squeezing Blaine's hand, which hadn't detached from Blaine's the entire time. It seemed Mr. Anderson knew for the most part not to take Kurt on in a direct argument. He would throw jabs, but never truly confront Kurt, Blaine wondered why, maybe it was because Kurt refused to be walked on the way everyone else around his father seemed to.

After a moment of silence Mrs. Anderson spoke up,

"So Kurt how is the play going, Cooper was telling me you're the star." Kurt smiled at his mother in law,

"I'm one of them, and it's been going well."

"He's being modest," Blaine claimed, blushing when he saw Kurt look over at him. "He's completely amazing in it, he steals the show."

"Who do you play?" Mrs. Anderson asked, genuinely interested, Blaine could tell that Kurt had been right, his mother liked Kurt.

"I play a functioning drug addict who is married and has an affair on the side," Kurt explained. "And he has to balance his love for his wife and his passion for his male lover, plus whether either are more important than the drugs." Mr. Anderson scoffed,

"You can't even play straight." Blaine didn't remember standing, he didn't remember shoving his chair back, but the next thing he knew he was standing, glaring at his father, his chair on the floor behind him.

"STOP IT! You say whatever you want about me, I know I'm worthless, but don't you dare insult my husband. He is more of a man than you will ever be!" Tears were streaming down his face as he ran out of the apartment hearing Kurt call his name behind him. Blaine ran out of Cooper's apartment, rounded the corner only to collapse, leaning against the wall and sinking to his butt. It was never going to change. He was never going to be good enough for his father, he accepted that, but no one talked down to Kurt, no one.

_"What the hell do you think you're going, paraded your disgusting sexuality around my house." His father was in his face but he was holding his ground._

_"I wanted you and Mom to meet the boy I am in love with! I LOVE him!" The sting of the slap shocked more than hurt, but suddenly Kurt was beside him, pulling him away from his father._

_"Don't you ever touch him again," Kurt's voice was lower than normal in anger, and his eyes flashed with distain._

_"You can't tell me how you treat my son, you're probably the faggot that did this to him," Mr. Anderson growled._

_"Don't call him that," Blaine said, but Kurt refused to let Blaine get back in front of him and instead stood boldly in front of Mr. Anderson._

_"I have been called things worse than that by 17 year old boys, you don't scare me, Mr. Anderson. I am not a fighter, but I will kill for the people I love, and that includes your son. So call me what you want, do what you want to me, but I find out you hit him again, and there won't be a place for you to hide where I won't find you."_

_"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" Mr. Anderson was turning a shade of red that Blaine had never seen before._

_"What are you going to do about it? Take a 17 year old to court? What will you tell your lawyer buddies? That you were scared of a teenager?" Blaine had never seen Kurt speak to anyone like that before, not ever._

_"Get out of my house," Mr. Anderson demanded. Kurt nodded curtly before turning to Blaine, his cheek was already bruising. "I said 'OUT'" Blaine jumped, but Kurt merely looked at him and said,_

_"Show me to the door Blaine?" Blaine nodded and lead Kurt away, once they got to the door, they stepped out on the front pouch and Kurt began to hyperventilate. "Oh God, oh God, oh my God, I just threatened your father. He's going to hurt you, you have to come home with me," Kurt begged cupping Blaine's cheek with his hand. Blaine shook his head smiling,_

_"I pretty sure he was peeing himself, no one has ever stood up to him, and certainly not to defend me." Kurt kissed him deeply,_

_"I will always defend you, against him, against anyone." Blaine smirked, even though Kurt still looked nervous that Blaine was going to take the brunt of his temper. "I am sorry though,"_

_"God, don't be sorry, that was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen." Blaine practically moaned, grabbing Kurt's waist and pulling him flush to him. "No one has ever cared that much about me. I love you so much, now and forever. I want to marry you, and have babies with you, and grow old with you. If we could I would marry you right now, I don't care that I'm 16 and we're still in high school. You are my forever."_

_"For someone who doesn't know anything about romance, you sure do know how to sweet talk a guy," they kissed deeply, deeper than was proper on the street they were currently visible to. Suddenly a fist banged on the door and both boys jumped, knowing it was Mr. Anderson. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Kurt said, worriedly, "If anything happens to you because of me..." Blaine smiled,_

_"Nothing is going to happen to me, because you are the only one who can break me now. You are the only one that has that kind of power." Kurt pecked his lips quickly,_

_"And I take that power very seriously."_

_"I know you do, that's why I trust you with my heart. And it's yours Kurt, it has been for a long time."_

They went back in for another kiss when the memory ended, leaving Blaine panting for air. Just then he heard Cooper and Kurt the door shutting behind them,

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Kurt screamed and Blaine hoped no one came out of the other apartments.

"I'm sorry, I know! Mom wanted Dad and Blaine to get together again, and she told me not to tell Dad or you two, because you wouldn't come if I told you."

"Damn right we wouldn't! GOD DAMN IT COOPER! In what universe was that a good idea? You know better! You know how Blaine gets around him! I only hope I can fucking find him, and that if he's physically okay that he is mentally okay too!" Blaine heard Kurt start to walk towards the corner but apparently Cooper stopped him, because the footsteps paused.

"I knew with you here Dad wouldn't get that bad," Kurt scoffed, "I was wrong okay, and I'm sorry." Cooper pleaded, Blaine suddenly got the feeling that Kurt was about to strike.

"If you ever pull shit like this again, Cooper Anderson, you and Blaine will have to sneak around to see each other because you will never again be welcome in our home and I will NEVER speak to you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Kurt, I never meant to-"

"To what? Hurt us? Well guess what? You did! You are one of my best friend's Coop, but you put my husband in danger tonight, maybe not physically danger, but you PURPOSELY brought him together with a man whose mission is to make Blaine feel as small as possible. Well mission fucking accomplished." Blaine heard three steps and then they once again stopped suddenly, this time though he looked up to see Kurt kneeling beside him.

"BB, are you okay?" Blaine couldn't help himself and he leaned into Kurt's arms, relishing the feeling when Kurt held him tighter and kissed his hair several times. "It's okay, Honey, I'm right here, I'm not going let him hurt you."

"I know," Blaine whispered, "I got another memory." Kurt pulled away just enough to look down at Blaine who looked back, smiling softly. "It was of the first time you ever met Dad, and you threatened to kill him," Kurt groaned softly.

"I wish you would have gotten another one," he claimed.

"Why? I had never felt more loved, or safe than when you did that. You made me feel like I was worth protecting."

"You are, B. You always have been and you always will be. GOD I'm going to fucking punch that man in the face one day!" Kurt growled, Blaine chuckled lightly,

"You mean you haven't already?" Kurt laughed softly and placed quiet gentle kisses on Blaine face and neck.

"Not yet," he admitted. Blaine inhaled shakily and continued to hold on to Kurt like the life raft he was. "We need to talk though, I need to explain myself," Blaine looked at him confused, "For what I said to you before your parents got here." And then Blaine remembered but it almost didn't matter as much anymore, because he knew no matter what, Kurt was always on his side. "Come on, let's go home. You can call Cooper later and tell him goodbye," Kurt said as he got them to their feet.

"I heard you yelling at him," Blaine reported, "Poor Coop." He smirked playfully, Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled too,

"He needed to hear that."

"Oh I agree, but can I ask you something and you answer me honestly?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued, "Have you ever yelled at me like that and if you have, how am I not still sobbing a your feet." Kurt laughed, and shook his head,

"Because the last time I yelled at you like that we were 20 and I was stressed out about college finals and I asked your forgiveness, which you only granted if you had mine, which you did." Blaine smiled and nodded,

"What was it about?" Kurt pressed his lips together and sighed softly,

"You were hanging out with this guy named Aaron a lot, and I got... jealous, possessive, I don't know I just felt like he was better than me and that the second you realized that, I'd lose you, so I freaked out and we screamed at each other for an hour, then we ended up having awesome make up sex, but you were pretty upset after, but we fixed it." Blaine smiled again,

"I want us to always fix it, okay?" Kurt grinned and nodded,

"Always."

_Sooo much sap and cheese! Please review! much love to my readers! xoxo_


	19. Taking Care

_I am a little unsure of the beginning so tell me what you think! I don't own anyone you recognize from the show. Much love to all my loyal readers!_

**_WARNING: _**_A little bit of violence at the end_

The two of them sat on the couch, Blaine was hesitant at first to get close to Kurt but Kurt pulled him into his arms, kissing his cheek. He'd knew he'd hurt Blaine, something he would rather die than do. As he had promised Blaine, they always fixed whatever was wrong, and this wasn't Blaine's to fix, this was Kurt's mistake.

"I am so sorry for what I said." Kurt said softly, tightening his grip on Blaine. Blaine found it interesting, though he knew he shouldn't have, he should have known Kurt would know that despite what had happened early, including when Kurt got handsy, Kurt knew he needed to be held. "I didn't mean to make you think for even a second that I don't love you, or that I'm not in love with you, because I am. You have made me fall in love with you all over again, and my freak out doesn't change that, you know that right?" Kurt asked, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded, thought Kurt saw through him, "You have done nothing wrong. I have been holding all this back because I didn't want to upset you, but..." he paused, "You would have thought I had learned my lesson by now." Blaine was about to ask him what he meant, but Kurt continued. "I miss my husband," Blaine flinched, but knew Kurt was just being honest. "I know it's not your fault, and that there is nothing you can do about it, but I have spent 10 years completely in love with one person, and then in one moment, that person was taken from me. You are amazing and I love you, but there are things he and I went through that you can't understand, and I miss him. I am not saying these things for any other reason than to be completely honest, something we have been for 10 years."

"Does he know how much you love him?" Blaine asked quietly, wondering if 26 year old Blaine loved Kurt with the same fierce, unconditional love, that he received.

"Yeah, I think he does, I've never really held back in that aspect," Kurt smirked, causing Blaine to laugh. Blaine paused, cuddling deeper into Kurt's arms,

"I would do whatever I could if I thought it got my memories back and I could get him back to you."

"Oh I know you would, Honey, I have never doubted either one of you in your love for me, expect those first couple of days when you lost your memories, but that is understandable." Blaine blushed in embarrassment, but Kurt kissed his cheek and gave him an extra squeeze, "It's okay, I'm over it." Blaine smiled softly before looking up at Kurt,

"Are you still mad at Coop?" Blaine asked. Kurt's jaw clenched and Blaine took that to be his affirmation.

"He was stupid to do that, he knows better than to pull something like that on either of us, especially you though," Kurt said, his voice tight but straining to sound calm.

"Me? You're the one he insulted more," Blaine corrected. Kurt shook his head,

"He doesn't have to insult you to make you feel like shit, his words don't hurt me like just being around him does you. Cooper knows he makes you feel like that, so I can't fathom why he would do that, and without telling us? That man is going to have to do some serious damage control to make me forgive him," Kurt said, angrily. Blaine bit his lip, he wondered since Kurt was still so intent on not getting him near his father, if that mean that 26 year old him was just as effected as his father as 14 year old him was.

"Am I still afraid of him now?" Blaine asked, unsure what it would take to grow out of his fear of his father if he was still this way at 26.

"You are better, but..." Kurt hesitated, "You are still nervous around him," there, that wasn't too deprecating.

"Oh," Blaine said softly and Kurt realized that softening it didn't make it any easier.

"Blaine," Kurt said, trying to get his attention completely on him, "You are an incredible person, 14 and 26 year old versions. I am so lucky to have you, and I would give anything to keep you from feeling like, even for a moment that the things your father says and have said were true."

"But he's right, I can't take care of you," Blaine reported.

"You lost your memory! It's not like you are just unemployed and being lazy, and what I told your father was the truth, you don't need to work, I am making enough money for us to be comfortable. We've never been the type of couple that has one constant breadwinner, when I'm not doing a show, your job is our main source of income, and when you can't work like now, I can. Before you became a producer we were both working jobs that weren't steady, and we always scraped together enough. Plus even if I didn't work, we have saved over the years that we would be fine for nearly a year, so there is absolutely no reason for you to feel guilty over something that is not an issue."

Blaine nodded, but Kurt could tell he still didn't see it for what it was, he started to speak again but Blaine pulled out of his arms,

"I'm going to call Cooper, okay?" Kurt sighed softly and nodded, wishing more than anything that he could fix what Blaine's father had torn down.

Once in the bedroom, Blaine inhaled deeply, thoughts of his failure and of Kurt's words, claiming that simply wasn't true. Maybe 26 year old believed Kurt, but 14 year old Blaine, just couldn't bring himself to do that, he'd been taught differently for so long, his father had ingrained in his mind that he was worthless. Kurt wasn't worthless, and the fact that his father seemed to think so caused Blaine to see red. Cooper answered on the first ring, there was no hello, there was no 'are you okay' it went straight to,

"Is he still mad at me?" Cooper sounded as close to crying as Blaine had ever heard him, and he knew that was exactly Cooper had been doing.

"Yes, and he has every right to be," Blaine replied. "Did you know Dad would be that harsh towards him? Because if you did, Cooper Anderson, I swear I will..."

"No, Dad doesn't normally have guts around Kurt like he did tonight, I mean you can see, Kurt punches back."

"I don't care! He told him we were 'playing house'!" Blaine's voice was getting steadily louder, even though he and Kurt didn't truly act like husbands due to Blaine's mental age, he knew their life meant everything to Kurt, or he wouldn't have stuck around when the accident happened in the first place. "As if everything that Kurt has worked so hard for, means absolutely nothing! And that comment about Kurt not being able to act straight! YOU JUST SAT THERE COOPER! THEY INSULTED MY HUSBAND AND YOU JUST FUCKING SAT THERE!" Part of Blaine wondered if maybe Cooper hadn't said anything because Blaine got to it first, but the other part was too angry to care. "And you want to know the worst part? He doesn't even recognize that he was treated like shit, because all he can think about is me! My comfort, my safety, my feelings, my thoughts..." This conversation was quickly leaving being about Cooper, "He is self sacrificing to the point of exhaustion, he is a better husband than I deserve, he saved me from possible rape,

"Wait, what?" Cooper said, but Blaine wasn't finished,

"He finally let's loose a little and I can't handle it and he spends the next five days beating himself up for wanting to touch his husband. And the last thing he needs to be ragged on by our bastard of a father. So I just don't understand why the FUCK you would invite us over without telling him or giving him any type of warning! You heard him say it wasn't a good time," Blaine froze, "I pushed him, I said I wanted to go because I thought maybe you could make him feel better about what happened. Instead he gets attacked about his career and his family, crap, Dad's right, I can't take care of him, I just make everything worse."

"That's bullshit, Blaine, listen, I understand you two are both mad and me, and you have every right to be, but everything that Dad said was a complete lie. You heard the things he said about Kurt and know that's untrue, so why would you believe anything that he said about you?" Cooper sounded quiet and ashamed, not to mentioned concerned. " And what was this almost raped thing? And Kurt letting loose?" Cooper asked, Blaine sighed heavily,

"These drunk guys came on to me when I was waiting for Kurt to get our food, they were a little too friendly, but Kurt came in like a knight in shining armor and saved me. But then after that, he had some wine and got handsy and I couldn't handle it because I am an idiot, but he took it to heart and I actually still don't think he has forgiven himself."

"No, he wouldn't have if he thought for one second it hurt you, that's why I'm going to be kissing some Hummel ass for months." Blaine chuckled softly,

"Oh, I was wondering, why were you more worried about him being angry at you instead of me being angry at you?"

"Because Blaine your anger last about a hour at most, you're like a puppy, you might pout for a bit, but it doesn't take you long to forgive someone. Kurt, when it's an insult to him, it takes him a day tops, when it's about you or someone else he loves, he'd never forgive if the offender doesn't grovel and make it up to you and him so..." Cooper inhaled deeply, "And Blaine, if Kurt hadn't been around, you and I would have never have gotten as close as we are. You don't remember, but when you were about 15, we basically stopped talking. We just grew apart, I had my job, you had the Warblers and then Kurt and you just didn't need me. I came to visit your junior year, but we just fought because I kinda stole your thunder, but then Kurt convinced us to talk, or well, sing it out, and after that we talked a lot more and the summer after your senior year I came and visited and the three of us were practically inseparable for two weeks and after that, we saw each other every chance we got." Blaine smiled, that sounded just like Kurt, to fix everything he could.

"When did Kurt see you naked?" He wasn't actually sure he meant to say it aloud, but it came out anyway, and Cooper laughed at him.

"That's still bugging you isn't it?" Cooper asked, "I could tell when you heard it, it bothered you." Blaine blushed at how bad he was at hiding his feelings, "It was the summer after your senior year, we were in the pool at Grandfather's house and, I decided it would be a good idea to take off my swimming trunks. Anyway, your boyfriend informed me that I was not as well endowed as you and I tried to get you to prove it, but you refused. So for a while I just had Kurt's word to go on, your wedding day I saw that Kurt was right," Blaine blushed harder but laughed. "And I worked that into my best man speech, you didn't talk to me for a month." Both Anderson men were laughing and Kurt, who stood outside of the bedroom door, smiled. He was still mad at Cooper, but his anger faded slightly as he listened to Blaine gleeful laugh. He had only heard Blaine's side of the conversation, but if Cooper was telling the truth regarding the circumstances of Kurt seeing Cooper naked, then Blaine would later be coming to him to ask him why he had let Cooper remain naked for two hours after he first took his trunks off. And Kurt would answer honestly, he wanted to see if Cooper would get sunburned 'down there'. He had, and that was another part of that day Kurt had never let Cooper lived down. But knowing Cooper, he just told Blaine he took his shorts off, because Cooper didn't like admitting to that last part.

"Kurt is one of my best friends, my best after you." Blaine smiled, "And to lose him is to lose two of the only stable relationships in the past 10 years, because if I lose him, I lose you too." Blaine couldn't argue, he couldn't deny that he would more than likely choose Kurt over Cooper. He wasn't sure that was what he should have chosen, considering Cooper was his brother, but his heart seemed to have jurisdiction over that matter.

"He'll forgive you, like you said, you're going to have to kiss some ass, but he will eventually love you again," Blaine teased the end. Kurt smiled at the fact that Blaine knew that he would indeed forgive Cooper, and probably sooner than he would have his own brother. But there was something about the Anderson brothers that made Kurt melt. "I need to get my memory back, it's not fair to Kurt that he has to take care of me this way, in every way." Kurt started in, but he heard Cooper's muffled voice over the phone and stopped,

"Bb, listen, that man wouldn't change anything, yes, he wouldn't want you to be attacked, but he would chose this over losing you, he would chose you over anything."

"Is that how a marriage is supposed to work?" Blaine asked.

"I've never been married but when I do I will be modeling my marriage after you two. I've never seen one with such give and take, it's perfect, from the outside anyway."

"Perfect?" Blaine asked, Kurt tilted his head, confused. "I don't think it is, I mean, I think it's great, but not perfect." Cooper chuckled,

"I'm well aware it's not actually perfect, Blainey, but it's the closest I've ever seen."

"Oh," Blaine smiled shyly, "Guess that's pretty easy seeing as I have a nearly perfect husband."

"Awwwwwwwwww," Cooper said, his voice getting higher, Blaine chuckled and Kurt couldn't help smile and his breath caught. Blaine still took his breath away, it was a dream he once thought he'd never have come true. Having a person who still left him breathless after 10 years, a person who he would do anything for, one whom he loved more than anything, it was a dream he'd had since he was 5, but he never thought it would really come true.

The next night Kurt went back to work, and Blaine hardly let go of Kurt's arm and honestly, Kurt was just fine with that, but he could tell something was wrong with his husband, because it was to the point of possessive.

"Honey," Kurt said softly as they walked into the dressing room. Blaine looked up at him, "Are you okay? I can call Greg, it's not to late, we can go home." Blaine had met Kurt's understudy, Greg, and like him, but he wouldn't do that to Kurt.

"No, I'm fine, you go out there and kill it," Blaine leaned in slowly and when Kurt didn't pull away, he kissed the man hard and deep, to remind Kurt that he was loved and forgiven. Kurt pulled away a couple of seconds later,

"Okay, okay," their foreheads were still pressed together, his eyes were closed and he was panting heavily, and Blaine knew it wasn't because he was out of breath. "Take it easy on me Romeo," Kurt said, smirking softly as he pulled completely away to look at Blaine.

"I always kinda figured I was more Juliet," Kurt chuckled, cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand,

"You could probably pull off a dress." They both laughed, before being interrupted,

"Okay love birds, time to get ready," Michael said, smiling warmly. Blaine looked up at him, before his eyes fell on Henry who was scowling back at him. He didn't like Henry anymore now than he did the day the met, in fact, his dislike for Kurt's co-star had only grown. Henry hadn't done anything specific to piss Blaine off, but he just wanted to kick Henry's ass any time the man was around Kurt, which was often as they shared a dressing room together.

"Kurt, are you planning on doing stage door tonight?" Mackie asked, sticking her head in the dressing room. "Hey, Blaine," she greeted, blowing him a kiss, which he fake caught and stuck in his pocket.

"Reporters were here last night, weren't they?" Kurt asked, Kurt hadn't done stage door since the show opened, which he had done for all his other shows, which Blaine just took as one more time he had cause Kurt trouble.

"Yeah, but I think it would be a sign of good faith if you went out there, proving that everything is fine," Mackie claimed.

"You should go, I can hang out in here and you can just come back and get me and we'll leave through the side door," Blaine said, knowing that Kurt loved to talk to his fans after shows (Kurt had told him once). Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled softly at him, Blaine had been acting odd that night, Kurt couldn't put his finger on it, but he was worried that it would only get worse.

"What about you?" Kurt asked, "I know something is bothering you," Blaine blushed at being so transparent but shook his head,

"I'm a big boy, Kurt, I think I can manage sitting in a dressing room for 20 minutes." Kurt smiled at him,

"Yeah, all right." Kurt didn't mention that the last time he had left Blaine alone he had nearly been raped. But what trouble could Blaine possibly get into in the dressing room.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

"You were amazing, as always," Blaine said, pecking Kurt's lips, grinning as Kurt beamed.

"Thank you," Kurt stripped out of his costume and into jeans and a white button up shirt, Blaine would never understand how it was so easy for the taller man to look casual and sexy as hell at the same time. He sighed heavily,

"All right, guess it's time to face the music, I'll be right back."

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called him back as he headed towards the exit, Kurt turned back to him, ready to do whatever Blaine needed him to do. "Don't think about the reporters, think about all those fans, who think you are completely incredible and came to see you, the ones your preform for, not those idiots with the cameras." Kurt rushed back to him and kissed him deep and long, lasting several seconds.

"I love you," Kurt breathed. Blaine was completely breathless and was panting as Kurt headed back to the exit door. As soon as the door open, the crowd screamed in pleasure at the sight of the Kurt Hummel. "Hello, everyone, don't you all look fabulous tonight?" Blaine grinned, his husband was completely amazing. Blaine opened the stage door that had since closed to see how many people were out there and to see Kurt completely in his element. Kurt was beautiful, he flushed pink as a little girl told him he inspired her. He winked playfully at a college student who was fanning herself, Blaine didn't mind, he knew Kurt was his, and always would be. It wasn't until Kurt frowned that Blaine realized Mackie and Henry were out there also. He watched as Henry whispered something in Kurt's ear, the girl who was receiving Henry's autograph looked at him shocked. Kurt scowled and hissed something in reply smiling at the girl, causing her to relax slightly. Suddenly though, and as if in slow motion, Henry's hand grabbed Kurt's ass and his lips pressed on Kurt's cheek. Kurt seemed too shocked to do anything, but Blaine. Blaine snapped. He left his body completely, his body acting all on it's on, he lunged forward, out of the door and punched Henry hard in the back of the head. Henry fell to the ground and turned over quickly looking up at Blaine with surprise and maybe a little fear.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt cry, but it was too late, Blaine had to do this, he had to defend Kurt. Kurt was always defending him, always saving him, always protecting him, well now it was time to return the favor. Over and over he struck Henry, hitting his face, his arms, his chest, whatever his fist could get to, he hit. Then he felt hands on him, he somehow recognized Kurt's hands as they tried to pull him off Henry, the other hands were much smaller and apparently belonged to Mackie as he could hear her trying to soothe him. But Kurt's words were what he was able to hone in on.

"Baby, listen to me, it's me, calm down, sweetheart, just calm down." But Blaine couldn't calm down, and as Henry attempted to crawl away, Blaine ripped out of Kurt and Mackie's grip and got back on top of Henry.

"He." Punch. "Is." Punch. "MINE!" Blaine punched one more time and suddenly he saw several camera flashes go off, reporters. Blaine's mind finally came back, there were reporters there that night, and they had just witnessed his breakdown and gotten it all on film.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," he began panting, jumping up and looking around into the wide eyes of the audience who had forgotten all about Kurt and was now thinking only about Blaine's show.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. Oh god Kurt, he had just ruined Kurt's life, both of their lives. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

_How's that for a cliff hanger? Hope you enjoyed. Please review.  
><em>


	20. MINE!

_Oh this was a B*TCH to write! I'm sorry it's not as long as it could have been. Thank you so much for sticking with me. All my readers are beautiful and I love each and everyone of you. I don't own anyone you recognize.  
><em>

_AN: A review from The songbirds are singing brought it to my attention that Blaine didn't seem fourteen, but I've always thought Blaine had grown up kinda having to take care of himself, so he was a bit mature for his age anyway. I am working on that though. Thank you for that note Songbird! _

_ENJOY!  
><em>

Blaine didn't know where he was running, he just knew he had to get away. Kurt wouldn't forgive him for this, there had been so many people there, and so many cameras. They still hadn't told the press why Blaine wasn't at work, now they would think it was because he had had a mental breakdown, and honestly, Blaine wasn't so sure they weren't right.

Kurt went to run after Blaine, but suddenly the reporters were all around him, yelling at him and taking his picture. Mackie was trying to pull him back towards the theater but Kurt pulled harder in the other direction,

"Blaine," Kurt turned to her, "I have to go find Blaine." Henry was nowhere to be seen, but Kurt just figured he'd either been dragged inside or had crawled away, and Kurt didn't care either way.

"Is that why Blaine hasn't been working or out in public much? Is he in the middle of a psychotic episode?"

"Does Blaine take medication now?"

"Has he shown any other violent tendencies?"

"Are you considering divorce?"

"Is hospitalization an option?" Kurt glared at the last reporter,

"Henry Gallanger grabbed me inappropriately and my HUSBAND was protecting me, so if you don't mind, get out of my way!" Kurt shoved his way past the reporters, he would be forever be grateful to Mackie for her part as she calmed down the fans who were glaring and fussing at the reporters and the last thing Kurt needed after all of this would be for a riot or something. He couldn't deny that he felt a certain happiness that his fans were on Blaine's side.

He could only imagine what was going through Blaine's mind, He wondered if he thought that he had embarrassed Kurt, or if Kurt was mad at him. Quite the opposite actually, he was proud of him doing something without thinking, without truly considering the consequences. And there would be consequences, those Kurt didn't really want to think about. George would go ballistic, Michael would be upset, though he wouldn't punish Kurt for it. Part of him panic, because he knew exactly where his Blaine would gone, well correction, his Blaine wouldn't have run away, Blaine would have stood his ground and yelled at Henry once he'd gotten done kicking his ass. But now he didn't know where a scared, embarrassed and probably ashamed Blaine would run to. He wouldn't go back to the apartment, especially if he thought Kurt was upset with him, and he didn't know the city well enough to go any of their "special places". Then it hit him, instinct would probably take over and Blaine would just run, and if Kurt knew Blaine at all, he knew there was only one place Blaine, fourteen year old or not, would run to.

Blaine was panting nearly to the point of hyperventilating by the time he came to a stop. He looked around trying to find out where it was, it only took him a moment to figure out he had run to central park, and more specifically the Balto statue. He stared at the bronze statue and calmed slightly, there was something about this place, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. **Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through Arctic blizzards from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the winter of 1925.**

**Endurance- Fidelity- Intelligence**

He reached out and touched the statue and suddenly another memory hit.

_Kurt and Blaine sat on the bench in front of the statue, their hands linked as they talked like they had all the time in the world._

_"Do you ever sometimes think that our life is completely perfect?" Blaine asked, almost dreamily. Kurt laughed affectionately at him,_

_"You only say that because we just got back from our honeymoon and your still love drunk."_

_"What and you're not?" Kurt smiled softly, and Blaine could see the sadness in his eyes, "Kurt?" He used the hand that was not attached to Kurt to cup his cheek, "What's wrong, Angel? What ever it is we'll get through it together," Kurt looked at him lovingly and kissed him quickly, they were in a crowded public park after all._

_"Brandon called me today," Kurt admitted, Brandon was the producer of the play Kurt had been workshopping for the past ten months. "They've decided to go with another actor," Blaine's heart broke for Kurt as he knew this was one of Kurt's real Broadway opportunities out of college. "It's not like I expected to get it, I'm one year out of college, it's just... I really wanted it." Kurt whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't know what we'll do about bills, I'll get a job as soon as I can, I promise." Blaine shushed him gently,_

_"Don't worry about the money, okay." He kissed Kurt's hand, loving his husband more every second. "We'll figure something out, we always do." Kurt forced a smile and Blaine could tell he still felt awful about losing the job. "Kurt, if we were beggars I would love you. If we were..." Suddenly Blaine paused, grinning before kneeling in front of Kurt. "Together at last, together forever," he began to sing and Kurt sat up straighter and tried to pull away from Blaine's grip, but Blaine just took the other hand too._

_"What are you doing?" He looked around frantically for people who maybe watching._

_"We're tying a knot, they never can sever," Blaine started to get a bit louder and Kurt blushed bright red._

_"Oh God, please let this just be a nightmare, please," Kurt begged the sky._

_"I don't need sunshine now to turn my skies to blue, I don't need anything but you."_

_"I'm going to strangle you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt growled, Blaine shook his head,_

_"Ah, it's Blaine Anderson-Hummel now." Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine saw the pleased flush in Kurt's cheeks. "You've wrapped me around, that cute little finger," Blaine demonstrated by wrapping his pinky around Kurt's pinky finger. "You've made life a song, you've made me the singer," Kurt shook his head,_

_"You're a ham."_

_And what's that's bathroom tune you always bu-bu-booo,"_

_"Bu-bu-bu," Kurt finished, sighing as he knew he couldn't get out of it._

_"Anything but you," Blaine beamed as he realized he'd won._

_"This morning was plain awful," Kurt half spoke half sung, looking around once more in case they had an audience, they still didn't._

_"You can say that again," Blaine beamed._

_"That call was plain awful," Kurt sung now, though he kept his voice low and his eyes were darting around._

_"But that's," Blaine sung,_

_"Not now," Kurt giggled as Blaine hopped up and stood behind the bench, his head next to Kurt's, kissing his cheek as they sang together,_

_"That's then."_

_"I'm poor as a mouse," Kurt sang, his voice getting a little louder as he got more into the song and the situation._

_"I'm richer than Midas," Blaine sang, switching to Kurt's other side._

_"Oh really, how come you never told me that," Kurt teased, laughing now,_

_"But nothing on earth, could ever divide us," Blaine came back around to the front of the bench and pulled Kurt to his feet and spinning him around._

_"Okay, too far, this is taking it too far," Kurt claimed, but as Blaine spun him out he spread his arm for flare._

_"And if tomorrow I'm an apple seller too," Blaine sang. "I don't need anything but you. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly,  We're two of a kind,"_

_"The happiest pair now," Kurt broke in, smiling and doing several dance steps._

_"Like Fred and Adelle, we're walking on air now," they had spent so much time in the car and around the house and now apartment singing together, they fell into it effortlessly and it appeared as if they'd been practicing for months._

_"And what's the title of a dream that's just come true?" Kurt sang, twirling gracefully as Blaine held his hand._

_"I don't need anything,"_

_"Anything,"_

_"Anything," Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms as they sung the last part together,_

_"I don't need anything but youuuuuuu."_

"Oh thank God!" Kurt's voice broke him out of his memory and back into the reality that he may have cost Kurt his job. Kurt didn't seem angry, just worried and caring, as always. "I was so scared when you ran off, are you okay?" Blaine blinked rapidly as he looked at Kurt more closely, he looked conflicted as to whether to touch him or not. "Henry didn't hit you did he?" Blaine blinked rapidly in confusion, he was the one that had been on top of Kurt's co-star, punching him over and over and he was asking if he was okay? Kurt tentatively cupped his cheek with his hand, checking his face for injuries, when he was assured that there were none he reached down and grabbed Blaine's knuckles, which were cut and bloody, he hadn't noticed. "Mmm, memory or not you sure know how to knock 'em out, Ali," Kurt appeared to be trying to hide a grin. "Does your hand hurt?" he asked, touching the cuts delicately, Blaine was watching Kurt's face, which was looking at the hands.

"How can you be so calm?" Blaine asked, "How are you not angry at me?" Kurt shook his head, "The backlash is going to be terrible! You could be fired! Those reporters saw everything and- and-"

"Henry had it coming, if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else," Kurt smiled softly.

"You could be fired," Blaine repeated, obviously Kurt hadn't heard him the first time.

"Yes, maybe, but I don't think Michael is going to fire me for something you did," he claimed, kissing Blaine's cheek quickly. "Let's go home," he suggested, "Get your hands cleaned up." Blaine pulled away,

"They'll be outside out apartment by now." Kurt sighed softly,

"Nah, the audience at stage door seemed pretty determined that they leave us alone."

"What, so some fan-girls are enough to keep the media from banging on our door?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes, Kurt laughed,

"You don't know the power of fan-girls, they get shit done." Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before looking back at the Balto statue,** Endurance, Fidelity, Intelligence**, maybe that's why Blaine was so drawn to the bronze dog, he had everything Blaine thought good in a person. He looked back at Kurt, who was the person who had all three attributes.

"Yeah all right," Blaine agreed, smiled slightly when Kurt smiled at him and held out his hand. As they headed out of the park, Kurt nudged Blaine gently,

"Tough guy." Blaine blushed and ducked his head,

"No, not really, more like crazy psycho." Kurt chuckled,

"I thought it was great, you going all possessive." Blaine suddenly stopped, pulling Kurt back, he stumbled slightly but caught himself easily.

"I don't know why or how; I don't know where we kissed for the first time, I don't remember our wedding, I don't remember stupid fights we've have, I don't remember the making up. I don't know you're greatest fear, I don't remember what the quickest way to get you to forgive me is, I don't remember our first Christmas, I don't remember your favorite color, but I know." Kurt blinked quickly as Blaine bit his lower lip before continuing, "I know that you are mine, and I won't let anyone else have you. I know that you always have been and always will be mine, and it's not something that is in my mind or memory, it's a soul thing." Kurt let out a suddenly laugh at that,

"And here I thought it was college that turned you into a hippy," Blaine blushed but Kurt beamed and kissed his lips lightly. "It's purple," Blaine looked at him confused, so Kurt smiled at him, "My favorite color is purple." It didn't matter that Blaine had possibly ruined their lives and his own reputation, as Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and they headed back to their home, he was with the only person whose opinion mattered, as it should be.

_Okay next chapter will be far more interesting as the next chapter will be the backlash! And this story won't be much longer! Bringing it to a close soon. xoxoxo to all my lovely readers. Please review!_


	21. No regrets

_Sorry it took me so long to update this, been sooooo blocked. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own anyone you recognize._

_Special shout out to Kissme123 for making sure I don't end this story like The Vow. And to Hermione1017 for getting me great ideas. Also to everyone who is insane enough to stick with me though all of this. Love you all!  
><em>

"I completely understand that! But you have got to realize that this is not a normal situation," Blaine awoke the next morning to hear Kurt talking on the phone. He could tell he was trying to keep his voice down, but his anger wasn't letting him. "It's more complicated than that!" Blaine peeked around the wall, looking to see what exactly his husband. Kurt was pacing anxiously, dragging his fingers roughly through his hair, he looked tired and in disbelief. "You aren't listening to me," Kurt claimed. "He is completely sane but you can't fire him based on the fact that he lost his memory and isn't aware of the consequences of his actions. You can't vote before your 18 for a reason!" Kurt cried and Blaine's breath hitched as his mind replayed the words 'Fire him' over and over, he was going to be fired. And he wasn't able to fight for the job, he didn't know what it was or if he would ever be able to return. "For God's sake, George, it's not like he's chosen to not get his memories back!" Suddenly Blaine walked in the room and took the phone from a shocked Kurt's hand.

"George...uh Mr..." he looked at Kurt for his boss's last name but a voice came over the phone correcting him,

"You call me George, Blaine." Blaine nodded, even though George couldn't see him.

"Um, I heard a little of what Kurt was saying to you and I understand your predicament, you have no way of knowing whether I will be my memory back or not, but please don't fire me. I don't know if I like my job or not, but I would hate for the 26 year old me to be upset when I finally do get my memory back, that I didn't fight for it." George didn't say anything for a moment before he just said,

"What?" Blaine sighed softly before shaking his head, he didn't understand it either.

"I can't let Kurt or his Blaine down, so please let me keep my job for a while longer," Kurt grabbed the phone back from him.

"Hold on a second, George," Kurt said before looking back at Blaine. "You aren't letting me down, you haven't done that in years and no matter what happens with your memory. And "my Blaine" as you called him, would want you to do whatever you want." Blaine inhaled sharply and nodded, asking for the phone back, Kurt gave it back and Blaine put it back on his hand.

"I'm back," Blaine said.

"I'll keep your job for you if you will go in front of the press and apologize," George stated.

"Apologize for what?" Blaine asked, unsure what he was supposed to be sorry for.

"For beating up Kurt's co-star, for making a scene," Blaine paused.

"What if I'm not sorry," he asked. Kurt was watching him carefully, his eyes laughing even though his lips were frowning just a bit.

"It doesn't matter if you are actually sorry, Blaine, you just have to say you are to the public. Just so that we don't look bad," George explained.

"We?" Blaine said slowly, confused, Kurt had made it clear that he wasn't embarrassed by Blaine, so who was George talking about.

"Yes, the studio, it's reputation, MY reputation. I can't have my most well known producers known as a trouble maker," George explained.

"I don't understand, it doesn't have anything to do with you or your reputation. I was at Kurt's play and it was his co-star whose face I punched, so what has that got to do with you?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Because the things you do effects the people and business you work for, and makes us look bad," his boss's voice was getting harsher and annoyed.

"I-I don't understand why, I mean people can't possibly assume that the things I do have anything to do with who I work for," Kurt snorted in laughter and for a moment Blaine was hurt but Kurt pulled him to him and and kissed his hair whispering,

"I love you." And Blaine could no longer be upset.

"It just does! Everything you do effects me! I will put together a press conference for this afternoon and you will go and apologize or kiss your job goodbye." The call ended and Blaine handed Kurt his phone slowly, and Kurt who had apparently heard what George had said shook his head.

"You don't have to do anything," Kurt said firmly. Blaine looked up at him, eyes unsure and nervous, and Kurt grabbed his face, "You have nothing to prove to me or anyone. If you don't want to get in front of anyone and say you're sorry, then don't. It makes no difference to me, I still love you and will be proud of you no matter what you chose." Blaine sighed softly and Kurt smiled gently and kissed his forehead, "How about I fix us some breakfast?" he suggested. Blaine nodded, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as the headed into the kitchen. Suddenly though Kurt's phone rang once again and Kurt groaned,

"It's been like this all morning!" Blaine looked at him surprised but Kurt just sighed, smiling at him before looking down at his phone. "Hey Coop," he said answering and putting it on speaker phone.

"OH MY GOD KURT! What the hell happened?!" Cooper yelled out of the phone. Kurt smirked,

"Your brother let his fists speak for him."

"No, I don't mean that, I mean what the papers are saying about why Blaine did it. Did Henry call you the F word?" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other shocked.

"No! Honestly if he had done that, he wouldn't have a face," Blaine growled.

"Oh I'm on speaker. Hey Ali," Cooper greeted him, pride obvious in his voice. Blaine chuckled softly,

"Hey Cooper."

"Henry grabbed my ass and Blaine reacted on instinct," Kurt replied.

"He did what?" Cooper asked, an anger in his voice.

"Yeah, it's not like the first time it's ever happened," Kurt said casually.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Cooper screeched as Blaine simultaneously hissed the same thing. "Listen to your husband Kurt," Cooper stated as he realized Blaine had echoed him.

"I think it has been handled, I think Blaine made it pretty clear that if Henry touched me again..."

"No, Kurt, this is sexual harassment!" Cooper snapped. Kurt sighed as he pulled a frying pan out of cabinet.

"I don't need this right now," Kurt said calmly, but Blaine could hear the warning.

"I don't care Kurt, you need to tell someone, you need to do something," Cooper said stubbornly.

"Coop," Blaine began but Kurt interrupted.

"I don't need to do ANYTHING, Cooper!" Kurt was glaring at the phone, even though Cooper couldn't see him. "I am still pissed at you so don't try me," Kurt dared. This time Cooper knew better and sighed softly,

"I know you are, but I just want you to be okay." Kurt broke an egg and nodded,

"I know you do." There was a heavy silence and Blaine almost broke it but Cooper spoke first,

"You know the fans are calling you a badass, Bb." Blaine looked at the phone surprised,

"Really?" Cooper chuckled,

"Yeah, they've already made websites honoring you." Kurt laughed softly as he scrambled the eggs,

"It was pretty badass, I wouldn't have wanted to be on the receiving end." Kurt said, winking at Blaine who blushed brightly. "How long are you staying in the city, Coop?"

"Until Blaine gets his memory back," Cooper answered Kurt without hesitation. Blaine looked at the phone in alarm,

"That might be never, Cooper, if you have a life in L.A. you need to go, don't worry about me." Cooper scoffed as Kurt looked at him incredulously, "What? It's the truth."

"I'm your brother, Blaine, if your husband, who only has to sign papers to get rid of you, is going to stick around, don't you think your own blood would stick around."

"Wow, way to make me sound awesome," Kurt said sarcastically to the phone, failing to hide some of the hurt in his voice.

"Oh come on, that's not what I meant and you know it." Cooper replied. Kurt ignored him and stirred the eggs before putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

"My own parents didn't stick around when I was healthy, why would you stick around when I was sick," Blaine said softly. This time Cooper didn't say anything and Kurt could only stare at Blaine, did Blaine really think that, had his parents done that much damage?

"Blaine," Kurt began, but Blaine sighed and shook his head and changed the subject,

"Would the older Blaine do what George wants me to do?" Kurt continued to look at him, he may have, had the body of 26 year old Blaine, but as he looked up at Kurt, his eyes sad and guilt filled, Blaine didn't look a day over 14.

"Coop, can I call you back?" Kurt asked, reaching for the phone to end the call, but Cooper practically screeched,

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!" Kurt looked at the phone before looking questioningly at Blaine who shook his head, he needed Cooper's input too.

"Okay, here's the thing about you, you are passionate and put yourself 100% into everything, almost to a fault. So for your job, you do the same, and you do love it, but if you don't want to do the press conference, then you don't have to," Kurt explained.

"That's not what I asked," Blaine responded.

"What press conference?" Cooper asked, Kurt sighed,

"George Piccino wants Blaine to do a press conference today and apologize for punching Henry."

"He has nothing to be sorry for!" Cooper cried, Kurt smirked,

"Well duh, but you know how it is... Reputation is everything, Virgin Records is in danger of looking bad, someone's gotta do something. It's either Blaine apologizes or he loses his job, which is fine." Kurt looked meaningfully at Blaine who bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Blaine, don't you dare apologize for what you did to that sleazy bastard, do you hear me?! I will loan you and Kurt money if you need it, you can live with me, but don't you DARE apologize for defending your husband." Blaine looked up at Kurt who was smiling gently and Blaine knew Cooper was well on his way to being back in Kurt's good graces. Blaine paused looking at Kurt before saying,

"Can I think about it for a few minutes?" Cooper let out a long annoyed growl but Kurt smiled sweetly, taking his hand,

"Of course." Blaine went into the bedroom and Kurt picked up the phone and sighed heavily,

"The media is outside the apartment still, Blaine hasn't seen, but, they haven't left. I have to call Michael and make sure I still have a job," Kurt sounded exhausted and considering it was 8 in the morning, that was a bad thing . "Do you think you could come over tonight? I don't think it's a good idea for him to come to the theater tonight, the media is going to be having a field day as it is. And I don't know if Henry is going to be there, and if he is-"

"I'll be there, Kurtsy, 5:00 okay?" Cooper asked, Kurt sighed and nodded and took a moment to actually speak as his cellphone beeped alerting him to another call,

"Yeah thank you. I have to go, there is someone on the other line."

"Call me later, let me know how it's going," Cooper requested.

"I will," Kurt promised before hanging up his call with Cooper and answering the other call.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Kurt," he recognized the voice instantly and practically growled,

"What do you want, Henry?"

"To inform you that I am pressing charges."

"The hell you are!" Kurt yelled, "Unless you want a lawsuit brought upon you, and you may have a lot of witness, but I feel like when I call Michael and tell him why Blaine attacked you..." Kurt could threaten people just as quickly as he could be threatened.

"He attacked me because he is unstable, and needing medical attention," Henry's voice was amused and pleased. "At least that is what the media is saying."

"I don't think that's what Michael and Mackie will be saying, Mackie saw what happened, and Michael knows you're a sleaze."

"Michael has released me from the show, so I have nothing to lose," Henry said, anger now at the forefront of his tone. Kurt's heart sunk, if Michael fired Henry for getting his ass kicked, he knew Michael would have to fire him for being a part of it too.

"You listen to me, you sack of shit," Kurt's voice lowered terrifyingly, "Your career will be a minor lost compared to what you lose if you fuck with my husband. I will make your life a living hell, You won't be able to piss in this city without something happening. You will be ruined when I am through with you, you'll be lucky if you a job as a janitor. So either you fuck off, and I let you go be an idiot at another theater, or you go through with this and you end up on your knees begging for mercy by the end of the month. Do I make myself clear?" There was a moment of silence and Kurt knew Henry was thinking about whether Kurt could actually do all the things, it seemed in the end he decided that yes, he could.

"Fine, but you and your fucking hobbit come near me, and..."

"And what, Henry, what are you going to do about it?" There was silence on the other end before a soft click. Kurt ended the call on his phone and groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands,

"Could you really have done all that?" Blaine asked softly, coming out from the hallway. Kurt smirked and shook his head,

"No, but the trick is to make them think without a shadow of a doubt that you can, and then it doesn't matter if it's true or not." Blaine chuckled, and Kurt realized he'd changed clothes, "Have you thought about what you're going to do about George?" Blaine nodded,

"I'm going to go to the press conference." Kurt paused for a moment before nodding, it was the decision he wouldn't have expected from 26 year old Blaine, but this wasn't him.

"Okay," he said, kissing Blaine's forehead. "I have to call Michael, Henry was fired and I need to talk to him,"

"Henry was fired?" Blaine asked, surprised, "I mean, it's not like he hit back or anything," Kurt laughed.

"No, he didn't." Kurt stopped laughing when he looked down at his phone and knew what he had to do. He found Michael's number and pressed 'call' and held his breath for his boss to pick up.

"Kurt, it is 8:07am, what the hell are you doing call me?" Kurt's phone call had awoken him and he wasn't happy.

"Um- Henry called me and told me you had fired him, so I assumed you were awake,"

"I fired him last night, Kurt, Mackie told me what happened, which brings me to another question, why didn't you tell me he had been sexually harassing you?" Michael asked, sounding only slightly more awake.

"Because it wasn't a huge deal," Kurt replied meekly, knowing he was the only one who saw it that way.

"Well apparently Blaine didn't agree" Michael replied.

"Apparently," Kurt said smirking at Blaine. "I guess I just have learned lately not to sweat the small stuff, a few slaps to the ass is small in my book," Kurt continued, Blaine was shaking his head, and Kurt felt fairly certain Michael was doing the same. "I called actually to see if I still had a job," Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Why wouldn't you?" MIchael asked, genuinely confused.

"Well you fired Henry for getting beaten up, I figured I deserved to be fired since my husband did the beating," Kurt replied. Michael scoffed,

"Sometimes I forget you can be an idiot like the rest of us," he said. "I didn't fire Henry because of the fight, I fired him because of why the fight- or rather the beating," Kurt would swear Michael was fighting laughter, "started. Which tell Blaine I said 'thanks' by the way, he saved me lots of headaches." Kurt chuckled lightly,

"I will," he agreed.

"Good, now that we have that all straightened out, I'm going back to sleep and I suggest you do the same, there is nothing you can do about it, the media will have another scandal soon, so I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks, Michael," Kurt said, smiling.

"Bye." Michael hung up his phone and Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt,

"Looks like we don't have to sign up for food stamps just yet," Blaine grinned and let out a soft sigh of relief, then his face fell slightly,

"I have to call George about the press conference." Kurt sighed and nodded, letting Blaine have the phone.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

It was 1:00 and Kurt was pacing frantically as Blaine bounced on his feet nervously.

"You don't have to do this, it's not too late, we can just leave," Kurt claimed but Blaine shook his head,

"I'm an adult, and there are consequences to my actions." He said it more like he was talking to himself rather than telling Kurt. Kurt let out a small huff, but otherwise stayed quiet. Luckily he had convinced Cooper not to come, Kurt didn't think he could keep Cooper from running out in front of the 20 something cameras and reporters that were already there. As Blaine stepped out in front of the wolves the cameras began flashed and the reporters were shouting questions and comments at him. Most along the lines of 'Are you on any type of medication?' 'Have you considered hospitalization?' 'Is this your first mental break?' but the one that caught both Kurt's and Blaine's attention was one that was said once George had held up his hand to silence the others.

"Is it true you and Kurt have an open sexual relationship?" Kurt froze, he didn't know if Blaine even knew what the reporter was asking, but it made him sick that someone would put that in Blaine's head.

"No," George spoke first, "Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel, have a completely monogamous relationship."

"Who would say something like that?" Blaine asked, looking at George then over at Kurt who was in the wing, in Blaine's plain sight, Kurt smiled comfortingly, before Blaine turned back to the audience.

"A woman standing at the stage door last night, said that Mr. Gallanger kissed Kurt's cheek and grabbed him, and she also mentioned that the other Mr. Anderson-Hummel did nothing to stop it."

"That's because he was in shock!" Blaine cried, George put his hand on Blaine's shoulder in order to calm him, but Blaine shrugged it off. "Plus Kurt is not a violent person, but Kurt has never been less than faithful to me, in any sense of the word, Henry Gallanger is that one whose action that should be questioned here, not Kurt's or mine!" He had come to apologize for his actions, but both Kurt and George knew that wasn't going to happen. "Let me ask you a question," Blaine demanded "If the person you loved more than anything, if the person who had taken care of you when you couldn't take care of yourself, if that person was assaulted, wouldn't you do anything you could to stop the person who was hurting him? Maybe Henry Gallanger 'only' grabbed Kurt inappropriately but if it was your husband or your wife, do you really think you would think about what to do? Or would you just do it? I chose the latter, and I don't regret it and I would do it again, and if I ever see that bastard again, I probably will." The flashed of the cameras went completely crazy, and the voices yelled questions at him. Blaine could see that George was scowled at him, but he only had eyes for Kurt who was beaming,

"I love you," he mouthed, Blaine smiled softly,

"I love you too."

_I am hoping that the next chapters run smoother than this one and that I am able to update quicker. please review. Please please please _


	22. Anderson Bros

_I thought I was going to get this updated sooner but as it turned out... didn't happen. It's a little short but it's kinda just a fluffy filler. Next chapter is when lots of important stuff begins to happen! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Kurt let Cooper into the apartment, smiling slightly at him, but it was clear that Kurt hadn't forgotten Cooper's mistake of not telling them about Blaine's father, because Kurt normally would have beamed and half hugged him at least, instead he just lead him in.

"I am going with you," Blaine said for the hundredth time since Kurt had told him he wanted Blaine to stay at the apartment while he went to work. Kurt sighed,

"I told you, Honey, I just think it would be easier because of the media." George had fired Blaine as soon as they had gotten away from the cameras, neither Blaine nor Kurt were that surprised, though Blaine had apologized twelve times before he finally believed Kurt's statement that everything was fine.

"Come on, BB, we haven't really had to chance to hang out lately, it'll be just the Anderson bros for the night." Blaine looked at his brother and fought a grin, Cooper had called them the Anderson bros on the occasion Cooper wanted to play with his much younger brother, and that was their super hero duo name.

"But Kurt..."

"Is a big boy, and is more than capable of taking care of himself," Cooper claimed. Kurt smiled gratefully at his brother in law as Blaine was clearly wearing down.

"Yeah, all right, but don't go to stage door, please," Blaine begged, Kurt kissed his lips lightly,

"I'm the adult here, remember?"

"Hey what about me?" Both Kurt and Blaine looked at Cooper with identical eyebrow raised expressions of disbelief. Cooper sighed, "Yeah I didn't think so." Blaine chuckled and mockingly patted his brother's cheek,

"And I'm the adult once Kurt leaves."

"You're fourteen!" Cooper claimed, but Kurt chuckled,

"And you are 36 with the maturity level of a ten year old, so Blaine keep your brother out of trouble." Blaine nodded, grinning at Kurt who winked playfully at him, before going and grabbing his jacket. "Okay, behave and I'll be home around midnight," Kurt said as he pecked Blaine's lips.

"Yes, Dad," Cooper said playfully, earning a not so nice finger from Kurt. As soon as Kurt left, Cooper could tell Blaine didn't know exactly what to do with himself, he wondered if he'd been home alone or without Kurt at all for the past four months.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Blaine asked. Cooper shook his head, Kurt told him his brother had gotten fired, and honestly Cooper was practically bursting with pride.

"Come here, squirt," Cooper pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair before pulling away.

"What was that for," Blaine asked, as he looked shyly at the floor.

"For being the brave, awesome brother that I love," Cooper replied, walking into the kitchen, knowing that statement would make Blaine follow him. Sure enough, as soon as they both entered the kitchen Blaine spoke,

"What did I do?"

"Not apologizing for what you do to that asshole, oh wait that's an insult to assholes, and besides, you're a fan of them." Blaine blushed nearly purple he was so red and Cooper let a hardy laugh,

"Oh I'll never get tired of that shade of red on you, BB. Anyway, I was just glad you didn't say you were sorry for something not only were you not sorry for, but something you shouldn't have been sorry for, that perv deserved what he got." Blaine blushed again, but this time for a different reason, he'd always wanted to please his brother and make him proud, just as he did his father, maybe a little more.

"I was going to apologize, but then that reporter said Kurt asked for it and I-"

"Wait, what?!" Cooper snapped, Blaine sighed,

"It wasn't exactly that, but close enough, and I couldn't be sorry, especially not if they were going to say that crap about Kurt. So I just basically said I'd do it again, and then once we got back to the back George fired me, which is fire really, I wouldn't want to work for someone who isn't 100% on my side anyway." Blaine said, smiling softly when Cooper threw an arm over his shoulder,

"That's my boy." Blaine smiled but suddenly was thrown into a memory,

_"That's my boy." Blaine heard his father say as Cooper walked across the Harvard stage holding his diploma proudly. Blaine rolled his eyes slightly but cheered proudly at his brother who grinned up at him. He and Cooper had lost touch since Cooper went to college, but he would always be his brother._

_"See Blaine, don't you want to walk across that stage knowing you can get a job in any law firm you want because you graduated at top of your class?" Blaine sighed softly, ever since he'd come out to his father, not only as being gay but as wanting to go into music and not law, his father tried to change his mind at both every chance he got._

_"No thanks, Dad, I'd rather walk across NYU's stage," Blaine claimed in a hushed voice since they were announcing the name after Cooper's._

_"You're never going to have a career if you don't get your degree in something at least concrete, something that's not complete bull-shit like a degree in music."_

_"Can we not have this conversation here?" Blaine asked as people around them glared and shushed them. Mr. Anderson scowled at his youngest son, but didn't say anything else. Blaine knew it was going to be a long day._

_"BB!" The name was screamed into the auditorium now that the ceremony was over. Cooper ran over and picked Blaine up, lifting him off his feet in a hug, Blaine groaned exaggeratedly, all the while grinning._

_"We're so proud of you, Coop," their mother said, kissing Cooper's cheek. Cooper grinned and playfully ruffled Blaine's unmovable hair,_

_"You're next bro, gonna be selling out stadiums before we know it." Blaine smirked, and rolled his eyes, though neither of them missed their father's glare. "Oh come on Dad, you and I both know Blaine would never survive in the corporate world," Cooper tried to sound teasing, but they all knew it was true, Blaine would never live up to what their father expected of him._

_"He would if maybe he put forth a little effort," Mr. Anderson said firmly, causing Blaine to deflate slightly and causing Cooper to glare._

_"He's not like you and me,"_

_"In any meaning of the word," Blaine said under his breath._

_"And you have to accept that he'll probably never be a lawyer with a house on a hill and a housewife, or house-husband, in his case," Cooper corrected. "But he is your son, and that should be all the information you need." Blaine smiled softly, trying to hide it so as not to anger their father further. But Mr. Anderson scowled,_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it."_

_"Well then keep your mouth shut," Cooper snarled..._

"BLAINE!" Cooper's voice sounded like he had said his name several times before and was panicking.

"Sorry," Blaine said, looking his brother in the eyes. Cooper sighed in relief,

"I was getting ready to call Kurt. What was that, little brother? It was like you left me for a while."

"I got another memory," Blaine said, smiling as he processed his memory, Cooper had stuck up for him.

"Another?!" Cooper asked, surprised. Blaine smiled softly,

"Yeah that makes four, thanks for sticking up for me at your graduation." Cooper softened and nodded, pulling his brother close, and Blaine gave no indication that he didn't want the affection.

"I will always stand up for you, and your right to be whoever you want. If you wanted to be an airplane pilot next I would support you. Though if Kurt was against it I wouldn't support you openly, because there are some people you just don't cross, and your husband is one of them." Cooper smirked as Blaine chuckled, coming out of his arms.

"Yeah, he still hasn't forgiven you fully for the dinner," Blaine claimed, knowing though that it wouldn't be long.

"I deserve that though, that was a stupid thing to do," Cooper claimed, Blaine nodded,

"Yeah, it was." Blaine paused, "Can I ask you something? And you be 100% honest?"

"Of course," Cooper agreed. Blaine sighed,

"Am I a screwup?" Cooper looked at him mildly horrified, "I mean I certainly didn't become what Dad wanted me to be, but I didn't become what I wanted to be either. I'm not selling out stadiums, I'm not on the billboard charts, I didn't do anything I planned." Cooper paused, unsure how to deal with this version of his brother, a version he hadn't had to deal with for nearly 10 years... not since Blaine started talking about a boy named Kurt.

"This happened," Cooper reached and grabbed a framed photo of Kurt and Blaine, they were only around 19 and 20 and they were laughing and leaning into each other. "You fell in love, and though Kurt always supported your dreams to perform, as you have his, when you didn't make it as far as you hoped by the time you wanted to get married, you decided to go a different path. Because he became your new dream."

"Did you just quote **Tangled**?" Blaine asked, raising one eyebrow. Cooper cursed under his breath, chuckling,

"I was hoping you would just think I was really awesome." Blaine smiled,

"You don't have to quote Disney for me to think you're awesome." Cooper grinned and pulled Blaine into a half hug. "So I became a music producer?" Blaine asked, continuing on trying to find out his choices.

"Yeah, you've always had an ear for talent, so it wasn't hard for you to work your way up. You and Kurt struggled a while when you were at the bottom, and he was work shopping, but you got by, on mostly ramen noddles and that ridiculous love you two have for each other." Blaine blushed and smiled. "So what were your other memories?" Blaine explained the other memories he'd received, Cooper nearly broke the frame that was still in his hand when he was told about the memory of Blaine introducing Kurt to his parents and way Mr. Anderson had reacted, but he had calmed down once Blaine told him about Kurt's protection.

After the memories were told and Cooper awwed over the park one, the two brothers decided to make a fort in the living room.

"We'll have to clean it up before Kurt gets home," Cooper warned, Blaine just giggled and nodded. Cooper could see the excitement in his brother's eyes and he couldn't help but smile, Blaine had spent too long without it, but then when he was 15 and met Kurt, it slowly reappeared. After he lost his memory he lost the spark but now it was back and as the 26 year old who thought he was 14 threw the pillows on the floor before diving onto them, Cooper knew he wouldn't change his brother for anything.

The fort was build and they were eating pizza that they ordered, and drinking soda, careful not to spill it, that was when Blaine spoke up again.

"What if I never get my memory back? I mean we can't wait four years for me to mentally turn 18 and then go back to college, but I don't remember my last four years of high school so even if I did want to go to college I couldn't. And we may be financially set for a while, but we aren't gonna stay that way for four year." Blaine bit his bottom lip, not meeting Cooper's eyes. "I will be nothing but a burden to Kurt and even if he insists that's not true, I know that it is, and I can't do that to him."

"You're not doing anything to him. He'll stay with you forever if he can. It doesn't matter to him whether you have a job, or college degree or even high school degree, he loves you because you're Blaine Tiberius Anderson-Hummel, not because you are or were a music producer for Virgin Records. He doesn't care about any of that, he just loves you, it actually ridiculous how much he does love you, but he'd die for you and almost did." Cooper reminded him gently, patting his back. "You married well Blaine, you married a man who truly meant his vow of for better or for worse. He honestly, completely, and fully loves you, and so do I. You are not alone, BB, you never have been and you never will be again." Blaine smiled softly and laid on his stomach,

"Okay, put The Dark Knight Rises in!" Cooper chuckled and did as he was told, joining his brother under the fort and laid on his stomach. Neither of them realized they were falling asleep, and it was 12:17 when the door opened and an exhausted husband and brother in law entered to find the living room a wreck and the Dark Knight Rises dvd menu on. Kurt sighed softly in annoyance, but every bit of it waned away when he saw Blaine and Cooper laying together, Cooper's arm instinctively draped over Blaine, who in turn, was curled toward him.

"Oh my Anderson boys," Kurt murmured and he grabbed the blanket and tucked it carefully around the men. The feeling of a weight on him caused Blaine to wake, searching for the reason.

"Kurt," he smiled sleepily as he saw his partner.

"Go back to sleep, sleepy head, I'll see you in the morning," Kurt kissed his lips lightly. By this point, Blaine realized there was a mess all around him.

"I've got to clean this up," he said, moving to get up but Kurt gently pushed him back down.

"No, you can do it tomorrow," he said, "Sleep." Blaine nodded drowsily, puckering his lips like a child wanting a kiss from their parent. Kurt laughed softly and kissed Blaine again, getting a hum of contentment from the nearly asleep man whom he loved. Cooper hadn't budged and Kurt rolled his eyes though he was smiling, and picked up the pizza box and cans of soda on the floor. "How did I fall in love with someone with a brother like you?" Kurt whispered toward Cooper, and as if he heard, Cooper shifted slightly, moving closer to Blaine and snuggling closer to him. "Because when you want you can be an amazing man," Kurt answered his question as he turned the TV off and headed off to the bedroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long night, a lot of reporters had been there and even several audience members had yelled out during the play about him being a cheater. If he could, neither Anderson brother would know about any of it.

_Please review! School starts soon so I don't know when I'll update again, but stay with me please! Much love to my readers xoxo_


	23. Guylinda

_Hello my beautiful readers! This chapter was something I kinda wrote in a day so I hope it doesn't suck. I am in school so I will update as soon as I can. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. _

_Shout out to Meg who helped me so much during this chapter. __***heart* **_

_And to all my readers who leave me amazing reviews and make me cry. I love you all!_

It was taking its toll on Kurt, Blaine could tell. Though Kurt hadn't said anything, he and Cooper had found out about the stories about Kurt being a cheater and it was getting worse. The media was allotting no mercy for Kurt, who just let it rain down on him, praying that Blaine wasn't brought into it other than being the victim.

"Kurt," Cooper said softly, sitting on their couch finally have gotten Kurt's forgiveness a week after the sleep over with Blaine where Kurt had woke them up with breakfast and singing in the kitchen. Cooper hadn't even gotten home before he saw an entertainment magazine with Kurt's picture on the front with the words Cheater plastered over his face. Ever since then Cooper remained protectively at Kurt and Blaine's apartment unless Kurt insisted he go to work.

"Hmm," Kurt said softly as he looked up from the Ipad he was looking at.

"Have you thought about doing a press conference to clear all of this crap up?" Cooper asked, Blaine's head snapped up to his brother while Kurt just looked back at the tablet.

"There is no reason for that. I have no cause to be ashamed and this will blow over soon."

"It's been going on for two weeks," Cooper corrected him. Kurt didn't even look at his brother in law as he answered,

"I'm not- ." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Blaine jumped slightly, not expecting the noise.

"I've got it," Cooper offered, opening the door to an excited, bouncy Rachel Hudson.

"KURT!" She squealed completely ignoring Cooper and grabbing Kurt frantically as Blaine looked on mildly amused, mildly scared. "Hi guys," she greeted Blaine and Cooper quickly before turning back to Kurt.

"Oh my God, Rachel, breathe," Kurt ordered as Rachel began panting as she wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"We have to go to the reunion together!" Rachel cried, Kurt looked at her for a moment before groaning in annoyance.

"Oh God has it really been ten years," Kurt asked, "I'm getting old."

"You're gorgeous," Blaine said, not actually meaning to say it aloud, blushing brightly when he realized he had indeed been heard by everyone around. Kurt grinned at him,

"You're too good to me." This caused Blaine to blush harder and look at his feet; Cooper playfully shoved him,

"Puppy dog." Blaine chuckled and smiled at his brother before looking sheepishly at his husband.

"You two..." Rachel, rolled her eyes, sighing, "I don't think Finn and I have acted like you two act in years."

"Sucks for you," Kurt responded, smirking, "So, reunion, when is it?" Then he paused, "Oh God, is Brittany planning it? I can't handle another dinosaur themed party." He and Rachel laughed while Cooper and Blaine looked on confused. "Uhh anyway, do I need to call Brit and tell her-"

"God, no, Santana planned it, it's weekend after next." Kurt's eyes widened,

"That's really soon, what the hell happened to sending invitations months in advance." Rachel sighed heavily,

"Well Santana gave them to Brittany and she hid them, and when Santana found them she said that she was scared the dropbox was going to eat them..."

"..." Kurt stared for a moment in disbelief, "How did she beat me?" Rachel smiled and patted his cheek condescendingly,

"She was a cheerleader who showed her panties.",

"I was a cheerleader too," Kurt whined playfully. Rachel laughed,

"You never showed your panties."

"Maybe not at school, he didn't," Cooper said. Blaine instantly reached out and smacked Cooper hard in the chest,

"What were you doing looking at my husband in his panties?" Kurt laughed as Cooper rubbed his chest where he was sure a bruise would form.

"I didn't know he'd be awake and I came downstairs in your house in just my boxers and he was sitting on the couch eating left over chinese food."

"The first time," Cooper laughed and this time dodged Kurt's smack.

"I just forgave you Cooper Anderson, do you really wanna get back on my bad side." Cooper immediately stopped smiling and shook his head,

"Sorry." Kurt smirked triumphantly,

"You have two puppies," Rachel smiled warmly at the two Anderson boy, one who was glowering at his brother, the other who had his head on Kurt's shoulder,

"You still love me right, Kurt? Kurt? You love me, right?" Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved Cooper teasingly,

"I'll let you know." Blaine looked at Kurt pouting at the fact that he was practically being ignored. "Oh sweetheart, you know you never have to worry, it doesn't matter who sees me in my underwear, you are the only one that can get me to take them off." Blaine turned the color of a fire engine and Rachel gasped,

"Kurt! He is fourteen!" Kurt's mouth drop opened,

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I didn't-" Cooper had practically fallen to the floor he was laughing so hard and Blaine had his head ducked, now blushing past his neck. "I'm so sorry, I just meant-"

"No," Blaine squeaked, "It's fine," his voice sounded like he was being strangled.

"Cooper, do you think you could act like an adult long enough to help me out here?" Kurt hissed at Cooper who was having trouble breathing at this point as the laughter stole his breath.

"N-n-n-o-o-oh-h, Y-o-ou-u-r-r-r'e do-o-do-i-ing f-fi-in-n-ne,"

"Ass," Kurt grumbled before turning back to Blaine's whose face had faded to an adorable pink shade. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, really, I just- wasn't expecting it," Blaine claimed. Kurt smiled softly at Blaine who grinned weakly back.

"So anyway, why am I just hearing about the reunion, mail eating dropbox or not?" Kurt asked.

"Well we announced it on Facebook but..." Rachel cocked an eyebrow in judgment.

"Okay, considering we are 27, I think it's time to deactivate our Facebook. If people want me to show up, they can call me."

"Well I'm here so..." Rachel stuck out her tongue,

"Wow, are you sure you aren't fourteen too." Rachel smacked him and Blaine laughed softly. "I'm sure I can ask off, it shouldn't be a problem,"

"Good, because I was thinking we could go a few days early," Rachel suggested.

"Why?" Kurt asked, not wanting to be in the same town as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson longer than he had to. He knew he didn't have to see them, but if they found out about Blaine being in town they would come knocking on Burt and Carole's door and Kurt didn't want to have to deal with them again.

"Because maybe you could take Blaine around... you know to familiar haunts," Rachel hinted, trying not to make it more obvious than she already was. Blaine was looking at Kurt like a trusting child and Kurt wondered if maybe it was a little too trusting.

"That's not a terrible idea," Kurt agreed, smiling softly at Blaine, "Would that be okay with you?" He asked Blaine even though he knew he could tell Blaine that they were going and the younger man wouldn't argue, but that's not how they worked, it never had been.

"I don't know," Blaine said, Kurt nodded in agreement but then Blaine smirked, "Do you think Cooper can survive by himself for that long?"

"You little shit," Cooper cried grabbing his brother and putting him in a headlock and Kurt watched the two wrestle for a few minutes before sighing, both of them on the ground, Cooper sitting on Blaine's legs, holding his arms over his hands as Blaine put up a good fight, flipping and turning as much as he could to get out from under his captor.

"This must be what it's like to have kids." Kurt claimed, Rachel giggled and nodded, she then grabbed Cooper and pulled him away from Blaine.

"Okay kids, time to give mommy and daddy some alone time," Rachel said. Cooper paused, looking up and pulling Blaine back on the ground as he tried to get back up from the floor.

"Can Dad give us some money?" Cooper asked, looking up at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling softly though as he knew this family was what Blaine never thought he could ever have. "Yes, I can't just send out a grown man without money," Cooper laughed and finally stood up, using Blaine's shoulders and shoving him back down playfully.

"I hate you," Blaine exclaimed, kicking Cooper's calf softly so as not to actually hurt his brother. Cooper laughed and offered his hand to Blaine, who took it suspiciously only to be jerked to his feet with more strength than necessary and practically threw him in Kurt's arms.

"You okay, Babe?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's forehead as the boy preened under him affection.

"Yes," Blaine said, grinning at his husband as he helped him to grow stable on his feet.

"What do you say Bb, we'll go grab pizza and ice cream while mom and dad have boring adult talk?" Blaine laughed softly and nodded,

"Sure, sounds good."

"I want you both back before dark though, Coop," Kurt claimed. Cooper rolled his eyes,

"Fine, you're no fun." Rachel and Kurt chuckled as Cooper grabbed Blaine and pulled him towards the door.

"Wait!" Blaine pulled away from Cooper and ran up to Kurt, kissing his lips lightly, "I love you." Kurt beamed and ran his fingers through his hair,

"I love you too." Blaine smiled and went back to Cooper who had his eyebrows raised,

"Really? You'll see him again in like two hours."

"Shut up," Blaine said blushing slightly, but Kurt grinned at him and winked quickly, and so Blaine smiled back and turned away and followed his brother out the door, waving quickly right before Cooper grabbed his shirt, rolling his eyes and pulling him out the door. Kurt let out a soft laugh until he realized Rachel was staring at him,

"What?"

"You two are ridiculous," she claimed. Kurt shrugged, smirking sheepishly,

"Maybe, but I have fallen in love even more in love with him so, I am not complaining." Rachel smiled,

"I'm happy for you, but we really do need to talk." Kurt looked at her slightly confused, her tone sounded to serious for it to be about the reunion,

"About what?" Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine with a picture of him and Henry with SECRET LOVERS across the front. "Oh God, you don't believe that. Please tell me you don't think I'm that stupid." Kurt couldn't imagine his friend actually thought he'd cheat on the love of his life.

"No, I know it's a load crap, but it's everywhere, Kurt, even my cast is talking about it. And even though I defend you it's the kind of thing where they just shake their head like I'm the one who's dumb. What are you going to do about this?"

"I've been through this so much with Cooper." Kurt moaned, sick of everyone acting like he truly had something to apologize for. "I'm not doing anything about it, it will blow over and everyone will forget about it eventually. Michael knows it's bullshit, Henry's been fired, Blaine knows he's the only one I'd ever love, so I don't feel the need to explain myself to a bunch of nosy actors and audiences." Rachel sighed, one thing she and Kurt had never seen eye to eye on was Rachel could push aside some of her morals when it was needed, Kurt never would, though he had admitted to her that he'd put a laxative in another actor's drink so he would miss his audition, but they never mentioned it again.

"This isn't just your pride or whatever, this could effect future jobs, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Oh my God, Rachel, if they don't want to hire me because of something as trivial a rumor, then that's there lost, now seriously let it go." Kurt said, and he used a tone that to anyone else would have silence them, but Rachel wasn't just anyone.

"I feel like this is going to hurt you for the rest of your life if you don't do anything about it now." Rachel pleaded with the person she loved more than anyone else in the world after her husband. She could never forget that he had been one person who was always there for her, once they became friends they were always in each other's corners. When Rachel had gotten into NYADA and Kurt hadn't, he'd still been at the train station grinning genuinely at her as he hugged her and waved her off, to _their_ dream school. In the end he'd been happy at NYU and was doing just as well on stage as she was.

"No! The only people I care about being hurt by it know I'm innocent and I will not give them the pleasure of getting to me." Kurt snapped, crossing his arms and this time, Rachel knew it was time to stop. There was nearly a minute of awkward silence before Rachel carefully put her hand on his arm,

"You know it's because I love you, right? Because I don't want to see you get hurt." Kurt's expression softened and he turned to her and opened his arms and she smiled as she came into them, wrapping her arms around his middle as she only just reached his shoulders in height.

"I know, your heart tends to be bigger than your brain sometimes," she playfully smacked his back but smiled into his shoulder. "I love you too, by the way," Kurt muttered. Rachel would always be one of his closest friends. She had been the one stability when they moved to New York together. She had been thing that kept him sane the first year of college without Blaine. As close as they had been in high school, they became even closer after because for that year... they were all each other really had.

"I just hate what they're saying about you and I want you to just make them see that you are not this horrible person that they are making you out to be." Kurt chuckled lightly,

"Rachel, I learned a long time ago that what people say about me is because they hate themselves, and it makes them feel better to say terrible things. But I know I am better than them and they can't touch me, or Blaine, so I'm just going let them do what they think they have to." Kurt explained, brushing Rachel's hair away from her face. "Don't worry about me, Elphie, your Guylinda can take care of himself." Kurt wouldn't lie to himself that he had been slightly bummed that neither of _Wicked_'s main two stars were men, but Rachel had told him when she got the job of Elphaba that he would always be her favorite Guylinda, no matter who played opposite her.

"Doesn't mean you should have to," Rachel said. "You've been taking care of people your entire life, it's time someone took over so you can fall apart."

"I learned how to pretend I don't want to crawl inside a hole and never come out, a long time ago. I don't think I remember how to fall apart." Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek,

"You're an amazing person." Kurt smiled at her and suddenly his cell phone rang, he looked down at it, he didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?" Rachel watched his face as his eyes widened and tears filled her eyes and she tensed up sharply. "Are you serious!?" He let out a sob mixed with a laugh and she realized it was good news. "Six weeks? Yes! Of course we'd be thrilled to have her!" Kurt let out another sob, tears streaming down his face, grabbing Rachel and pulling her to him, phone still in hand. "I'll be there December 16h, yes ma'am…. Thank you, thank you so much!" He ended the call and pulled back from Rachel, tears soaking his face. "That was the adoption agency, a little girl was born yesterday and she's ours!" He half squealed, half wailed as Rachel threw her arms around him, tears now streaming down her own cheeks.

"Oh God, I'm so happy for you, Kurt, this is amazing! You two will be such-" Rachel cut herself off, separating them again, "Wait, Kurt, what about Blaine?"

"What about Blai-?" Kurt cut himself off, "Oh God." He whispered, "No, we've- this is- why? Why does this have to happen now?! We filled out so many papers and did so much work and then he can't remember he wanted a baby and now…" Suddenly he gasped, his eyes looking past Rachel to see a nearly sobbing Blaine, he didn't know how much Blaine had heard, but apparently it was enough. Cooper came in behind him,

"Blaine, what are you-?" Cooper saw the look on everyone's faces and knew something was wrong. "I forgot my wallet, what happened?" Blaine suddenly moved, pushing past Kurt to their bedroom,

"Blaine!" Kurt called going after him instantly, Cooper moved to follow but Rachel put her hand on his chest, stopping him

"Cooper….They got the baby." Cooper looked at her for a moment before his face burst into a grin.

"Oh my God that's awesome! I'm going to be an uncle! This is—" Then as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, Cooper faltered. "Oh."

_TBC soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. It's right there. You don't have to click on anything, it's now in a box at the bottom of the screen for your convenience. So please please please review. xoxo_


	24. I'm not ready

_I am so sorry this is so short and took so long to update, my life has been super busy and my inspiration has been nonexistent. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy this and please review!_

"Blaine!" Kurt ran into the room, which Blaine luckily hadn't locked. "Blaine, sweetie," Blaine had sunk to the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. Kurt kneeled in front of him, "Honey, I need you talk to me." Blaine didn't bother to wipe his eyes as he looked up at Kurt,

"I can't do it," he whispered. "I am fourteen years old, I can't be a father. I know nothing about raising kids, I have a terrible example for a father," Blaine hiccupped as tears continued to cry.

"Hey, look at me," Kurt ordered as Blaine buried his face back in his hands. "Blaine," he said softly, taking Blaine's hands and pushing them away from his face. "I'm not expecting you to do this, I will call them back and tell them we'll put our application on hold. I'm not going to do anything you aren't okay with. I wasn't expecting to get a call about a baby for at least a year and… so I didn't think it was necessary to say anything about it." Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, it took less than a second for him to see the pure heartbreak in Kurt eyes.

"But you want it," Blaine reported. Kurt sighed and nodded,

"Yes, I do, but you aren't ready or able, so I will wait." Blaine looked up at him, studying carefully,

"And if I don't get my memory back?" Kurt sighed, wiping the tears off Blaine's face,

"Then I guess I'll just have to settle for you then won't I?" Kurt teased, smiling to make sure Blaine knew he was only picking at him. Blaine smiled sadly, his head ducked,

"How can you just do that?" Blaine said gently.

"Do what, Honey?" Kurt asked, no anger or disappointment in his voice, nothing but acceptance and love, which is exactly why Blaine knew what he had to do.

"Give up this baby, give up what could very well be your only chance of having a child" Kurt's heart ached at the words he knew his Blaine would have been incapable of saying. His Blaine would have been screaming and spinning around in ecstatic circles, kissing him until he was breathless, instead we was asking Kurt to give up something he just moments again felt would complete his life.

"Because you aren't able to be a part of it. Not really," Blaine shook his head,

"So you'd give up your dreams because I am screwed up?"

"You're not screwed up," Kurt reminded him, "But you are mentally 14 and I wasn't thinking when I got the call, I know you can't, I just…" he let of a small chuckle, "Forgot." Blaine looked at him, seeing the pain in Kurt's face, until Kurt laid his forehead on Blaine's. "And my dreams have come true already, I have you and my dream job, that was my dream."

"You're dream was to have a family, I know it was, don't try telling me it's not," Blaine scolded him, pulling his face away from Kurt's. He actually didn't know how he knew that was the truth, but he knew it was.

"You are my family," Kurt said, "So is Cooper, Rachel, Finn, my mom and dad, Mackie, Santana, Brittany, I have a family Blaine, okay?"

"You want more," Kurt let out a heavy sigh at Blaine's words, and Blaine nodded as if deciding something he couldn't say aloud.

"For now, I'm content," Kurt smiled a smile that was one of the most forced smiles Blaine could remember ever seeing.

"I'm going to call them back." He grabbed a quick kiss before pulling Blaine to his feet,

"I don't feel like going out with Cooper anymore, can I stay, please?" Blaine asked, his puppy dogs eyes firmly in place though there was no need.

"Of course, we'll order some dinner in, do want me to send Rachel and Cooper away and let it just be us or…" Blaine felt guilty even as he nodded, Kurt smiled weakly and nodded, kissing Blaine's temple softly. "Okay, let's go shoo away the mooch brother of yours and the insane sister-in-law of mine." Blaine chuckled lightly, but he could still see the pain in Kurt's eyes and he knew he had put it there, whether intentionally or not.

"Hey guys, can you head out, I'll call you both, we need some time," Kurt told Rachel and Cooper, both of whom looked worried and Cooper looked near tears.

"What are you—" Cooper started but at the look on Kurt's face he knew he didn't need to finish the sentence and nodded sadly, going to grab his keys and head out. Rachel was not so gracious,

"You think now is the time to be alone, I mean I think that it would be better I stayed, I don't have to be hovering, but…"

"Please just go," Blaine said, his voice a tone between begging and demanding. Rachel went to open her mouth but then suddenly Kurt glared at her,

"Rachel!" his voice left absolutely no room for argument and Rachel knew this.

"Come on, Mrs. Hudson," Cooper grabbed her arm gently, tugging her toward the door. "I'll call you guys tomorrow," Cooper met eyes with Kurt who mouthed 'thank you'. Cooper smiled softly and nodded, and Kurt had to blink back tears as he turned back to the room. The front door closed and Blaine froze for a moment before going after Cooper, opening the door and grabbing his shoulder. "BB, you okay?" Cooper asked, having released Rachel's arm, and turned quickly back to Blaine.

"Thank you, Coop, for… everything you've done recently, for staying with us and everything," Blaine said, looking so young Cooper could have cried.

"What else are big brother's for?" Cooper nudged him lightly, Blaine smiled weakly and shrugged,

"When we were younger it was driving me insane."

"That's not how I remember it squirt," Cooper teased, Blaine chuckled sadly and nodded. "Okay, you go talk to that husband of yours, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, see ya Rach," he nodded at Rachel who nodded back, they both watched as Blaine went back into the apartment.

Blaine could hear Kurt's voice coming from the kitchen, and walked nearly silently up to him.

"-No, nothing's happened, we just realized maybe we aren't as—" Blaine heard Kurt's voice crack, as if he were choking something back, Blaine knew he was. "We aren't as ready as we thought we were." Blaine's heart broke at the agony in Kurt's tone. There was a pause that Blaine assumed was the adoption agent speaking; he poked his head into the kitchen trying to remain unseen. It wasn't necessary to sneak; Kurt had his head hung on his chest, tears falling, falling straight to the floor. "Yes, ma'am, no, you will be the first person to know, thank you for understanding." There was another pause and Kurt's face crumpled before he inhaled shakily before answering, "I hope so too." Kurt smiled a tired, sad smiled before nodding, "Bye." Blaine backed out of the doorway, his back pressed against the wall, tears falling down his cheeks. It wasn't long until he heard Kurt sobbing softly and he could not have felt worse. He'd done this. Kurt quieted as quickly as he started and came out of the kitchen before Blaine could get away to make it look like he hadn't been ease dropping. Kurt looked at him, smiling softly, his eyes red and slightly puffy,

"Want some dinner?" How could Kurt be thinking about dinner at a time like this? Blaine shook his head and Kurt nodded, "I'm going to jump in the shower then."

"Don't slip and fall," Blaine said smiling sadly. Kurt looked at him confused and then he got the joke and chuckled lightly, smacking at him playfully,

"Dork." Blaine smiled until Kurt exited the room and he looked, relieved that Kurt had left his phone and he grabbed it carefully. He wasn't sure he should really be doing this. He really wasn't ready to have a child and six weeks was incredibly close, and it had already been 12 and he still didn't have his memory, so who was to say he'd get it before a baby came. Then he remembered Kurt's tears and he knew he had to, he couldn't let Kurt lose his dreams because of him. He found the most recent number and pressed SEND. It only rang twice before a voice came on the line,

"New Hope adoption, how can I help you?" Blaine inhaled sharply before speaking.

"Hi, my husband just called you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Oh yes, Blaine!" Blaine couldn't help but smile that he and Kurt were able to leave such an impression, and what seemed to be a good one if the woman's tone was anything to go by.

"That's right," Blaine nodded. "Um- I know he just called you and told you we couldn't take the baby girl, but I was wondering- is there any chance you can put our names back next to her name?" The woman was silent for a minute, before she spoke,

"What's happening? Kurt calls to say you can't take the baby and not two minutes later you call saying you can, I can't just flip back and forth, it doesn't work that way."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I know, it's making your life difficult, but Kurt just had a moment of cold feet and before I could stop him, he called you and… I don't understand it, he will make the best father in the entire world, but he just panicked I think, but please, once he gets used to the idea, he'll be fine. I wouldn't want a moment of fear to ruin our lives. Please," he begged, "We weren't expecting it so quickly and when it happened within months of putting in our application he got nervous, but please, you were giving us that little girl for a reason. So please reconsider and place her with us." There was once again silence on the other end and Blaine thought he had lost but then the woman came back on, her voice smiling,

"I was hoping he'd reconsider. So in six weeks you two will be new fathers, I'll call Kurt the day before you guys can come get her." Blaine let out a teary laugh,  
>"Thank you."<p>

"Of course, sir, I have to say I have seen a lot of couples for my job, but when you two sat in front of me, I felt like I'd never see another couple and strong and in love as you two." Blaine blushed, smiling shyly,

"He's the best husband someone could ask for, he's gone through so much in his life and he just…" Blaine voice broke and he had to quickly gather himself before he spoke again. "He deserves nothing but happiness."

"You both do dear," the woman replied.

"Thank you again, I'll see you in six weeks,"

"Yes sir, I can't wait." Blaine smiled and ended the call, turning just in time to vomit into the trashcan. This could go so horribly wrong.

_I honestly don't know when I will possibly get this updated, I hope sooner rather than later but… Also I don't think you could actually just call an adoption agency and say you didn't want a kid anymore. Nor do I think you could call and ask for it back. Just pretend. Thank you. Sooooo much love to all my readers. Please review. It's right there! So simple! _


	25. Back home

**Ahhhh so sorry it took me so long to update! I love you all so much and you're all so awesome to continue to read this! I still don't own anyone you recognize! Please review! **

Kurt had Blaine's hand in his as the plane took off from J.F.K airport. Blaine had been flying since he was very little, so it wasn't nerves from flying as much it was nerves of going to a class reunion when he didn't remember anyone.

"You're going to be fine," Kurt whispered so softly that Blaine knew even Rachel, who was sitting on Kurt's other side, wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"How do you know?" Blaine breathed back, tightening his hold on Kurt's hand so that he could maybe squeeze some of Kurt's courage out for himself.

"Because you are you, and are one of the bravest, most amazing person I know," Kurt soothed him lovingly. It'd been ten days since Kurt thought he'd given up their chances to be parents, and Blaine had yet to tell him otherwise. Despite Blaine being to blame for Kurt thinking he'd lost something he'd always wanted, he hadn't shown it at all. He'd comforted Blaine when he was worried when they had packed for the week trip to Ohio. He'd offered to go with him to see his parents if he wanted, he'd done everything he could to make it as seamless as he could, as if he needed the added stress. Luckily tabloids had let up on the idea that Kurt had cheated on Blaine, but that didn't mean people in the industry had let up on that idea so easily, and the blogs and message boards of Broadway were still a throwing hate towards Kurt, of course the older man was gracefully pretending to ignore it. But Kurt wasn't as good as hiding things from Blaine as he thought, Blaine could always tell.

"How can you be so amazing?" Blaine asked in awe, not realizing he actually said it aloud until Kurt chuckled lightly,

"I'm an actor, I'm fantastic at faking it." Blaine rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as his stomach flipped when the plane did a slight dip in the air as it gained altitude, but it was Rachel that grabbed the in-flight sickness bag and puked into it. "Oh Rachel," Kurt soothed, rubbing her back as Finn grabbed his own sickness bag and emptied his own stomach into the bag. At this Kurt rolled his eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked both of them, using the hand that wasn't stroking Rachel's back to touch Finn's forearm gently.

"This is the third time she's up-chucked today," Rachel looked up from her sick bag to glare viciously at her husband.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Kurt asked her, concerned, "How long have you been sick?"

"Just since this morning," Rachel said, moaning softly, before spitting one last time into the bag. She cut her eyes once more to Finn daring him to speak but he nodded,

"Oh yeah, she had a big breakfast," Finn claimed, reaching over to grab her hand comfortingly.

Kurt chuckled,

"Why would you eat a lot when you know we had a flight?" Rachel smirked sheepishly,

"I don't know, wasn't thinking I guess."

"Clearly," Kurt teased, turning to Blaine who was smiling softly at him, both of them glad vomit didn't bother them.

"Do you think Karofsky is going to be there?" Blaine asked, still unsure of what he thought of the man who had bullied his husband so mercilessly, whether Kurt had forgiven him or not.

"Yeah, he and Ryan will be there." Blaine nodded, knowing that Ryan was Karofsky's partner.

"Okay so… Tina is married to Mike, Artie's girlfriend's name is Amy, Brittany and Santana, obviously. Sam and crap, what's his wife's name again?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt expectantly,

"Nikki," Kurt reminded him. Blaine nodded and bit his lip, searching his mind for all the other people he'd been told about in the past week. "And Mercedes is married to..." he waited for Blaine to fill in the pause,

"Todd." He grinned when Kurt smiled at him and nodded proudly. "And Quinn is single right?"

"Yes, she just broke up with her boyfriend of five years though, so I'm not sure if she's gonna be here," Kurt explained.

"No, she's coming," Rachel said, still looking slightly queasy.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked surprised. Blaine sighed softly, he had seen the pictures, and he knew the names, but there was no way he'd actually remember everything he needed to remember to not look like an idiot. He knew Quinn had gotten pregnant in high school but then got herself together and went to Yale. He knew Mercedes and Sam had gotten together but then broke up but remained friends. He knew Santana and Brittany had broken up for about a month before getting back together and that Puck was now a coach at McKinley but there was no details, nothing that would make him seem like a part of them, he couldn't even remember the glee club that Kurt talked about so much.

"—ould be careful around Puck, you're kinda his favorite person," Kurt's voice pulled him back to the plane and he shook his head lightly as he looked at Kurt.

"Okay," he said, smiling softly, Kurt was excited about seeing his friends, there was a particular light there that Blaine liked seeing. He knew Lima wasn't his favorite place, but the kids he went to school with seem to more than make up for it.

He had met so 'new' people but the one he had met after meeting his husband for the first time in the hospital, was standing at the gate waiting for them.

"Mr. Burt!" Blaine cried running into his slightly surprised father-in-law's arms. "How are you? Are you taking care of yourself? Are you eating right? Kurt's been talking about you and I didn't know last time and he wouldn't let me talk to you when you called last week and I-"

"Babe, you have to breathe at some point," Kurt laughed. Blaine blushed and pulled away from Burt who was laughing too, they had the same laugh Blaine realized, both of their nose crinkled and their eyes squinted, it was quite possible the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen.

"Hey, BB, good to see you, kiddo," Blaine preened under Burt's attention and he realized he was probably like this at 26 as well. "Hey son," Burt hugged Kurt tightly, their hug lasting longer than was necessary, but Burt knew about everything that had happened to Kurt in the last three months and knew his son needed a hug. Blaine watched as the 27 year old buried his face in Burt's shoulder,

"I've missed you," he muttered to his father.

"I've missed you too, buddy," Burt replied, holding his son tighter for a moment before releasing him.

"Where is Mom?" Finn asked, throwing his arm around Burt before pulling away.

"You know her, everything has to be perfect for when you guys get home," Burt said affectionately. Kurt, Finn, and Rachel all smiled at the sweetness of the mother, Blaine shifted slightly awkward before Kurt grabbed his hand, kissing it and smiling.

"Okay, you guys ready to grab your baggage?" Burt asked, starting towards the baggage claim. Blaine smiled as Burt threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder, "How you doing, kid?" Blaine shrugged slightly,

"I'm a little nervous for the reunion, but… it should be fine." Burt ruffled his hair,

"You'll be fine, you'll catch on quick to the drama that glee club was…well is." Blaine chuckled as the other three let out a 'HEY!'

"So did Carole make lasagna?" Kurt asked, his voice suddenly that of a five year old asking if they could have ice cream for dinner.

"What else would she fix for when you come home," Burt replied.

"YES!" Kurt screamed, getting several looks but ignoring them all. It wasn't until Blaine turned to look back at Kurt that he realized he was still in Burt's hold, and that it didn't bother him all. Maybe the Hummel men just had a special power to make him feel safe and comfortable. He wasn't going to question or begrudge it. He had never felt more like a part of a family than he did in that moment.

"Has it always been like this?" He asked Burt, as the man smiled at him,

"Like what?" he asked, Blaine blushed,

"Like I'm a part of this family?" Kurt's face fell, and Blaine could have kicked himself,

"Honey, you are a part of this family."

"No, I got that, but… Has it been like this since the beginning?" Blaine asked ducking his head slightly when Burt and Kurt both stared at him with the same heartbroken look.

"I'd say ever since you told me to give my son the sex talk," Burt replied casually. Blaine blushed bright red, his mouth falling open in horror.

"Oh my god, Dad, that was not necessary, all you had to say was before we even started dating."

"Wait, I talked to you about giving him the sex talk _before_ we were dating?!" Blaine squeaked, "Why would I do that?" Burt smirked and squeezed his shoulder lovingly,

"Because you're a good kid who cared about my son, even then."

Kurt smiled as Blaine blushed almost impossibly darker shade of red, but smiled softly up at Kurt.

"You two are ridiculous," Finn rolled his eyes playfully, crying out when Kurt punched him hard in the arm.

"Wimp," Kurt said, Finn stuck his tongue out at Kurt and turned to Rachel pointing at Kurt.

"He hit me!" Finn whined.

"Boys," Burt scolded, winking at Blaine who giggled at the two grown men.

FMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMNFMN

"BB!" Carole screamed before they had even gotten the bags out of car. Carole ran to them throwing her arms around Blaine kissing his cheek wetly. "Oh sweetheart, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't come out to New York, but I've been thinking about you so much." Carole held him close, petting his head like a puppy, "Are you okay, baby, is there anything I can get you? Anything you need?"

"Mom, can-"

"I was talking to Blaine, Finn," Carole replied, her voice as sweet as ever and Kurt nearly fell on the ground laughing. Finn glared at Kurt, before glaring at Blaine and Blaine just beamed under his mother-in-law's love.

"Told you she loves you more," Kurt stated, Blaine chuckled, ducking his head but grinning at Kurt, who playfully stuck out his tongue.

"I love all my boys the same," Carole claimed but then she whispered to Blaine, "Though maybe I do like having you around a little more." Blaine blushed and giggled, letting Carole lead him into the house. "Did you have a good flight? Are you hungry, or thirsty, I bet you're tired, I can take you to Kurt's room if you want," Blaine smiled, grabbing his mother-in-laws hands and kissed them charmingly.

"I'm fine Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said, Carole shook her head though,

"None of that dear, its Carole to you." Blaine nodded, smiling at Kurt as he walked in the door carrying both their bags.

"Hey Carole," he greeted, kissing Carole on the cheek; she beamed at having her kids all under one roof.

"Hey sweetie how was your flight?" Blaine saw how her eyes lite up around her family, something he couldn't ever remember happening with his own mother.

"Other than Rachel and Finn getting sick, it was good," Kurt explained, "I'm going to throw this stuff upstairs, want to come with me Blaine, or are you gonna hang out down here?"

"You got sick, Rachel?" Carole asked as soon as Rachel came in the door, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a big breakfast before flying, not the smartest move on my part," Rachel replied.

"I got sick too, Mom," Finn reported as he carried in his and Rachel's bags.

"I know, baby, you have the weakest stomach of anyone I've ever met," Carole claimed, patting Finn's cheek comfortingly. Kurt smiled as he started towards the stairs.

"I want to see your room," Blaine said, following after him. Kurt refused his offer to take one of the bags and led the way to the bedroom. The room was beautifully decorated, and so obviously 'Kurt' that Blaine was pretty sure he would have been able to find it even without Kurt.

"You doing okay?" Kurt asked, putting the suitcases down and putting his hand on Blaine's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm good. Carole is amazing," he stated, Kurt chuckled,

"Yeah she's pretty great. She's one of those women that was born to be a mother."

"I can tell, I can't imagine my mother ever being as sweet and caring as her," Blaine said. Kurt kissed Blaine's temple, brushing his hair away from his face,

"I love you," he whispered. Blaine smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, reveling in the feeling of Kurt returning the hug whole-heartedly. It still took his breath away how loved he felt by Kurt. "All right, time to go downstairs, Carole will want to feed us until we explode, she always thinks we are too skinny," Kurt chuckled as they went back downstairs, their suitcases left to be unpacked later.

At dinner Blaine couldn't remember every feeling so much like the member of a family. Even with Cooper, there was something about two parents who clearly adored their children that Blaine could never remember experiencing.

"Oh, I have a surprise," Carole rushed into the kitchen only to come back with a bottle of champagne and 6 glasses on a tray. "I thought since it's been so long since all of us were together, we should make a toast, to family and to love," she grinned as she poured the clear bubbling liquid into the glasses. Blaine's heart could have burst in that moment as everyone smiled, though he did notice Rachel's was more nervous than bright.

"Actually Carole, I'm going to have to pass tonight," she said as Carole offered her the glass of alcohol. Everyone but Finn looked at her confused, Finn looked down at his plate anxiously.

"What do you mean, honey? I thought you loved-" Suddenly Carole froze before squealing in joy, "Oh my GOD! Why didn't you tell us?!" She screeched. Rachel hugged her back as Carole's arms were thrown around her, she looked torn between wanting to smile and wanting to tell Carole to stop.

"Tell us what?" Burt asked, and Blaine looked over at Kurt who suddenly looked sick to his stomach.

"Rachel and Finn are pregnant!" Carole cried, tears pouring down her face,

"Mom," Finn said softly, getting his mother's attention, before gulping hard. "We weren't going to say anything yet because…" he paused looking at Kurt who looked back at them, seemingly calm.

"They weren't going to say anything because Blaine and I had to pass up a baby because of Blaine's memory," Kurt reported. Burt and Carole both gasped in surprise. "But I am offended that you didn't think I would be thrilled for both of you," his face split into a grin and he hugged Rachel and Finn tightly. Blaine couldn't, he still felt like he was being kicked in the stomach. Rachel and Finn were having a baby. But so were they, only Kurt didn't know it yet, and yet Kurt wasn't about to begrudge Rachel and Finn their right to be happy. Soon everyone was back in high spirits, Carole asked about the due date, if they were going to find out what it was. Kurt demanded that he get to help decorate the nursery and everything seemed good. Only Blaine seem to notice the pain in Kurt's eyes as Rachel talked animatedly about how she was planning on working for as long as she could, until she was showing, and then she'd have to quit and do something that wasn't so strenuous as a show. No the baby wasn't planned, but it was an extremely welcomed surprise.

Kurt didn't show any other emotion clearly on his face other than pure excitement and love. It wasn't until they were lying in bed, Kurt thinking Blaine was asleep that he felt Kurt shaking with sobs. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, and Kurt's body tensed for a second until he rolled over and sank into Blaine's arms and began sobbing harder into his neck. Blaine bit his lip and gently rubbed Kurt's back, shushing him softly, and placing kisses on parts of skin he could reach. Once the sobs had died down a while later, Blaine kissed his forehead for several seconds before nudging him lightly,

"Kurt." Kurt pulled away only slightly to look at Blaine. His eyes were puffy and red and full of sadness, but also love, always love. How was he supposed to tell Kurt that he had lied to him? How was he supposed to reveal that he had let Kurt hurt unnecessarily? "I have to tell you something."

**Oh my feels. Please review**


	26. Author's Note

Hello my lovelies. I am sorry to disappoint you into thinking that this is a new chapter but I had to tell you… I am taking a short break from writing Forget me Not. Hopefully it won't be longer than Christmas, but I need to focus on some of my other writing and not on Klaine as much. I will return as soon as I can, and I WILL be finishing this story, that I absolutely promise you. You are all amazing and I love each of you. xoxo

With all my love,

Mrs. Jones


	27. I'm back! FINALLY

_**I'M BACK! I am not sure this chapter makes a large amount of sense, honestly it's just a filler but**__**…**__** I promise the next chapter will be better and up soon! I want to thanks everyone who has stuck with me. My readers are the best! xoxo**_

"_Kurt, I have something to tell you__…__"_

Kurt looked at him, waiting, tears still hanging in the corner of his eyes. Blaine affectionately wiped them away. Kurt flinched slightly and it took Blaine a moment to realize that Kurt was remembering when his husband would do that, when his Blaine was there, caring for him, making sure he didn't hurt. And Blaine knew, given the past 5 hours, Kurt would give anything to have his husband back so they could share their own good news.

"I wish I could make you promise not to be mad at me, but I know that's not realistic," Blaine claimed. Kurt pulled away farther, looking at Blaine harder as he bit his lip anxiously.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sniffing softly.

"You remember the day we got the call that we were going to get the little girl?" Kurt flinched as if Blaine had physically smacked him, but said,

"Of course I do." Blaine gnawed harder on his bottom lip and swallowed hard,

"I heard you call them and cancel the adoption, and it broke my heart that you had to do that because I was scared."

"I completely understand why you were, you don't think I'm mad at you for that, do you?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine closer, Blaine couldn't help but smile and snuggle even closer, part of him wondering if Kurt would feel the same after he told him.

"Yeah, I know, but… you didn't deserve to have to give that up, so I called them back…" Blaine looked back at Kurt to gage his reaction, but Kurt just looked at him for a moment before his eyes widened in shock.

"W-wh-what do you mean?" he said, his voice shaking, "What are you s-saying?" Blaine licked his lips,

"I'm saying that we have a little more than four weeks to turn the guest room into a nursery." Suddenly Kurt was on his feet, leaving a slightly surprised Blaine still lying in bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Okay… so that wasn't exactly the response Blaine had been expecting. "You think you are fourteen!" Kurt cried, though he was aware of everyone else in the house being asleep. "I can't believe you did this without talking to me! This is a huge thing, Blaine! This isn't choosing what brand of coffee to buy or where to go for dinner! This is a child! This is the biggest commitment we will ever make! How could you not tell me!" Kurt yelled, each word and he became less concerned about the other house dwellers and his voice rose.

"I will help you in any way I can. I know this isn't exactly how you wanted it, but I can learn to be a good father, I am-practically did raise myself, I think I turned out okay. I know Cooper will help you, and I didn't mean to upset you, I just couldn't stand it that I was the reason you had to say 'no'. I just wanted to help and fix it, I can't make my memory come back, but I thought maybe…" Blaine didn't realize he had tears of frustration on his cheeks until Kurt had pulled him into a kneeling position on the bed and held him close.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Kurt inhaled deeply, "I'm just scared, but I can't believe you actually did that for me." Blaine shook his head,

"I did it for us, because if I do get my memory back you deserve everything you've ever dreamed of."

"Blaine," Kurt murmured into his hair.

"I am going to get my memory back. At least some of them, I will!" He cried when Kurt started to shake his head. "I've already gotten a few, and though I may never remember everything at least let me do this for you, let me let you keep your dream."

Kurt stared at Blaine for several seconds before kissing him deeply, it was closed mouth and soft, but meaningful and tender.

"Let's not tell anyone yet. I don't want them to think we are trying to steal Rachel and Finn's thunder." Kurt suggested, Blaine smiled and nodded, he was fine with keeping between the two of them, it was their dream anyway. _Their_ Blaine liked the sound of that.

The next day both boys were all smiles, and though Finn asked why they were so happy, they shrugged and brushed it off asking if they actually needed a reason.

"Oh Dad, since you were heading to the store anyway, could you pick me up some shampoo? I don't know how I forgot it, but I left mine at home." Kurt asked his Burt, who nodded, quickly making note of it on a sheet of paper. "Do you need me to tell you the name?" Kurt asked, everyone knew how particular he was about his hair care products.

"No kiddo, I think I can manage." Burt said, rolling his eyes affectionately. Kurt smirked,

"Are you are sure, because I swear Dad if you end up getting me Suave or something like that-" Kurt ended his empty threat when his father stuck his tongue out at him. "Way to be mature."

After saying goodbye he and Blaine went out into Lima, Kurt planned to take Blaine everywhere that may possibly be familiar to them and more specifically Blaine. First stop, the place they met, Dalton Academy. Blaine walked in hesitantly, he hadn't even known this school existed when he was fourteen, but apparently it was a mecca of his memories. There was something vaguely familiar about the place as Kurt lead the way to the headmaster's office. Kurt had called ahead and explained the situation. The headmaster had been understanding and luckily remembered Kurt and Blaine well and just needed them to stop by and get visitor passes.

"Mr. Robinson?" Kurt poked his head into the office, relieved to see the man smile warmly at them.

"Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, how are you doing?" The now mostly gray headed man greeted, holding out his hand to be shaken. Kurt smiled and shook the hand offered him politely but it was Blaine who interjected,

"It's Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel now, Sir." Kurt looked at him with a mixture of surprise and pleasure; Mr. Robinson just smiled,

"Yes of course, I better than probably anyone can remember how much in love you two were, caught in each other's rooms more than a few times, I believe." Kurt chuckled,

"Well Headmaster, let me assure you, you didn't catch us as much as we did it."

"No, I imagine not, but it's certainly good to see you again, I am sorry about the circumstances," Mr. Robinson stated, smiling sadly at Blaine. Kurt nodded gratefully,

"We're getting through it, it's part of the reason we are here though, I was hoping seeing Dalton would jog a memory or two." Mr. Robinson nodded,

"Certainly, you're welcome to explore anywhere you need to. Except the dorms obviously, and as a matter of fact, I do believe the Warblers are practicing as we speak in the senior commons, so you could always start there."

"Thank you Headmaster," Kurt smiled, they would get to the senior commons eventually, but that wasn't where he wanted to start, he wanted to start at the beginning, well, they're beginning.

Blaine knew he should know this place, there was something about it, that screamed to be remembered, but the memories remained just out of his reach.

"So this, is where we met," Kurt claimed, turning around, smiling at him. Blaine looked at the staircase, it was one of the more exquisite sets of stairs that he'd seen.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, "like Jack and Rose on_ Titanic_." Kurt chuckled and held out his hand, and Blaine grinned, taking it and kissing it tenderly.

"So any memory flashes?" Kurt asked hopefully, not releasing Blaine's hand, instead just readjusting so that they were holding hands as they walked up the stairs. Blaine looked around, and shook his head 'no'; Kurt smiled comfortingly.

"I didn't really expect any, honestly," he said understandingly. "Just thought it was worth a shot." Kurt lead them into a room that gave Blaine fuzzy feelings, though he couldn't put his finger on why this room was important, but he knew it absolutely was.

"Something really good happened here," Blaine said. Kurt beamed and nodded, Blaine was very happy Kurt was in such a good mood today; he'd been worried that his husband would be angry with him for keeping the baby from him. Apparently the joy of getting the baby outrode the annoyance.

"This is the room where you professed your feelings for me, and the place we kissed for the first time." Blaine blushed but smiled shyly,

"How did I do?" Kurt pecked his lips quickly,

"We've been together 10 years, what do you think?" Kurt teased lightly, causing Blaine to blushed deeper and bite his lower lip.

"I still don't remember anything though," Blaine admitted sadly.

"It's okay, I still remember it as if it happened yesterday. Come here, I'll show you." Blaine blinked slowly at him and grinned and let Kurt lead him to the chairs that were sitting around the table. "Okay to set the scene you had asked me to do a duet with you at regionals. My bird Pavarotti had died and I sang 'Blackbird' by Beatles, and you finally realized you had feelings for me. I was fixing Pavarotti's casket when you walked in. Here you play me and I'll be you," Kurt pushed him gently into the chair further away. "Okay pretend to be decorating a bird's casket." Blaine looked down before looking back up,

"What does that even look like?"

"Just look at your hands, Blaine," Kurt demanded, smirking motioning to Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled and looked down at the table.

"What's that?" Kurt said, walking 'into' the room.

"Pavarotti's casket?" Blaine replied uncertainly, Kurt chuckled and nodded.

"Well finish up, I have the perfect number for our song and we should practice."

"_Do tell" their places were reversed and Kurt was sitting, looking brightly up at Blaine, a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling._

"_Candles: by Hey Monday," Blaine replied, his heart seeming to have the desire to leap out of his chest. What if Kurt hated the song? It was a breakup song after all! Blaine considered turning around and running back out but then Kurt grinned,_

"_I'm impressed," he claimed, "You're usually so top forty." Blaine took a deep breath of relief,_

"_Well I just__…__ wanted something a little more emotional." Kurt tilted his head slightly at Blaine, confused at the sudden change in his best friend. The feeling Blaine had for Kurt while strong in the romantic department was even stronger in the friendship department. He knew Kurt was the best friend he had ever had or ever would have. _

"_Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked, his face scrunching up for a moment before looking at Blaine, his eyes soft, and open, his expression patient and warm. He was so beautiful. Why hadn't Blaine plucked up the courage before now to tell this incredible person how he truly felt? He inhaled deeply, _

"_Kurt__, there is a moment when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."__" __Blaine took Kurt's hand and Kurt looked down at it as if it was something foreign, though not unwelcomed, "Watching you do Blackbird this week__…__that was a moment for me. About you." Kurt looked like he couldn't believe this was happening, and honestly, Blaine couldn't either. It was all he'd wanted, to find someone who could love him as he loved, someone he could laugh with, tell his secrets to, his dreams to. He had found them all in a boy with glasz eyes and a quiet smile. "You moved me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt appeared to be torn between crying and laughing. Blaine saved him the chance to make the choice as he leaned forward slowly, making sure Kurt could pull away if he wanted, but he didn't more, so their lips connected. It was passionate but tender, Kurt didn't answer for a second but then a hand on was Blaine's jaw and his lips moved against him, taking control of the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both panted a little dazed and very happy. Blaine blushed and rubbed his face shyly,_

"_We should practice." Kurt nodded, inhaling,_

"_I thought we were." _

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice, his 27-year-old voice, called out to him. Blaine looked up at him and lunged, without warning, without permission, he crashed their lips together. Kurt grunted slightly but kissed back, his hands grabbing the back of Blaine's head, pressing their faces together desperately.

"I love you," Blaine said when Kurt finally pulled away; Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, Blaine smiled softly,

"You still move me." Kurt's breath caught before his eyes filled with tears and he smiled and nodded.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered. "Come on, still some other places to go before we go back home.

No other memories came to Blaine at Dalton, but honestly, he didn't think it mattered, he'd gotten the most important one.

"Time for the Lima Bean, which is probably the place of a third of our time together," Kurt opened the door for him, smiling sweetly, Blaine still couldn't remember why Kurt loved him.

"Grande non-fat Mocha and a medium drip, please," Blaine ordered and Kurt grinned,

"You know my coffee order," he stated.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied, Kurt had already told him that story and Blaine knew it meant a lot to Kurt. They had been waiting for their coffee when another memory hit Blaine,

_The elderly couple that spent about as much time at the Lima Bean as they did approached them. This was their first time back since they had both moved to NYC, nearly six months, for Christmas. Blaine was a freshman and Kurt was a sophomore, living together and more in love than either of them thought possible. _

"_I was hoping we'd be seeing you two again one day," the woman said, smiling warmly at the couple. Kurt looked at her slightly surprised, they had never made an effort to speak to them before, though neither had Kurt and Blaine. "Bethany told me you two are in college in New York," the woman motioned to the barista who was taking other peoples order._

"_Yes ma'am," Blaine acknowledged, his hand going to Kurt in the uncertainty of the situation. _

"_Well we just wanted to tell you how happy we are for you," the man spoke for the first time. They both looked slightly surprised at the older couple. "We've watched the progression of your relationship with some nostalgia, it reminds us of our own." Blaine raised his eyebrows as he looked at Kurt who was smiling softly. _

"_Best friends who become partners, despite your spats and disagreements, you are always the person the other person needs most," the woman's words caused a lump to form in Blaine throat as his hand tightened around Kurt's. "I hope you realize how rare what you two have is, how important it is that you always remain the most needed person in the other's life. It can get you through anything." Kurt nodded and he motioned to the husband,_

"_How long have you two been together?" he asked. The woman smiled and looked up at her partner,_

"_48 years and counting.'' Kurt grinned, looking at Blaine,_

"_And you think we can make it? Most people say we are too young, that we will become too different," Kurt reported._

"_You tell all of them to go to hell," Both Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing at the woman's fierceness. "The only reason they say is because they are jealous that they will never have a relationship like the two of you have." Blaine had leaned in closer to Kurt once he realized the other couple fully supported them._

"_Thank you," Blaine replied, smiling softly. _

"_We'll we won't keep you boys, we just wanted to tell you how glad we were to see both of you succeeding after growing up here." Both boys smiled once more, but Kurt wasn't done,_

"_What are your names?" The couple smiled before answering,_

"Grande non-fat Mocha for Kurt and medium drip for Blaine." Blaine looked up as he realized the memory was over and Kurt was looking at him anxiously.

"You okay?" He asked, as he took the coffees from the counter.

"I got another memory," Blaine reported.

"Another?" Kurt said, his voice rising in hope. Blaine nodded,

"About that older couple, who said they were happy were succeeded."

"Oh Evelyn and George," Kurt smiled warmly, "They're really sweet. We saw them last time we visited, but I don't see them in here today."

The couple spent the rest of day going to old haunts, but no other memories came.

That night they lay in bed, and Blaine had a very important question,

"So what is our daughters name?" he couldn't help but giggle giddily at the thought. Kurt too lit up and he beamed happily, "Have we talked about it?" Kurt kissed him deeply, rubbing their nose together playfully as he pulled away.

"Not every seriously, but we've talked a little."

"And…" Blaine asked suddenly really excited about having a daughter. Kurt chuckled happily at his husband's newfound excitement.

"Elizabeth and Margaret were at the top, but…"

"Elizabeth was your mother right?" Blaine asked, hoping it got it right.

"Yeah, that's right. And Margaret was just a name we liked," Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Maggie," Blaine breathed, pausing before realizing Kurt would obviously want to name their daughter after his mother. "I mean…" Kurt laughed in pure joy,

"Margaret it is then." Blaine blushed but could not hold back his happiness as he threw his arms around Kurt's neck, snuggling into his partner's side.

"I love you," Kurt whispered. "I love you so much." Those words were music to his ears, "Tomorrow at the reunion we can sneak out and we'll look around some to see if anything else jogs your memory." At this Blaine's face fell, he still didn't have a full memory of the past 12 years, and he had _no _memories of his time at McKinley. He waited until he was sure that Kurt was asleep before sneaking out of bed and going to Kurt's bookshelf and taking out his junior and senior year yearbook. Going into the bathroom so as not to wake Kurt, Blaine spent most of the night memorizing faces of Kurt's and he supposed, his friends. It was going to be a long night.

_**I hope I don't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter it's the reunion!**_


	28. Reunion

_Okay so this isn't exactly what I was expecting to write, but I still like it and hope you do too!_

_For the song they sing:_

_Italics is Puck_

**Bold is Blaine**

_**Both is both**_

Underlined is Tina

_**All three is all three.**_

***Warning: Talks of suicide***

"Honey, are you breathing?" Kurt murmured to his partner as they entered the school's doors. Blaine slowly let out the breath that he had been holding since they stepped out of the car. Kurt chuckled lightly and kissed Blaine's hair, "B.B. it's going to be fine."

Blaine appreciated the effort but he wasn't sure it was doing his nerves much good.

"I've forgotten everything I've learned, I spent most of the night studying and I can't remember anything," Blaine whimpered. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly,

"The only thing you have to remember is me, I am right here, okay?" Blaine took in a huge breath, and nodded slowly, trusting Kurt even though he hadn't wanted to disappoint him. "That's my boy," Kurt smiled and led him to the gym. Blaine looked around, it was decorated classily, the way he thought a 10-year reunion should.

"BLAINE!" a voice yelled, Blaine turned and smiled in relief when he recognized the face that ran towards them. He was suddenly picked up and spun by the built man, he felt no fear, because he knew Puck wouldn't hurt him.

"Hi Puck," Blaine chuckled as he was released. Puck laughed happily,

"I knew you'd remember me, I'm amazing."

"He knows who you are because he's spent the last week memorizing names and faces," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes affectionately as Puck pulled him into a hug.

"Mmhmm, you're just jealous," Puck teased, knowing good and well whom Blaine would remember first, and it certainly wasn't him. Kurt smirked, but reattached his hand with Blaine's,

"So who else is here?"

"All the usual suspects, Mercedes and Todd, Tina and Mike, Santana and Brit are here, Sam and Nikki are here, they got here just a few minutes before you did. And uh, Quinn is here," Puck smirked and Kurt's eyes widened,

"Good god, Puck, you can't keep it in your pants one night?" Puck shrugged unashamed,

"Puckzilla is an uncontainable monster, Kurt, he's got to fed." Kurt made what Blaine assumed were fake gagging noises.

"Kurt, I thought you said Puck and Quinn—" Blaine began but Kurt shook his head,

"They did." Blaine was so confused, isn't this the couple that had a baby in high school? Didn't they learn their lesson the first time?

"Didn't they-?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed in exasperation, "Some people never learn." He said this pointedly at Puck who smiled sheepishly and put his arm around Blaine's shoulders,

"So how are you Blainers? When I heard what happen I nearly bought a ticket to NYC that day."

"I'm glad you didn't," Blaine said quickly, for a moment Puck looked hurt but Blaine continued, "I was making enough of a fool of myself with you having to witness it." Both Puck and Kurt rolled their eyes but smiled lovingly.

"I'm sure you were doing your best, you always do," Puck claimed. Kurt smiled wider and nodded,

"He was." Puck then turned his attention to Kurt,

"So how are you doing, Porcelain, you look like shit."

"Hey!" Blaine scolded, looking confused at Puck before looking at Kurt. To him, Kurt looked stunning and he was positive he would have the most beautiful date that night.

"Thank you, for so kindly pointing that out." Kurt said sarcastically, smiling at Blaine for attempting to defend him. "I'm fine," he lied.

"Oh yeah, you look it," Puck replied, rolling his eyes. Blaine studied Kurt closely, he couldn't find anything that hadn't been there for the past couple months. Maybe he looked a little tired, but he was still gorgeous.

"What are you talking about? He looks amazing," Blaine said, his tone daring Puck to say anything negative in response.

"Thank you, honey, and Puck, I am fine, and I'd appreciate if you'd shut up," Kurt replied, Blaine knew he was missing something, especially when Puck and Kurt had a conversation with their eyes, but there was nothing he could about it.

"Kurt!" The next call was from a beautiful black girl who once again, Blaine was happy to realize he recognize from her yearbook photo as well as the photos Kurt had of her.

"Cedes!" Kurt cried, excitedly, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much, why haven't you been to see me more?" Mercedes laughed,

"Same reason you haven't come to see me, white boy." Kurt shrugged sheepishly, but was still smiling widely. "Hey, sweetie," she greeted Blaine hesitantly, but Blaine smiled at her,

"Hey Mercedes." She grinned brighter and kissed his cheeks, not hugging him in case it wasn't all right.

"So Puckerman, you gonna keep Blaine all to yourself tonight?" Mercedes asked Puck who smirked and winked,

"I might."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle,

"As long as you know he's coming home with me."

"Don't worry, I know there isn't a force in the world that could keep you two apart, especially not me. I'll give him back to you in one piece, I promise." Puck promised, Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically before turning to Blaine,

"Are you okay going with him, Honey?" Kurt asked, making sure that Blaine knew he could say 'no' if he wanted. Blaine smiled softly, he wanted nothing more than to pull away from Puck and cling to Kurt but he had to grow up. He was 26 and should be able to be without his husband for an hour, plus Kurt deserved to be with his friends for a while.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind," he agreed. Kurt smiled softly and turned to Puck,

"If I can't put my eyes on him every ten minutes though I will—" Kurt began to threaten but Mercedes chuckled and pulled him away.

Blaine gulped as he watched Kurt disappeared from his view. Puck's chuckle brought him out of his fear,

"You haven't been anywhere without him, have you?" the taller, but kind looking older man asked. Blaine shook his head, blushing slightly,

"Well, that's not true, but when I was I was practically sexually assaulted so, I'm not too fond of being without him."

"When were you sexually assaulted?!" Puck's voice rose to a level higher than Blaine would have liked.

"Shhhh! The last thing Kurt needs is for the rumor to go around that I have been raped or something. It was just a couple drunks who got handsy, Kurt saved me, not a big deal." Blaine quickly explained, looking around to make sure no one had overheard Puck's exclaim, apparently they were too caught up in their own lives to listen to his.

"Jesus Christ, dude, the shit you get into," Puck shook his head. Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head,

"Yeah I'm kinda a magnet apparently."

"Blaine!" A voice cried from his left side, he turned quickly to see his husband's ex-bully.

"David," he murmured, nudging Puck's arm when Puck moved to get in front of him to block him from Karofsky. Obviously Puck knew David, Kurt and Blaine were friends, he just didn't know how fourteen year old Blaine would react. "How are you?" Karofsky looked slightly surprised that Blaine seemed to know him.

"I'm great, how are you doing? I heard what happened and I cannot imagine if something like that happened to Josh," David said, looking genuinely concerned. Josh? Who was Josh? Oh, that's right, David's boyfriend, Kurt told him earlier.

"I'm okay, still struggling to remember most of it, but, better than I was," Blaine admitted. As weird as it seemed, he could sense no animosity towards Karofsky. Yes, he had the memory of being shoved back against a fence by this man, but there was something about him now that told Blaine he had nothing to fear.

"I'm glad you are okay, how's Kurt doing?" Blaine could tell this was directed more at Puck since it was his eyes he met. Blaine saw Puck shake his head slightly but Blaine didn't get the chance to say anything when someone hugged him from behind. He flinched slightly but looked back to see a head of blonde hair and he knew who it was.

"Hey Brittany," he greeted.

"Brittany, didn't Santana tell you that you had to be gentle with Blaine and you shouldn't scare him?" Puck said as though speaking to a child.

"I didn't scare my dolphin," Brittany claimed, "Did I, Blainers?" Blaine smiled at the affection he felt towards this woman.

"Not at all," he replied, rewarded with a big grin from the girl. Puck looked nervous but shook his head and was smiling softly. "Puck, I don't remember being older than fourteen, but I am not incapable of functioning. So stop worrying," he scolded his friend lightly. Puck smiled kindly at him,

"It's not you so much as if something were to happen to you, I would rather face a pack of starving wolves than your husband." Blaine laughed happily, and nodded,

"Yeah, you should worry about that," he said, smiling when Brittany and Karofsky also laughed. Blaine sighed quietly in relief, he could do this; he could be normal and not the defective at the reunion. He was reintroduced to several people that he knew he should know, but simply didn't, besides their faces and names. He knew he should especially know Sam and Mike, but he couldn't find them in his mind.

"Blaine," Tina said kindly and he knew for some reason he had a connection with this woman. "You wanna get out of here and look around the school some?" Blaine smiled, before turning to Puck,

"Do you mind if Puck tags along, because I don't think he'll leave me alone," he playfully said to the person who had been glued to his side.

"Damn right I won't," Puck said, earning a grin from Tina and Blaine. Blaine tried to find Kurt before they left the gym, but couldn't spot him. He just hoped Kurt didn't panic when he couldn't find him.

They went to the auditorium first, the place was so familiar and yet, he had no memory of ever being there.

"Come on, let's sing a song, for old times sake," Puck suggested. Tina grinned and nodded in agreement.

"What song?" Blaine asked, he didn't want to have to tell them he didn't know a lot of songs, so he hoped they picked an old show tune he would know.

"What about "Drink with me" from Les Miz?" Tina suggested, Blaine smiled, he knew Les Miserables.

"Perfect," Puck said, grinning.

**Drink with me  
>To days gone by<br>Sing with me  
>The songs we knew <strong>

Blaine sang the first verse, falling into his part as if he'd done it with Puck and Tina before.

_Here's to pretty girls  
>Who went to our heads<br>Here's to witty girls  
>Who went to our beds<em>

Puck sang, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders, smirking teasingly. Blaine pulled away, pretending to shiver in repulsion.

"No offense, Tina," Tina giggled and shook her head,

"None taken," she promised.

_**Here's to them  
>And here's to you!<strong>_

__Both Blaine and Puck sang, smiling, Blaine couldn't help but notice how right this felt, singing with his friends.

**Drink with me  
>to days gone by<br>Can it be  
>you fear to die?<br>Will the world remember you  
>when you fall?<br>Could it be your death  
>means nothing at all?<br>Is your life just one more lie?**

Blaine smiled knowing that was something he would never have to worry about. He knew if anything were to happen to him, Kurt would be devastated. He mattered to someone, and that was something he could hardly believe he'd gotten in life.

_**Drink with me**___

Drink with me_**  
><strong>__**To days **_

To days_**  
>Gone by <strong>_

Gone by_**  
>To the life <strong>_

To the life_**  
>That used <strong>_

That used_**  
>To be <strong>_

To be_**  
><strong>_At the shrine of friendship_**  
><strong>_Never say die

_**Let the wine of friendship  
>Never run dry <strong>_

_**Here's to you**_

Here's to you

_**And here's **_

And here's

_**to me**_

to me

The three embraced, smiling happily.

"Is this what high school was like?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty much. Our senior year kind of sucked, but we had fun anyway," Tina smiled.

"Why did it suck?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Kurt and Mike were away at college, so we were both a bit mopey, but we had each other, thank God," she squeezed his waist where her arm was. That explained why Blaine felt so close to her, they had been through the first separation from their husbands, well boyfriends at the time, together. "And when Mike and I took a break, you got me through it."

"Oh god, you guys broke up?" Blaine asked, Kurt had told him they hadn't taken a break, but what if he'd just say that so as not to upset Blaine?**

"It only lasted a few months, we got back together during the summer, and haven't been apart since, but you really helped me when we had broke up. Actually, I developed a crush on you," Tina grinned as Blaine blushed; Puck laughed clapping him on his back.

"You still turn interesting colors when you're embarrassed, Blainers."

"I knew it couldn't become anything, but can't ignore the heart I guess. Though honestly, it was probably just because I was lonely and you were a guy who was nice to me and let me talk, so, don't worry, I got over it fast." Blaine's cheeks were still slightly pink but he smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go to the choir room," Puck suggested, tugging them along lightly. Blaine followed along, looking around for anything to jog his memory. It wasn't until they were in the choir room that a memory came rushing back to him.

_ Tina sat next to him, tears streaming down her face._

_ "I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't know it was going to suck this much!" She claimed, clinging to Blaine when he wrapped her arms around her. _

_ "I know exactly how you feel," Blaine blinked away tears so they didn't fall. "But think about they feel, they not only are without us, but they are in a new place where they have to make new friends. At least we have each other." That mainly was meant for Mike; since Kurt had Rachel, but that was a technicality he didn't need to bring up at the moment._

_ "I know, but isn't our senior year supposed to be the best? How can it be when the guys we love aren't here with us?" Tina whimpered. _

_ "I don't think it is supposed to be our best," Blaine stated. "I think that's college where we can go visit and not have to worry about parents walking in on us." Tina laughed softly, "It's 7 more months, Tina, when forever, then we get to be with them for the rest of our lives." Tina smiled wetly up at him, hugging him tightly._

_ "How would I get through this without you?" she asked. Blaine shook his head,_

_ "Neither of us would if we didn't have the other." Tina wiped her face and pulled back,_

_ "I'm was being silly, I just walked past the classroom Mike and I would sneak into sometimes and it hit me, we're never going to have secret make-out sessions in there again." Blaine chuckled lightly,_

_ "Yeah, I'm like that way with the janitor's closet in the English wing." Tina raised her eyebrow accusingly._

_ "The janitor's closet, Blaine? Really, have a little class," she teased._

_ "Hey!" he swatted her arm playfully, but smirked, "it wasn't planned the first time, he was just wearing those black jeans,"_

_ "The ones that look painted on?" Tina asked. Blaine nodded, biting his lower lip._

_ "It was the first room I got to, and I grabbed him when he walked past." Blaine chuckled lightly, "I kinda jumped him. He didn't have much of a say in it." Tina giggled,_

_ "Oh I'm sure he just hated it." Blaine laughed and shrugged,_

_ "I got my first below the collar bone hickey that day." Tina let out a squeak and covered her ears,_

_ "TMI, Blaine." Blaine chuckled. _

_ "Said the girl who asked for pictures last week," he said a knowing smirk._

_ "Don't judge me, I was desperate last week." _

_ "Oh and you're not this week?" Blaine replied. Tina shrugged,_

_ "I didn't say that," they both laughed, Blaine hugged her again, kissing her cheek. _

_ "I'm glad you're here," he stated. He felt her smile,_

_ "Me too." _

"BLAINE!" Puck yelled, shaking him violently.

"Fuck, Puck, I've already gotten one head injury, I don't need another," he said as he came to.

"Damn it, Blaine, I thought you were having a seizure or something," Blaine looked around Tina was gone and Puck looked terrified.

"I got another memory, sorry I zone out a bit when that happens," he explained.

"Blaine?!" Kurt rushed in, followed by Tina.

"I'm okay, I got another memory, Puck panicked." Blaine said, smiling at his husband. Kurt let out a soft laugh of relief.

"Yeah I freaked out the first time too," he claimed. "What was the memory?"

"It was actually about Tina, we were missing you and Mike our senior year. Did we really used to have make out sessions in the janitor's closet?" Kurt and Tina laughed, as Kurt nodded,

"We've moved up in the world since then."

"Go back to where you were, I'm fine," Blaine promised smiling when Kurt pecked his lips quickly.

"Okay, you're sure you're okay with Noah?" He asked just to be sure. Blaine nodded,

"He's a good babysitter." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again this time a little longer and a little deeper.

"I love you," he said, Blaine blushed and smiled,

"I love you too." Once Kurt left Blaine turned back to his friends,

"Sorry I freaked you out, I can't help it."

"No, it's okay, we're glad you're getting memories," Tina said.

"Not enough though, I've gotten six, out of thousands."

"Six is better than zero," Puck stated. Blaine smirked on one side of his mouth,

"Guess you're right, I just know it's hard on Kurt and I wish I could snap my fingers and be 27." Tina hugged him comfortingly,

"You are doing you're best, you can't force it, your mind will find them if it's meant to," she said warmly and Blaine knew why they were such good friends.

"You would never do anything to hurt Kurt, Blaine, we all know if it were up to you, you'd have your memory back," Puck assured him.

"Thanks guys, I know why we're all such good friends." Tina beamed and Puck grinned, ruffling his hair impishly.

"I like this Blaine," Puck told Tina who nodded in agreement and Blaine blushed yet again. "Come on, lots more school to see, and who knows, maybe you'll get another memory," Puck suggested.

An hour later Blaine was back with Kurt, who linked their hands instantly. Several people spoke to them, many Blaine knew wasn't actually friends but rather just classmates. No one sneered at their hands or if they showed affection and it made Blaine happier than it probably should. He eventually met David's boyfriend, Josh, he was a college football recruiter, and David had fulfilled his dream of being a sports agent and they were working on adopting. Blaine and Kurt met eyes and hid a smile but quickly went back to paying attention to David and Josh.

At one point Karofsky stop and motioned to the corner of the room, both Kurt and Blaine turned to see Puck making out with Quinn,

"Really?" Kurt said judgingly. David and Josh chuckled knowingly.

"So they aren't together but they want to be?" Blaine asked unsure. Kurt shook his head,

"There is no real explanation for them, they just…are."

"But do they do this every time? Or is this just a occasional thing, I'm confused," Blaine said.

"They confuse us all Blaine, it's not just you," David admitted.

"So, when are they going to get married?" Blaine asked.

"One day, they just haven't figured that out yet," Kurt replied, smiling at the fact that Blaine understood that despite not knowing them as a couple.

"I sometimes can't believe how much we've all changed," David stated. "I mean who would have believed that the two of us would be standing here, friends, our dreams coming true, two hot men on our arms." Kurt chuckled,

"Well I knew I'd have a hot man on my arm, it's you that's the surprise." Josh and David laughed as Blaine grinned.

"I'm glad I made it here too see this," David said and quickly Josh and Kurt got quiet, looking down sadly,

"Me too," Kurt replied, smiling weakly at David.

"Did you almost not make it?" Blaine asked. Josh winced and Kurt smiled softly at him and was about to answer but David spoke first.

"I wasn't always as open and proud as I am now," he admitted, Blaine stomach sunk and he felt he knew where this was going. "I tried to kill myself senior year," this time Kurt flinched and Blaine tensed sharply.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the floor.

"Hey it's not your fault, and we can't pretend it didn't happen, it made me who I am, in fact your husband is the one who gave me dreams again." Kurt half smiled but Blaine could see the pain in his eyes. "And I've just completely ruined the mood," Karofsky joked. Blaine smirked slightly as he shook his head,

"I shouldn't have asked." Karofsky shrugged,

"You didn't know, and I'm a big boy, so…"

The rest of the night went well, no awkward moments, no fear, no embarrassing things said or done, and no memories.

"I would call that a success," Kurt said as they entered his bedroom after the reunion.

"Yeah, barring when Puck thought I was having a seizure and when I asked a guy who tried to kill himself why he almost wasn't here." Kurt let out a hollow laugh,

"I should have told you about that, I didn't think about it. It was 10 years ago so…" he shrugged.

"Yeah, but it still bothers you," Blaine pointed out. Kurt nodded, smiling at Blaine's observation.

"He had tried to call me the entire week before, and I was…" Kurt paused, "I didn't answer. And all I could think was if I had just answered the phone maybe he wouldn't have done it."

"But he didn't. He is still here," Blaine said.

"But he almost wasn't and if he hadn't made it, I would never have forgiven myself."

"Did you ever consider it?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him before asking,

"Did I ever think about killing myself?" Blaine nodded and Kurt nodded, "Yeah." He admitted and Blaine heart dropped. "It was before I met you, my dad had a heart attack and I didn't know if he was going to make it and the bullying had gotten so terrible. And I decided if he didn't make it, I wouldn't either, thankfully he woke up and I met my soulmate not long after that," he smiled, tired.

"Did I?" Blaine already knew the answer but part of him wanted to know if he ever told Kurt. Kurt nodded,

"Twice, once you know about, when you first came out when you were thirteen and after Sadie Hawkins, your dad told you-" he cut himself off.

"What? What did he say?" Kurt shook his head, but Blaine bit his lip, "He said I deserved it didn't he?" Kurt's face contorted in pain and anger, gripping the foot board of his bed until his knuckled were white and Blaine knew he was right. "Figures," Blaine growled. Kurt grabbed his face and kissed his lips firmly,

"We both lived, because we were meant to be together and have this little girl and grow into grumpy old men who only like each other." Blaine laughed through tears, "I wouldn't trade my life for anything, even the bad times." Blaine nodded, wishing he could remember the good or the bad.

**Author's note: In this story Kurt and Blaine never broke up.

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Xoxo to all the reader who have stuck with me. _


	29. Making a cake

**Okay gonna be honest guys this is just a filler to get me to the next chapter. Which I will hopefully get done relatively soon. You are all beautiful and I love you all for continuing to read my story. xoxo**

It was all he could do to keep from crying. Keep his hands busy, keep him mind off Blaine, it was the only way. After all cake was the only answer to loneliness. And he knew that wasn't fair, that Blaine didn't ask for this, but it didn't keep it from hurting so much that he had trouble breathing.

He hadn't been lying to Blaine earlier when he said he wouldn't change a thing, but there were times when it got to him. Like when their anniversary had passed without acknowledgment. Again, he knew it wasn't something Blaine could help, but it still hurt. And it wasn't their wedding anniversary, it wasn't the day got together, it was the day they met, something that even though it wasn't important to anyone else, Blaine and Kurt always celebrated it. They didn't make a big show, they would just wish each other 'Happy Anniversary' and Blaine always gave Kurt a single red rose and Kurt always gave Blaine a single chocolate Hersey's kiss. Blaine had been the one that had insisted on celebrating it, stating that, November 8th was more important than any of their other anniversaries because it was the day they both came out of the dark. It was the day they both knew they were going to be all right. Kurt had thought it incredibly sweet and romantic at the time, now he found it more heartbreaking than anything. He honestly didn't know if they would have made it had they not met each other. High school had been terrible for both of them, but once they found each other, it became tolerable. The fact that the anniversary had fallen on the same day as the reunion, hadn't helped. No one knew it was their anniversary, so everyone had asked if he was okay, and he knew no one would understand it so he hadn't explained, not even to Puck.

"Is that chocolate cake?" Rachel asked, entering the kitchen even though it was 2:26 in the morning.

"Of course, what else would I be making at 2:30 in the morning?" Kurt asked, smiling softly. Rachel paused for a moment before turning him around gently to wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace gratefully; Rachel had come to mean more to him than he would have ever believed.

"What's wrong? I know this is all been hard but you haven't looked this down since it first happened?

"Nothing that anyone can do anything about. So I am just going to make this cake, give you a slice and eat the rest of it myself." Kurt said, pulling away from Rachel, and turning back to the cake mix. Rachel stared at him, looking at him as if the answer was written his shirt somewhere.

"I thought the reunion went well," Rachel tried to finish the silence that had lasted nearly a record 3 minutes for her.

"Yeah, it was great," Kurt agreed, "Blaine hardly struggled at all. I was so proud of him for trying so hard to remember everyone's name and faces. He didn't have to do that, they would have understood." And their friends would have, Blaine had lost his memories, their friends would have politely introduced themselves again and would have been careful about not making jokes Blaine wouldn't understand. Instead, Blaine had worked so hard to memorize their high school friends so that it was easier on them and on Kurt. Fourteen-year-old Blaine was so much like his Blaine, that it made Kurt want to cry, except his Blaine would never forget their anniversary.

"Yeah, but this is Blaine we're talking about," Rachel said it affectionately, to make Kurt feel better, instead, it broke the dam. Kurt grabbed the counter and the sobs started coming. He barely felt it when Rachel came up and hugged him from behind. "Oh sweetie," she whispered. He turned to face her but only long enough to see the pain in his face before he buried his face in her shoulder, his body shaking with sobs, though they were silent. She rubbed his back tenderly and stoked the nape of his neck comforting. "It's going to be okay, Kurt, he is going to get his memory back and you two are going to continue to grow old together and live a beautifully long life and have lots of babies and grandbabies." Kurt held her tighter and his sobs weakened but tears continued to soak her shirt. "Your Blaine is in there somewhere just waiting to come out and hold you and love you and never leave you again," he knew she was trying to give him hope, but he was starting to lose that, so her words didn't make him feel better.

"Doesn't make it suck any less," he muttered into her shoulder. He felt Rachel flinch against him in empathy,

"I know, sweetie." Rachel said softly. Kurt inhaled deeply, there was something about the familiar scent of Rachel and family that brought Kurt comfort, even if it was only a small amount. He pulled away after several minutes, wiping his eyes as he did. "Anything I can do?" Rachel asked quietly as she had learned long ago that quietness and calm did Kurt better when he was upset.

"No," Kurt told her, loving her for wanting to try. "No, the only that can truly help me right now is this cake." Rachel chuckled lightly and nodded, sitting at the table, waiting for the cake to finish. A moment passed before Kurt sat with her at the table and spoke again, "You are going to make a wonderful mother, Rach." Had he been looking at her, instead of at the oven, he would have seen her face light up with excitement and gratefulness. Instead Kurt thought of his own little girl that would be his in just a few short weeks. It was terrifying to think he was going to have to do this on his own, or at least without his Blaine.

"And you are going to make a unbelievable father one day." Kurt looked up at her and smiled softly, maybe now was the best time to spill their little secret. He hadn't gotten to gush about it at the reunion, though he knew Rachel and Finn had, and he truly was incredibly happy for them. And now it was time for someone to be excited for him.

"It's going to be sooner than you think," Kurt said quietly. Rachel looked at him in confusion,

"What do you mean?" Kurt licked his lips before taking Rachel's hands. "We didn't want to tell anyone yet because we didn't want to look like we were stealing your thunder; but the night you announced you were pregnant, Blaine told me he called the adoption agency back and we are still getting the little girl." Rachel froze for only a moment before launching herself into Kurt's arms.

"Oh my God! Our babies get to grow up together, less than a year apart, they are going to be best friends maybe get married and it'll be perfect!" Kurt laughed gently as he hugged Rachel.

"I think that if they got married it would be considered incest," Kurt admitted.

"You aren't Finn's biological brother, there is nothing stopping their love," Rachel squealed. Kurt chuckled again, shaking his head, he was glad Rachel had been happy for him, though he hadn't expected any less.

"But you can't tell anyone else, we'll tell them before we leave, but not yet," Rachel nodded and hugged Kurt again, kissing his cheeks. As she pulled away she thought of Blaine and how he didn't remember graduating high school let alone that he was ready to be a father.

"So is Blaine just gonna…?" she wasn't sure what she was asking, but Kurt seemed to know what she was searching for.

"He is going to help in anyway that he can. He practically raised himself, plus I know Cooper will stick around a while longer if I need him too, and I know I can always count on you and Mackie to help me out." Kurt explained, Rachel nodded, grinning,

"Of course you can." She let out a quiet shrill of joy, "A niece, I can't wait." Kurt smiled and nodded,

"We decided on a name too," he admitted, figuring he should just get it all out there.

"Really? I know you guys were considering Elizabeth," Rachel said. Kurt smiled softly,

"We ended up choosing Margaret. We were talking about it the other night and when I said that name, Blaine whispered 'Maggie' and I have to tell you Rachel, I don't think I could have picked a different name if you held a gun to my head. He said it like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard of or dreamed of, and I couldn't take that away from him, or me really, getting to hear him say that with so much love." Rachel wiped a tear from her eye,

"Ugh this pregnancy has turned me into an emotional wreck." She bemoaned, but there was no true annoyance in her voice.

"Don't fool yourself, you were a weepy drama queen long before that baby started growing."

"Hey!" Rachel swatting at him playfully, he moved away from her swing just in time, chuckling.

"Speaking of the baby, have you and Finn talked about any names for the little…" he paused, "one," he finished. Rachel smiled,

"Obviously it's too early to tell the sex but we've talked about it some." She claimed, "If it's a girl, we're thinking Barbra," Kurt rolled his eyes, teasingly,

"Of course you are."

"I am choosing to ignore your rudeness," Rachel replied, still smiling lightly, "And if it's a boy we were actually talking about either Christopher for his father, or maybe even William, for Mr. Shu, he helped both of us so much." Kurt smiled and squeezed her hand,

"I think they are all perfect, our babies are going to be perfect."

"Kurt?" A sleepy voice came from the doorway. Kurt looked up to see a half asleep Blaine, actually looking the fourteen his mind portrayed.

"Blaine, what are you doing up?" Kurt asked softly, releasing Rachel's hand to go over to Blaine.

"I woke up suddenly and had this feeling in the pit of my stomach," he looked up at Kurt, "I forgot something really important, didn't I?" Kurt kissed his lips softly,

"It's okay, honey, I didn't expect you to remember." Blaine frowned slightly, searching his mind and coming up short,

"What was it?" he asked, looking desperate to know and fix whatever it was.

"It wasn't an important something, it was just something we did for ourselves every year, but don't worry about it," he said, motioning to Rachel in an 'I'll tell you later' kind of way. Blaine nodded sadly,

"Well whatever it was, I'm sorry, I know you're sad. I am trying to get better, I really am," Blaine promised.

"Shhh," Kurt shushed him gently, "I know you are, honey, you do your best at everything you do, and I know if you could, you'd be well now. I don't blame you, and of course I forgive you." He looked at Blaine, "How did you know I was sad." Blaine shrugged,

"I could just feel it, plus you only cook cake when you're upset or lonely, or both." Kurt stared at him, how could he know that without having a memory to go with it? Maybe it was just that they were so ingrained in each other's soul, that they'd never be able to truly forget the other.

"Why don't you both go back to bed, this will be done in ten minutes then I'll come on up too," Blaine nodded slowly, but Rachel was more hesitant.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. Kurt nodded, smiling at her, it wasn't a faked smile, but it wasn't one of his true smiles either.

"Of course," he kissed Blaine quickly on the lips again before kissing Rachel's hair "Good night," he said and sent them upstairs to bed. Kurt could hear Blaine ask as they walked up,

"Do you know what I forgot?"

"No, it wasn't an anniversary or anything," Rachel replied and instead of crying Kurt actually smiled, because despite Blaine not remembering, this date was still 100% theirs. No one else knew, no one else could touch them, not when they had each other.

When the cake was finished Kurt wrapped it up and put it in the refrigerator for later. He didn't need it anymore, he wasn't alone, he still had Blaine, it was just a different form. A version that loved just as fiercely, a version that tried just as hard, a version that was just as kind, and a version that was just as beautiful. Kurt smiled as he crawled into bed, Blaine's body instinctively snuggling into Kurt's body. Whether 14 or 26, it didn't matter, Blaine would always be his, and he would always be Blaine's, and the rest of it, was just details.

**Ugh that ending. The cheese is just overflowing. Please review so I can improve. *****heart***


	30. FINN!

_**Okay so this was up really fast. I hope you guys like it! Please review. I love all my readers so much! Thank you for sticking with me!**_

When Blaine woke up he knew there was no way in the world that he could move. He was being cocooned in someone's arms as if he were the most precious thing on earth. Kurt had his arms around his waist and his face nuzzled into Blaine's neck and Blaine couldn't believe how much love that man held for him. He felt so safe and cherished; so much so that he could almost couldn't bare it. But he would make himself bare it, if for just a little while longer, until Kurt realized he was awake; which he always did. But for the moment, he would just lay here and enjoy the too warm feeling of having someone love you this much.

"Mmm," it was not more than a slightly loud breath, but it announced that Kurt had felt the difference in Blaine's breathing and how he was moving his muscles, and knew he was awake. There was a moment longer of silence before the grip around his waist tightened slightly before releasing him and shifting so that one arm was under Kurt propping him up and the other lay on Blaine's bare chest. "Good morning," Kurt said sweetly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Blaine paused before brushing a strand of unruly hair out of Kurt's face,

"I'm sorry I upset you last night." Blaine whispered as if speaking too loudly would remind Kurt even more of his failure. "Will you tell me now what I forgot?" Kurt kissed his lips lightly and then leaned down and kissed his shoulder, it didn't matter that Blaine had forgotten anymore, he was still the person Kurt loved.

"It really doesn't matter," Kurt replied.

"Yes, it does. To you it does," Blaine answered. Kurt smirked and shook his head,

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a bit and I'll make breakfast."

Blaine hesitated before nodding and leaned forward for another morning kiss. Kurt gave it before rolling out of bed and pulling the covers back around Blaine's neck.

"I love you," Kurt said before heading into the hallway, not waiting for the reply. Blaine smiled and lay back in the bed letting his mind wander; he felt his memory just at the edge of his mind. They were so close to coming out but stayed just out of his view. He was hoping his and Kurt's walk today would push him over the edge and get them fully back. Though he could very well be imagining them being there just because he wanted them so badly.

"DAD!" Blaine heard a scream from the bathroom and jumped out of bed, running almost instinctively to his seemingly distressed husband. Instead he was met with a locked bathroom door and an annoyed looking Burt Hummel.

"You know better to scream like that unless you are hurt, Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Burt scolded.

"You bought me the shampoo I used in high school!" Kurt's voice replied, annoyed from the other side of the door.

"Considering it still cost more than what I buy for both Carole and my shampoo combined, you will be grateful that I got it at all. I should have bought Suave," Burt threatened. For a moment Blaine thought Kurt was going to storm out of the bathroom and yell at his father. Instead there a soft huff followed by a,

"Thanks, Dad." Blaine grinned as Burt turned around, nodding in victory. He met Blaine's eyes and winked at him before approaching him.

"How you doing kiddo?" The older man, who Blaine had realized was more of a father to him than his own father had ever dreamed of being, asked him. One of the first things Blaine noticed was that when Burt asked how one of his loved ones was doing, he genuinely wanted to know the answer. Burt wasn't doing it out of a lack of a better thing to say; he honestly cared. It was something Blaine could never imagine his father saying with any real sense of interest.

Blaine smiled,

"Good morning, Mr. Burt. I'm good actually, though I forgot something about yesterday that I should know, but…" he bit his lip, shrugging sadly, "Kurt won't tell me what it is." Burt shook his head,

"No, Kurt doesn't do that, does he? He'd never want you to think there was anything bothering him. It nearly got him killed in high school," Burt admitted. Blaine looked at him alarmed,

"What do you mean?" Burt hesitated, as though he wasn't sure he should be revealing something Blaine didn't already know. But Burt knew Kurt had told _his _Blaine, so he figured he was safe.

"Did you meet a kid named Dave Karofsky at the reunion?" Burt asked and instantly Blaine's stomach sunk to his feet as he nodded. He didn't like where this was going. "Well before Dave was out, he was so deep in the closet he could see Narnia." Burt explained. "Anyway, Kurt found out somehow, though to this day, he won't tell me how, but Kurt found out that Karofsky was gay, and…" Burt paused as if the next words were physically painful to say. "He threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone," Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. "Of course he claimed it was just an expression, but Kurt didn't take it that way, and neither did I." Burt growled protectively, even after all these years, Burt still wanted to protect his son. Blaine couldn't help but wonder what made him so different that his own parents didn't love him like Burt loved Kurt. But then maybe, Burt was just the kind of father only a few kids were luckily enough to have, and he was extremely glad, Kurt was one of the lucky ones. "So anyway, Kurt said he was going to cook breakfast this morning, want to come downstairs with me while we wait for him to get his primping done," Burt said. Normally Blaine would expect that statement to be said with some sort of disgust or dislike, but Burt said it nothing with affection and love. It was something that made Blaine want to latch onto Burt and never let him go. He wanted to let Burt show him all the fatherly love he'd never received from his own father.

"Actually I think I'm going to wait up here until Kurt is done and then take a shower too," he claimed. "If that's okay," he quickly remedied. Burt laughed gently at him,

"Of course it is, kiddo, I'll see you in a bit."

Blaine nodded as he watched Burt go downstairs. He knew from what Burt had told him that older Blaine still called Burt, 'Mr. Burt', what he couldn't figure out was why. Burt was clearly Blaine's father. The man seemed to hold a love for his son-in-law that at least matched that of his stepson. Blaine knew he was raised to always be polite and treat his elders with respect, but Burt was more than just his 'elder' Burt was the parent Blaine had never had. Even fourteen year old Blaine knew that. Maybe, if he got his memory back and remembered the past few weeks, he would ask Burt if he could call him 'dad' or at least Burt.

"Honey, I thought I told you to go back to sleep," Kurt's voice surprised him and he jumped out of his skin. Kurt chuckled lightly, "You all right?" Blaine blushed and smiled sheepishly as he nodded,

"I was just thinking, lost track of how long I was standing there I guess. Your dad was talking to me. You didn't tell me Karofsky threatened to kill you in high school." Kurt, who was dressed in only boxers and an under shirt, groaned as he pushed passed Blaine to get into his bedroom.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't at all important," Kurt claimed. Blaine frowned,

"You keep saying that things 'aren't important' but the thing is, they are!" Blaine wasn't sure where this was coming from, but apparently there was no stopping him. "He threatened to KILL you, Kurt! You could have lost your life and mine would have ended! And what I forgot yesterday, you keep saying it wasn't important, but obviously it was because everyone at the reunion asked you what was wrong! Practical strangers could tell something was brothering you and I couldn't tell what was wrong! Not until I smelt the cake cooking and knew you were upset. I don't know how I knew, I just did. And I am SO sick of just barely being able to tell something is off, but not being able to tell what it is, or being able to fix. And it's even worse when you won't even tell me!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's face, as Blaine panted, his face red, his eyes hinting at the fall of tears. "They were obviously important enough that you told your husband about them… so why not me?"

Kurt blinked slowing, staring at the man in front of him. He inhaled a shaky breath and nodded,

"You're right, but the thing is, there is so much that I can't possibly just go through everything that happened." Blaine tore out of Kurt's hold, taking several steps back.

"YOU CAN GO THROUGH A FEW MAIN ONES! LIKE SOME FUCKER THREATENING YOUR LIFE!"

"Blaine?" Carole poked her head into the bedroom with the look only a mother could give. Blaine took a deep breath before turning to her, he didn't know what was wrong with him all of a sudden. He was yelling at the person who loved him more than anything in the world, yelling at him for not dragging up every painful event in his life.

"We're fine, Carole, Blaine is just getting some things off his chest," Kurt replied, pulling out a pair of jeans from the dresser. Carole looked at Blaine slightly confused but as Blaine forced a soft smile in her direction and she frowned slightly.

"Okay, well, we'll be downstairs when you guys are done," Kurt nodded, smiling genuinely at his step-mother whose frown faded for him and she smiled back lovingly before leaving.

"Come on, sit," he motioned to the bed, tugging on the jeans he'd pulled out, before joining Blaine on the bed. Blaine looked down at his hands, knowing he'd overreacted. "Okay, so clearly it's bothering you that I won't tell you what you forgot yesterday, but to you, it is an insignificant event that you can't appreciate and I feel like you don't need to know that you've forgotten it, if you can't do anything about it," Kurt explained calmly.

"But it is hurting you that I haven't remembered it." Kurt sighed at Blaine's response.

"God, you can be so stubborn sometimes," Kurt muttered. "You forgot an anniversary." Blaine's eyes widened,

"Rachel said I didn't!" Blaine answered in panic.

"It's not one she knows about," Kurt bit his lip, "It's of the day we met and only we celebrate it. We decided a couple years after we were together that, that day was the important one. Is was the day we saved each other, and we said that no one else needed to know about it. So every year you get me a single rose and I get you a chocolate kiss and we tell each other 'Happy Anniversary' and nothing else. But it bothered me because it was the day that was ours, and being around everyone else wasn't the most ideal, especially since you can't remember."

"I want to," Blaine repeated what he'd been saying since he lost his memory.

"I know," Kurt grabbed his hand, "I know that, but that is not in your control." Kurt exhaled heavily, "Why don't you take a shower and we'll go eat breakfast and talk some more after that."

"Can we eat first," Blaine asked. Kurt nodded,

"You run into the bathroom and change" Blaine nodded and stood, he was at the door and Kurt was still sitting on the bed when Blaine turned back,

"I'm sorry for yelling," he said. Kurt smiled as though exhausted,

"It's fine, honey."

When Kurt could hear the bathroom door close he groaned loudly and flopped back on the bed. When was this going to get easier?

Kurt set a plate of pancakes in front of Rachel,

"Vegan pancakes and some fruit for our healthy, pregnant, mama," Rachel beamed up at him.

"Thank you, love," she replied.

"Turkey Bacon…"

"Plastic," Burt interjected,

"And egg whites for dad," Kurt glared at him as he sat the food in front of him "and regular pancakes and bacon for the normal people," Kurt said setting a serving dish of pancakes and bacon in front of the rest of them.

"Oh meat," Finn moaned as he stuffed an entire strip of bacon in his mouth. "You're awesome, Kurt," Rachel glared at Finn, but Kurt grinned and winked at Carole who grinned at him back.

Everything was going fine, talking of New York and the shows and going back home, but then… Finn happened.

"So I know you guys had to pass up that baby because of Blaine's condition, but when is my kid gonna get a cousin." Carole smacked the back of his head as Rachel smacked his arm. "OW!" he screeched. "It was a perfectly acceptable question!"

"I can't believe you just said that, Finn Hudson," Rachel growled at her husband furiously. Kurt looked at Blaine who rolled his lips into his mouth, shrugging in agreement of what Kurt's eyes were silently asking him.

"Actually Finn, sooner than you think," Blaine said, reaching out instinctively for Kurt's hand.

"So 2 weeks ago we got a phone call that said we got a baby girl." Kurt spoke slowly, trying to find the best way to explain what had happened. "But obviously I called them back, because Blaine thinks he fourteen and he freaked out a little and rightly said he wasn't ready to have a baby, so I called and said we'd have to take a rain check."

"Yeah, Kurt, we know," Burt said, but he was listening intently to what his son was saying.

"Well Blaine, being the selfless, idiot that he is, could see how upset I was and called adoption agency back and…" Kurt smiled softly, squeezing Blaine's hand tighter,

"She's coming in four weeks and we've decided to call her Margaret," Blaine finished shyly. There was a moment of silence before Rachel stood and grabbed the half finished dishes that everyone had forgotten.

"Finn, you come help me in the kitchen," she ordered. Finn, however, stared at Kurt and Blaine,

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, he sounded so much like a hurt puppy that Kurt flinched,

"I didn't know until the night after you announced you two were pregnant, Blaine hadn't told me, and when he did, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to seem like we were stealing your spotlight." Finn opened his mouth again but Rachel grabbed his arm,

"Finn! Come help me." Finn apparently knew that voice and stood up to obey his wife, following her into the kitchen. There was a moment of awkward silence before Carole threw her arms around Blaine and then Kurt,

"Oh babies, I am so happy for you," she claimed, tears running down her cheeks with a grin on her face. Kurt wiped away his own tears as Blaine was beaming from ear to ear.

"Thanks Carole," Blaine whispered before looking at Burt, who was frowning in concern. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys before, I just… I didn't know how Kurt was going to react and then Rachel and Finn made their announcement and Kurt was so sad about having to give up our baby and I-"

"I'm not mad at you, kid, but…" Burt paused. "Kurt, can I talk to you alone." Kurt nodded and moved to follow his father, then Rachel peeked her head into the room,

"Um, I have some bad news," she stated. Kurt almost moaned aloud, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. "There is so much fog in the city they cancelled our flight for tomorrow," she reported. This time Kurt did moan, he was ready to go back to New York, his comfort zone, where he and his husband had formed their home. Blaine bit his lip but tried to hide a smile, he wanted to go to some more haunts to try to jog his memory.

"Great," Kurt said, rolling his eyes before looking at Blaine, "Well we can go walk around and go some other places if you want." Blaine nodded, smiling weakly,

"I want to take a shower first though."

Kurt nodded, smiling softly at Blaine before following his father towards his bedroom. Blaine watched them go and could fight the feeling that they were somehow in trouble with Burt.

"We are very happy for you and Kurt, sweetheart, don't doubt that, we are just worried about you. You think you're fourteen." Blaine nodded,

"As if I don't know."

_**Oh Blaine… I'm sorry.**_


	31. Oh my god

_Oh my god. Okay… Finally! Hope you enjoy it!_

Kurt felt like he was somehow in trouble, which didn't make sense because he didn't think he'd actually done anything wrong. Though there had been times that he didn't see his mistakes until Burt pointed them out. He always felt better about these situations when Blaine was there with him, so that they were in trouble together, but the sound of the shower starting reminded Kurt that he was all alone.

"So, a baby?" Burt wasn't judging or upset, he just sounded really concerned.

"I was as surprised as you are when he told me, if you heard screaming the night we got here, that's what it was."

"Well I assumed it wasn't you two having sex," Burt stated, "Blaine gets more high pitched when it's that."

"DAD!" Kurt screeched, his face turning bright red. "I did not need to hear you say that! Ever!" Burt chuckled lightly, smiling before he spoke again,

"It's not going to be easy you know. If he doesn't get his memories back soon, or ever… and it's not just your stress levels to be concerned with. It's the financial, this baby is going to be expensive and no matter how much you guys have saved. Carole and I will help you as much as we can but…."

"You will not," Kurt said quickly. "I can't take your money like that, I love you and appreciate that you would offer but I will figure something out. You earned that money and you two deserve to be able to retire in a few years with some spending money rather than give it to us." Burt smiled lovingly at his son,

"It still amazes me sometimes how much of your mother you have in you." Kurt smiled and sighed softly,

"Does missing my Blaine make me a bad person?" Burt reached forward and grabbed his son's hand,

"No, Kurt, it makes you human. Your partner of 10 years suddenly changes into someone you hardly recognize… that's hard."

"That's the thing though, I recognize SO much of 26 year old Blaine in this one. He has the same sweet spirit, same selflessness, same loving, and self-deprecating looks. Sometimes I could almost swear it was my Blaine. Until I look into his eyes, and that look isn't there." Burt looked at him mildly confused; he'd seen Blaine look at Kurt with so much love in his eyes that it almost hurt. "He loves me, I can see that," Kurt said as if he could hear Burt's thoughts, "but it's not the look that my Blaine gives me. I don't know how to explain it, I can just see it." Burt nodded; he had long ago quit trying to understand these two.

"This is going to sound awful, Kurt, but…" Burt paused of a second, "if you two get this baby, your life is going to get exponentially more difficult." Kurt nodded,

"I know, and part of me is just fine with that, a baby is meant to change you life. I just always thought it would change for the better." Burt reached out and put his hand over his son's, Kurt had been through so much more than any one person deserved, especially one as selfless and good as Kurt. "Is it too much to ask for a family? Is that something I am just not meant to have? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Burt quickly put those thoughts to rest. "You are amazing and deserve the best and everything that has happened to you hasn't been right or fair." Burt paused, "This isn't going to make you feel any better, but sometimes, life just sucks. I hate that it has to be yours, but you are strong and maybe it's because you've had to be but…"

"You're right Dad, that doesn't make me feel better."

Burt let out a dry chuckled and pulled Kurt into a hug. The 27 year old sagged against his father and let himself be defenseless, he felt bad that his tears were soaking into Burt's shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Burt shushed him gently as he rubbed his back,

"I've got you buddy, I've got you."

Blaine sunk to the floor of the shower as the hot water turned his flesh red. Why was this so unfair? Why couldn't he remember his own family? He was trying; he was doing everything he knew to do, but he still didn't know how to make Kurt happy. The baby was just going to make Kurt's life more complicated, and while he knew Kurt wanted it, he wasn't sure he could handle it. Blaine would do everything he could, of course, but it was very different than being an adult ready to be a father. Blaine wasn't ready, but he wouldn't tell Kurt that. He would suck it up and do what he had to do. He didn't regret calling the agency back, he just wasn't sure it had been the right decision. It had been done without a lot of thought; it was just something he knew he had to do. In retrospect he probably should have thought about the long-term consequences.

"Uuuuhhhhh," he groaned, running his hands through his hair and pulling viciously. Why did this have to happen? What had Blaine done wrong to deserve this? For Kurt to deserve this? What kind of life would the child have with one parent who couldn't remember ever wanting her in the first place? No, their daughter would never know that. She would only know how much Kurt loved her and how Blaine was happy she was there. She would never know he'd almost let her go. Almost let Kurt lose her. There was wetness running down his face and Blaine wasn't 100% sure if it was only water.

Kurt finally pulled away with from his father, sighing deeply to catch his breath. His life could never just be easy could it? After his mother's death, Blaine had been the first thing in Kurt's life that had been simple. He had struggled with his sexuality, with the panic of his father's possible rejection or even hatred. Even though it had been fine, it hadn't always been smooth sailing. Then the situation with Finn. His father's heart attack and later his cancer. High school had been hell. He was rejected from NYADA before he had later been accepted.

Then there was Blaine. From the moment he stopped him on the staircase at Dalton, Blaine had made sense. Their friendship had been comfortable and even through their fights, Kurt had always known Blaine was going to be a permanent part of his life. When they became boyfriends… Blaine just fit, like he'd literally been created for Kurt and vice versa. He'd become a part of their family with little effort, they'd become friends with each others friend with ease. Blaine had never turned his back on Kurt and Kurt wasn't about to do the same now. So however much of a struggle it would be raising a child with this Blaine, he would handle it like he'd handle all his struggles… as best as he could.

"You okay?" Burt asked once Kurt had wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm always okay," Kurt said with a sad smile. Burt cupped his son's cheek affectionate,

"I am so proud of you." Kurt smiled,

"Thanks Dad."

Blaine sat on the floor of the shower until he realized the water was cooling. He climbed to his feet and grabbed the body wash, he couldn't help but smile when he popped the top, it smelled like Kurt. He washed his body as quickly as he could, as the water temperature steadily went down. He grabbed the new shampoo that Burt had bought Kurt, it wasn't Kurt's current shampoo but it still looked expensive. Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked as he snapped open the lid and the smell hit him hard.

Suddenly it wasn't the cold water that caused Blaine to gasp. Everything came back. Every memory, every thought, every dream, every sight, every sound, and every smell he'd experienced for the past 12 years was back. He didn't get them one at a time; it was like they had never left. Cooper, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Burt, Carole, Tina, Artie, Karofsky, Azmizo, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Mackie, Henry, and Kurt.

"Oh God. KURT!" He jumped out of the shower and without drying off or putting clothes on, ran out of the bathroom, the shower still running. He ran without paying attention where he was going and ran smack into Burt.

"Whoa, easy there kid—oh," Burt paused when he saw Blaine's naked body.

"Sorry Burt!" He cried as he continued on to Kurt's room, "Gotta see my husband!" Burt looked at Blaine confused until he saw Blaine grin at him.

"OH MY GOD! CAROLE!" Burt ran off and Blaine just turned back to Kurt's room.

"What is all the—" Kurt appeared in the doorway, "Oh dear god," he breathed. Before he could say anything else, Blaine grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him as hard and deeply as he could. Kurt seemed too in shock to be able to struggle, but finally managed to move his face enough to speak and grabbed Blaine's arms, which had pinned him down.

"Blaine Anderson, do you care to tell me what the fuck you think you are doing?" Kurt bit out.

"That is Blaine Anderson-Hummel to you, Candleman."

"I don't-" Kurt began but then froze, 'Candleman'. "Blaine?" Blaine grinned at him,

"The one and only, baby."

"OH MY GOD, BLAINE!" Kurt screamed flipping them over so that he was on top, kissing him back with more passion and desperation than they had kissed in a long time. "What did it?" Kurt asked Blaine pulled back slightly but then Kurt shook his head, "You know what, I don't care." And began kissing him again. Blaine chuckled into Kurt's mouth before he flipped them back over and start kissing up and down Kurt's neck.

"Whoa, that is something I've seen way too many times," a voice came from the doorway. Blaine looked back to see Finn watching them from the doorway.

"Well I am about to strip Kurt naked too, so unless this is a thing for you, I suggest you leave," Blaine replied. Finn looked at them confused,

"I figured you two wouldn't do that until—" Kurt and Blaine looked at him like he was an idiot and it clicked. "OH MY GOD!" Finn cried and ran and jumped on top of a still very naked and wet Blaine. "It's you! It's you! It's really you!"

"Finn get your fat ass off me, I can't breathe." Kurt moaned from the bottom of the heap.

"Guys…?" Rachel's voice said hesitantly.

"HE'S BACK RACHEL! HE GOT HIS MEMORY BACK!" Finn howled.

"AHHHHHH!" Rachel squealed as she too joined the pile on the bed.

"Oh my god, okay. I would really appreciate if you two would get off me and my unclothed husband." Rachel jumped back suddenly,

"Oh sorry Kurt," she said, smirking at them. Finn however hugged Blaine from on top of him,

"My brother in law is back! I just wanna hold him for a while." Finn claimed. Kurt poked his head out from under Blaine's shoulder,

"So would I Finn." Finn looked at him confused before Rachel grabbed the back of his shirt,

"They want to have sex, you idiot, now come on. We are going to visit my dads." Rachel said pulling him out of the room. "I'll bring Carole and Burt too, loves," she promised as she closed the door.

"Remind me to buy her something," Kurt said, grinning. Blaine chuckled,

"MOM! BURT! GUESS WHAT?!" Finn's excited voice came from the hallway. Burt laughed,

"We know, son, we'll see them later." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder as he laughed.

_10 points to the person who can guess why Blaine calls Kurt Candleman (Hint* don't go for the obvious) SO much love to my readers **__**HEART****_


	32. Making Love

_**I am so sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys enjoy this. **_

___**WARNING**__**: Contains some sex. Thanks to all my reader *heart!**_

Kurt could not stop trembling. It had been so long and he'd missed this so much.

"Blaine," he whispered desperately, "Please, I need…I need-" Blaine kissed him gently,

"I know what you need, Angel." Kurt let out a soft sob and whimpered against him as Blaine pulled off his shirt. Kurt arched into every light touch and writhed as if he was starving for every touch he could get. When Blaine thought about it, he probably was. Kurt hadn't known if he was ever going to get this again, he was not sure his husband would ever again want to touch him like this and just the thought of it could have killed Blaine. To think Kurt thought he would never get this again and yet was willing to stay by Blaine, to love him and comfort him, it was rather incredible.

"Bb," he breathed, looking up at Blaine, his eyes wide with worry and fear, since Blaine had frozen. Blaine leaned down and kissed him long and deep and Kurt was shaking by the time he pulled away.

"You are perfect and I am completely in awe of you," Blaine whispered into the flesh on Kurt's neck. Kurt whimpered and it sounded like Kurt sounded when he was crying and had no energy left for tears. Blaine pulled away to looking into his beautiful partner's eyes and found them rimmed with tears. "Oh my love," he whispered, kissing Kurt's cheeks softly.

"Don't ever leave me again," Kurt murmured. Blaine shook his head,

"Never again, I promise," he swore. Kurt inhaled deeply and nodded, taking Blaine at his word.

"Can I do something?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked down at him slightly confused but nodded, when had he ever denied Kurt anything? Kurt sat up slowly and moved Blaine so that he was under him and then straddled his hips, brushing his still wet curly hair out of his face.

He then proceeded to kiss Blaine's face, every kiss barely a graze of the lips, but still a very clear touch. Then Kurt moved on to his neck, nuzzling, kissing, biting, licking, and doing everything he hadn't been able to in the past months. He moved down and kissed Blaine's chest tickled him playfully with his hair. He then continued to lick and pinch Blaine's nipples until they were rosy buds.

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned, arching up as Kurt's hands traced Blaine's body.

"I love you," Kurt breathed into Blaine's skin as he licked at Blaine's abs, sucking and kissing marks. At one point he just laid his cheek on Blaine's chest and just listened to him breathing.

"Baby," Blaine whispered, but Kurt shook his head, inhaling a shaky breath.

"Just give me a minute, please." Blaine blinked slowly, he couldn't remember Kurt ever sound so desperate in his life and it scared Blaine as to what Kurt had really been going through. When Kurt finally removed his face from Blaine's chest, Blaine could see an overwhelmed look on his face, his eyes were unfocused and glassy.

"Kurt?!" He asked panicked, but Kurt shook his head,

"I promise we can talk, but please, please just love me like only you can for a while." Blaine could have burst into tears at that statement but he couldn't argue with his lover who had been through and put up with so much in the past months. He kissed Kurt as tenderly as he could, but when Kurt grabbed his hair, asking for more, Blaine turned on the heat. He kissed Kurt like they used to kiss when they were desperate teenagers just trying to get off before they got caught. There was no rhythm or grace, it was all teeth, tongue and panting. Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck, sucking possessively as he rolled his hips against Kurt's. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt said the name as if he knew no other word. Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt's mouth again, pulling Kurt's tongue into his mouth with his own and sucking gently. Kurt groaned and thrust his hips hard into Blaine. "Fuck me," he demanded, moving to remove his own pants, which for some reason had stayed on. Blaine grunted in agreement and reached to get the lube in the top drawer, same place it had been since high school.

"So glad we decided to keep a spare in here," Blaine said as he helped Kurt yank his pants off. Kurt let out a groan as their naked bodies touched that caused Blaine to hesitate, thinking something was wrong. Kurt looked up at him,

"Now," he pleaded. Blaine smiled and moved to put lube on his fingers but Kurt stopped him. "No, no prep, just do it, please," he begged. Blaine looked at him mildly horrified,

"I won't do that, Angel, I can't hurt you." Kurt shook his head frantically,

"You won't hurt me, I just want to be able to feel you." Blaine smiled softly but still shook his head,

"You'll see be able to feel me plenty," he promised. Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine slipped only one finger into his husband. "I love you," he murmured against Kurt's hot skin. Kurt moaned and bore down on Blaine's finger,

"More, more," Kurt begged desperately. Blaine just kissed him deeply and continued to gently stretch him. Kurt moaned at his request being ignored but kissed Blaine back, his finger gripping Blaine's hip, neither worrying about the bruises the fingers were causing. Blaine slip in another finger and Kurt cried out into the kiss as they refused to separate their lips.

"See, Baby, I told you, it's been too long. It would have hurt you more than made you feel good." Blaine moved his lips down to Kurt's jaw, "And you've been hurt enough recently."

"Who said that wasn't a good cry?" Kurt asked, though it had been a cry of pain. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt in the eyes, even as his fingers moved carefully in and out of Kurt.

"Because I know you better than anyone else in the world. I know the meaning of every sound you make. I know your mood based on the color of your eyes. I know you like me to lick you here," Blaine licked just under Kurt's ear. "And when I bite here," he bit Kurt's neck along the pulse line, causing Kurt to moan and when Blaine curved his finger upward, nailing Kurt's prostate, Kurt let out a yell that told Blaine that he was almost ready. "I know you like jelly on your French toast rather than syrup. I know that your biggest fear is disappointed your dad and I. And I know you are the best man I've ever met. I know you sacrifice yourself beyond even your own wellness to secure the health and happiness of those you love. I know you don't see how beautiful you are. I know you like nothing more than to hold me tight and know I'm completely safe. I know you love me past what I deserve, and I know I am too selfish to let you find someone who does deserve you." Kurt launched up his lips attacking Blaine even as tears soaked Kurt's face.

"If you don't fuck me right now…" Kurt growled. Blaine chuckled lightly,

"What? What are you going to do?" Blaine teased even as he tickled Kurt's prostate once again. Kurt groaned and melted back into the bed. "That's what I thought," Blaine grinned affectionately as he used his free hand to wipe Kurt's cheeks. "One more first though, baby," Blaine insistent. Kurt groaned in annoyance even as Blaine put the third finger in.

"Bllllaaaaiiiinnnnnneeeeee," Kurt whined as Blaine moved the fingers in and out quickly. Kurt writhed and twisted under Blaine's hand, tried to get closer and gain more leverage at the same time.

"Ready?" They would always ask each other that, no matter what, no matter if the other was bucking under him, not matter if he was begging, they would always ask. Kurt paused and looked up at Blaine who paused his fingers.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and nodded for Blaine to continue. Blaine lubed up well before kissing Kurt as deeply as he could and pulling his fingers completely out. Kurt whimpered at the lost but didn't break the kiss as Blaine's hands moved down his legs and linked them around his knees and pulled Kurt's legs up around his shoulders. They broke the kiss only for a moment so Blaine could more comfortably enter him. Kurt flinched at the stretch and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, burying his face in his neck. Blaine stopped once he bottomed out to let Kurt adjust. Kurt's breathing was shaky and tight, even as he tried to move against Blaine.

"You're being impatient, Angel, I know why and I understand, but I can't hurt you, so you are just going to have wait a minute more," Blaine informed him. Kurt pulled back to look at him, "It's my turn to take care of you." Kurt slowly nodded and relaxed and let his body accept the intrusion. It wasn't about roughness, it was about love and being together again and Blaine needed Kurt to let himself be loved. "I have nothing without you, you are my everything, I hope you know that." Kurt gulped hard, fighting the tears as he nodded,

"You are the best part of me."

They started slowly, just getting reacquainted with each other, though it only took seconds until it was as if the last few months had never happened.

"Oh God," Blaine moaned as Kurt began thrusting back so he was meeting Blaine's own. The noises coming from the bedroom could probably be heard anywhere in the house, but neither of them cared. They needed it, they needed to tell each other that there was nothing being held back. It wasn't long until they were both panting and groping wildly, wishing for this to never end. However neither man had truly had release in too long and they knew they wouldn't last as long as usual. Sure enough it wasn't long until Blaine's face was scrunched up trying to ward off the oncoming release.

"Honey, we have time, we can go again," Kurt said softly as he reached up and cupped Blaine's jaw in his hand.

"I don't want to stop," Blaine moaned. Kurt laughed shakily,

"You sound like a teenager again." Blaine started to laugh but faltered, as he couldn't hold back any longer, gripping the sheets beside Kurt's head tightly. Kurt came moments later, arching up and crying out in pleasure and happiness. Blaine collapsed on Kurt as they lay there panting for several minutes. When Blaine moved to pull out, Kurt grabbed him, holding him still.

"Don't leave yet, let's see if you can get hard again and we can start over," Kurt said with an impish gleam in his eyes. He was no longer desperate or needy in the same way he had been before, now he was just a husband, in love with his man.

"Baby, that is gonna hurt like a bitch," Blaine claimed but didn't move. Kurt smirked,

"I can take it." Blaine grinned and shook his head lightly but because he knew Kurt wasn't being self-destructive as he was earlier, he obeyed Kurt and stayed buried in his warm hole. Kurt bit his bottom lip, looking like a sneaky little thing and he began clinching powerfully. Blaine cried out at his own over sensitivity and knew by the slight flinch on Kurt's face that it was worse for Kurt. Kurt, however, practically glowed as Blaine kissed him deeply, wincing a little. Soon though, the heady pleasure-pain was all pleasure and both were ready to go.

One hour and four released later, Kurt, who had topped the last three rounds fell limp next to Blaine. Blaine whined softly and Kurt began peppering kisses on his exhausted partner's face.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt murmured, nuzzling into Blaine's skin.

"I know, Sweetheart, I've missed you too," Blaine replied, only opening his eyes a sliver. "We need to talk," he reported. Kurt shook his head,

"We cuddle first," he claimed, snuggling into Blaine's side. Blaine smiled,

"I think we should take a shower instead, we're kind of gross."

"No, I need to cuddle," Kurt claimed, he didn't really, he just didn't want to leave the warmth of Blaine's body.

"Cuddle slut," Blaine said playfully, wrapping his arms around Kurt, ignoring the drying cum that they were lying in.

"Mmhmm," Kurt replied, smiling, happy that he had won, knowing Blaine didn't really want to leave anymore than he did.

_ Blaine was being held back but two guys as Kurt struggled desperately against the other two men that were holding him. They were punching and shoving him, but Kurt seemed to only be worried about the fact that the fifth guy was descending on Blaine. _

_ "BLAINE!" Kurt yelled as the biggest of them all punched Blaine in the stomach…hard. Blaine found Kurt after the spots in front of his eyes had faded and saw him pulling so viciously it looked as if they were about to pull his arms out of their sockets. _

_ "Kurt," he cried out as much as he could but the second he did, they punched him in the jaw. Kurt yelled out for him again and again, ignoring that he was being pushed back into a brick wall. Blaine tried to pull away from his own captures, terrified about what was happen to his husband. They punched Kurt several times in the stomach before slamming his backwards into the wall, his head crashing into the wall. _

"_NO!" Blaine screamed, "Kurt! Kurt! Please! Kurt!" Kurt had fallen to the ground but he looked up at Blaine slightly confused. "Kurt!" Then the blows began to fall on him. They punched him until he couldn't stay on his feet then they began kicking him. _

"_Stop it!" Kurt yelled, crawling to his feet. "Blaine!" Kurt tried to lunge forward and ended up just being kneed so hard in the chest he stopped breathing._

"_KURT!" Blaine screamed as the men continued to kick him. Blaine couldn't bring himself to cover his head, as he knew he should have because it would have blocked his view of Kurt and he couldn't risk something happening that he couldn't comfort his lover. Blaine watched as Kurt struggled to find air again, heaving and coughing until finally he was able to both inhale and exhale. "Blaine," he whispered once he finally had the ability to speak. "Stop," Kurt coughed. "Please, you are going to kill him," he pleaded weakly as he sounded like he had been gargling rocks. "BLAINE!" it was the last thing Blaine heard before it all went dark. _

_The next thing he remember was waking up next to a man who could only be an angel. Of course Blaine knew now it was Kurt and that… Oh god the heart break on Kurt's face when he didn't remember him. Kurt. He had to apologize, he had to fix everything that had happened. _

"Kurt!" he cried out as he sat up in bed. His movement jostled Kurt and he woke up slowly,

"Mmm, yeah?" Kurt opened his eyes a small smile on his face until he saw the horror in Blaine's. "Blaine?!" he sat up with Blaine, cupping his face gently with his hand, grabbing Blaine's hand with his other. "Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Blaine's eyes moved down to Kurt's chest, it was perfect, as if nothing had ever been there.

"Oh god Kurt, you could have died," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him confused, "Do you remember when we were attacked?" Kurt's face fell and he looked down at their joined hands.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "You kept calling for me to help you, but I couldn't." Blaine started as he looked at his partner, is that really what Kurt thought happened, that Blaine had been begging an equally beaten Kurt to save him?

"No, baby," Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest as the tears began to come out. "I was screaming your name because they were hurting you." Kurt hummed softly, unsure and doubting. "I wasn't wanting you to help me, I was trying to save you," Blaine reported. Kurt pulled back, looking surprised. "Jesus Christ, Kurt, have you really spent all this time thinking that you had failed? That what happened that night was in anyway your fault?" Kurt didn't say anything but looked down sadly at the bed and Blaine knew the truth. "Oh Angel, I am so sorry. I know I didn't make it any easier and I am going to spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I treated you like shit so much of that time. I put on all that added stress of losing my job and while I wouldn't change that, I am still so sorry that you had to…" Suddenly Kurt attacked his lips with all the hunger and love he could muster.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kurt grinned playfully, but then his face fell slightly and he kissed Blaine softly, but deeply. "I love you, and wouldn't change anything that happened in the last few months. I mean, do I wish it had never happened, of course, but it did, and there's nothing I would do differently. Except you know the whole nearly rape thing but…"

"Oh hush, that was not a big deal, I was fine the next day other than being ignored," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt lightly. Kurt smiled weakly and laid back on the bed. He sat up suddenly,

"Ugh." He looked down at the bed, "Shower time." Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt and rolled him over, kissing him deeply.

"No, kisses time," Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes,

"You're a smelly old cheese, babe," he accused.

"Just getting riper with age," Blaine sang back. Kurt laughed, this was what he'd missed, the moments where they were 100% ridiculous and so in love neither of them could stand it.

After their shower, which had taken a good 45 minutes since they couldn't keep hands and lips off each other, Kurt was still getting changed when the doorbell rang.

"Why?" Kurt moaned while Blaine chuckled.

"I'll get it," he said while he leaned over to kiss his husband quickly before heading downstairs. He could not believe he'd forgotten all of this. The Hudmel's had been his family since he was 16, it had been his safe space and his home until he and Kurt moved to NYC. He had to give it to the Hummel's, they were cool enough to ring the bell before entering.

"It's been four hours guys are you…" He opened the door and froze, "Dad…"

_**So there's that… sorry about the cliffhanger. Much love!**_


	33. Father dearest

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank all you lovely people for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Dad?" Blaine asked again, staring at the man in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He could tell by the look in his father's eyes that he still assumed his son was mentally 14 and he intended to take advantage of that. There was a malicious glint in his eyes and Blaine had the overwhelming desire to punch him.

"I'm here to bring you home, son," Blaine took a step back in shock, his mouth slack in horror.

"Hey, Bb, who-" Kurt's voice came in and Blaine felt part of the dread he'd felt disappeared. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt's voice growled as he stood next to Blaine.

"I'm here to collect my son, and I have the court order that says I have legal right to him."

"WHAT?!" Blaine and Kurt both yelled simultaneously. Kurt went to move forward but Blaine grabbed his hand quickly and ignored Mr. Anderson's smug expression.

"I'll handle this," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's lips softly before turning back to Mr. Anderson who looked slightly confused and slightly disgusted. "Dad, you have no right to me what so ever, I am 26 years old, and even if I was still mentally 14 you still wouldn't, because I signed a piece of paper years ago that said my HUSBAND is…."

"What do you mean _if_ you were still 14?" Mr. Anderson asked, his body deflating a bit though he tried to hide it.

"I got my memory back, and I am absolutely disgusted by how you acted during this whole thing." Blaine's backbone seemed to be growing and his chest squared boldly. "How dare you act like I could be changed, or that I _should_ be changed, just because I got hurt! That had nothing to do with it though, did it? You wanted me to change because you can't stand having a gay son! Having a gay son fucks up your perfect little reputation, doesn't it?! "

"You will not speak to me with such disrespect," Mr. Anderson snarled, but Blaine wasn't anywhere near done.

"I will speak to you with the same amount of respect that you have granted me! I am NOT a child anymore, Dad! And I'm not scared anymore either! My life and my choices are none of your concern! If I wanted to fuck every man in the U.S. you wouldn't get to say one goddamn thing!" Blaine cut his eyes over to Kurt to make sure that didn't offend him, instead Kurt looked pretty proud. "And another thing, Kurt is my husband and you have done nothing but treat him contempt and disrespect since the moment you met him, as if that would change my mind about him. The thing is, if you even attempted to make me choose between the two of you, it would be easiest decision I'd ever make." Blaine pulled Kurt to his side, making it clear whom he loved. "You can hate me and what I am all you want, but it's not going to make a difference, I get to choose who I love and who I want to spend my life with, and I choose Kurt." Mr. Anderson seemed to have no more wind in his sail, as he stared at the couple who met eyes, both smiling softly at each other, Paul Anderson had lost this fight the moment those two met on the stairs at Dalton.

"You know, Mr. Anderson," Kurt began looking back at Blaine's father. "I have always wondered how a man like you could raise two wonderful people like Blaine and Cooper. Maybe it's because they do everything the opposite of what you would, or maybe it's just they have something completely beautiful in them that overcame all the odds. Whatever it is, I wanted to thank you, because somehow you shaped who they are, and to me they are as perfect as two people can get." Mr. Anderson sneered in detestableness,

"They are both ungrateful, little bastards and I should have disowned them long ago. Well better late than never, I suppose. You are no longer my son and you can tell your brother the same thing," Mr. Anderson growled.

"Mr. Anderson-" Kurt started, shocked. He knew the man was an asshole but to actually disown both of his children…

"It's fine, Babe, I don't want anything to do with him, I don't need his money, his time, and since I don't know if I have ever had his love, I will be just fine without that too!" Blaine hissed at Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson glared and spun around, leaving his son and son-in-law behind. Blaine stared at the shut door for several moments before he sighed heavily, "And the day started off so well." Blaine said, smiling sadly, turning to Kurt, who leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Love," Kurt murmured. Blaine kissed his head affectionately,

"It was a long time coming, I'm surprised it hasn't happen before now. And I don't need him," Blaine claimed, but it only took a moment before Kurt felt Blaine go limp and he sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Kurt kneeled next to him, pulling him to his chest.

"I've got you, Honey, I'm right here," Kurt hummed. Blaine nodded against,

"You're always here when I need you," he whispered. Kurt smiled softly and hummed a tune softly, hoping it would soothe his partner. They sat there in silence other than Blaine's occasional sniffles for nearly five minutes. Then Kurt's phone rang, it was sitting on the coffee table several feet away but the word COOPER was still visible on the screen. Blaine turned his face to look at the phone, sitting up when he saw who it was and crawled over to the table. Kurt smiled softly and Blaine smiled back wetly, the only person who could truly destory Blaine with rejection was Cooper, and Kurt knew that would never happen.

"Hello?" Blaine greeted.

"Bb, was Dad full of shit when he said you'd gotten your memory back or…?" Cooper sounded like a mixture of excited and terror that his father was lying.

"No, he was telling the truth, it happened this morning," Blaine admitted, holding the phone away from his ear when Cooper screamed in happiness. "You're ridiculous, Coop," Blaine replied, chuckling lightly, a soft smile on his lips. "Did he tell you the other news?" Blaine bit his lip, feeling bad for bringing his brother into his father's anger and disapproval. He knew that if Cooper had rejected him when he came out, Cooper would still be heir to the Anderson 'throne'.

"About disowning us?" Blaine nodded even though Cooper couldn't see him, "Yeah, he yelled that somewhere in there. I found it funny that he thought we needed him, as if we ever had." Blaine couldn't help but smile wider, Cooper had practically raised him, his father had never had a big part of his life. "Besides I got grandfather's money when he died so…" Blaine laughed,

"I still think I got the better end of that deal. I got the Armani," Blaine reminded him. Cooper laughed,

"Yeah, you did get the best part of that." Both boys laughed and their father was no longer thought of. "How's my favorite brother-in-law?" Cooper asked, Kurt was currently kissing Blaine's neck comfortingly, knowing whether Blaine was laughing with Cooper or not, that his husband would still need his presence.

"He's currently kissing my neck, and considering we've already fucked five times today, you'd think the man would be worn out but…" Kurt grinned into Blaine's skin, nuzzling gently because they both knew that wasn't what Kurt was doing.

"Well he's always had more stamina than you," Cooper replied casually. Kurt snorted in laughter as Blaine pretended to be offended, for about a second,

"Yeah, that's true." Both Cooper and Kurt laughed happily and Blaine smiled, he had the two people he loved most in the world on his side, always, what did he need someone who didn't love him for?

"How you feeling otherwise, Squirt?" Cooper's voice got more serious, though Blaine could still hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm good, I need to start job hunting as soon as I get home but… Oh," Blaine looked at Kurt, Blaine didn't know about the baby. "So I know this is last minute but do you think Uncle Coop could stop by and help us with the nursery, the baby is…"

"WHAT?!" Cooper screeched. "Oh my God, I thought Kurt called them!" Blaine chuckled lightly,

"He did, I called them back," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips soft but deeply.

"AHHHH!" Cooper screamed causing Blaine to pull the phone away from his ear again. He stood and pulled Kurt with him as they headed to the couch. Kurt sat first and opened his arms and Blaine curled into them, while Cooper still cheered and laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Kurt muttered, Blaine looked back at him, "I love you," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and kissed him deeply,

"I love you too."

"When are you coming home?! Isn't your flight tomorrow? What time?" Blaine laughed at Cooper's excitement.

"The fog in the city caused our flight to be delayed, we'll be there Tuesday," Blaine explained. Cooper whined but then paused for a second before saying,

"Can I talk to Kurt," he asked. Blaine handed Kurt the phone, leaning his head on Kurt's chest as Kurt's free hand pet Blaine's hair affectionately.

"Hey, Cooper," Kurt said, smiling as Blaine sighed contently.

"Hey Kurtsy," Cooper sounded like an excited puppy. "How are you doing?" Cooper knew he wouldn't get a completely honest answer out of Kurt, Kurt hid how he really felt from everyone, Blaine had usually been the only one that could tell the truth.

"I'm doing really good, Coop, how are you?" Kurt said and Cooper could tell there was nothing hidden in Kurt's response.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Cooper stated, "I'm ecstatic!" Kurt laughed,

"I'm glad, and I have a question for you." Blaine looked up at him slightly confused, but Kurt just smiled,

"I think you should move to New York permanently," Blaine sat up, and Kurt saw just how much the happy puppy look could run in a family. Cooper was silent for a moment before Kurt spoke again, "I know your main office is in L.A. but I know we'd both love to have you around more and I know Maggie will love having both uncles in her life more." Kurt knew this was something he was just dropping this on Cooper, but the past few months had shown Kurt how important Cooper was to both of them. "I know this is out of nowhere but…"

"I would have to go to L.A. for a bit to switch everything over so the main office is in New York, but considering my two favorite, soon to be three favorite people on earth in New York, I think that's a great idea."

"REALLY!?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's phone, "You'd really do that?"

"Blaine, you're my brother and you and Kurt are my best friends, I already have a place there, it makes complete sense that I should move there," Cooper stated. Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times as Kurt smiled warmly at him. "You still with me Blainey?" Cooper asked after several moments of silence.

"I just can't believe everything is falling into place," Blaine replied.

"You can't believe?" Kurt chuckled, this morning he'd thought his life was falling apart, now his future and family were there and it was all perfect.

It was another hour before Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel came back. The door opened slowly, Rachel peeking her head in before grinning when she saw Kurt and Blaine curled up together on the couch watching one of the Harry Potter movies.

"We're done, it's safe," Blaine stated amused when he saw his sister-in-law. Rachel beamed and opened the door, followed quickly by Finn, Burt, Carole and lastly Noah Puckerman.

"Anderson," he beamed.

"Oh God, no," Blaine groaned, playfully as Puck stalked toward him. Blaine grabbed Kurt and moved him so that he protected Blaine, even as Blaine laughed. Puck moved from one side to the other trying to get to Blaine, but the curly haired man kept moving his husband so the was always in the way. Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation but he couldn't help but grin, he'd missed this.

"He can't protect you forever," Puck claimed, as he gave up and sat on the love seat, watching the couple carefully.

"Actually I think he probably could," Burt stated as he smiled at the couple. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled softly, "How you doing?" Burt asked them both.

"Better than I've been in months," Kurt answered honestly, moving to be beside Blaine again, taking his hand. Blaine smiled sadly and nodded,

"Actually though, can I speak to you?" Blaine requested the older man. Burt looked at Kurt who looked confused and shrugged.

"Of course, kiddo, meet me in the kitchen?" Burt offered, unsure if this was to be a private conversation or not and headed into the kitchen, knowing Blaine would follow soon enough.

"You okay, Hun?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just time I started calling your father by his true title." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine kissed him silent. "I'll be back soon, I love you," he murmured, squeezing Kurt's hand before releasing it and heading into the kitchen.

Burt was sitting at the table, Carole slipped out quietly when Blaine entered even though there was a glass of iced tea on the table next to Burt's and Blaine couldn't help but shake his head and grin.

"What's on your mind, son?" Burt asked as he motioned for Blaine to sit.

"I've been with your son 10 years and it took me losing those 10 years to realize how disrespectful I've been to you." Burt looked flabbergasted at Blaine's words.

"Kid, if anything you've been too respectful," Burt claimed but Blaine shook his head.

"My father disowned me earlier today," Blaine admitted.

"WHAT?!" Burt roared, unknowingly summoning his son to outside of the kitchen door.

"It's fine, it was bound to happen one of these days, once he finally realized he couldn't change or control me," Blaine said sadly. "But it was the final straw in this decision. You've always told me to call you Burt, and I've always insisted on Mr. Hummel or Mr. Burt, blame the way I was brought up. I realize now that's so disrespectful, you aren't a mister, you are my dad, you were more of one that my own father was since I was 16." Both men had to blink away tears in their eyes, not knowing that Kurt was doing the same. "So if it's okay with you, I was wondering if I could call you dad?" Kurt had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep a sob from escaping, while Burt didn't bother as he let a soft cry.

"Oh kid, I've viewed you as my third son since you took care of Kurt after Junior prom." Blaine now had tears streaming down his cheeks as he let out a quiet whimper. "I'd be honored if you called me 'dad'," Burt said, pulling Blaine into a hug. Burt could never imagine having a better son-in-law. There was so much love in that relationship it sometimes took Burt's breath away. They would go to the ends of the earth for each other. Blaine had been a member of their family 10 years and now he was finally viewing them the way they'd always viewed him.

"Now what is this about your father disowning you?" Burt asked, anger back in his voice. Blaine smiled softly, it was nice to have papa bear Burt on his side. "What happened?" Blaine told Burt the story and begged Burt to calm down when Burt's face got red, his heart was medically fine, but Blaine wasn't taking chances.

"Cooper is coming here for Christmas now too," Burt said leaving no room for argument.

"I'll let him know," Blaine promised, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

"All right, go back in there before Puckerman starts chewing on the furniture," Burt nodded out the door. Blaine laughed at Burt's comment about Noah and headed back in there before turning back.

"Thank you for always being there for us," he said. Burt nodded,

"Just doing my job as a dad." He said that knowing Blaine's own father hadn't done so well. Blaine smiled,

"This is cheesy as hell, but I hope I'm at least half the dad to my daughter as you are to the three of us." Burt smirked,

"You're right, that was cheesy as hell," but Burt beamed at the comment. Blaine laughed as he went into the living room. "But you will be," Burt murmured once Blaine was out of earshot.

_**So this could have been longer, but I decided here was a good place to end it. I am entering the sprint of the final month of my semester at University, so I don't know when I'll get to update, but I will, I promise. Much love to my readers xoxoxo**_


	34. Tom McPoddles

Sorry this is so short. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Much love to everyone who is sticking with me. Not much longer now.

"Blaine! Blaine. Blainey, Blainers, BB," Blaine was physically attacked by Puck as soon as he reentered the living room.

"Ah-Ah," Blaine scolded, even as he hugged Puck back as tightly as he could, "We've been over this, only Kurt and Cooper are allowed to call me BB." Puck pulled away and pouted,

"Burt and Carole call you BB." Blaine shrugged,

"I have no control over what they call me! They're Burt and Carole, they can call me Dopey Mc Dopers and I wouldn't say a thing against them. You, however, may call me Blaine or Blainers."

"I like that," Burt said, entering the room. "Dopey Mc Dopers, that is officially your name when you're here now." Blaine, Kurt and Burt chuckled as Burt playfully shoved Puck. The boys may be grown ups to the rest of the world, but to Burt they were still teenagers.

"Are you staying for dinner, Puckerman? I'm sure Carole will be fixing something good, the boys have worked up quite the appetite." Both Kurt and Blaine turned bright red,

"Daaaadddddd," Kurt moaned, "Don't say things like that!" Burt just laughed,

"What and miss your face turn that color? Never," Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and no one in the room missed both boys smile at being this close again.

"Of course, I'll stay, I'd never turn down Mrs H's cooking," Puck said. Burt smiled,

"Carole! Whatever your fixing for dinner, double it! Puckerman is staying." Everyone but Puck laughed, he just rolled his eyes but shrugged.

"I knew the second Blaine got his memory back that Puck would be staying," Carole said entering the room, grabbing Puck's chin affectionately. "I still don't understand how I wasn't eaten out of house and home when you and Finn were teenagers."

"Teenagers?" Blaine asked, "We still have to stock up when these two come to visit."

"Okay hobbit, you're gonna get it," Puck claimed before lunging straight for Blaine stomach, throwing the smaller man over his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Blaine screamed through his laughter, "Babe! Baby help me!" Kurt who had moved back to sitting on the couch looked up at him uninterested,

"Oh I think you can handle this one on your own." Blaine who was facing Kurt pulled up to look Kurt in the face, Blaine face's contorted in disbelief and false hurt.

"That's rude, you get no sex tonight, Mister, none, AHHHHH!" Blaine screamed again when Puck fake almost dropped him.

"Don't make threats, Blainers, especially ones everyone in this room knows you won't follow through with," Puck said, bouncing Blaine up and down on his shoulder.

"Noah Puckerman you put me down this instant or I will tell Quinn about Tom McPoodles," Blaine threatened. Puck froze,

"You wouldn't dare." He claimed, Blaine shrugged,

"You willing to find out?" Puck paused for a minute more before lowering Blaine back to the ground. "And that my lovely family, is how you control one Noah Puckerman," Blaine said proudly.

"See, I told you could handle it," Kurt stated, standing to kiss Blaine's lips, "My adorable little blackmailer." Blaine preened playfully under Kurt's compliment.

"They haven't missed a beat," Carole commented as she watched the young couple with affection.

"Would you expect any less?" Burt asked, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. Puck looked down at the floor sheepishly Finn and Rachel who had just entered the room were holding hands, Kurt and Blaine were doing that thing where they were staring at each other like they were the only things on earth and even Burt and Carole were an adorable couple, Puck felt left out.

Kurt, who had always had a six sense when it came to Noah, looked up and smiled sympathetically.

"If you'd swallow your damn pride, Noah, and ask Quinn to marry you, you be sickingly adorable with us." Puck sighed and rolled his eyes,

"She's too good for me." This time everyone else rolled their eyes,

"So maybe it's not pride, still, you need to ask her before someone else does." Blaine replied, wrapping both arms around Kurt's waist. "If I'd based my relationship with Kurt on whether or not I thought he was too good for me, I wouldn't have kissed him the first time." Kurt awed softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck,

"That's not true and you know it, Mr. Anderson-Hummel," Kurt scolded though it was said lovingly.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled, those were three words he still loved hearing from this man, even 10 years later.

After dinner that night Kurt and Blaine sat quietly in the bedroom, knowing they still had a very serious conversation to have.

"Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me, I need you to tell me how you're doing now," Blaine begged. He could remember every look of pain and every harsh word he'd caused and delivered, and he would never forgive himself. He still needed Kurt to talk, they both needed to talk.

"There is nothing to talk about, every feeling that I had is gone because you're back," Kurt stated, trying to not start this conversation.

"But they were still there and they ate away at you, and you need to talk to me, I need you to tell me your thoughts. As much as I remember how hurt and down you were, there is only so much I can tell. I need you to talk, Baby, I need to fix you."

"I'm not broken, I was exhausted and depressed, but you know that," Kurt said, sounding tired.

"And you're perfectly okay now, huh?" Blaine pushed. Kurt sighed heavily,

"If you want me to tell you every single thing that happened is forgotten, no, of course not, but it's all forgiven." Blaine shook his head,

"Fine, I'll start, since your stubbornness hasn't waned the least bit in the past 10 years." Blaine smirked playfully, "I hate that you didn't lean on your dad and Cooper more than you did, you carried it all on your back and it nearly ran you into the ground. If I hadn't gotten my memory back and then you had continued the way you were going, you would have collapsed and probably ended up in the hospital. Especially since we're getting Margaret." Kurt shook his head and smiled softly,

"Blaine, I have been 'doing it all' since high school. I've told you when my dad had his heart attack when I took care of him, kept the garage running, and still maintained a 4.3gpa. If I'm not taking on more than I can handle I don't know what to do with myself," he claimed. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly, pressing their foreheads together when he pulled away, their hands clasped in the middle.

"That doesn't mean you should have to continue to do everything," Blaine whispered. Kurt let out a soft hollow laugh,

"I didn't exactly have a choice, did I?" Blaine paused, Kurt was getting snippy, he was getting close to releasing, Blaine remained silent and waited. Kurt separated their faces and jerked his hand out of Blaine's. "Those bastards had no right to hurt us," Kurt's voice was quiet but the underlying anger was still very much there. "They had no right to take away the one continuous good thing in my life! They have no right to try to kill my husband!" Kurt's voice was slowly rising. "Being gay doesn't make us less human. It doesn't make us hurt any less, it doesn't make the pain of looking into your husband's blank eyes and knowing they have no idea who you are or why you love them." Blaine moved to grab Kurt's hands but Kurt moved away standing. "I couldn't stop loving you and it hurt more than I could ever have imagined. It was like when we first met but 100 times worse because you had loved me, I had, had that and then suddenly you stopped." Blaine opened his mouth,

"I didn't stop-"

"You loved me based on instinct and feeling but you didn't love me because of the way my nose crinkles when I laugh. You didn't love me because of how neurotic I can be about things. You didn't love me because I can't sleep the night before the opening of a show. You didn't love me because I know exactly when you need me there and when you need to be left alone. But how could you love me that way? You didn't know me in that way. Well I still loved you that way. I still loved you because you once sang to me in the middle of central park. I love you because you cry at the beginning of Up, no matter how many times we watch it. You are my best friend first and my husband second, I feel like I lost them both and it's not fair and I hated every second of not being able to look at you and see the love that has always fucking radiated from you for me." Blaine jumped up and grabbed Kurt's face, wiping the tears that were falling.

"Do you see it right now? Do you see how much I am so in love with you I don't know how to breathe? Can you see that the thought of hurting you like that is causing me physical pain? I love you so much Kurt, I wish I could make you see how much I love you. I just want to fix this, I just want to heal your heart and make it like none of this ever happened. But I can't, it did happen. I need you to believe though, that I will be spending the rest of my life making this up to you."

"It wasn't-" Kurt began but Blaine already knew what he was going to say, because his Blaine knew him better than anyone.

"It wasn't my fault that I lost my memory, but I didn't exactly make it easy for you, did I?"

"You were a scared fourteen year old," Kurt murmured. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand,

"And you were a scared husband who handled that entire situation with the grace and strength that still astounds me that you have. I love you so much and I will do everything I can in this world to remind you of that everyday. Because that is something that should never be forgotten by either of us."

_Don't kill me. I will update as soon as I can. xoxo_


	35. Bad Timing

_Sorry for the delay guys__…__ the writing gods haven't been with me lately. This is a really short chapter. Sorry! Hope you like it though._

Burt and Carole had tried to convince them to stay a while longer, but Kurt couldn't take more time off and Blaine wanted to get back home. Besides they still had to get the nursery ready. Blaine threw his suitcase on the ground before turning and grabbing Kurt around his waist, causing him to squeal in surprise.

"Blaine, you are completely insatiable," Kurt moaned, even though he let Blaine nip at his neck and collarbone. Blaine laughed into his skin and pulled him closer, pressing their faces together.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed Kurt's face over and over, causing Kurt to chuckle lightly.

"I love you too, but if you don't get me on the bed I'll-" Blaine lifted Kurt put in his arms, causing Kurt to yelp in surprise but then he laughed happily. Blaine walked over to the bed and fell on the bed, bringing Kurt with him. "So tell me Mr. Anderson-Hummel," Kurt said softly as he propped himself up on his elbows as he looked down at his partner, "Is being my husband everything your fourteen year old self thought it would be?" Blaine studied him for a moment; searching for the insecurity he knew must be there. Instead he only found love and contentment, it was then he realized Kurt was only teasing.

"Oh my love, it's even better than I could have ever dreamed," Blaine said seriously, looking directly in Kurt's glasz eyes. Kurt hummed softly,

"I'm glad." They leaned in and started kissing slowly and lovingly. Kurt had almost forgotten how good this could be. They kissed until both of their lips were swollen and raw, and they were rutting against each other like teenagers until a frantic knock came on their door.

"Shit." Blaine hissed as he moved to stand and had an obvious problem in his pants. Kurt looked up drunk at Blaine,

"Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away." He suggested, Blaine chuckled lightly as he moved to go answer,

"If it is who I think it is, he'll never leave," he claimed. Kurt groaned, but laughed in acknowledgement, knowing exactly who it was.

Blaine opened the door only to be attacked by a taller, excited man who lifted him off the ground and spun him around in ecstasy.

"Cooper," Blaine began, "Coo- Coop- ahhhhh" he groaned as he was squeezed and shaken.

"Ah little brother, I've miss you so much," Blaine groaned.

"You have no sense of timing, Cooper Anderson," Kurt stated as he entered the room.

"AHHHH!" Cooper squealed as he released Blaine and ran into Kurt's arms, causing him to scream in terror. Cooper lifted Kurt into a bear hug, holding him as tightly as he could until a quiet,

"I can't breathe," squeaked out of Kurt.

"Oh! Sorry," Cooper said, releasing Kurt instantly. Kurt smirked and shook his head as he regained his balance. Suddenly Cooper turned back to Blaine and hugged him tightly again, "God Blainey, I've missed you." Blaine couldn't help smiling, beaming at Kurt who grinned and winked back.

"I've missed you too, Coop," Blaine said, tucking his face into Cooper's shoulder. "Thank you for what did for him," Blaine whispered.

"Duh," Cooper replied softly, "You two are the most important people in my life, I'd do anything for you guys."

"Other than not telling him about Dad but…" Blaine pulled away raising an eyebrow.

"Come on…" Cooper whined, "I think I made up for that." Kurt chuckled,

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt promised. Blaine sighed softly and nodded,

"Sorry, I just-" Blaine began but Cooper shook his head,

"That was part of the problem when you lost your memory, you didn't take care of him like you should have."

"Cooper!" Kurt growled, but it was too late and Blaine was looking down at the floor. "Baby, hey," Kurt grabbed Blaine's face, glaring at Cooper before looking back at Blaine. "Sweetheart, look at me," Kurt commanded, Blaine slowly looked up at him. "Don't you do that to yourself. We take care of each other, everyday, it's why we work, there is no 'who wears the pants.' We are partners, in everything, that includes caring for each other." Kurt gently stroked his cheek "Remember. Remember what you said that night?" Blaine nodded,

"I remember." Kurt smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's my boy," Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, kissing the flesh under his lips. "I love you, and I always will, no matter our age, no matter our mental state, we'll always take care of each other." Blaine nodded, smiling again, before turning to Cooper and shoving him,

"Jerk," he muttered, smiling softly.

"I'll kill you," Kurt stated as he walked past Cooper towards the kitchen.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Never hurts," Kurt said smirking as Cooper and Blaine followed him. "So you gonna help us with the nursery or what?" Cooper cheered happily as he ran past Kurt to the officer that would become the nursery.

"Do we have to do this right now? I mean we just got home? I love my brother but I was really wanting to be fucked into the wall by you." Kurt laughed, kissing his husband deeply,

"I will after he's gone, but come on, babe, we can't get up free manual labour." Blaine chuckled,

"Good point, but after, you promise?" Kurt smiled, kissing him quickly,

"I promise, and you know I keep my promises. And maybe we'll even get out the handcuffs," Blaine moaned,

"Oh my God you can't say things like that!"

Kurt laughed impishly and started towards the soon to be nursery. Cooper had already begun taking books off shelves, he beamed up at Kurt and Blaine.

"So what's my beautiful niece's name?" Cooper asked, looking happier than Blaine had seen him a very long time.

"Margaret," Kurt reported, smiling. Cooper grinned,

"Mags," Cooper muttered, his eyes alit and sparkling. Blaine smiled at Kurt, who sighed in happiness, it amazed him how quickly his life could change.

_So I know this is incredibly short but the next chapter they get Maggie!_


	36. We got Maggie!

_So this chapter is a long time coming. I am so sorry it took me so long to update!_

_I have some shout outs first to Helen who has been with me since the first chapter and has taken time to write me so often. __**hugs and kisses**_

_And the crackers to my cheeseball… Thanks for putting up with my emotions lately. You're the best friend a girl could ask for. xoxo_

They held each other's hand in a grip that cut the circulation off in both hands, but neither of them cared. They were getting their daughter. They were actually going to have a child after months of paperwork and desperation; they were actually going to get to have their family. Kurt nearly ran off the road yet again as his tears of joy blurred his vision.

"Babe, please don't kill us before we get there," Blaine teased as Kurt corrected them.

"Sorry," he chuckled wetly, "I just can't help it." Blaine kissed the hand he was holding,

"I know, Angel, me either."

The nursery had been fixed in record time, the colors, which had obviously been selected months before, were a calming green and brown with some cream colored spread around. They had decided on an earthy theme, Kurt had painted a tree on the wall and put up shelves as the branches.

As they walked into social services Blaine pulled Kurt back, stopping him.

"What-?"

"This is it," Blaine murmured, "We are going to be dads, this may quite possibly be the best feeling in the entire world, and I've had sex with you, so that's really saying something," Kurt playfully swatted him, but grinned.

"There is no one I'd rather be going on this adventure with than you." Kurt stated. "Promise me that we won't become those parents who forget about each other. I still want you to be my best friend." Blaine kissed his lips quickly,

"That will never changed, Kurt, I suspect we will scar our children quite a lot with our blatant love for each other."

Kurt smiled,

"Good," he decided. They continued into the building following the appropriate signs. Finally they reached a secretary, who looked up at them and smiled,

"You must be Mr. and Mr. Anderson Hummel." They both nodded, their cheeks hurting from how large they were smiling. "Right this way," she led them into a room with a couch and desk, a social worker's office. "Katy will be right with you, she's just getting her ready." Kurt's hand that wasn't attached to Blaine's reached and grabbed his arm, turning his body toward Blaine.

"What if she doesn't like us?" he asked suddenly terrified. Blaine smiled softly and cupped Kurt's cheek,

"She will, she's 9 weeks old, I don't think she's really had time to develop an attachment to anyone else." Kurt shook his head,

"I did research and that's when they develop their attachments. Oh god Blaine, she's going to hate us." Blaine opened his mouth to refute his husband once more, but then the door opened and their social worker entered carrying the most beautiful child either of them had ever seen. She had dark hair that matched Blaine and bright blue eyes, her cheeks were pink and wet and she'd clearly been crying as she was still fussing anxiously.

"Oh come on, little one, can't you make a good impression with your daddies?" Katy asked her as she rocked gently. This didn't seem to help much and the baby just whimpered slightly. "Hey, guys, this is your daughter." Kurt and Blaine stared at her in awe, _theirs_, she was theirs. "Can't say I completely blame her for being fussy, she's been passed around so much in her short life, I'd be upset too." Katy stated, smiling as she handed her over to Kurt, who held her gently.

"Look at that skin, you, my little girl, are going to get the cutest clothes ever," he cooed. Margaret quieted slightly as she looked up at Kurt, "Hi, sweetheart." Blaine finally was broken out of his trance at his daughter,

"Um why has she been passed around so much?" He asked, watching as Kurt took her hand with his finger and let her hold it.

"She's unfortunately not the easiest baby, and a lot of foster families have other children, so she got passed off a few times," Kurt shook his head,

"No more, Maggie, you're ours for good, I'm your daddy, and this is your papa, and we've waited for you for a long time." Margaret looked up at him interestedly, her fussing had ended and she was now studying the man holding her.

"Was she just not easy because she's fussy?" Blaine asked, imagining that being constantly uprooted and moved hadn't made the most stable way to spend the first weeks of life.

"No, she also has a weak stomach, so most formula makes her sick, which is why she's actually a little small for her age," not that Kurt and Blaine would have known. "She also has a hard time falling asleep for some reason, and her crying could wake the dead." Kurt grinned,

"Strong lungs, she'll be a singer," he looked up at Blaine who beamed and nodded in agreement. "And it's okay that you have a weak tummy, baby, Daddy will fix you whatever you need and we'll get you bigger in no time." Katy smiled as she watched the men looking at their child like she was the most precious thing in the entire world.

"You gonna be a diva like Daddy?" Blaine asked, causing Kurt to glare at him with a 'hey!'

"I do believe it was you, sir that cried when they stopped showing Gilmore Girls in syndication and then proceeded to call the network and scream at them for thirty minutes. And it was you who got a man fired for grabbing my ass by beating him-" Kurt gasped when he realized he'd cursed in front of the baby. "Oh, baby I'm sorry, Daddy didn't mean to say that bad word." He kissed her head delicately and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Katy chuckled lightly,

"I think she'll forgive you this time." Kurt smiled and nodded, looking up at Blaine who looked completely overwhelmed and joyously happy.

"You want Papa to hold you for while?" Kurt asked Margaret, laughing when the baby gurgled softly and held out her arms as if to be taken. "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Kurt stated as he carefully gave over his daughter.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine breathed, "She's perfect." Maggie was now looking up at Blaine as if he were some kind of alien creature, but she seemed to like him as she cooed softly.

"I have to admit I was a little worried about how she would take to you, she hasn't had much interaction with men, but apparently she knows who her parents are." Both men grinned and looked back at Maggie,

"You were meant to be our little girl weren't you?" Kurt asked her, brushing his fingers against her cheek tenderly. "So love at first sight just runs in this family huh?" he asked Blaine as they both knew they'd fallen madly in love with their daughter as quickly as they had each other.

"There is just a couple more papers for you to sign then you can head off and get your daughter settled in her new home." Katy said, smiling happily, she knew she'd been smart when she put the three of them together.

Once at home both of them had a hard time putting her down, they were both so smitten with their daughter who seemed just as transfixed by her fathers. She only fussed when she got hungry and Kurt fixed her organic formal they had picked up a few days earlier from the market. Katy hadn't been sure she would be able to stomach it, but if she didn't she had sent the kind of formula Maggie had been able to keep down so far just in case. Kurt fixed the formula to the perfect temperature and handed it to Blaine who was holding Maggie at the time. Maggie began to grumble when she saw the bottle and whimpered softly, Kurt looked at Blaine surprised that she could communicate exactly what she thought.

"You're a smart girl, Maggie," Blaine told her, but held the bottle to her mouth, she turned her mouth and fussed quietly. "Come on, sweetie, I know you don't like to feel bad, but maybe this won't hurt you. Can you be Papa's girl and give it a try." Maggie fussed a moment more but when her lips met the nipple she gave into instinct and started sucking. Kurt smiled softly as she seemed to be satisfied with what was in her bottle. "We'll have to wait and see if it stays down," Blaine reported, smiling at the baby in his arm. "I am with the two most beautiful people in the entire universe. I honestly don't know how I got this lucky," he whispered. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's lips affectionately,

"I hope I get to ask someone someday. I'm perfectly happy though just loving you two until the day I die," Kurt replied.

That night they decided cuddle time should now include Maggie. Blaine lay in their bed and Kurt put Maggie in the middle before lying next to her. She continued to watch her fathers carefully, even as her eyes drooped. They had figured she was scoping them out, making sure they wouldn't harm her before she fully trusted them.

"So, Princess," Kurt started, knowing that would officially be his nickname for Maggie, "What do you think of your dear old dads so far?" Maggie blinked slowly at Kurt as if to say, 'what do you think?' Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek gently, "Well I think my little girl is perfect." A small smile seem to come as Maggie's face as Kurt looked up at Blaine, both of them smiling at each other.

"We did it," Blaine stated. "We actually did it." Kurt chuckled looking down at Maggie who continued to watch her parents smiling softly.

"I wasn't sure we'd ever get here, honestly, but I'm so glad we did." The husbands shifted their bodies so that their foreheads were touching and Maggie was cocooned between them, their arms protectively over her and wrapped around each other. They stayed in silence for several minutes until they realized Maggie had fallen asleep.

"She's going to wake up hungry," Blaine whispered since Maggie hadn't had her nightly bottle. Kurt looked down at his daughter before smiling at Blaine,

"She's had a long day," Kurt replied, his eyes so full of love that Blaine couldn't help himself but kiss Kurt deeply. They pulled away quickly, not wanting to get too far with their daughter between them. "Good to know we haven't lost it," Kurt said, chuckling. Blaine rolled on his back, laughing happily before Kurt quickly shushed him. "Oh my God, you idiot," Kurt was still laughing though. Blaine flinched even though he was still grinning, before looking at Maggie who slept on.

"Come on lets put her in bed," Blaine suggested, moving to pick her up delicately as Kurt watched them affectionately. "What?" Blaine whispered once he had Maggie in his arms and realized Kurt was still staring at them.

"I could get used to seeing that everyday," he admitted, rising to follow.

"Well guess what," Blaine breathed, "You can." Kurt grinned and put his hands on Blaine's waist,

"I love you so much." Blaine turned so that Kurt's head was resting on his shoulder,

"I love you too, mon amour," Blaine responded. Kurt groaned softly,

"Oh Blaine, you know what it does to me when you speak French." Blaine smirked,

"Well it's your own fault, you taught it to me."

"It's gonna be my downfall too," Kurt stated, as he kissed Blaine's cheek tenderly. Blaine snorted as he leaned down to carefully put Maggie in her crib.

"I didn't know it was possible to be this happy." Blaine murmured, "I thought this kind of thing only happened in movies, tv and books." Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes,

"Sometimes it amazes me that you aren't made of cheese." After turning on the baby monitor Blaine turned to him grabbing Kurt's hips,

"If I'm made of cheese will you be my macaroni?" Kurt froze before looking down at Blaine, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you just...? No," Kurt pulled away from Blaine, trying to hide his smirk as he left the baby room. "No sex for you tonight," Blaine's eyes went wide as he quickly ran after Kurt.

"No, baby, I was… nnoooo," he whined. Kurt stripped quickly and jumped into bed not letting Blaine see that he was trying to laugh as Blaine got to his knees. "Baby, don't do this to me, I'm sorry I'm cheesy, I love you," Blaine began crawling up the bed, waiting to gauge if Kurt truly didn't want to have sex or if he was teasing him. It only took a moment for Blaine to feel Kurt relax when Blaine touched him over the covers and Blaine knew he was safe. "Kurt," Blaine whispered moving to kiss Kurt's hair before moving quickly to his ear, biting softly. "The macaroni is my favourite part of mac and cheese."

Kurt turned over,

"No one's favourite part of macaroni and cheese is the macaroni," he claimed. Blaine grinned sheepishly,

"Well does that mean I am your favourite?" he asked. Kurt smirked and shook his head,

"Nope," Blaine looked hurt for a moment so Kurt kissed him and rolled so that he was straddling his husband. "Maggie is," Kurt claimed. Blaine grinned as Kurt pulled his shirt off, "But you'll always be my favourite man." Blaine smirked,

"Well that's okay then."

_I am so sorry if some of you (Meg) vomited at the utter cheesiness of this story. I couldn't help it! It just worked out that way. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last and I will get it up as soon as I can. Much love to everyone who has stuck with me __**Heart**_


	37. Epilogue (I can't believe it)

_Don't hate me. This is my final chapter of this story, my longest story ever. I hope you all liked it and I thank you all for following, reviewing, and reading. I appreciate each and every one of you and love you all. _

_Please let today be a good day _was Blaine's first thought when he opened his eyes, he really didn't think he could handle two days in a row like yesterday. When he opened his eyes he saw Kurt in his bed, curled up, sleeping like he always had. Blaine couldn't help but smile because when Kurt was like this, Blaine could pretend they were still themselves, still desperately in love with each other and still young. Instead as Blaine sat up all of his 82 years revealed themselves in the pain in his joints and bones. He groaned as he stretched and wondered what he would give to be 35 again, looking back, those were the best years. Maggie, Xander, and Elizabeth had been with them, Blaine had gone back to school right after they got Maggie and got his teaching license and became a music teacher, a job he loved very much.

Now as he got ready he thought about what his life was like now. He was here in this nursing home taking care of his occasional husband, when Kurt remembered that is. The Alzheimer's had been kind and taken Kurt when he was older than a lot of people who got it. He'd been 79 when it really started and now at 83 he was still speaking and knew who he was and sometimes even knew Blaine and the children. Speaking of, they would be there later that day, just another reason for Blaine to pray that it was a good day. Blaine was brought out of his thoughts by a soft moan, alerting Blaine that Kurt was waking up. Blaine held his breath. Kurt looked at him, his face filled with confusion but he didn't seem angry or alarmed like he could be at times.

"Do I know you?" Blaine sighed sadly at Kurt's question,

"I don't know, do you?" Blaine had learned that telling Kurt that he was his husband freaked Kurt out, so he let Kurt try to work it out instead. Kurt studied him for a moment,

"You could be my husband but I think you're too old." Blaine laughed at Kurt's statement. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Blaine shook his head and chuckled,

"It's okay, I am old, you don't have to feel bad." Kurt looked down nervously, like he did when he was embarrassed. "Really, don't worry, I'm under no illusion that I'm not old." Kurt laughed softly, smiling at him like he used to, when he'd put his foot in his mouth. Blaine smirked, "So how old is this husband of yours?" Blaine knew that if he could gauge how old Kurt thought he was it would make the day easier because Blaine would know what to ask or what not to ask.

"53, so we are heading in your direction," Kurt reported. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes slightly, "Oh sorry," Kurt winced again. Blaine laughed again, it was going to be a good day.

"It's fine," Blaine promised. Kurt looked around hesitantly,

"Um, is there a shower I can use?" That was one thing that amazing Blaine about Alzheimer's is that despite not being home Kurt didn't ask to go home, well not anymore.

"It's right through there," Blaine pointed to their bathroom.

"You don't mind do you?" Kurt asked hesitantly, Blaine smiled, it was still his Kurt, thinking of other people before himself.

"No, I don't mind," Blaine claimed. "The towels are in the closet in the bathroom." Kurt smiled and nodded,

"Thank you," he said as he headed into the bathroom. Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't help grin, his beautiful husband, even as an 83 year old man Blaine saw him as the most gorgeous man in the world.

Once Kurt was out of the shower he sat down on his bed and looked at Blaine,

"You look so much like I always thought Blaine would look when he was older. Still handsome even with the wrinkles of our story on his face." Blaine's eyes filled with tears and Kurt's eyes widened in slight panic.

"Oh no! What did I say?" Blaine shook his head,

"Nothing, my husband just…" Blaine cut himself off; he never really knew how to answer Kurt when he asked where his husband was.

"Oh," Kurt murmured, assuming Blaine's husband was dead. "I'm sorry," Blaine smiled sadly,

"It's okay," he claimed, "I'm luckier than some, I got so many wonderful years with him and our kids, I can't begrudged how it ends. Can the few bad years at the end make the 66 good years we got mean less?" Blaine asked, looking down at his hands, they were wrinkled, calloused, had age spots and a couple of scars that Blaine couldn't remember where he got them, but they told his story, their story. These hands that had fit into Kurt's perfectly for so long, they always knew if they reached out they would be taken. His hands were held open as he looked at the back and Kurt took one with his own hand.

"I'm sure your husband would be here if he could," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine and for a second Blaine thought he had his Kurt back, but he didn't. Kurt's eyes didn't hold the love for Blaine that used to be there. Sometimes Blaine was sure he was being punished for how harsh he'd been to Kurt when he lost his memory all those years ago.

"I know he would be, he never wanted to inconvenience or hurt anyone," Kurt smiled softly. Blaine liked to pretend those smiles were meant for Blaine as Kurt's husband and not the old man with the absent husband.

It was just after lunch when Kurt was reading a play the he was no longer eligible to audition for and Blaine was writing a song that no one would ever hear when their daughter hesitantly stuck her head in the door.

"Pops?" Maggie asked hesitantly, glancing at Kurt. Kurt's diseased had been so hard on her and their son Xander, they were the apples of Kurt's eyes, Elizabeth had been Blaine's darling. Not that Elizabeth hadn't been equally as devastated but when Kurt looked at Maggie and hadn't known who she was… it had nearly killed their eldest daughter.

"Hey Mags," Blaine smiled motioning for her to enter, before shaking his head quickly when she motioned to Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine got his attention, he looked up and a smile split his face when he saw their guest.

"Hello," Kurt greeted her, holding out his hand. Maggie smiled sadly and shook her father's hand.

"This is my daughter, Maggie," Blaine introduced them.

"You weren't lying, she is absolutely beautiful," Kurt said, smirking. Blaine chuckled, he hadn't told Kurt anything about them coming.

"Well aren't you a charmer," Maggie teased back, smiling, she'd learned to be satisfied with good days instead of being sad that her father didn't know her. "Would you mind if Blaine's other family came in? His other daughter and son and a couple grandkids are here, but we don't want to intrude."

"Oh no, that's perfectly okay, I'd love to meet your family," Kurt agreed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt agreement,

"Which babies are here?" Blaine asked.

"Gray, Alex, and Rosie," Maggie replied, smiling when Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Is Gray still wanting to be a writer?" Kurt asked, casually. Maggie looked at Kurt surprised but nodded,

"Yeah, he's home from school for fall break now actually," Kurt smiled,

"I always knew that kid was something special." He claimed, "Not that they aren't all special, I mean they are my grandkids." Blaine and Maggie laughed, nearly in tears in happiness, but they made sure not to get too excited, for as quickly as his memory would come back, it would leave again.

"That's very true," Maggie stated. Kurt's eyes went glassy and he looked at her confused,

"What's very true?" Kurt asked.

"I am beautiful," Maggie covered, causing Kurt to laugh and Blaine looked at Maggie sadly who sighed. Maggie went over to the door and motioned in and a couple seconds later three adults, two college aged kids and one high schooler entered the room.

"Hey Grandpa," the oldest of the three kids greeted Blaine, hugging him before looking carefully at Kurt.

"Hey Gray," Blaine responded, "Kurt this is my grandson, Gray," Blaine introduced them and Gray held out his hand, biting his lip shyly, like Kurt always did. Kurt shook his hand, looking at him interestingly, before looking at Alex and Rosie,

"I'm Alex," Alex said, holding out his hand, smiling softly at Kurt.

"Hi, you look just like my son, Xander, I mean JUST like him," Kurt stated. Alex looked at Blaine who looked panicked for a moment,

"Kurt," Xander stepped forward, Kurt looked at Xander his eyes filling with confusion but softened when after a few seconds

"Are you Blaine's son?" Kurt asked and the family all watched Xander who shut his eyes for a moment before opening his eyes and nodding,

"Yeah, that's my Pops," he motioned to Blaine. Kurt smiled,

"He must have been an amazing Papa," Kurt claimed, "You all seem like awesome kids." Xander smiled softly,

"Both our parents were amazing." Blaine bit back tears, wondering if he would ever get used to this.

A few minutes later as they all sat talking the argument that they had been having for months started up yet again.

"Papa, I know you don't want to leave," Elizabeth began, "But we have plenty of room and you shouldn't have to deal with this everyday." Blaine laughed lightly at his daughter.

"Lizzie, if your Daddy had listened to the people who told him that when I lost my memory, you three wouldn't here," he explained. "He didn't leave me when it would have been easier, so I'm not going to leave him."

"Pops, come on, you at least had the chance to get your memory back, he doesn't." Xander argued. Kurt looked at Blaine,

"So your husband's not dead, he just has dementia?" Kurt asked,

"Alzheimer's," Blaine corrected. Kurt's eyes filled with sympathy,

"Oh, I am so sorry, that must be awful." Blaine shrugged,

"It's hard sometimes, but I know he loves me, even if he doesn't know who I am. And I love him, and I know who he is, so I can't leave him," this part he directed at his children who shook their head.

"It was worth a shot," Rosie stated, "But hey Mom, you GOT your stubbornness from Grandpa so…" Elizabeth playfully smacked her on the back of the head while everyone else laughed,

"Little shit," Elizabeth muttered.

"Oh I wonder who she got that from?" Maggie teased.

"Okay is this tease Liz day?" Elizabeth pouted.

"No, but it should be," Xander replied, knuckle bumping Rosie and winking at Alex and Gray.

"Are they always like this?" Kurt asked Blaine, causing Blaine to chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much," Blaine replied.

"Well we got it from you and Daddy, so…" Maggie claimed grinning at her fathers.

"Sounds like an awesome life," Kurt said. They all smiled softly,

"Yeah, it was," Blaine agreed.

Kurt didn't know who any of them were, he didn't remember the children he'd raised, he didn't remember the grandchildren he'd adored and spoiled. He didn't remember his husband who he'd been married to 66 years, who he'd love from the moment he laid eyes on him. Kurt was polite and charming, but he wasn't 'Dad' or 'Gramps'. Blaine had meant what he'd said, he couldn't begrudge the 66 wonderful years they'd gotten. That didn't mean he didn't wish everyday that Kurt was his again.

That night they were laying in beds, Blaine close to sleep when he heard Kurt's voice right next to his bed.

"Blaine," he opened his eyes to see Kurt looking down at him confused and hurt,

"Why are you sleeping in a different bed?" Blaine looked at Kurt again, it was _his_ Kurt, the Kurt who knew and loved him. No matter what happened in their lives, no matter who forgot what, they always managed to find each other again.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. Blaine grabbed his hand and kissed it several times.

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetheart," Blaine promised. Kurt smiled,

"Then can I get in bed with you? My joints are hurting and I just want you to hold me." Blaine smiled happily, he knew this would probably be a disaster in the morning when Kurt woke up in a 'stranger's' bed, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Of course, Candleman," Blaine said opening his arms. Kurt groaned as he crawled into the bed and Blaine embrace,

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"You made me light at least 200 candles," Blaine teased.

"Oh that is a lie! I did at least half," Kurt replied.

"Bullshit! That is complete bullshit!"

_**THE END**_

_Here is hoping that by the time all of us are older Alzheimer's will be cured. But for the sake of this story, we'll pretend it's not. Thank you and Good night._


End file.
